Guardián de Hueco Mundo
by Exxod21
Summary: Rukia no se encuentra con Ichigo, por lo que él termina convirtiéndose en un hollow al ser asesinado, mientras evoluciona y va ascendiendo en Hueco Mundo, Karakura le da la bienvenida a Tatsuki como la nueva shinigami sustituta que luchará contra la sociedad de almas debido a la forma en la que consiguió sus poderes y obtendrá ayuda de alguien que debería estar muerto.
1. Chapter 1

Eh visto varias historias de bleach en las que Ichigo se vuelve arrancar en vez de shinigami y la mayoria son buenas, pero no se les da mucho protagonismo al resto de los personajes (con algunas excepciones como el escritor de white). Así que quiero tratar de hacer una historia en la que alguien más toma el lugar de shinigami sustituto, mientras que Ichigo encuentra una forma de cambiar las leyes de Hueco Mundo para proteger a la humanidad y volver más "humano" un sitio que no conoce otra cosa más que muerte y destrucción.

Diganme que tal les parece la historia, si debería continuarla, si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia, gracias.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Es muy famosa aquella leyenda que dice que cuando estas al borde de la muerte puedes ver toda tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos, a pesar de ser capaz de ver fantasmas me fue imposible creerlo, hasta que lo viví por supuesto.

Lo vi todo tan rápido que pareció ser simultaneo pero logre enfocarme en algunas partes ahora pienso que son los momentos más importantes en mi vida, como el nacimiento de mis hermanas (si no hubiera estado allí ese día tampoco creería que son gemelas), cuando conocí a mi primera amiga Tatsuki Arisawa en el dojo, la forma en que papa cambio su personalidad para enfrentar el dolor por la pérdida de mi madre, el momento en que deje de ser tan llorón y me volví algo sobreprotector con mis hermanas, el día en que Karin comenzó a entrenar porque ya no quería ser débil, la sonrisa en la cara de Yuzu cundo logro preparar una sopa de pollo como las de mama (si lo sé una niña a la que le gusta la sopa, que puedo decir la más normal de mi familia ya no está con nosotros), los latidos de mi corazón cuando invite a salir a Tatsuki ¡y ella acepto¡ y el dolor que sentí cuando terminamos.

Después vinieron los recuerdos más vividos supongo que por ser los más recientes, como el fantasma que no estaba en su lugar esta mañana, los gritos de Karin y Yuzu desde la cocina, la forma en que corrí para ver que sucedía, la sorpresa que me lleve al ver a un monstruo de varios metros de altura sosteniendo a mis hermanas inconscientes en sus manos, la ira que me hizo ir en contra de cualquier lógica y tomar una silla para lanzársela con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero él ni siquiera se movió así que tome el cuchillo más cercano y corrí, esta vez se giró para verme y aproveche el momento para saltar sobre él y le clave el cuchillo en uno de los agujeros de su máscara donde debería estar sus ojos y al parecer no estuve equivocado porque esta vez el golpe si lo afecto si el grito sirve de indicación.

El problema es que en el momento en que lo escuche no pude moverme y solo sentí un dolor en el estómago donde me había golpeado después de soltar a mis hermanas, luego otro golpe con la pared de la cocina a la que me había arrojado que por la fuerza del golpe y el ser de madera termino rompiéndose dejándome a mí en el patio trasero de la casa que da a uno de los callejones. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y no sentía fuerzas para levantarme, apenas pude tomar un aliento cuando él me pateo y me vi a mi mismo salir volando hacia el callejón y esta vez sentí una especie de clic, e inmediatamente deje de sentir dolor, extraño fue lo único que pasaba por mi mente en aquel momento, luego me vi a mi mismo de pie en el callejón con una cadena saliendo del pecho y junto a mi estaba ¿ yo ?, si era yo solo que estaba tirado en el suelo junto a un poste con una mancha roja y con un charco de sangre alrededor de mi cabeza.

Fue allí que caí en cuenta yo estaba muerto asesinado por una contusión en la cabeza después que un monstruo me pateara hacia la calle, me gire hacia mi casa al escuchar un grito, era Karin el maldito la tenía en una mano y la estaba apretando solo para hacerla gritar, mientras la acercaba a su boca, no sé porque sigo aquí pero tal vez puedo hacer algo así que rápidamente analizo mi entorno y veo una tabla rota en el suelo la tomo corro hacia el otra vez y clavo la tabla en su espalda para mi sorpresa siento como si de alguna forma la tabla se hubiera vuelto más filosa o resistente al usarla, veo que estoy en lo correcto porque de alguna forma fue más dañina para el que el cuchillo llegando más profundo en su piel, me deleito con sus gritos y veo a Karin caer al suelo iba a correr hacia ella pero el manotón del monstruo me lo impide y me veo a mi mismo de nuevo golpeando la pared del callejón siento como si todos mis huesos se hubieran roto, mi boca sabe a sangre apenas puedo respirar, trato de levantarme pero apenas y puedo mantenerme de rodillas en el suelo.

Lo veo caminando hacia mí, que patético aquí estoy de nuevo con otra oportunidad para salvar a mis hermanas y fallo de esta forma tan patética ¡ **no!** debe haber algo que pueda hacer, cualquier cosa para salvarlas " _ **ro…**_ " _que fue eso_ **"…m cad...** " _esa voz es como si viniera directamente de mi mente, que rayos dice_ " _ **rompe la cadena**_ " _cadena se refiere a la cadena que me sale del pecho ¿pero para qué?_ Y escucho rugir al monstruo cada vez más cerca de mí, ya estoy muerto y no pude hacer nada para ayudarlas, de alguna forma sé que lo que me dijo la voz me ayudara a salvarlas o al menos eso espero, así que contra toda lógica y aguantando todo el dolor que sentía, tome la cadena y la jale pero esta no se movía en absoluto, de nuevo jale con más fuerza y esta vez vi un espacio negro en la base estaba funcionando pero no lo suficiente, vi alrededor buscando algo que me pudiera ayudar, tome una tabla que cayó cerca de donde estaba tirado y me las arregle para colocarla en el agujero que logre crear e hice palanca funcionaba y mientras la base se separaba de mi note que sentía una especie de vacío como si lo que más quiero me abandonara, junto con mi consciencia y fuera reemplazado con el poder para hacer cualquier cosa solo pude pensar en las cosas que más quiero mis hermanas, mi padre, mis amigos, Tatsuki.

Apenas fui consciente del momento en que la base de la cadena se separó de mi pecho, sentí como si me hundiera bajo el agua, no sentía mi lengua, perdí el olfato, el miedo me invadió mientras todo se oscurecía y con el recuerdo de mis seres queridos desvaneciéndose rápidamente, un solo pensamiento vino a mi mente antes que todo se desvaneciera _**quiero protegerlos**_.

* * *

-Creo que deberíamos parar aquí-

-¿Por qué señor todo iba tan bien hasta esa parte?-

-Tal vez para ti pero yo solo te lo estoy contando como lo recuerdo y no fue sino hasta ser un adjuchas que fueron volviendo lentamente fragmentos de los recuerdos de mi vida humana- explico Ichigo –cuando yo era un hollow y un menos me movía casi por instinto-

-¿Y si mejor me lo cuenta como sabe que pose y yo lo explico desde otra perspectiva?-

-Bueno si supongo que podría funcionar, pero no tendrás problemas con la escritura Szayel-

-Kurosaki-sama tal vez mi sonido no sea tan bueno como el de Zommari, pero le aseguro que puedo seguir el ritmo de la conversación y la escritura sin problemas- afirmó Szayel mientras ¿ajustaba sus gafas? _¿Si son parte de su máscara como se le pueden caer?_

* * *

El hollow que estaba dirigiéndose hacia Ichigo no tuvo otra opción más que detenerse al ver el alma del pelinaranja brillar tan fuerte que lo cegó momentáneamente y dio un paso hacia atrás al dejar de sentir su presencia y detectar en su lugar la de un hollow que parecía superarlo en reiatsu. Cuando su vista comenzó a recuperarse sintió un tirón en su brazo izquierdo, al ver que le había pasado, noto que había sido cortado desde la mitad del antebrazo, soltó un grito por el dolor ya que su brazo no estaba sangrando debido a que de alguna forma había sido cauterizado en el corte.

Se giró con ira al oír el sonido de un mordisco y vio que el nuevo hollow estaba a unos metro de él, con su brazo en la boca haciendo un ligero sonido al sorberlo, en menos de tres segundos el brazo se cubrió con un resplandor amarillo, para luego volverse una especie de nube de polvo del mismo color amarillo brillante que fue absorbida por el hollow.

El hollow estaba totalmente iracundo, y en su furia ciega fue en contra de cualquier lógica y se abalanzo hacia un enemigo que claramente era superior a él, todo termino en un instante con la mano del nuevo hollow atravesándole el pecho y saliendo por su espalda. Para luego seguir con otro dolor más leve al ser mordido en el cuello y al igual que su brazo él se convirtió en una nube de reiatsu amarillo que fue absorbida por el hollow.

El nuevo hollow se hallaba de pie con su brazo extendido disfrutando del sabor de su alimento, pero su gozo fue destruido por el sonido del cuchillo cayendo al suelo al ya no estar adherido al otro hollow y escucho algo más, era un sollozo, se giró y vio a una niña de pelo negro con lágrimas en los ojos y una niña de su misma edad pero de pelo castaño en sus brazos, algo lo hizo caminar en su dirección y no era el hambre, ya que por alguna razón no quería comerse a estas dos.

* * *

Era la segunda noche de Rukia en el mundo humano y no fue sino hasta ahora que noto un hollow o mejor dicho, logro dar con su localización ya que por alguna razón su tonto localizador no podía centrarse así que tuvo que hacerlo a la antigua y sentirlo por sí misma.

Pero hace unos segundos la interferencia desapareció y ahora sabe dónde está, llego allí con un shunpo y noto que el hollow en cuestión estaba dirigiéndose a un par de niñas para comérselas _no en mi turno_ fue lo que pensó antes de ir a lo seguro e intentar decapitarlo, pero fue detenida en seco por sus garras que tomaron su zanpakuto mientras mostraban un extraño brillo rojizo, él la golpeo violentamente contra el suelo obligándola soltar su espada por el dolor y la sorpresa.

Antes de poder ponerse de pie el hollow hizo algo que ningún otro de su especie a hecho hasta donde tiene conocimiento, tomo su zanpakuto y la uso para apuñalar sus brazos al suelo. Ella grito por el dolor y lo vio quedarse un momento de pie observándola, como si esperara que continuara luchando, pero por desgracia sabía que estaba muerta, tal vez era lo mejor después de todo ya puede imaginar la vergüenza de su hermano al verla derrotada por un hollow común en su segundo día de trabajo.

Pero para su sorpresa él no le hizo nada, solo dejo de verla y se fue hacia las niñas _ese maldito monstruo, tengo que hacer algo para, desde este Angulo no puedo lanzar un hado, la única forma es quitarme la espada de los brazos y luchar cuanto pueda hasta que lleguen los refuerzos_ así que soportando el dolor subir sus brazos para separarse del suelo.

El hollow estaba acercándose a las niñas de nuevo, se detuvo al estar justo frente a ellas y las analizaba _¿Por qué no puedo comerlas?_ Ese pensamiento lo mantenía estático frente a ellas no hallaba la respuesta y su cuerpo no respondía al tratar de atacarlas.

* * *

Karin hace solo unos minutos que recuperó la consciencia y lo primero que vio fue que se hallaba en la cocina ahora destruida en un lado que daba al callejón detrás de la casa, lo segundo era queYuzu estaba tirada en el suelo cerca de ella, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió con su hermana y la levanto un poco solo para ver que tenía una herida abierta del lado derecho de la frente, por lo que todo su rostro estaba manchado con sangre.

No fue sino hasta un instante después de superar el shock por ver el estado de su hermana que recordó lo sucedido, ellas fueron atacadas por una especie de sombra, que mientras más tiempo pasaba más definida se hacía y antes de perder la consciencia vio a su hermano clavarle un chuchillo de la cocina en un ojo que brillaba de rojo.

Ahora podía sentir algo similar a lo que sintió cuando la sombra estaba cerca y vio delante de ella y Yuzu a otra sombra solo que esta vez podía ver algo de color blanco en ella, algo le decía que era lo que las ataco, ya que se sentían muy parecidas, tomo lo que estaba más cerca y lo trato de apuñalar mientras ponía a Yuzu en el suelo, pero fue detenida, por lo que ahora podía ver era una mano, grande, blanca y con garras negras, luego el resto de la figura se hizo más clara y lo vio observándola con el brillo rojo detrás de su máscara ella trato de liberarse del agarre pero era inútil él era inamovible.

Al final pareció aburrirse hasta que vio a su hermana en el suelo y dio automáticamente un paso más cerca -¡no aléjate de ella, déjala en paz!- Gritaba en desesperación **-Yuzu-** dijo el monstruo en una voz distorsionada pero extrañamente familiar y coloco su mano sobre la herida a unos dos centímetros de su piel, desde su posición Karin pudo ver unas burbujas blancas salir de la palma del monstruo que al explotar liberan destellos rojizos, como si su piel reventara y liberara alguna clase de energía.

* * *

Rukia nunca había visto algo semejante un hollow que puede curar a otros y no a otro de su especie sino a un humano, el capitán Mayuri daría lo que fuera por tenerlo en su laboratorio, los demás pensarían que es una amenaza por ser capaz de curar a sus semejantes (excepto Kenpachi por supuesto el estaría más que a gusto con un enemigo que pueda luchar eternamente) pero para ella él es una intriga después de todo porque alguien de su especie ayudaría a una de sus víctimas.

* * *

Yuzu comenzó a recuperar la consciencia y lo primero que vio fue una mano muy blanca, que se movió de su punto de vista y luego pudo ver a una gran hombre totalmente blanco con una máscara que era tan blanca como su cuerpo con muchas líneas rojas que iban horizontalmente desde la mitad de su máscara hasta el borde del lado izquierdo, pero brillante, como si la hubieran pulido y encerado recientemente.

Luego oyó un extraño ruido y vio una especie de agujero abrirse en el aire y al hombre entrar allí antes que este se cerrara desapareciendo completamente. Luego pudo ver que Karin se había quedado algo aturdida viendo en la dirección que él había desaparecido, se sentó para ver que se hallaban en la cocina de su casa, pero todo estaba tirado como si… o por Dios había un enorme agujero en la pared, que le iban a decir a su padre, se levantó lentamente, se sentía extrañamente fuerte y vio más allá del agujero en la pared hacia el callejón… - **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- el desgarrador grito de Yuzu fue lo que regreso tanto a Karin como a Rukia a la realidad pues al fondo del callejón estaba su hermano tirado en el suelo con la mirada sin brillo dirigida hacia la nada y un charco de sangre en el suelo debajo de su cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

Perdon por tardar tanto en montar el capitulo se me cayo el internet por varios días y aun sigue con fallas.

Espero que les guste la historia o al menos les parezca interesante, diganme si tienen recomendaciones, sugerencias o si me equivoque en algo, por favor porque soy nuevo escribiendo, gracias.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Hueco Mundo (HM)**

Bajo las arenas de hueco mundo a kilómetros del "Bosque Menos" apareció una garganta de la que salió el hollow blanco en que se había convertido Ichigo antes de cerrarse, para él había algo en este aire que era delicioso, satisfactorio y de alguna forma lo hacía sentirse más fuerte a cada segundo.

Pero el hambre seguía allí y no disminuía, al darse cuenta que no le gustaba esa sensación el solo grito como un monstruo iracundo a la vez que liberaba una gran cantidad de Reiatsu, esto podía ser intimidante en una batalla, pero en campo abierto solo era una señal que les indicaba a los de los alrededores que hay una presa con una buena cantidad de energía.

Como era de esperar esto logro traer una gran cantidad de hollows en su dirección, lo que antes era una zona obscura y silenciosa, comenzaba a llenarse de ruido, patas, pies, pezuñas, garras, colmillos, energía, acido derritiendo rocas, todo proveniente del gran número de hollows que comenzaban a agruparse en su dirección, acercándose a él hasta que salieron de entre los grandes árboles de cristal y lo rodearon, cubriendo cada ángulo posible, pero nadie daba un paso a más de 30 metros de él.

Solo se quedaron estáticos esperando el primer movimiento de su parte, pero fue un hollow con forma de araña el que lo dio al arrojarle una red, pero esta termino tocando el suelo ya que el hollow había desaparecido de su vista al rodar hacia un lado y correr hacia su atacante logrando cortar 2 de sus patas en un movimiento de sus garras, antes de saltar sobre un gran hollow verde para esquivar su puño, al caer detrás de él rodó a un lado para no ser picado por las mandíbulas de una especie de hormiga y se levantó rápidamente a la vez que extendía su brazo para decapitarla con sus garras brillando de rojo.

Luego inclinó su cuerpo ligeramente a la izquierda para esquivar la estocada de un hollow que tenía una espada en vez de brazo, brazo que perdió al ser cortado por él con sus garras, lo cual pareció alegrarlo si su ligera risa era una indicación, pero esa risa se detuvo cuando el gran hollow verde logro capturarlo con la guardia baja al clavarlo entre las arenas con un puñetazo, lo cual hizo chillar de alegría al hollow verde pero se detuvo en el momento que vio levantarse al hollow blanco de forma indiferente, como si su golpe no lo hubiera afectado en absoluto y comenzara a reírse como un demente antes de comenzar la verdadera masacre.

* * *

Ashido era un shinigami del escuadrón 6 que termino atrapado en HM por accidente al seguir un hollow dentro de una garganta hace décadas, de ahí en adelante se dedicó a matar a tantos hollows como podía mientras encontraba una forma de regresar a la "Sociedad de Almas" (SA).

Ya se adaptó a la vida en HM, consiguió una fuente de agua en un rio subterráneo, y hallo una forma de cultivar plantas con una luz artificial hecha de Kido en una pequeña cueva que le servía de hogar.

También con el poco conocimiento que tenia de las barreras y la sanación se las arregló para crearse disfraces de hollow con sus cadáveres, al mantener su piel y mascara en una especie de estasis para que no se desvanezcan en el aire, suena estúpido pero la mayor parte del tiempo funciona, siempre y cuanto no se mantenga mucho tiempo a la vista, o sea visto por un Adjuchas o Vasto Lorde.

Gracias a esto conoce un poco el terreno en HM y escucho muchos rumores, zonas inaccesibles excepto para Vasto Lordes, hollows nivel Adjuchas, masacres controladas de Menos Grande, capitanes del lado de HM, pero hace un momento mientras iba de camino a su hogar "temporal" escucho un grito de batalla de parte de un hollow, un grito como ese servía de invitación para cada hollow de los alrededores ya que vino seguido de una liberación de reiatsu, reiatsu que si no fuera por sus años viviendo en HM diría que pertenece a un Adjuchas, por desgracia sabía que pertenecía a un hollow, uno muy fuerte "bueno aparentemente uno de los rumores es cierto" es lo que pensó mientras corría en la dirección del hollow saltando entre los árboles, ya que por más que desee descansar, permitir vivir a un hollow de ese nivel es un riesgo que no está dispuesto a correr.

Cada paso que daba más cerca de la criatura, podía sentir mejor lo que la rodeaba. Sabía que alrededor de ese hollow ay muchos hollows, el detalle era que no lograba discernir el número aproximado, ya que iban desapareciendo una a una, cada una de las presencias, lo que le dice que iban muriendo rápidamente en la lucha, pero el que los convoco no mostraba fluctuaciones en su reiatsu, así que no estaba sufriendo lesiones ni gastando su energía así que debe tener una gran habilidad.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar al sitio, dos hollows alados con forma similar a la de un murciélago, un poco más pequeños que el mismo (de la cabeza a la cola, ya que cada ala casi duplicaba ese tamaño) venían justamente hacia su dirección desde la retaguardia, decidió que lo mejor era guardar fuerzas para el verdadero enemigo, así que cambio de ubicación y se ocultó en los arboles de al lado, esperando que pasaran de largo, el primero lo hizo, pero el segundo paso un poco más despacio y parecía frenarse al pasar más cerca de él, cuando estuvo a su lado giro el cuello en su dirección y lo vio a los ojos directamente, pero siguió de largo, como si nada.

La mirada que le dio ese hollow alado lo decía todo, vio que era un shinigami y aun así siguió su camino, no por miedo, sino por instinto, lo que sea que este adelante es tan único que los hollows abandonan sus presas para perseguirlo a él exclusivamente, como si los fuera a hacer evolucionar al instante "bueno con la cantidad de energía que puede emitir solo para llamar la atención no sería una sorpresa".

Término de avanzar al fin y desde la rama en la que se encontraba pudo ver en un claro un gran número de cadáveres con todas las heridas que pudiera imaginar, cortes, desmembramientos, áreas derretidas, partes con otra coloración por químicos o venenos, heridas humeantes y brillantes. Con la cantidad de cadáveres debió haber una especie de guerra en el lugar, pero el hollow blanco que se mantenía de pie viendo a los dos alados de hace un momento girar a su alrededor, esperando a que lo ataquen, contaba otra historia, una peor.

Todos los hollows que ahora no son nada más que cadáveres fueron eliminados por un solo atacante, que era superado el número y habilidades, ya que con solo verlo puede discernir que este hollow en específico no posee ninguna habilidad especial para el combate y su única característica de ataque eran las garras en manos y pies. Y estas ni siquiera eran la gran cosa, ya que solo eran su uñas en forma afilada y d pulgadas de largo, nada impresionante comparado con otros

Pero si algo aprendió de sus experiencias, es que las apariencias engañan, así que lo mejor es ver que puede hacer la criatura antes de eliminarla.

Como si fuera una señal después de ese pensamiento, uno de los alados acelero hacia el hollow desde su retaguardia, el blanco no lo noto o no le importo ya que permaneció inmóvil, hasta que el alado estuvo a dos metros, en ese momento el blanco dio media vuelta, tan rápido que casi le pareció un shunpo y tomo al alado rojo del cuello, lo levanto sobre su cabeza y lo lanzo a las arenas con tanta fuerza, que siguió de largo y se detuvo al chocar con un árbol de cristal.

Esto pareció molestar a su gemelo azul que se arrojó perpendicularmente sobre el en un ataque de ira, tan inconscientemente que el hollow blanco solo dio un paso para atrás y cuando el azul estuvo frente a él lo golpeo en el pecho haciéndolo rodar hasta quedar junto a su gemelo en el suelo, pero sin perder la consciencia.

El blanco camino hasta ellos, lo suficientemente lento como para darle tiempo al alado aun consciente de aterrorizarse del monstruo que se dirigía hacia ellos.

El hollow se detuvo frente al alado inconsciente, lo observo como esperando que se levantara y tomara represalias, pero pareció aburrirse a los segundos y extendió su mano para tomarlo.

Y de nuevo se detuvo al ver que el alado azul se colocaba entre él y su alimento, con sus alas extendidas en un intento de proteger a su gemelo de la vista.

-P-por favor no lastimes…- comenzó con dificultad y con una voz que indicaba claramente que era una chica, pero se detuvo al toser un par de veces, por el daño del golpe antes de poder continuar.

-N-no lastimes a… a mi hermana- termino ella en un tono de voz que jamás pensé oír en un hollow, era de tristeza y miedo.

Pero lo que me sorprendió, era que no fueron dirigidos hacia ella, sino hacia alguien más, nunca en toda mi existencia vi a un hollow que se preocupara por otros, ni tampoco a uno que tuviera familia.

Lo más extraño era que el hollow blanco se había detenido al escucharla y no se movía, como si estuviera indeciso de su próxima acción, al final lo vi retraer su mano, apretando los dientes, como si estuviera refunfuñando e hizo algo más que jamás vi, extendió sus brazos, sentí como liberaba un poco de su energía alrededor y logre observar como cada pieza de los hollows caídos comenzó a brillar tenuemente, antes que una por una se fueran desintegrando en el aire, convirtiéndose en reiatsu y este reiatsu se dirigiera a la boca del hollow que causo dicho suceso.

Tal fue mi sorpresa que no logre darme cuenta que tenía el camino libre para atacarlo por sorpresa hasta que casi terminaba de alimentarse, así que puse mi mano sobre el mango de mi espada y use el shunpo para dirigirme hacia mi objetivo, su cuello, con un hollow tan fuerte y extraño no podía correr el riesgo de fallar.

Por desgracia para mí eso fue exactamente lo que paso ya que él se agacho, dejando que mi espada cortara el aire por encima de su cabeza, no tengo idea de cómo sintió mi presencia, pero eso no importaba, solo debía deshacerme de él antes que el de mí.

Cambio su posición al poner su mano izquierda en las arenas, para impulsar su pierna derecha totalmente extendida con el talón rozando el suelo en mi dirección, pero logre saltar sobre ella, aunque fue un poco inútil ya que me golpeo en el pecho en el momento que se había girado en mi dirección.

Rodé un poco por las arenas antes de poder estabilizarme y ponerme de pie para inmediatamente colocar mi katana en posición vertical y detener con mucho esfuerzo las garras de su mano derecha, antes de desviarla ligeramente para poder retroceder y evitar ser apuñalado por su mano izquierda.

" _No le tomo ni dos segundos correr hasta mi ubicación para atacarme e hice haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo solo para frenar su mano desnuda, este hollow es un monstruo_ ".

No me da tiempo siquiera para poder analizarlo ya que de nuevo su mano trata de penetrar mi rostro y yo la esquivo por poco al echar la cabeza para atrás, y el baja su garra rápidamente para cortar mi pecho, por suerte fue una herida superficial, pero me parece más dolorosa de lo normal y creo que es por un destello en sus garras que me pareció ver por un instante cuando me ataco.

De nuevo retrocedo, pero no puedo pasar toda la batalla así por lo que vuelvo a la ofensiva, voy por él, lo trato de apuñalar en el pecho y el solo da un medio giro en el mismo lugar que se encontraba de pie, ya con mi arma extendida a su lado, la giro con un movimiento de muñeca para que el filo apunte hacia arriba y aprovecho la posición actual para dar un corte hacia su máscara, pero el bastardo hecha la cara para atrás.

Vuelvo a girar mi espada y la retraigo antes de cortar en vertical sobre su cabeza para fallar de nuevo cuando él se mueve a un lado y escucho un ruido salir de él, una risa "él maldito se burla de mí", debería calmarme, pro no puedo sacar la frustración, como es posible que un simple hollow pueda ser tan peligroso y además esquive todos mis ataques con tanta facilidad "por dios e vencido a Adjuchas, no voy a perder contra un puto hollow".

Cambio mi estrategia e intento apuñalarlo tan rápido como puedo, doy estoque tras estoque, pero todo parece inútil el solo continua esquivándolos.

Al final pareció aburrirse o molestarse "no tengo idea con este hollow", hecho mi mano a un lado al darle un ligero bofetón con la suya, y con su otra mano me corto el pecho, pero esta vez el corte si era profundo, comencé a sangrar bastante y con un gran golpe a mi orgullo decidí huir, sabía que no ganaría esta batalla así que hice shunpo entre los árboles, tomando la mayor distancia posible y no me detuve hasta llegar cerca de los límites del bosque menos.

Puse mi nano sobre la herida y comencé a sanarla, pero me lleve el susto de mi vida al sentir de nuevo su presencia detrás de mí, salte de nuevo con un shunpo, mientras veía como el hollow atacaba el área donde estuve, de nuevo use un poco de shunpo y me detuve.

Parece que perdí un poco mis sentidos ya que me detuve frente a un hollow, a unos 12 metros pero aun así es demasiado cerca, y el hollow apareció de nuevo, gruñendo en una furia porque su presa se le está escapando de las manos y con sus dedos índice y medio extendidos en mi dirección.

"Imposible" fue lo que pensé al ver un cero formarse en sus dedos y ser disparado en mi dirección.

Me salve por usar el shunpo y aparecer sobre un árbol de junto, pero el ataque pareció quemar el pie del Menos Grande que grito antes de ver a su atacante, preparar un cero propio y dispararlo sobre él.

Pensé que el Menos había terminado mi trabajo, pero me equivoque, el hollow blanco estaba corriendo por el cuerpo del menos.

Se detuvo al llegar por encima de las púas que salían debajo de su cuello, vi brillar de rojo intenso sus garras con el poder de un cero antes de clavarlas a los lados del lugar en el que se encontraba, para tener un buen agarre antes de morder su cuello y comenzar a absorber su energía espiritual.

El menos al sentirse debilitado hizo una de las cosa más raras de su especie, mover su brazo hasta el lugar donde estaba el hollow para tratar de quitárselo pero el hollow permanecía inamovible, le hubiera atacado pero eso me haría su siguiente blanco y aun no me recupero.

Lo que debieron ser minutos, solo fueron unos segundos, por primera vez un hollow se alimenta de un menos, ya que este se desvaneció en reiatsu residual alrededor del que lo tomo como alimento.

Vi al hollow blanco caer mientras desprendía un brillo blanco que ilumino todo a mi alrededor, cuando la luz se fue quedaba en su lugar un menos humeante por su reciente transformación, era casi como el resto, pero su máscara era roja del lado izquierdo y blanca del derecho, no tenía las púas sobresaliendo bajo el cuello y sus manos estaban a la vista, blancas con garras rojas.

La vista era muy intimidante, sobre todo con la presencia espiritual que tenía, el bastardo me vio fijamente con sus ojos resplandecientes, antes de cargar y disparar un cero en mi dirección, que trate de esquivar saltando y disparando un shakkaho para disminuir la potencia de su ataque pero aun así fui arrojado a un lado y recibí graves quemaduras.

Después de levantarme con la mayor dificultad y con mi cuerpo pidiendo a gritos un descanso lo vi caminando en dirección opuesta a la mía, debió suponer que yo no sería un buen alimento o que debería morir por las heridas, sea cual sea el caso sigo vivo, y tal vez pueda continuar así un poco más si llego rápido a mi hogar para curarme sin interrupciones.

* * *

 **Mundo Real (MR)**

La mañana siguiente de la muerte de Ichigo la noticia llego rápidamente a la escuela y fue pasada a los alumnos por su maestra, ya que a pesar de ser un "rufián" él no era de los que se ausentaran sin razón.

La profesora y muchos de los alumnos comprendían a la perfección la razón por la que al terminar de dar la noticia Inoue salió corriendo del aula para llorar y asimilar la información que acababa de recibir, ya que muchos ya sabían de su amor por el chico.

Luego de salir casi de inmediato Tatsuki fue tras ella para ayudar a calmarla, seguida por Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Sado Yasutora pocos segundos después y para sorpresa de todos (bueno la mayoría) Ishida, ya que unas pocas chicas sabían que ellos se hablaban un poco en las clases de costura, aunque nadie pensó que se conocieran lo suficiente como para que él le prestara apoyo emocional.

La profesora decidió hacer caso omiso de la salida sin permiso de sus alumnos porque a ella también le agradaba mucho, pero ella podía resistir hasta el descanso para desahogarse.

Al día siguiente fue que los alumnos recibieron la noticia sobre el funeral de su compañero y la profesora aviso que la clase de ese día terminaría antes para que aquellos que lo desearan fueran a darle el adiós.

La profesora junto con Chad (Sado), Ishida, Tatsuki, Orihime, Honsho, Michiru, Ryo, Mahana, Keigo y Mizuiro fueron al funeral donde el padre de Ichigo los recibió con una sonrisa sincera pero muy forzada y no era nada extraño ya que este día no era uno lleno de alegría, él tenía los ojos rojos, probablemente por haber llorado el día anterior, pero no derramo ni una lagrima en el funeral sino hasta que vio descender el ataúd, allí fue cuando todas cayeron silenciosamente mientras el solo se quedaba viendo la tierra cubrir el ataúd de su hijo.

Las hermanas estaban aún peor Yuzu no paraba de llorar, ni siquiera pudo mantenerse en pie al ver descender el ataúd, Karin fue la que se encargó de ser su soporte, ella no la soltó en ningún momento.

Los amigos de Ichigo la conocían y sabían que esto la afecto considerablemente ya que estuvo totalmente seria durante todo el proceso, solo hablo para saludarlos y agradecerles por acompañarlos ese día, agradecimiento que a pesar de ser muy seco todos pudieron ver que era realmente sincero, al igual que su padre ella lloro en silencio al ver por última vez el ataúd, sus últimas palabras ese día fueron para Yuzu en el momento en que tuvo que abrazarla para que terminara de caer y todas eran sobre como tenía que ser fuerte, que a Ichigo no le gustaría verla así a él le gustaba verla feliz.

Ya pasaron unos días desde el funeral y es el aniversario de la muerte del hermano de Orihime, por lo que esta se encontraba en su apartamento junto con Tatsuki después de comprar un poco de incienso para él.

-Gracias por acompañarme hoy Tatsuki-

-No tienes que agradecerme nada Orihime, después de lo que paso no pensaba dejarte pasar el aniversario sola-

-No hubiera importado nada, ya estoy acostumbrada a hacer esto por mí misma-

-Estas acostumbrada a tu hermano, pero acabas de pasar otra perdida y sé que te duele-

-Creo que eso lo debería decir yo, puedes hacerte toda lo fuerte que quieras, pero eres mi amiga, te conozco desde hace años y sé que su muerte te afecto tanto como a mí-

-Por supuesto que me afecto nosotros también nos conocíamos desde hace mucho y él fue uno de mis primeros amigos, pero no voy a dejar que eso me impida seguir adelante, ya lo supere de todas formas-

-Si eso es verdad entonces ¿por qué no has pronunciado su nombre desde ese día?-

Esa simple pregunta fue suficiente para hacer que Tatsuki reviviera todos los recuerdos más significativos que tenia del peli naranja, desde el dojo, hasta la última vez que trataron de tener una conversación pero no terminaron pasando de cinco palabras por la incomodidad que sentían al estar solos después de su ruptura.

Su ruptura, ese recuerdo la entristecía cada día que pasaba y cuando por fin lo estaba superando el murió y eso la efecto aún más, pero eso no significaba que debiera aceptarlo abiertamente.

-No lo he pronunciado porque no ha surgido la necesidad-

-Te la pasas todo el día en el dojo y cuando sales vas al gimnasio-

-Necesito más entrenamiento para ser la mejor y creo que subí unos kilos esta semana-

-Has ganado cada torneo y cada pelea en el dojo, y siempre odiaste los gimnasios-

-Pero tú a veces me ganas y no los odio-

-Cuando me dejas y que pasó con eso que "la gente va al gimnasio para parecer mejores que el resto y para poder violar con los ojos a las chicas"- dijo citando textualmente las palabras que dijo en el pasado no muy lejano su amiga por lo que esta solo se sonrojo al ser atrapada por sus propias palabras.

-C-creo que estaba un poco ocupada y al que voy solo van chicas así no tengo que preocuparme por un montón de pervertidos con más hormonas que sangre circulando por su organismo- tartamudeo en vergüenza.

-Chicas gay o al menos la mayoría- respondió Orihime con una clara burla en su voz.

-¿C-como rayos sabes que son gay?- pregunto ahora con un poco de temor, si era por la información o por el conocimiento que tenía de aquel lugar Orihime no pudo estar segura.

-Honsho me lo dijo, allí conocía a muchas de sus novias o amantes, ya que nunca duraban mucho tiempo juntas- dijo con tanta seriedad que no parecía ella misma.

-¿C-cómo puedes decir algo así tan seriamente? y ¿cómo sabes eso sobre ella?-

-Ella me cuenta sobre sus aventuras y no es para tratar de darme celos o algo así, en realidad ella es muy sensible emocionalmente y cada vez que termina una relación terminamos encontrándonos para que yo la de consuele-

-¿Y dónde estaba yo?-

-Entrenando, a veces pensé en invitarte pero como siempre termina llorando en mis brazos, nunca me parece buena idea llamarte, ya que confundirías la situación, la atacarías y ella terminaría peor que al principio-

-Bueno supongo que sí pero preferiría que no me escondieras eso ¿Y si alguna vez realmente intenta algo?-

-Dudo que lo haga y además se defenderme, gracias a ti- termino con una pequeña sonrisa que se borró casi al instante antes de continuar -Y aún no he olvidado la pregunta que estas evadiendo-

Tatsuki en estos momentos estaba sudando mucho por los nervios, ella realmente no quería hablar sobre eso y mucho menos con su amiga, después de todo como le dices a tu mejor amiga que eras la novia secreta del chico que le gustaba mientras que la apoyabas para que tratara de pedirle una cita (claro que en esos tiempos su relación estaba llena de altibajos, y si Orihime lo hacia ella tendría una razón para acabar con la relación y hacer feliz a su amiga).

Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para comenzar a decir cualquier locura que le pase por la mente en un intento realmente tonto de hacer que la pregunta logre pasar por alto y ser olvidada, aun sabiendo que esto era imposible ya que cuando algo entraba a la mente de la chica jamás la dejaría en paz hasta lograr saciar su curiosidad, pero por suerte para ella fue salvada por el sonido del timbre, y corrió de allí para abrir la puerta, en todo el corto trayecto pudo sentir la mirada penetrante de su amiga dirigida a su cabeza, como si así de alguna forma mágica pudiera leer sus pensamientos hasta hallar las respuestas, así que rápidamente abrió la puerta para borrar esa desagradable sensación y pudo ver que al otro lado de la puerta estaba Karin Kurosaki con un gran recipiente plástico en sus manos.

-¿Karin?- pregunto Tatsuki curiosa de la razón de la visita, ya que a pesar que la niña no le molestaba en absoluto, era extraño verla allí ya que la única vez en la que fue al departamento de su amiga fue durante su cumpleaños el año pasado y fue acompañando a su hermano.

-¿Arisawa-san?, no sabía que estabas aquí, ummm esta Inoue-

-Si claro, pasa está en la sala- y con esto la niña entro y pudo ver a Orihime frente al televisor con unas cotufas en el suelo junto a ella así que supuso que estaban viendo películas juntas.

-¡Karin! Hola como estas- grito alegremente Orihime mientras se levantaba rápidamente para saludar a la chica con un abrazo que para su fortuna no fue tan apretado como de costumbre y solo duro un instante, y al separarse pudo ver en sus ojos que estaba preguntando justamente sobre lo último que ella quería hablar.

-Estoy mejor, lo estoy superando ok, yooo eeem bueno veras Yuzu y yo nos sentimos mal por no hablar con ustedes durante el funeral y para disculparnos a Yuzu se le ocurrió prepararles algunas galletas así que, bueno aquí están- y le extendió el recipiente que Orihime tomo emocionada por probar un poco de azúcar.

Karin pudo ver como se formaba rápidamente una sonrisa en el rostro de Orihime al ver la gran cantidad de galletas que les trajeron a ambas, mientras que Orihime solo podía emocionarse aún más de lo estaba al saber que le trajeron dulces ya que cuando vio las galletas se dio cuenta que no parecían caseras en absoluto, con el olor, los diferentes tipos de galletas y las decoraciones de cada, parecían haber sido traídas desde una panadería, corrección desde una panadería muy, muy cara. Por fin después de resistir tanto como le fue físicamente posible tomo una de las galletas en sus manos y se la llevo a la boca, al degustar la delicia del producto no pudo evitar, ni mucho menos notar que estaba dando un gemido de placer tan fuera de lugar que tanto Karin como Tatsuki se sonrojaron intensamente y se sintieron algo incomodas en su lugar como si estuvieran presenciando algo muy íntimo, la primera en reaccionar fue Tatsuki.

-¡Orihime contrólate, ¿Qué no vez que hay público?!- grito más avergonzada que molesta.

-Ummm ooh ¿Qué?- Le tomo unos segundos reconocer lo que sucedía a su alrededor y darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, lo cual la hizo sonrojar profundamente en vergüenza y por alguna razón desconocida para Tatsuki decidió convertir la vergüenza en ira, ira que redirigió hacia ella.

-¡Bu-bueno lo siento pero tú no eres quien para quejarse, después de todo tú eres la primera en gemir cuando lames tus chocolates favoritos!- le respondió con molestia a su amiga, que ahora era la que se sonrojaba.

-N-no sé de qué estás hablando- Tatsuki tartamudeo en vergüenza.

-¿A no? Entonces supongo que solo es mi imaginación que gimes cuando comes bombones de cereza- esto hizo que Tatsuki se sonrojara aún más e intentara responder pero todo lo que salía de sus labios eran balbuceos incomprensibles, por lo que Orihime continuo.

–O tal vez es el sonido del viento lo que oigo y no el sonido del placer cuando te relames los dedos llenos de chocolate, porque la última vez Chizuru casi tuvo un orgasmo solo con escucharte- termino con una gran sonrisa ante la cara de horror que puso su amiga.

Tatsuki parecía haber recuperado repentinamente su voz para tratar de defenderse, pero no pudo intentar usarla debido a que fue interrumpida por la tercera chica en la habitación, la cual ambas habían olvidado hace varios minutos.

-Y-yo creo que las estoy interrumpiendo así que mejor me voy, cuando terminen, nos llevan el envase a casa- dijo Karin un poco insegura e incómoda con la pelea o los juegos de las chicas.

-No espera, discúlpanos nosotras no somos así, no te vayas aun ¿Qué no tenías que llevarles más galletas a los demás?- dijo Orihime un poco apenada por ser vista por otra persona actuando de esa forma.

-No en realidad no ustedes eran las ultimas, ya le lleve a Ishida, Mizuiro y Keigo, Yuzu se encargó del resto y a mí solo me faltaban ustedes- respondió rápidamente Karin ya superando de a poco su incomodidad.

-A bueno y tienes algo más que hacer- pregunto Inoue.

-No en realidad, ya termine mis tareas y mañana tengo el día libre porque van a fumigar la escuela-

-Entonces si quieres puedes quedarte un rato con nosotras, estábamos viendo películas, además nos trajiste bastantes galletas, con eso y lo que tenemos para las películas te aseguro que nos alcanza para las tres así que ¿Qué dices, te gustaría acompañarnos?- pregunto entusiasmada Orihime.

-Humm- Karin se lo pensaba un poco después de todo no había nada interesante que hacer en casa a esta hora, Yuzu iba a pasar por la casa de las cuatro chicas que ella siempre olvida los nombres y ellas estaban teniendo una pijamada, por lo que probablemente terminaría uniéndoseles aunque sea un rato, su padre estaba trabajando y sabía que si se quedaba sola solo terminaría deprimiéndose y pensando sobre las cosas extrañas que recordaba del día de la muerte de su hermano.

-No tienes que quedarte toda la noche, si quieres solo vemos una y luego te acompañamos a tu casa, de todas formas yo me voy en un rato así que no habrá problema- dijo Tatsuki para intentar convencerla, ya que podía ver la duda en su rostro y en el fondo sabía que las tres aprovecharían la compañía para dejar de lado los malos recuerdos que las atormentaban en estos días por culpa de su difunto exnovio.

-Bueno supongo que puedo quedarme a ver una película, pero que no sea romántica o de drama por favor, tanto sentimentalismo me da nauseas- respondió medio en broma medio en serio Karin, lo cual hizo sonreír a las dos mujeres presentes, que se pusieron a arreglar todo para que las tres pudieran acomodarse en el mueble de la dueña del hogar.

Las tres "vieron" una película pero ninguna puede decir siquiera como se llama porque cada una se perdió en sus pensamientos, o en el caso de Orihime en sus aperitivos, ya que cuando estaba nerviosa o preocupada tendía a comer más de lo normal, y al ser tan empática no podía dejar de preocuparse por la niña que acababa de perder a su hermano.

Mientras Tatsuki pensaba lo mismo, pero al mismo tiempo terminaba desviándose a los recuerdos de cuando Ichigo y ella aún estaban juntos sus paseos, las idas a los restaurantes, los cines, los entrenamientos, todo lo hacían en secreto, como si fuera alguna especie de crimen el que estuvieran juntos, pero no podían evitarlo, los padres de Tatsuki aunque le daban las libertades de "hacer lo que quiera" tenían algo en común ambos eran muy sobreprotectores con ella en cuanto a parejas se debía, después de todo ellos pasaron por relaciones muy dolorosas antes de juntarse y probablemente no querían ver a su hija pasar por una situación similar.

Para la mayoría ella practicaba artes marciales porque le gustaba, y eso no era mentira a ella le gustaba pelear, y entrenar su cuerpo, lo que era una mentira era el hecho que ella hubiera pedido entrar al dojo, eso fue idea de sus padres, ellos querían que su hija fuera capaz de defenderse así que la inscribieron desde pequeña para que cuando tuviera la edad para tener pareja fuera perfectamente capaz de poner en su lugar a cualquiera que quisiera sobrepasarse con ella. Y la razón por la que no entro a un gimnasio hasta ahora fue porque sus padres se lo prohibieron ya que según ellos "allí solo hay pervertidos y homosexuales" y no permitirían que su hija se junte con personas así.

Luego de la muerte de Ichigo ella decidió que no dejaría que la controlen, ya no más, así que su primer acto de rebeldía fue entrar a un gimnasio, eso demostraría que al fin está tomando sus propias decisiones y la ayudaría un poco a deshacer sus preocupaciones y guardar sus pensamientos desagradables, ejercitándose hasta no poder con su propio peso, el hecho que entrara a un gimnasio de mujeres fue lo único que saco de discusión a sus padres, pero no lo hizo por ellos, solo lo hizo porque la avergonzaba ser observada por hombres, usando esa ropa, sobre todo con las posiciones en las que tenía que colocarse para muchos de los ejercicios, claro que habrían lesbianas allí pero era mejor estar rodeada de otras de su mismo sexo, sin contar que gracias a Chizuru tiene algo de experiencia lidiando con sus avances.

Solo le gustaría haber tenido esa valentía antes de su muerte, así no se hubieran separado.

Karin por su lado no podía sacar de su mente el vago recuerdo de esa noche, las primeras partes eran en su mayoría fragmentos, Yuzu flotando en posición acostada antes de caer inconsciente por una fuerte dolor en su cuerpo como si algo la hubiera apretado muy fuerte, después pareció sonar un grito de su hermano, pudo verlo clavando un cuchillo en un agujero de una máscara flotante con una especie de distorsión en vez de cuerpo, luego pudo ver por un instante a su hermano de rodillas en el callejón tratando de quitarse una cadena del pecho antes de cegarla al convertirse en un destello, la siguiente parte fue la que se iba haciendo más lucida con el tiempo que ella pasaba consciente.

Vio a su hermana inconsciente en el suelo con su frente sangrando, fue hacia ella como pudo porque le dolía todo, la trato de abrazar suavemente con lágrimas en sus mejillas por miedo a la posible muerte de su hermana, para su alivio al tomar el pulso ella estaba viva, ya con esto claro examino sus alrededores para ver que rayos le paso a ambas y vio el desastre que tenían por cocina, y un agujero en la pared, uno muy grande, por el que pudo ver una distorsión con forma humanoide clavando otra distorsión más pequeña al suelo antes de ¿levantarse? Y caminar en su dirección, mientras que al enfocarse distinguió una máscara blanca en la distorsión y pensó al instante que él era la causa de todo lo sucedido puso su mano en el suelo sabiendo que con cómo se sentía no podía correr con Yuzu en sus brazos.

Pero al instante sintió algo ¿metal, madera, plástico? No tenía idea de que era pero si sabía que no dejaría que lo que fuera esa cosa a la que ataco su hermano se acercara a su hermana, por lo que la apretó tan fuerte como pudo, y corrió hacia la distorsión con nada más que la adrenalina para propulsarla, pero cualquier esperanza que tuviera desapareció en el momento que sintió una mano muy grande detenido su muñeca en un agarre tan firme que parecía estar hecho de acero, pero a la vez tan delicado que no le molestaba en absoluto, vio al lugar por el que la había tomado y vio una mano blanca con garras negras.

Después de eso la distorsión pareció aclararse en un instante, había sido agarrada por una especie de humanoide blanco, con garras negras, y una máscara de ¿hueso? Realmente parecía hueso, era blanca brillante, como lijada y pulida, pero el lado izquierdo era de líneas rojas y se dio cuenta que él no las había atacado porque tenía una máscara diferente, aun así algo le decía que era peligroso pero no para ella por alguna razón, lo vio dejar de mirarla para ver al suelo ¡su hermana! No pudo evitar gritar que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo, entonces fue cuando paso "Yuzu" dijo el con una voz distorsionada y lo vio poner su mano sobre la frente de Yuzu sin tocarla, unas extrañas burbujas brotaron de la palma y reventaban al tocar la frente de su hermana dejando un pequeño destello rojo al reventar.

En unos segundos se detuvo y quito la mano, para que para su sorpresa su hermana se encontrara con la frente en perfecto estado, ella vio a lo que sea que la ayudo y por un instante detrás de la máscara vio algo que la hizo estremecerse, dentro de las aberturas de los ojos de la criatura vio los ojos de su hermano, tanta fue la impresión que apenas noto cuando la soltó y desapareció en una especie de agujero negro que salió de la nada y se fue en el instante que el entro, luego de eso no reacciono hasta que oyó el grito de su hermana y noto el cadáver de su hermano en el callejón.

Ahora que logra dar con sus memorias después que estuvieron junto al cadáver en el callejón un sonido seguido de una nube rosa las toco y vio a una mujer joven de ojos purpura desaparecer con un raro sonido en el aire, cuando la nube la toco su mente fue invadida con recuerdos de alguna forma en la que esto paso con una explosión de la cocina, pero sin borrar el resto y sabe que son falsos porque nada inflamable en su cocina está dañado, al menos no por explosiones.

* * *

Luego de la película ambas chicas acompañaron a Karin a su casa, a pesar que Karin decía estar bien cada vez que las chicas preguntaron desde que salieron de la casa de Orihime a ellas no les convencía, pero dejaron de molestarla al ver que no llegarían a ninguna parte.

Karin por su parte realmente no se sentía tan mal, a pesar de no lograr abandonar los recuerdos de ese día, estos la molestaron un poco menos, al igual que la pérdida de su hermano, "tal vez Yuzu si tenía razón y necesitaba compañía" era lo que pensaba ya que eso fue lo único distinto al resto de los días en los que los recuerdos la atormentaban y le quitaban el sueño.

Pero lo que la mantenía preocupada era que desde el momento en que salió de la casa de Orihime no podía dejar de sentir que alguien las vigilaba, mientras más caminaban esa desagradable sensación no hacía nada más que aumentar y ella llego a un punto en el que trato de enfocarse en su alrededor para ver si lograba descubrir que era eso y logro sentir que lo que sea que las observaba tenía la misma presencia que el monstruo que vio aquella noche, trato de sentir la dirección desde la que venía pero no lo logro porque fue interrumpida cuando para sorpresa de todas unos hombres aparecieron de entre los callejones y pidieron las cosas de las tres a cambio de no lastimarlas "en más de una forma" si la cara de algunos era una indicación de sus ideas.

Por desgracia para ellos dos saben artes marciales al nivel cinta negra y la menor aunque sea una aprendiz no le tiene miedo a pelear así que fingiendo colaborar las mayores acercaron sus respectivos bolsos al delincuente más cercano y cuando estaban a punto de tomarlo ¡Bum! Una patada en los huevos a uno cortesía de Orihime y un Uppercut al otro por parte de Tatsuki, haciendo que ambos cayeran inconscientes al suelo y el resto fuera por ellas mientras otro creyéndose más listo que los demás fue por la niña para tomarla de rehén, se llevó una sorpresa al ser apuñalado en la muñeca por Karin en el momento que estuvo a su alcance, lo que lo hizo gritar de dolor.

Al ver de nuevo a la niña esta lo golpeo en el rostro con lo que cayo inconsciente "que débil" fue lo que pensó Karin al verlo caer tan fácilmente, para el resto de los presentes fue una sorpresa descubrir que una niña llevaba consigo un cuchillo de cocina, pero rápidamente salieron de su estupor y fueron por la niña, Karin por su lado estaba contenta de llevar el cuchillo que su hermano uso contra el monstruo, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir que algo malo pasaba ya que era casi como si hubiera otro monstruo como ese muy cerca, por suerte el sonido de unos pasos la devolvió a la consciencia de su alrededor y corto la mano de su atacante.

Para Tatsuki esto era horrible, pero a la vez era muy agradable, esta pelea la hacía desestrezarse, pensar únicamente en el combate y no en nada deprimente, cada golpe que daba, cada grito que le sacaba a sus oponentes la hacía sentir mejor que antes, "tal vez estoy enloqueciendo" fue lo que pensaba seguido de un "pero se siente tan bien".

Orihime amaba poder probar sus movimientos al fin, "tímida" si siempre lo ha sido, "inocente" solo le gusta actuar de esa forma, la gente se porta mejor cuando se creen ese acto, "pacifica" solo en público, para quien la conoce de verdad sabe que si no fuera porque no le gusta el ejército hace tiempo se habría ido a luchar en cualquier guerra hace mucho o por lo menos ser una Street Fighter pero no quería terminar en la cárcel. Pero ahora gracias a estos tontos puede desatar todos sus deseos reprimidos y no puede controlar las risas que suelta cada vez que escucha cuando le rompe una articulación o un hueso a sus enemigos "tal vez en Halloween me disfrace de Harley Queen o de Esdese" fue uno de los pensamientos aleatorios que paso por su mente al darse cuenta de su comportamiento actual.

Todo fue bien con más o menos una docena de hombres inconscientes en el suelo y ellas aun sin sudar, hasta que se escuchó un ¡Bang! De un revolver, de lo que suponen es el líder que ahora tenía su arma apuntando directo a la cabeza de Karin mientras la sostenía con el otro.

Karin por su parte sintió la presencia aún más potente que antes y vio como el hombre que amenazaba su vida moría luego que su cabeza fuera arrancada de su cuerpo por un monstruo distinto al que las ataco en su casa pero muy similar ya que tenía la presencia y la máscara.

El resto de los presentes solo vio como la cabeza del atacante que tenía a la niña salía volando como si alguna fuerza invisible la hubiera arrancado de su lugar, uno, dos, tres y no fue sino hasta el cuarto rebote que la cabeza del hombre rodo hasta los pies de uno de los que había sido golpeado por Orihime que este grito, junto a otros que salieron del shock por el fuerte grito y todos trataron de huir del lugar, pero no lograban ir muy lejos porque pudieron ver como uno a uno ellos iban cayendo, con sus cuerpos doblados en posiciones extrañas como si algo los golpear con la fuerza de un tanque.

Otros volaban hacia las paredes con sus cuellos doblados al ser golpeados en la cabeza con una fuerza descomunal, por desgracia para el que había sido cortado en la mano por Karin él fue tomado por el Hollow que decidió tomarlo como alimento, clavando sus dientes muy profundamente en su torso quebrando sus costillas y dañando sus órganos matándolo antes que pudiera saborear su propia sangre.

Orihime, Karin y Tatsuki fueron las únicas que no habían sido tocadas por la criatura, pero tampoco habían logrado moverse de su lugar, debido al shock de la muerte sobrenatural que se desataba a su alrededor, ambas lograban distinguir con esfuerzo una sombra sosteniendo al hombre y sorbiendo su torso.

Pero Karin lo podía ver claramente, sabía que él no fue el que las ataco a ella y su hermana, tampoco el que sano la frente de Yuzu, pero este era un monstruo como el que las ataco, mato a varios hombres en un instante y ahora se estaba alimentando de una especie de energía azul que salía del cuerpo del cadáver que sostenía en sus manos, quería venganza por la muerte de su hermano y por ahora se conformaría con tomar la vida de esta criatura, así que tomando valor recordó el cuerpo que cayo detrás de ella y tomo el revolver en sus manos, al no haber usado jamás un arma de fuego sabía que fallaría si apuntaba a la cabeza por lo que apunto al pecho y disparo, pudo ver como la bala parecía pasar de largo por el cuerpo del monstruo sin causarle daño alguno, disparo otra vez pero esta vez más cerca y de nuevo nada.

Vio como dejo de salir la energía azul del cadáver y el Monstruo lo soltó, para cambiar de objetivo, al ver que el caminaba hacia Tatsuki Karin disparo dos veces más antes que el arma se quedara sin munición, pero por la frustración e impotencia continuo apretando el gatillo, no fue sino hasta que el trato de tomar a Tatsuki que Karin soltó el arma y a la espera de un milagro, corrió hacia la criatura cambiando de mano el cuchillo y apuñalo su mano, lo que pareció funcionar porque al fin logro ver sangre salir de él, junto con un chillido que llego a los oídos de las dos mujeres presentes, antes que tanto Karin como Tatsuki salieran volando en otra dirección debido al manotón que les dio él en represalia.

Tatsuki no tenía idea de lo que era la sombra, pero definitivamente tenia fuerza, porque casi le disloca el brazo, con ese golpe, rodo un poco en el suelo antes de poner frenarse y ponerse de rodillas para ver que sucedía, Karin estaba un poco más lejos de ella y se veía algo aturdida por el golpe, mientras que Orihime al verlas rodar corría en su dirección y detrás de ella estaba la sombra, ahora podía distinguirla mejor, un cuerpo grande, con forma humanoide y una máscara blanca.

Este tomo a Orihime y la levanto, lo que la hizo gritar por la sorpresa, ya que por alguna razón desconocida para todas él no la lastimo, solo la apretó con la fuerza suficiente como para que no se le fuera de la mano, la levanto a la altura de su rostro y Orihime dejo de forcejear al dejar de sentir movimientos.

Bajo la mirada a su abdomen y vio una mano demasiado grande para ser humana, la siguió y vio que a casi un metro de su cara estaba el rostro de su dueño, cubierto por una máscara, la asustaba pero más que eso le extrañaba el hecho que no la asesinara como al resto de los presentes, se quedó analizando las rendijas de sus ojos y tras ellos diviso unos ojos muy familiares, podía jurar que eran los de su hermano, pero parecían perdidos en la distancia, como si estuviera dormido con los ojos abiertos, pero no pudo detallar más porque repentinamente su boca se abrió y la acerco más a ella, ella lo sabía era el fin iba a ser su alimento.

Tatsuki trataba de ir hacia el pero estaba demasiado adolorida como para llegar a tiempo, mientras Karin por alguna razón desconocida para sí misma no había sido tan lastimada por el golpe, se había puesto de pie y vio que el cuchillo no había sido arrojado tan lejos de donde estaba, el problema es que ese monstruo estaba a punto de tragarse a Orihime y ella no lo permitiría, no otra vez así que fue por el cuchillo y al tomarlo pudo jurar que un humo verde salió de él, pero eso no importaba por el momento así que fue corriendo hacia el monstruo de nuevo, para ayudar a su amiga aun si solo servía de distracción ya que sabía que no podría ganarle, pero todas fueron sorprendidas al ver como una pequeña daga se incrustaba entre los ojos de la criatura haciendo que soltara a Orihime mientras caía muerto al suelo.

Aunque la caída no la mataría Orihime sabía que se ganaría por lo menos una lesión, así que cerró los ojos y se preparó para sentir el dolor de la caída, dolor que nunca llego, en vez de eso pudo sentir unos brazos bajo ella y con algo de miedo abrió los ojos para descubrir que estaba siendo cargada al estilo novia por una hermosa mujer de piel bronceada, cabello purpura y unos ojos dorados que la veían con una media sonrisa algo arrogante.

-Te tengo- fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de Yuroichi antes que el hollow terminara de desintegrarse.

* * *

 **N/A**

En el siguiente capitulo por fin aparece la nueva shinigami sustituta, aun no me decido sobre que ponerle como shikai, no va a aparecer aun pero me la estoy pensando entre algo como unos guanteletes o unas garras, ya que quiero conservar eso del pequeño shikai para que el bankai sea de cuerpo completo.

Así que si tienen ideas sobre el arma, el nombre y/o las habilidades me las pueden dejar en los comentarios, por favor gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A**

Hola, por fin monto el otro capítulo, perdón por dejar tanto tiempo la historia y por los errores que pueda tener, pero como dije al comienzo de la historia (o en el otro fic que tengo, en este momento no lo recuerdo), esta historia la comencé básicamente de un par de ideas que me vinieron a la mente mientras leía los pocos fic que he encontrado y me han gustado sobre Ichigo siendo un arrancar, así que básicamente fue un impulso, que escribí como una prueba y me sorprendí de que les gustara (o al menos les interesara) a tantas personas.

Por lo que la estoy escribiendo sobre la marcha y me quedo pegado en dialogos que no se como culminar (o comenzar) o que dirección quiero tomar con ellos para no hacer la historia tan simple.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Mundo Real (MR)**

Las tres chicas se quedaron mudas ante la mujer que había atrapado a Orihime y asesinado con una pequeña daga a un monstruo que asesino a 7 hombres, no recibió daño de un revolver y podía arrancar extremidades como si fueran de papel.

Orihime fue la primera en reaccionar al alejarse de la morena, avergonzada con un grito femenino, seguido de un agradecimiento apenas comprensible.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Karin al ver que las demás no hacían la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todas.

-Ooo, pueden verme, eso es interesante- afirmo divertida.

-Por supuesto que podemos verte, ¿Por qué no podríamos?- continuo Karin.

-Porque no es normal que los humanos sean capaces de ver shinigamis-

-Shinigami, ¿En serio? O sea que eres una diosa- dijo Karin con claro escepticismo.

-En carne y hueso- afirmo divertida posando para ellas, mientras pasaba una mano por su cintura sensualmente.

Esta acción logro sacar de la impresión a las otras 2 chicas presentes, a la vez que las hacía sentir un poco de vergüenza ajena.

-Si claro, ahora ¿Quién eres? En serio esta vez- la cara de Karin no tenía precio y junto con su tono de voz hacían que Yuroichi se sintiera ligeramente ofendida.

-¡Hey niña, estoy hablando en serio! O es que conoces a alguien más que mate Hollows- dijo señalando al área en la que antes estaba la criatura.

- **Hollow** , entonces así es como se llaman esas cosas- dijo Karin más para sí misma que para el resto mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo.

-¿Esas? Así que han visto más- pregunto curiosa la morena.

-Uno de esos "hollows" fue lo que mato a mi hermano…- susurro la niña pero aun siendo lo suficientemente audible para las presentes.

Ante tal confesión Tatsuki y Orihime solo vieron a la menor sorprendidas por la noticia, pero no preguntaron nada porque ella continuo hablando.

-…Y otro el que nos salvó de él- dijo Karin por fin comprendiendo lo que era la pequeña neblina deshaciéndose alrededor del hollow que curo a Yuzu, cuando lo vio por primera vez "el mato al que nos atacó".

-Niña- comenzó con calma, como si intentara hacerla entrar en razón –Los hollows no salvan a nadie, todo es alimento para ellos, incluso su propia especie- sus palabras solo lograron cambiar el ánimo de la chica de depresivo a iracundo en un instante.

-¡No soy una niña, se lo que vi! Él nos salvó, pensé que lo había imaginado, pero no es así ¡este hollow que nos ataco es la prueba de que no estoy loca!- termino señalando al área en la que murió la criatura.

Tatsuki decidió intervenir al ver que Karin se había alterado y la desconocida parecía muy interesada en comenzar una fuerte discusión con ella.

-Gracias por salvarnos, pero podrías decirnos que son esos "hollows"- podía ver a Karin calmarse, después de escuchar una pregunta que también le carcomía el cerebro.

Yuroichi las observo debatiendo internamente en dar o no una respuesta "Bueno que más da, de todas formas tengo que esperar a Tessai para que limpie la escena".

-Cuando una persona muere ellas pueden quedar atadas al MR, su mundo- dijo señalándolas antes de proseguir –Y me refiero a literalmente atadas, con una cadena espiritual que sale de su pecho-.

-Quedan atadas por no haber cumplido con algún deseo en vida, la mayoría ni siquiera está seguro de cuál era su deseo, incluso si lo conocen no es muy fácil cumplirlo, cuando eres solo un alma común- las demás solo la observaban con una expresión que mezclaba curiosidad con incredulidad, pero ninguna se atrevió a interrumpir.

-Si pasa mucho tiempo en este mundo, se rompe su cadena, o más específicamente su base, con lo cual ellos pierden su corazón y se convierten en hollows, la máscara es su principal característica ya que ese es su corazón, junto con el agujero en el pecho de ahí el nombre "Hollow"-

-Ellos viven solo para alimentarse de otras almas, hollow, shinigami, humano, cualquier alma excepto la de los animales sirve de alimento-

-La mayoría no son muy inteligentes, porque solo los guía su hambre eterna, los shinigamis en cambio se crean cuando un alma se va en paz o cuando una de las que esta atrapadas es enviada a la Sociedad de Almas, nuestro hogar, por otro shinigami o cuando un shinigami "purifica" a un hollow y lo convierte de nuevo en un alma-

-O sea cuando lo matan- Afirmo Tatsuki.

-Si para eso están aquí en el MR, protegiendo a los humanos- refiriéndose claramente a los shinigamis.

-¿Están? ¡Y donde estaban cuando uno de ellos ataco a mi familia y mato a mi hermano!- se exaspero Karin por las afirmaciones de la shinigami.

-No somos omniscientes, no podemos verlo todo o estar en todos lados a la vez- por segunda vez parecía que comenzaría una discusión entre la "shinigami" y Karin por lo que Tatsuki trato de detenerlas nuevamente con otra pregunta.

-Entonces ¿ya no eres una shinigami?- pregunto Tatsuki con curiosidad.

Yuroichi la vio extrañada mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza.

-"Para eso están aquí" eso fue lo que dijiste, o sea que no te incluyes en el grupo- pudo ver como se formaba una sonrisa en el rostro de la shinigami por sus palabras.

-Perceptiva, me gusta, tienes razón ya no formo parte de su equipo-

-¿Por qué?-

Yuroichi la miro como pensando en si debía responderle o burlarse de ella, pero no hizo ninguna porque de pronto sintió la presencia de él excapitán que pronto apareció a su lado.

-¡Yuroichi-dono! Vine tan pronto como Ururu me informo de su mensaje- saludo con respeto a la morena y vio la escena ante ellos, antes de percatarse de las tres mujeres viéndolos fijamente.

-Humm Yuroichi-dono estas personas pueden vernos- pregunto extrañado, mientras que por su parte las chicas no podían dejar de lado su sorpresa al ver como este hombre tan alto había aparecido básicamente de la nada acompañado de un sonido algo extraño.

-Sí, si pueden, pero eso no importa- dijo tomando el frasco que vio en la mano de Tessai.

-Ey aún no h…- Tatsuki iba a quejarse con Yuroichi pero se cortó al verla levantar la botella y arrojarla con fuerza al suelo.

La botella se rompió liberando una gran cantidad de gas rosado, a la vez que los dos shinigamis desaparecían con un sonido igual al que oyeron cuando apareció "Tessai".

Cuando el gas llego hasta las chicas y ellas lo inhalaron (no intencionalmente _solo para aclarar_ ) y al instante sintieron como unos recuerdos que sabían eran falsos invadían sus mentes, cuando el gas se fue después de unos pocos segundos Tatsuki se giró hacia Orihime.

-¿Recuerdas a la mujer morena hablándonos de hollows y shinigamis?- le pregunto dudosa a su amiga, solo para estar segura de cual de las memorias mezcladas en su mente era cierta.

-Si ella estaba aquí hace un momento, con otro hombre tan alto como Chad- le respondió Orihime saliendo del shock de los recuerdos en conflicto.

-Bien entonces fue real- Tatsuki se calmó, pero luego su atención se dirigió a la menor de las tres que había comenzado a hablar.

-Es igual que esa noche- dijo Karin a nadie en particular, con su vista perdida en el lugar que cayó el frasco.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto extrañada Tatsuki.

-Cuando mi hermano murió, yo estaba inconsciente, pero al despertar vi a un hollow blanco, él había matado al que mato a mi hermano, no lo vi hacerlo, pero si vi la neblina que se forma cuando desaparecen alrededor suyo, estaba frente a nosotras- refiriéndose claramente a ella y su hermana, las dos chicas estaban horrorizadas por saber la verdadera causa de la muerte de su compañero pero no interrumpieron a la niña.

-Yo tenía miedo, pensé que iba a matarnos, pero en vez de eso el curo una herida en la frente de mi hermana y luego se fue por un agujero negro que estaba en el aire junto a él, en el momento en que salió de mi vista por la obscuridad del agujero en el espacio ese hoyo desapareció también-

-Después de que él se fue Yuzu vio el cadáver de Ichigo y grito, ambas corrimos hacia él, había tanta sangre en el piso debajo de su cabeza, sus ojos estaban abiertos perdidos en la nada pero no tenían brillo, yo sabía que estaba muerto no soy estúpida, aun así no pude evitar gritar su nombre y agitarlo como si él fuera a despertar- soltó una risa sarcástica mientras sus ojos comenzaron a brillar a causa de las lágrimas reprimidas.

-Cuando deje de gritar para llorar en silencio junto a su cadáver escuche un click, pensé que había algún bastardo tomando fotos de mi hermano como si fuera un maldito espectáculo, me gire para mandarlo al demonio, pero no era una cámara, era una mujer con un kimono negro que había presionado un botón de algo en su mano y salió este mismo gas rosa de ese aparato- se detuvo por un segundo, como si se estuviera esforzando al máximo para recordar correctamente los sucesos de esa noche.

-Después de que el gas nos tocara, Yuzu y yo recordamos que hubo una explosión en la cocina, Ichigo fue arrojado afuera por la onda expansiva y nosotras nos lastimamos un poco- las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas en este punto de la historia.

-Ambas sabíamos que no era cierto, la cocina estaba bien, no habían llamas, humo o quemaduras, no habían tuberías rotas, no olía a gas, pero todos se creían la historia, ambas estábamos enloqueciendo, no había forma que eso fuera verdad, pero no podíamos probarlo- sus palabras comenzaban a ser menos comprensibles y las lágrimas salían aún más rápido, por lo que Tatsuki y Orihime solo la abrazaron tratando de consolarla mientras también la acompañaban en sus lágrimas.

-Es verdad, ahora lo sé, no fue un accidente, pero no puedo probárselo a nadie, a nadie- ahora los llantos acompañaban sus lágrimas y ninguna pudo comprender una palabra más de parte de la niña.

-A nosotras si- dijo Tatsuki antes de escuchar unas sirenas en la distancia.

-Vamos a regresar a casa, le inventare una excusa a tu papa para que te quedes, prefiero no tener que explicar cosas raras a la policía- dijo Orihime mientras ambas se llevaban a Karin de vuelta a su casa a esperar que pase al alboroto, rezando por no salir involucradas con los cadáveres que estaban esparcidos a su alrededor.

* * *

 **Hueco Mundo (HM)**

Se podía ver al nuevo Gillian correr desesperadamente entre las formaciones cristalinas, con su cabeza en alto esperando divisar otra criatura que le sirviera de alimento, luego de unos buenos kilómetros de recorrido, al fin sintió la presencia de otros de su especie, los diviso al poco tiempo, todos comunes, casi con el mismo nivel de energía espiritual entre si y totalmente mansos, ninguno era diferente, ninguno era como el, por lo que ninguno hizo un movimiento, sino hasta que lo vieron comerse a uno de los suyos, entonces se movieron para defenderse del intruso.

Tres días, fue lo que le tomo al nuevo Gillian terminar con la existencia de siete manadas de Menos.

Ahora estaba alimentándose del último de la octava manada, para este punto él se había alejado aún más de su lugar de origen, se encontraba justo al borde de una zona del bosque que se veía totalmente obscura, sin una sola pizca de luz filtrándose en ella.

Mientras su presa perdía lo que le quedaba de vida el observaba la inmensa obscuridad y se perdía en ella, sintiéndola relajante y disfrutando la sensación de la nueva energía que recorría cada parte de su ser, sabía que lo había logrado incluso antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a emanar vapor.

Mientras el cambiaba a su siguiente forma, la obscuridad frente a él y el vapor, se perdían de su vista y de su consciencia, siendo reemplazados por destellos de imágenes, destellos muy rápidos, la mayoría distorsionados, casi sin ningún sonido reconocible, solo logro divisar a una mujer de cabello castaño, una casa y unas niñas.

- _Ichi-nee_ \- dijo una de las niñas pero no logro ver cual fue.

-¿ **Ichi-nee**?- se repitió en su mente mientras terminaba su transformación, dudoso del porque eso le sonaba familiar y agradable.

La nube de vapor se fue encogiendo hasta ser del mismo tamaño que un humano, pero un poco más voluminoso, cuando por fin se aclaró se pudo ver al nuevo Adjuchas en medio del vapor.

* * *

 **Nota:** no soy bueno con las descripciones, así que solo diré que la forma de adjuchas es la que tenía Ichigo cuando se transformó en hollow mientras peleaba con los Vizard para controlar su máscara hollow, solo que sin ningún trozo de tela para cubrirlo (acuérdense que la ropa que llevaba Ichigo cada vez que se volvía hollow era la de shinigami, pero rasgada, por eso de la moralidad y como aquí no la tiene porque no lo fue… bueno ustedes entienden)

* * *

Ahora que el adjuchas estaba completo, pudo sentir la arena bajo sus pies, las miradas desde la obscuridad del bosque, la brisa en la distancia, su propia presencia, todo parecía en orden, pero aun sentía que algo le faltaba y las palabras " **Ichi-nee** " seguían dando vueltas su mente.

Pero nada de eso importo cuando se dio cuenta que aún tenía hambre, pero el hambre ahora era mayor que la anterior y el ya no deseaba nada débil, quería alimentarse de alguien fuerte, alguien que pudiera saciar su alma, se concentró en los alrededores, esperando que hubiera algo que comer cerca y noto tres presencias, dos de ellas estaban cerca, detrás de uno de los árboles de cristal, sabía que lo observaban, pero eran débiles y se le hacían familiares, así que fue en contra de su naturaleza y no fue por ellas, a pesar de ser presas fáciles.

La otra estaba algo distante y parecía que fuera a morir en cualquier momento si las fluctuaciones asimétricas de reiatsu eran un buen indicativo.

Por lo que solo salto al norte y corrió sobre los arboles bordeando el bosque oscuro, cuando como si del destino se tratase sintió otra presencia justo al frente, era un poco más débil que él, pero era un comienzo, era un adjuchas y al comenzar su movimiento se dio cuenta que este "alimento" no estaba solo así que le serviría para empezar, después averiguaría por qué ese "Ichi-nee" sonaba tan familiar para él.

* * *

 **Mundo humano**

 **Varios días después**

Tatsuki estaba en el gimnasio, ejercitándose en una caminadora a una velocidad media, solo para tener algo con lo que distraer su mente, mientras observaba las noticias en el televisor que se encontraba frente a las maquinas.

Ya iban dos o tres semanas (hace tiempo que dejo de contar los días) desde que comenzó a visitar este lugar, ya había hecho un par de amigas aquí una era una de las recepcionistas y la otra era una extranjera que hablaba japonés muy fluido, según ella nació y se crio en Japón, pero nunca dijo en que parte "cada quien tiene sus secretos" es lo que le dijo (quizás solo intentaba hacerse algo misteriosa).

Ambas tenían algunas similitudes que notaba de vez en cuando, como por ejemplo el día que se conocieron, un viernes por la noche, que era el día preferido de Tatsuki ya que podía venir después de clases e irse a la hora que deseara, ya que este lugar funcionaba las 24 horas de lunes a sábado, y si terminaba muy tarde sus ejercicios solo tenía que pagar una habitación en el motel de enfrente, que era económico y aun así muy acogedor.

Al ver una de las noticias sobre una mujer que fue detenida brevemente por golpear a su marido con un bate, hasta que la investigación junto a la confesión de ella y de varios vecinos, hizo que las autoridades concluyeran el caso como defensa propia y el hombre fuera enviado a prisión por maltrato, hizo a Tatsuki evocar el recuerdo de la noche que conoció a su nueva amiga.

Tatsuki estaba levantando pesas, mientras oía el televisor, solo estaban ella y la recepcionista, ya que era media noche.

* * *

- _Todo lo que debes hacer en esta casa es limpiar, cocinar y asegurarte de que tu marido este contento_ \- escucho la gruesa voz de uno de los antagonistas del programa que estaba dando a esa hora.

- _Pero lo que ustedes van a hacer no deb…_ \- escucho decir ahora a la co-protagonista hasta que fue cortada bruscamente por el sonido de lo que claramente fue una fuerte bofetada, propinada seguramente por el fantoche que le había hablado hace un momento.

- _Te dije que te guardes tus opiniones para ti misma, tu solo hablas cuando se te pide y las únicas palabras que deben salir de tu boca son: sí, sí señor, los_ _ **no**_ _y los_ _ **pero**_ _están prohibidos cuando hables conmigo o con cualquiera que traiga a esta casa, entendido_ \- dijo el en un tono firme, por lo que Tatsuki se giró para ver la pantalla y observar como la chica agachaba la cabeza para susurrar.

- _Si_ -

- _Si ¿_ _ **Qué**_ _?_ \- amenazo él mientras cerraba su puño, preparándose para lastimarla nuevamente.

- _Si señor_ \- respondió ella con miedo, mientras se podían observar las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

- _Así está mejor, ahora termina de barrer, que mañana viene mi jefe y no quiero que vea el desorden que mantienes en esta casa cuando no estoy para vigilarte_ \- fue lo que dijo el hombre antes de dar media vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras.

– _Tienes suerte de que me preocupe por ti, con lo estúpida que eres quien sabe dónde estarías sin mí_ \- fue lo que dijo el hombre antes de desaparecer de la vista de la chica, para que esta cayera de rodillas llorando en el suelo, antes de que comenzaran los comerciales para dar inicio al siguiente programa.

-Esa niña es una cobarde, ya debería haberle sacado los dientes a ese tipo- escucho la voz de una mujer a su lado y se giró para ver quién era, ya que no escucho a nadie entrar, podía verla haciendo abdominales en una de las colchonetas del medio de la habitación.

-Bueno ella no sabe pelear y en la época en que se ambiento la historia las mujeres no teníamos muchos derechos- respondió Tatsuki intentando hacer algo de conversación.

-Si en el pasado, pero eso no tiene nada que ver, fácilmente podría envenenarlo, con sus conocimientos botánicos y su colección de plantas una sobredosis no sería notada por nadie, después de todo el tipo es un adicto, a demasiados narcóticos- dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

-Tienes una mente muy enferma- se burló Tatsuki.

-Hay que tenerla en mi trabajo- dijo ella sin pensar.

-Oooh, y ¿Qué trabajo es ese?- le pregunto curiosa y para su sorpresa la mujer se puso nerviosa.

-Umm, y-yo bueno, y-yo soy…- la mujer se ponía más nerviosa a cada segundo, por lo que Tatsuki hablo en un intento de calmarla.

-Tranquila, no voy a pensar nada malo de ti-

-B-bueno y-yo soy, soy jefa de seguridad- respondió muy insegura.

-En serio, pues no deberías sentirte avergonzada de eso, eres la jefa después de todo ¿no?-

-S-sí, supongo que tienes razón- respondió ella ahora un poco menos nerviosa.

-Por supuesto que la tengo, deberías ser más segura de ti misma, después de todo debes tener a un montón de hombres bajo tu mando y no es bueno que vean debilidad en ti siendo su superior-

-Ja, te aseguro que ninguno me ha visto tartamudear así, si lo hicieran les borraría la memoria con mis puños, lo siento por eso normalmente soy más segura _o al menos eso parezco_ \- susurro la última parte, Tatsuki la escucho pero fingió no hacerlo para mantener calmada a su compañera.

-Supongo que no te gusta hablar de tu trabajo- afirmo Tatsuki.

-Definitivamente, en casa todo lo que hago es trabajar todo el día, cuando no estoy dando reportes, la mayor parte de mis días libres _los pocos que tengo_ son interrumpidos por emergencias- se quejó.

-Debes ser muy importante, para que te molesten tanto-

-Bueno un poco si, si en realidad lo soy, pero casi todos me menosprecian allá, y no solo por ser una mujer, soy la menor de los líderes del grupo, no vengo de una familia de renombre, pase de guardia a jefe por esfuerzo y casualidad, a mi jefe le importan más los clientes que yo- a pesar de lo duro que sonaba todo su rostro era muy serio "debe estar pasando por esto desde hace mucho" pensó Tatsuki.

-Bueno pues no dejes que ninguno lo note-

-No lo hago- respondió casi al instante.

-Pero tampoco los maltrates-

-Que, yo no los maltrato-

-Pero estoy segura de que tratas a la mayoría con ira, desprecio o indiferencia- probo su suerte Tatsuki.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- ella estaba sorprendida que esta chica haya logrado acertar en cada palabra.

-Porque yo también fui así, cuando me dejaron liderando el dojo, fue durante un tiempo en el que mi sensei estuvo enfermo, me ascendieron de cinturón y me dejaron liderando a los nuevos, todos eran como los describiste, pero esa actitud de mi parte solo lo hacía más difícil, pero gracias a mi…- pareció dudar por un momento, la primera vez que la otra chica la ve dudar desde el breve momento que lleva de conocerla, y sabe porque ella conoce muy bien esa mirada, ella misma la tuvo por mucho tiempo.

-Mi exnovio me hizo entrar en razón y me convenció de cambiar mi actitud, gracias a eso la forma de ser de todos a mí alrededor mejoro al poco tiempo- dijo con un poco de nostalgia.

-Debió ser un buen chico- probo su suerte al intentar devolverle el ánimo anterior a la mujer.

-Si lo fue… pero ya basta de eso, a lo que estábamos, intenta lo que te digo, claro no tienes que ser muy dulce, tampoco decirle que si a todo, solo se un poco más amable, mas empática, pero sin dejar de ser firme y nunca dejes que vean tu debilidad- termino Tatsuki con convicción.

-Lo intentare- respondió ahora decidida a seguir los consejos de la chica.

-Y busca a alguien que sea casi tan bueno como tú para que lo dejes al mando en tus días libres y puedas disfrutarlos plenamente, relajándote de la forma que gustes, después de todo mucho estrés es malo para la salud-

-Sabes ese es el problema, mi ayudante es un flojo y apenas y es bueno con el papeleo, cuando lo hace claro está-

-Entonces ponle carácter y enséñale lo que le falta, sino solo pon a alguien más-

-Ojala fuera tan sencillo, el tipo tiene influencias, no las suficientes como para esta en mi puesto, pero si para mantenerse en donde está, tu sabes burocracia-

-Si esa burocracia siempre castiga a las personas incorrectas, pero eres muy inteligente, seguro que puedes encontrar un vacío legal, aun si es solo para poner a un suplente-

-Si encuentro a alguien a la altura lo haría, aunque honestamente hasta ahora, de todos mis trabajadores y conocidos, las únicas 2 personas que podrían ocupar ese lugar ya están trabajando para alguien más y nunca abandonarían su puesto, ni siquiera por mí- dijo con un poco de tristeza.

-Bueno siempre puedes contar conmigo, si pagas bien, después de todo me serviría mucho un trabajo de medio tiempo- bromeo Tatsuki en un intento de volver a animar a la mujer.

-Lo tendré en mente- dijo en un tono que no dejaba muy claro si estaba bromeando o si hablaba en serio.

-Soy Tatsuki por cierto, un placer…- saludo ella al fin al recordar que no se habían presentado interesada en tener una amiga tan agradable.

-O c-claro, perdón donde están mis modales, hola soy…-

* * *

Tatsuki sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar sonar su celular.

-Hola- dice Tatsuki al tomar la llamada.

-Hola, buenas noches, ¿es Tatsuki-san?- contesta el hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, ¿con quién hablo?- la voz se le hacía familiar pero no sabía de dónde.

-O es Isshin Kurosaki, el papa de Karin-

-A hola Señor, ¿Cómo ha estado?-

-Un poco mejor, y nada de señor, no soy tan viejo, puedes llamarme Isshin-

-Es bueno escucharlo y ¿Qué tal están Karin y Yuzu?-

-Bueno eso es Exactamente, la razón de mi llamada, bueno veras mis niñas han estado mejor desde que salieron a visitarlos a ti y al resto de los amigos de Ichigo, pero hace unos días que han…- pareció detenerse por un momento, como si no supiera como describir el comportamiento de las chicas.

-… han decaído un poco, Yuzu se está aislando de todos a su alrededor incluyéndome, la única excepción es su hermana y Karin se ha estado metiendo en más peleas de lo normal en su colegio, parece que cualquier cosa la altera fácilmente, por eso me gustaría saber si pueden pasar al menos un rato juntas, contigo y el resto de tus amigos tal vez ustedes si las hagan volver a ser como antes- le pregunto en un tono que rayaba la súplica.

-…- Tatsuki pensó por un momento en la solicitud ya que ella muy a su disgusto también continuaba afectada, por lo que no estaba muy segura de sí sería de alguna ayuda para las niñas.

-Por favor, yo sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado pero ya no sé qué hacer para animarlas, o al menos alejar a Karin del camino que está siguiendo, si es demasiado problemático para ti puedo pagarte los gastos de donde sea que vayan a salir- ofreció él dando a entender que esto era básicamente su última esperanza.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Eso no es necesario, no iba a negarme ni nada, es solo que me sorprendió un poco, nunca pensé que Karin podría decaer tanto así, porque no me deja llamar a los demás y acordar algo para salir este sábado con ellas-

-¡Gracias! Arizawa-san, realmente te agradezco esto, no tienes idea del favor que me estás haciendo- contesto con alegría el padre de familia.

-No se preocupe, ellas realmente son unas niñas maravillosas, no me gustaría que se perdieran a estas alturas de la vida, a **él** no le habría gustado verlas decaer por su culpa-

-Si ellas eran su mundo- " _eres mi mundo_ " el recuerdo de esas palabras dichas por el chico vino a su mente al instante y le dolieron tanto como lo que hizo el día que le fueron dichas.

-Si… Bueno, lo siento pero debo colgar, tengo que salir- debía colgar ahora antes que comenzara a llorar de nuevo.

-A claro, perdón por haberte molestado tan tarde-

-No hay problema, déjeme hablar con mis amigos y lo llamo para avisarle ¿Si?-

-Claro, adiós Arizawa-san-

-Chao-

Después de eso ella colgó y se quedó con el teléfono en su mano mientras nuevamente se perdía en sus recuerdos, los recuerdos de la última vez que vio a Karin, todas esas cosas que escucharon sobre shinigamis, hollows y la verdadera razón de la muerte de Ichigo.

Todo era realmente confuso, apenas y tenían algo de información sobre eso, con ninguna prueba tangible y aun así todo tenía sentido al menos parcialmente, pero bueno ya habría tiempo para descubrir la verdad sobre todo esto, por ahora lo que importaba era ayudar a Karin, o al menos eso era lo que se gritaba a si misma mentalmente, mientras el recuerdo del dolor que le causo a Ichigo el día que él le dijo esas palabras de corazón, solo para que ella acabara con ese corazón, o al menos lo que quedaba de él.

* * *

Se escucharon los pasos de alguien por un pasillo con una gran escases de luz, antes que esta persona se detuviera frente a una puerta y la abriera, para encontrar a su superior de pie frente a una gran caja de metal de uno metros cuadrados, con una mano extendida hacia la caja en la cual sostenía una pequeña esfera que brillaba de blanco, azul y purpura, a la vez que irradiaba parte de su luz hacia la caja de metal.

-Oooh, y ¿ahora que estará inventando mi capitán?- dijo en tono de burla el intruso.

Mientras el capitán soltaba su risa característica.

-¿De verdad quieres saber Gin?- le contesto él en un tono que para muchos apenas y sería una pregunta, pero para Gin podría ser una amenaza o una clara burla.

-Bueno a decir verdad si, si me gustaría mucho saberlo, ya que hace mucho que no comparte ninguno de sus planes conmigo-

-Y eso te molesta ¿no? El que te mantengan en la obscuridad, sin ninguna pista de lo que podrías llegar a encontrar en el futuro-

-O no por el contrario, me encantan las sorpresas, pero también me parece que sería bueno ser un poco más abierto, con tus subordinados, después de todo no es como si pudieras compartir nada de esto con alguien más en la Sociedad de Almas (SA) sin terminar siendo condenado al nivel más profundo de la prisión- dijo lo último en un muy claro tono bromista, ya que tanto él como Tousen lo conocen lo suficiente como para saber que ya debe tener decenas de planes para escapar de cualquier lugar en el que la SA pudiera encerrarlo, claro suponiendo que por algún milagro lograsen capturarlo para empezar.

-Tal vez, pero prefiero seguir con las "sorpresas", aunque no tienes nada de qué preocuparte…- dijo mientras el orbe en su mano dejaba de irradiar luz y él lo colocaba en un bolsillo oculto dentro de su haori antes de caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

-…Podrás verlo con tus propios ojos mañana-

* * *

 **Hueco Mundo**

 **Bajo las arenas**

El Adjuchas absorbía el reiatsu del brazo desmembrado de su última víctima mientras todo a su alrededor permanecía en absoluto silencio.

Las arenas sobre las que estaba parado tenían marcas de pisadas, algunos pequeños cráteres, una gran grieta a 20 metros de él, pero lo que predominaba en el lugar eran las grandes manchas de sangre en el suelo, todo gracias a su última batalla por la supervivencia, no puede decir que no se divirtió, ya que esta vez uno de sus oponentes tenía una piel escamosa que podía desviar sus garras y era inmune al cero, lástima que no tuviera ninguna defensa en el cuello.

Gracias a su nueva forma él era mucho más rápido que antes, por lo que ha logrado alimentarse de más de un centenar de adjuchas, y casi la mitad de ellos eran un buen alimento, debido a su alta cantidad de reiatsu, por desgracia su velocidad no siempre equivalía a su poder, por lo que aun estando unos pocos de ellos en un nivel más o menos cercano al suyo, no podían defenderse de él o atacarlo sin quedar totalmente vulnerables.

Ahora él estaba en la zona más alejada del bosque menos, ya que a su izquierda se podía ver que la distancia entre los arboles de cristal ahora era de kilómetros y algunos de ellos parecían tener un ligero resplandor en su base.

Mientras terminaba su comida él podía sentir dos presencias a unos kilómetros de su ubicación, eras dos de las que sintió el día que se convirtió en adjuchas.

Solo le tomo unos segundos correr hasta el lugar donde estás presencias se hallaban, se quedó de pie sobre una rama, mientras veía en las arenas a dos gillian comerse al último de una pequeña manada de menos grande.

Uno de estos gillian tenía su máscara de color azul con colmillos largos, mientras el otro tenía la misma mascara pero de color rojo, cuando el gillian que estaba siendo usado como alimento se desintegro en las últimas partículas de reiatsu que le quedaban, los otros dos comenzaron a brillar.

El brillo le trajo recuerdos al adjuchas, recuerdos del día que se transformó, la voz, esa voz, y de pronto vino a él una pequeña revelación.

 _Podía verse a sí mismo sentado frente a una mesa, la luz del sol de mediodía filtrándose por la ventana a su derecha._

 _-Ichi-nee- escucho a su izquierda y al voltear su mirada vio a dos niñas un cabello castaño y otra de pelo negro, el verlas hizo que su pecho se sintiera extraño, se llevó una mano a ese lugar mientras bajaba la mirada para intentar comprender que le sucedía a su cuerpo_.

Y al verse se vio de nuevo a sí mismo, su pecho totalmente blanco, con un agujero del tamaño de su puño en el lugar que sintió "palpitar" hace un instante.

Cayo en cuenta que todo era solo su mente jugándole trucos, volvió a ver las arenas y pudo ver dos esferas brillando de un color blanco, con arena girando rápidamente a su alrededor.

Cuando el brillo comenzó a atenuarse, la arena se detuvo y pudo ver la sombra de los dos nuevos adjuchas o mejor dicho, "las" dos ya que por su silueta podía decir que ambas eran hembra.

Después de lograr notar el sexo de ambas, la luz por fin se fue, permitiéndole reconocer a las dos adjuchas con total claridad, ambas tenían de la cintura para abajo una especie de plataforma en vez de piernas, formada por tres discos que iban decreciendo en tamaño dependiendo de su cercanía al suelo, con el más pequeño de ellos teniendo una pequeña formación cónica saliendo de su base.

Ambas poseían un cuerpo humanoide de curvas femeninas saliendo del disco superior, con el característico agujero hollow bajo su pecho, y otro agujero aún más grande en el centro de su estómago, también tenían unas "alas" formadas por varias piezas rectangulares, cada una más grande que la anterior a medida que se alejan del torso, que en conjunto terminaban siendo casi tres veces el tamaño del cuerpo y la cabeza de su portadora.

La adjucha de la izquierda tenía un pico de hueso plateado que casi parecía metálico saliendo horizontalmente de sus hombros, con un pequeño agujero en la punta, y en la palma de sus manos tenía otro agujero de al menos una pulgada de diámetro, mientras que su cabeza estaba cubierta por su máscara hollow, de la cual sus características especiales eran que de su nuca salía cabello rojo y no tenía ojos (al menos no visibles).

La otra adjucha tenía tres picos en los hombros, colocados en forma de triángulo ( _piensa en como se ve la mira de los depredadores pero con unas dos pulgadas de espacio entre cada punta_ ), sin huecos en ellos, pero con una línea negra pintada desde la base de cada uno, que unía en el brazo izquierdo el pico superior izquierdo con el pulgar, el superior derecho con el meñique y el inferior con el dedo medio, en el brazo derecho era lo mismo, pero con las direcciones invertidas, para que en ambos las tres líneas quedaran paralelas entre sí, y su máscara era igual a la de su compañera pero con cabello azul.

Cuando ambas pudieron ver la nueva apariencia de la otra con la poca movilidad que les daba su nueva forma a su cabeza, ambas sintieron, casi simultáneamente la presencia del adjuchas en lo alto de un árbol y con temor se lo quedaron observando, esperando que hiciera el primer movimiento, incapaces de atacarlo, porque con solo sentir su presencia, sabían que no podrían si quiera rasguñarlo antes que él las eliminara a ambas.

Mientras el adjuchas en lo alto por su parte al verse observado, uso lo que por alguna razón desconocida para sí mismo ( _hasta el momento_ ) sabía que se llamaba pesquisa en ambas, de inmediato se dio cuenta que las reconocía a ambas, del día que se volvió un gillian, eran las dos hollow aladas que dejo con vida.

"¿Me están vigilando?" se preguntó mentalmente, noto que ambas lo veían asustadas, lo sabía por la forma en la que se sentía el aire a su alrededor, pero debido a su forma adjucha sienten el innato deseo de comerlo, eso lo sabía por el temblor en sus brazos, aun así no lo atacaban, se reprimían a sí mismas, y contándose a sí mismo ya eran tres los adjuchas que iban completamente en contra de sus instintos hollow, ellas deberían atacarlo bajo la falsa esperanza de conseguir un "plato fuerte", mientras que él debería aprovechar la oportunidad y tomar un par de presas fáciles.

Pero podía sentirlo aun sin su pesquisa, ellas dos no solo sentían miedo hacia él, ni el deseo de alimentarse (aun si es casi un pensamiento inconsciente), también había algo más, pero no lograba ponerle nombre, por su parte la última vez en las dejo vivir en el momento que la de azul dijo la palabra "hermana" y el solo recordar que eso es lo que ellas eran, todo dentro de su mente iba en contra de sus instintos de alimentarse, la sensación de conflicto interno no le gustaba en absoluto, por lo que extendió su pesquisa tanto como pudo, liberando subconscientemente una gran cantidad de reiatsu que le cortaba parcialmente la respiración a las dos que estaban debajo de él, pero no les presto mucha atención.

En vez de eso, dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo al sentir un grupo de adjuchas, no muy lejos de donde tuvo su última comida, por lo que se giró en la dirección de las presencias y se fue tan rápido que las dos nuevas adjuchas, apenas y pudieron ver la dirección en la que se fue.

Y de nuevo, en contra de todos sus impulsos ambas flotaron tan rápido como podían en la dirección del hollow peli naranja.

* * *

 **Mundo Humano**

Después de la llamada de Isshin, Tatsuki había caído en cuenta que realmente no sabía cómo consolar a las niñas, mucho menos que consejos darles, ya que lo más probable es que cualquier cosa que le pasara por la mente no fueran más que hipocresías, ya que ella estaba en un punto muy similar al de las chicas.

Por eso mismo, ese día llamo a Orihime, para invitarla a ir también y ella acepto encantada, la mañana del sábado ambas prepararon unos aperitivos, para llevárselos al parque al que acompañarían a las pequeñas, mientras Inoue le pedía invitar a otros de sus amigos, para tener un poco de apoyo extra.

La charla (discusión) se extendió todo el camino al parque (literalmente), el primero en ser recomendado fue Chad, con eso de que sus padres murieron, luego fue criado por su abuelo hasta que murió se quedó solo y ahora mírenlo es un hombre seguro, educado, e inteligente.

Pero también era muy callado, ligeramente antisocial y aun si nadie lo nota él era una persona muy temperamental, solo que aprendió a reprimir sus impulsos violentos, esa es la razón por la cual Tatsuki decidió mejor no llamarlo, porque conocía muy bien a Karin y desde pequeña se ha mantenido reprimiendo su ira, descargando parte de ella en las pequeñas e inevitables peleas que tiene defendiendo a sus amigos y en sus partidos, ahora con este trágico suceso en su vida, reprimirse aún más solo la volvería un bomba de tiempo, que se hace más peligrosa cada día que pasa y una persona así solo puede terminar de dos formas, en prisión o en una tumba.

Luego vino Ishida después de todo su madre murió, no tiene un padre muy atento, pero su madre murió de un fallo respiratorio, y los problemas familiares que enfrenta simplemente no están relacionados con los de ninguna de las chicas.

Keigo también tiene padres ausentes, por lo que tampoco cuenta, Mizuiro ni siquiera habla de su familia, Honsho fue ofrecida también por Tatsuki (lo crean o no), aunque lo dijo más que todo como un chiste, por desgracia para la luchadora la expresión que coloco Orihime, le confirmo que su "chiste" no pudo estar más alejado de serlo.

Eso despertó en ella una curiosidad insana, pero Orihime le dijo que eso era algo demasiado personal como para decírselo sin permiso de la mujer antes mencionada.

Sus otras tres amigas no fueron dichas, porque ellas no tenían ningún problema (hasta donde saben), por lo que al final la última opción de la lista, fue su profesora Misato (también como una pequeña broma por parte de la peli naranja), pero al igual que antes hubo un dejavu y Tatsuki esta vez fue la que le dijo que su problema era diferente, cuando Inoue iba a preguntarle a que se refería la luchadora le dijo que ella había perdido a su hijo y este era similar a Ichigo pero en miniatura, por eso le tenía tanto cariño al chico, así que ella sería más adecuada para apoyar al padre de las gemelas.

Eso dejaba en claro la razón por la que ellos se mantuvieron tan unidos el día del funeral, al parecer su salón era un revoltijo de personas con problemas, tragedias familiares o misterios, así que se quedaron sin más opción que ir solo ellas dos.

Luego de llegar al parque, arreglar todas las cosas que llevaron sobre una manta, Tatsuki diviso a la familia Kurosaki a unos metros de su posición y camino hacia ellos, mientras que el padre de familia al verla les dijo unas palabras a sus hijas antes de caminar por su parte hacia ella, mientras las niñas se quedaban de pie donde estaban.

-Hola Tatsuki-chan, Inoue-san, es un gusto verlas de nuevo- le dijo al estar a una distancia audible para ambos.

-Lo mismo digo señor- le respondió respetuosamente Tatsuki mientras Inoue solo lo saludaba con la mano.

-Oye, oye, que te dije, nada de señor- le dijo en un tono de broma –Pero ya en serio, gracias por hacer esto por ellas, sé que debe ser molesto para ustedes perder un día de descanso-

-Para nada, es un placer poderlas ayudar-

-Bueno aun así me siento en deuda, así que si necesitas un servicio médico o algo, ya sabes dónde buscarme- le dijo antes de darle la mano y comenzar a alejarse.

-Espere, no se va a quedar- le dijo ella algo extrañada por su comportamiento.

-No, lo siento pero tengo mucho trabajo hoy en la clínica, además ya intente todo con ellas en casa y nada funciono, así que quedarme solo complicaría las cosas- le confeso con tristeza.

-Oh ya veo, bueno entonces las acompaño a casa cuando terminemos-

-Te lo agradecería bastante, bueno nos vemos más tarde- y con eso se retiró, pero no sin antes darles un beso de despedida en la frente a las gemelas, para vergüenza de la pelinegra.

Las gemelas cerraron la distancia entre las compañeras de su hermano, ya con menos distancia entre todas, se podía apreciar una expresión neutra por parte de Yuzu y una de clara molestia en Karin, aun así ambas no dejaron de lado su educación.

-Hola- dijo sin mucho ánimo Yuzu.

-Hola ¿Cómo están?- pregunto Karin, mas por educación que por interés, aun así las presentes no se molestaron por la actitud de las niñas.

-Hola Yuzu, Karin- Saludo Orihime.

-Hola, estamos bien, te devolvería la pregunta pero sería un poco tonto- respondió en broma Tatsuki en un intento de romper la tensión en el aire.

-Si lo seria- respondió despectivamente Karin, mientras Yuzu solo veía al suelo, "bueno ahí va el intento de romper el hielo entre nosotras" pensó Tatsuki mientras veía a Orihime pidiéndole con la mirada que intentara algo, porque claramente nada le venía a la mente.

-Bueno es un poco tarde así que ¿Qué dicen si nos sentamos a comer mientras la comida aún está caliente?- fue lo que pregunto Orihime tratando de hacer tiempo para pensar, mientras además se calmaba un poco la mala actitud de las presentes, con los alimentos.

-Bien/Bueno- fueron las respuestas de las gemelas.

-Excelente- fue la respuesta de la peli naranja mientras aplaudía.

* * *

Varios minutos después todas ya habían consumido la mayor parte de los alimentos y ahora disfrutaban de unos dulces, la tensión parecía haber disminuido, pero la cara de Karin decía que estaba molesta por algo a parte del silencio, Inoue iba a preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía, pero no fue necesario porque ella hablo primero.

-Muy bien ya comimos, ahora terminemos con esto- dijo muy molesta Karin, mientras su hermana la veía con reproche.

-¿Con qué?- pregunto inocentemente la peli naranja.

-Con su acto, vamos no somos estúpidas, papa solo nos trajo aquí para que ustedes nos "controlaran" porque no quiere enviarnos a un psicólogo-

-Bueno él dijo que ustedes tenían un problema-

-No tenemos ningún maldito problema, así que dígannos todas las patrañas que tienen preparadas para que nos podamos largar-

-Karin- dijo suavemente su hermana en un intento de apaciguar la ira que solo iba en aumento.

-No Yuzu, tu sabes perfectamente que digo la verdad, todos quieren hacernos pensar que todo está bien, pero no es así, él no va a volver y a nadie le importa, a nadie más que nosotras- su ira no desaparecía, pero aun así se podía ver como brillaban más sus ojos debido a la formación de las lágrimas, a causa del dolor de sus propias palabras.

-Eso no es verdad, a nosotras también nos importa- le dijo Tatsuki.

-Pfft, si claro, sobre todo a ti- dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿De qué hablas? Claro que me importa- dijo Tatsuki muy disgustada con la acusación.

-Eso no es lo que me pareció esa noche en el rio, cuando Ichigo te…- sus palabras fueron detenidas por la mano de Tatsuki, que cubrió su boca tan rápido que todas se quedaron en shock por el cambio tan brusco de actitud que tuvo la luchadora, ya que ahora todo lo que reflejaban sus ojos era el miedo.

A diferencia de la pelinegra que al verse detenida, trato de golpear a la luchadora que le tapaba la boca, pero debido a los reflejos de la mayor, no solo esquivo el golpe, sino que cambio de posición para estar ahora detrás de la pequeña, y uso un brazo para sostener e inmovilizar a la niña en el aire, mientras que con la otra seguía tapándole la boca.

-Inoue que tal si hablas con Yuzu mientras Karin y yo, tenemos una discusión agradable- le dijo a Orihime, más como una orden que una pregunta, pero en un tono nervioso, que mantuvo a las otras dos chicas muy curiosa de su aptitud, mas no obstante, Orihime pensó que podría interrogar mas tarde a su amiga sobre lo sucedido, igual fue el caso para Yuzu con su hermana.

-Ok- respondió alegremente la chica.

Tatsuki mientras tanto se alejó tanto como pudo de ambas, para no escucharse entre sí, pero manteniéndose en su campo visión.

Cuando estuvo segura que todo era inaudible para las demás, soltó a la pelinegra y esquivo una patada de su parte.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?- le pregunto muy molesta la niña.

- _Mi problema_ , mi problema es que estas hablando más de la cuenta, dime ¿cuánto sabes de ese día?- le pregunto Tatsuki muy molesta.

-Sé que ustedes estuvieron saliendo en secreto, que él se te confeso y tú solo lo rechazaste, como si no fuera nadie, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ustedes, tienes la menor idea de lo mal que él se sintió por tu culpa- le reprocho muy molesta.

Por su parte Tatsuki se encontraba sorprendida que la niña supiera ese dato tan personal de su vida, después de todo ambos fueron muy discretos al respecto.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Ichigo te lo dijo?-

-Decírmelo, si claro, por supuesto que no, Yuzu nunca te hubiera perdonado por romperle el corazón-

-Lo descubrí por accidente, una vez que los vi juntos en el rio, y vi lo que pasó esa noche porque vi a Ichigo comprar un collar para ti en el centro comercial-

-¿Cómo sabes que era para mí?-

-A mí no me gustan los collares, a Yuzu solo le gustan los zarcillos pequeños y las pulseras, además que Ichigo no compra accesorios para nadie, a menos que sea una ocasión especial o un cumpleaños-

-Yo era una cobarde en aquel entonces- la mirada de sorpresa de parte de la niña la hizo reírse entre dientes –si ya sé, pero lo creas o no yo lo era, pero desde su muerte, no he hecho nada más que arrepentirme de ese día, y de tantas cosas que me he negado en la vida por culpa del miedo-

-Pero ya no más, me canse de ese maldito sentimiento, así que de ahora en adelante no volveré a temer, no me reprimiré más, si quiero algo lo buscare, si amo a alguien se lo diré, si alguien me molesta le partiré el rostro- afirmo con convicción.

-No parece un buen consejo- le dijo en broma "bueno al menos ahora se calmó".

-Tal vez no pero eso es lo que siento y lo que se me vino a la mente en el momento, si quieres a un poeta puedes ir con Chad- bromeo ella también –Orihime tampoco lo sabe, nunca se lo dije- dijo con la mirada dirigida a un punto invisible en el suelo.

-¿Qué paso con eso de nada de miedo?- continuo con las burlas, mezcladas con reproche.

-Dije nada de miedo no pensamiento suicidas, creo que hay formas menos dolorosas de irse… se lo diré después cuando esté lista para su reacción- ahora con ese tema cerrado temporalmente podían volver al tema principal –Tu padre dice que estas peleando mucho en la escuela-

-Solo son unos tarados que nunca me lograron hacer enojar, ahora con la noticia de lo de Ichigo no dejar de burlarse de eso, pues bueno felicidades, lograron molestarme al fin, pueden celebrarlo en la enfermería- dijo sarcásticamente abriendo sus brazos como si fuera a recibir aplausos de un público imaginario.

-O, bueno eso no es muy agradable, pero podrías hacerlo fuera de la escuela, en un lugar menos público- esa respuesta definitivamente no era algo que Karin esperara si la sorpresa en su rostro era un indicio.

-¿Qué? Yo también soy parecida a ti en la escuela y después del décimo "caído en combate" todos me dejaron en paz al respecto- le respondió alegremente haciendo el gesto de comillas en el aire.

-Una ventaja de entrenar en un dojo, es que puedo fácilmente decir que ellos querían entrenar conmigo al aire libre, ellos no dirán lo contrario, después de todo, cada hombre que busca luchar conmigo es tan "macho" que es incapaz de aceptar que una chica limpio el piso con él, aun cuando esa chica estaba sola y él estaba acompañado por media de docena de esteroides andantes-

-¡Ja!, bueno supongo que es cierto, yo no puedo usar esa excusa- eso le dio una idea a la luchadora.

-En realidad eso no es del todo cierto, sabes ¿Por qué no te acercas al dojo un día? Serás bienvenida allí y por tus movimientos veo que avanzaras rápido- vio que Karin parcia tomar en consideración la oferta –Piénsalo si, tendrás la excusa perfecta para defenderte y podrás desahogarte entrenado-

-Bueno no suena mal, lo pensare pero no prometo nada- respondió Karin.

Tatsuki parecía querer decir algo pero un estruendo detrás de ella la detuvo, todas se voltearon para ver a una mujer con un kimono negro rasgado y sucio, dentro de una zanja que fue creada por su caída aparentemente, ya que esta se encontraba en la parte más profunda de la misma con los ojos cerrados y una katana blanca caída junto a ella.

Tatsuki y Karin al ser las más cercanas corrieron en su dirección, con el entrenamiento en primeros auxilios Karin fue la primera en realizar los chequeos visualmente, habían cortes en sus brazos, y su estómago estaba lleno de sangre, pero con el kimono puesto no podía identificar la posición exacta de la herida, por lo que iba a moverla, pero en ese momento la mujer abrió los ojos y eso detuvo en seco a Karin.

Era ella, era la mujer que uso el aparato que ligo sus memorias el día de la muerte de Ichigo, tal fue su sorpresa que no noto el hecho que Yuzu e Inoue se habían colocado junto a ellas.

Lo que la saco de su shock fue el brusco movimiento de la mujer al saltar hacia ellas con los brazos extendidos, lo cual las tiro al suelo a ella y a Tatsuki, con la mujer sosteniéndolas en el suelo bajo sus delgados brazos, mientras algo paso rápidamente por encima de ellas golpeando fuertemente la zona en la que se encontraba hace un instante la mujer del kimono.

Una tos seguida de una sensación de humedad en su mejilla la hizo voltearse para ver a la mujer limpiándose los labios del pequeño rastro de sangre, mientras se levantaba con mucha dificultad, fue seguida por ella y Tatsuki, el sonido de un gruñido las hizo a las tres ver al hollow que había golpeado el lugar donde había caído la shinigami.

El hollow debía medir casi 3 metros, era un poco más pequeño que la mayoría, tenía pezuñas en lugar de pies, tenía un muñón congelado en el codo izquierdo, dejando en claro que había perdido dicha extremidad y termino con un trozo de hielo colocado en su lugar, una horrible quemadura en su pecho alrededor de su agujero hollow y una herida abierta en su cuello pero que no sangraba mucho debido a que era solo superficial.

Le faltaba el ojo derecho, tenía una línea roja en dicho ojo, con una línea de sangre, cayendo del mismo, claro indicativo, de que todas sus heridas eran recientes y si la sangre en la katana que estaba tirada a su lado era una buena pista, esas heridas fueron causadas, por la chica del kimono.

En su brazo derecho tenía solo tres dedos y el pulgar, de su dedo medio salía una garra muy fina que parecía más una aguja, una muy desagradable ya que tenía unos pequeños picos en los lados como espinas.

El hollow se abalanzo contra la shinigami y esta debido a su estado, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pero no fue necesario ya que Tatsuki la empujo a un lado y el hollow la rozo a ella en el hombro con su puño.

La shinigami quedo sorprendida, debido a que esta humana, la podía ver y además la había salvado.

-Puedes verme- le dijo la shinigami a su desconocida salvadora.

-Claro que puedo, pero creo que sería mejor si hablamos en otro lug-¡Aaaaaaaa!- las palabras de Tatsuki fueron interrumpidas por el grito que soltó al ser apuñalada en la espalda por la extraña garra del hollow.

La shinigami iba a golpear a la criatura, pero no hubo necesidad, porque la niña de pelo negro lo había apuñalado en donde debería estar su hígado, con un chillo de cocina "un humano no debería ser capaz de herir a un hollow aun si es capaz de verlo" fue el rápido pensamiento de la shinigami ante la escena que presenciaba.

La herida hizo al hollow, sacar su garra de la espalda de la chica y girarse hacia la niña, para arrojarla a un lado con un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

El hollow ahora volteo su rostro a un lado al ser golpeado en el rostro por la peli naranja, pero esta también fue golpeada a un lado, solo que esta vez el hollow se lanzó sobre la chica y la apuñalo en el pecho, con su garra.

Rukia pudo ver una luz naranja formarse desde la herida de la mujer y subir por la garra, para desaparecer en la piel del hollow "es igual que hace un momento, él se regenera con el reiatsu de los vivos".

Corrió hasta su espada, la tomo y se abalanzo sin pensarlo hacia el hollow cortándole la nuca superficialmente "su piel es demasiado dura para mi espada", al verse herido el hollow dejo de absorber reiatsu y pateo a la shinigami lejos de él, antes de girarse para volver a apuñalar a la chica.

Tatsuki hasta el momento no podía moverse y no solo era el dolor, era un cansancio anormal que se sintió más fuerte mientras más tiempo tuvo al hollow apuñalándola y no pudo reaccionar hasta ahora.

Karin estaba tratando de levantarse, pero por lo que puede ver, el golpe anterior debió romperle varias costillas, y eso no es algo fácil de pasar por alto, Yuzu estaba a su lado tratando de ayudarla, llorando mientras intercalaba su vista entre su hermana y el hollow. Y la del kimono también se encontraba muy mal herida, lo más probable es que todos murieran a menos que alguien hiciera algo y ese alguien era ella.

Por lo que con dificultad se movió hasta ella y la tomo por los hombros, levantándola hasta quedar sentada.

-¡Como lo derrotamos!- exigió.

-No podemos, estoy demasiado cansada como para luchar- le respondió con dificultad.

-¡Debe haber algo que puedas hacer, cualquier cosa! Por favor- suplico Tatsuki, sin perder la fe en que había algo que pudiera salvarlas.

-Ay algo- susurro la shinigami.

-¡Hazlo!-

-No entiendes-

-No hay nada que entender solo hazlo-

-Te voy a dar mis poderes, pero para eso debo apuñalarte con mi zanpa…- le explico mientras extendía la katana en su dirección dando claramente la explicación de que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero no pudo terminar por que la chica de cabello morado la tomo de su muñeca y empujo su mano para apuñalarse el pecho con la katana, dejando boquiabierta a la shinigami por su valor y estupidez, ya que ni siquiera la dejo terminar de hablar.

Todos los presentes a su alrededor entrecerraron sus ojos ante el intenso brillo que irradio de la posición de Tatsuki, mientras el hollow saco su garra de su víctima para ver a quien le pertenecía el reiatsu tan delicioso que sentía desde su posición.

Todos pudieron ver a Tatsuki de pie ahora con un kimono negro en el cuerpo y en su mano sostenía una larga katana, cuya chuchilla media casi dos metros pero era tan ancha como cualquier katana normal, solo que el reflejo del brillo en su hoja parecía ser azulado.

Había nacido una nueva shinigami, eso les daría tal vez una oportunidad de sobrevivir, pero aun así Rukia sabía que aun si salían vivas este día, en algún momento la SA la capturaría y la condenaría por su crimen.

* * *

 **N/A**

Primero que nada ya que gracias a ustedes es que me decidí a continuar quiero empezar agradeciéndoles (perdón por no hacerlo desde el comienzo) a:

ZKARYX, NeroSparda27, Ghoul Demente, Dalito, AlenDarkStar, Alrak990, Lykan-GTX, PEINUZUMAKI312, RafaeLight, ShadingWolf49, boons-007, dragonbike, gruntsbreeder, loganragnar.

Por tenerme entre sus Follows y Favs.

Y también a:

gruntsbreeder, myiloveposts, por animarme a seguir la historia desde el primer capítulo, a AlenDarkStar por sus palabras (me gustan tus comentarios, son como una mezcla entre comentario, opinión, pregunta y algo así como un tráiler o resumen de lo que se vio o se sintió del capítulo), y por los reviews.

Si me equivoque en algo, tienen alguna opinion o les parece que hay algo que podria hacer para mejorar la historia o darle mas sentido haganmelo saber, gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Mundo Real (MR)**

 _Han pasado varias semanas desde el incidente del extraño hollow blanco. Aún recuerdo los gritos de la niña cuando vio el cadáver de su hermano, ese horrendo grito me persigue cada noche, he visto a varios de mis compañeros morir a manos de los hollow antes y muchos eran conocidos míos, pero ninguna de sus muertes me hizo gritar así, el dolor en su voz me hizo sentir tanta lastima por ella, por un momento pensé que esa niña había perdido todo lo que le quedaba, pero por mi… bueno acoso, porque honestamente no tiene otro nombre, sé que las cosas no son así._

 _Por unos pocos días, me asegure de ver a la niña en su casa, al parecer su padre y su hermana le dan tanto afecto como les es posible, desearía que mi hermano fuera así de atento conmigo, pero no es su estilo, tampoco es su culpa, después de todo así fue como lo criaron, como líder de los Kuchiki debe mantener los sentimientos y el afecto tan apartados de su persona como le sea posible, pero una chica puede soñar ¿cierto?_

 _Deje de seguirla en menos de una semana, cuando logre darme cuenta de la cosa más obvia, aun si ella tuviera problemas ¿Cómo la ayudo? Soy un alma después de todo, no puede verme, ni escucharme. Claro que podría escribirle o algo así, pero parecería que hay "fantasmas" en su casa y ya ha tenido suficientes traumas._

 _Eso sería lo más normal de pensar y aceptar, sino fuera por el hecho que hay una cosa aun peor que su grito que me ha perseguido desde esa noche y lo veo cada vez que cierro mis ojos antes de dormir._

 _La hermana de Yuzu, "Karin" viéndome fijamente con tanto odio, que probablemente me habría arrojado un cuchillo, de haberlo tenido a la mano._

 _No tiene sentido verdad, una humana viendo a una shinigami, es imposible, aun así sé que antes de usar el shunpo para irme del lugar ella se giró y me vio directo a los ojos, con una mirada que me juzgaba por haber hecho algo imperdonable y no era para menos, si hubiera notado al hollow antes de tiempo, podría haber salvado a su hermano,_ _ **no**_ _eso no está ni medianamente cercano a la realidad, el hollow blanco que estaba allí tenía todas las de ganar._

 _Yo estaba a mi máximo rendimiento, totalmente descansada, atenta a cada movimiento, preparada para todo… todo excepto un hollow tan rápido y fuerte que podría haber limpiado el suelo conmigo de haberlo querido._

 _El mismo hollow que me tiro al suelo, me quito mi zanpakuto y la uso para clavar mis brazos en el suelo, dejándome a su merced, para hacer lo que quisiera conmigo o con las niñas, mientras yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que observarlo, debo aceptar que nunca tuve tanto miedo como en ese instante, miedo que desapareció y fue cambiado por la ira en el instante en que lo vi pasar de mi como si no fuera nada (lo cual en ese momento era totalmente cierto) para dirigirse a las niñas._

 _Estuve a punto de renunciar a mis brazos y usar un hado de alto nivel en él, pero no lo hice, porque sentí la fluctuación en su denso reiatsu, sentí como una parte de él se amoldo en sus manos, se sentía como los kido del escuadrón cuatro, pero era más violento, cuando ellos usaban kido para curar, su reiatsu era como una ligera corriente de agua, pero el suyo se sentía como el cauce rio en medio de una noche de tormenta, con un torrente tan fuerte que podría arrastrar media montaña si se ponía en su camino._

 _Al mismo tiempo se sentía como un "cero", por un momento realmente pareció lo segundo, con el brillo rojo que salía de sus palmas, pero no era un rayo, parecían ¿burbujas?, además no la estaba lastimando, ya que su herida se estaba cerrando rápidamente, curándose tan perfectamente, que no quedo ni una marca en ella._

" _Un hollow curo la herida de una niña humana" esas fueron las palabras que envié en mi último informe a la SA y aun después de haberlo visto, sigo sin poder creérmelo, supongo que tampoco el resto de la SA, después de todo aún no he tenido ninguna respuesta u orden de su parte, aunque tal vez quieran escucharlo de mí personalmente._

 _Ya han pasado semanas desde el incidente, mi tiempo de guardia en Karakura está por terminar, todo ha estado muy tranquilo en la ciudad, demasiado en realidad, solo dos hollow menores, uno ni siquiera me vio venir y el otro se escapó a hueco mundo en el momento en que me vio, si definitivamente el evento con el hollow blanco solo fue una anomalía que no volverá a pasar._

En el instante en que terminaron los pensamientos de la shinigami, se pudo sentir una fuerte presión espiritual.

 _Supongo que hasta hay llego mi descanso, bueno al menos no me aburriré más por hoy._

La shinigami salto entre los techos de los edificios, buscando al dueño del reiatsu anterior, al llegar a su localización, descubrió que su portador no era tan poderoso como parecía, simplemente poseía un reiatsu más denso de lo normal y una apariencia que casi era entretenida para la shinigami.

Verán la cosa es que como shinigami, se les enseña en la academia que una fluctuación exagerada en sus reiatsus, podría lastimas a los humanos a su alrededor, de la misma forma en que lo hacían los reiatsus de los shinigamis más fuertes con los que estaban en un nivel inferior, solo que a diferencia de ellos, que después de sentir como si la gravedad aumentara debido a la presión espiritual, solo tuvieran un poco de dificultad para respirar por unos instantes al momento de bajar la presión de nuevo a un nivel aceptable, a los vivos los lastimaría seriamente, con una muy alta posibilidad de causarles daño permanente a su organismo e incluso la muerte.

Es por esta razón que a todos los shinigamis se les prohíbe entrenarse a menos de cierta distancia del lugar poblado más cercano en el mundo de los vivos, la distancia de cada uno les es dada antes de comenzar sus misiones en el mundo humano, por desgracia para Kuchiki Rukia ella no podría entrenarse en ningún lugar de su misión, porque tendría que salirse de la zona asignada a su persona.

Era un buen impulso para su ego, pero también la dejaba sin nada que hacer en su tiempo libre, por lo que adquirió un habito luego de explorar la ciudad y encontrarse con un mágico lugar, un lugar al que los vivos llamaban centro comercial.

Por lo que ha podido ver en sus visitas al concurrido lugar, los humanos van allí de compras o simplemente para dar un paseo, lo exploro varias veces hasta que termino dando con una gran sala obscura y llena a más no poder de gente, ellos llamaban a este sitio "cine".

Era un lugar mágico, donde de alguna forma un montón de personas y criaturas muy grandes, se movían sobre un papel, tela o algo así, ellos hacían cosas increíbles, Rukia realmente no lograba comprender como todas esas criaturas y ciudades cabían en un trozo de esa extraña tela, tal vez alguien con grandes conocimientos como el capitán Kurotsuchi o su teniente podrían explicárselo.

Pero de momento, después de ver que el resto de los que estaban reunidos en el lugar, no se inmutaban por la situación, solo decidió que esto era algo normal, así que se sentó en las vigas del techo para no incomodarse al ver a la gente pasando a través de ella y disfruto el espectáculo, la primera "película" (así es como escucho a los vivos llamarlas) que vio era una sobre "vampiros" unas criaturas iguales a los humanos, pero más fuertes y que al parecer se alimentaban de la sangre de los humanos, la película no era mala en sí, pero ella preferiría un poco menos de sangre por una vez en su vida… o muerte ("la expresión será igual de valida cuando se habla de almas").

En fin después de mucho tiempo ella encontró una película, entretenida hasta cierto punto, la cual es razón por la que el recuerdo de los "alienígenas" que aparecían en ella, es que casi se moría de risa al ver al hollow frente a ella en el suelo, cuerpo larguirucho, tres dedos y un pulgar, con el dedo del medio teniendo una especie de aguja en vez de garra y un cráneo más grande de lo normal, lo que le faltaban eran los grandes ojos ovalados, para volverlo un alíen gris (aun si las pezuñas que tenía por pies dañaban un poco la imagen).

Bueno por desgracia la sola idea realmente la hizo reír, ya que el hollow ha notado su presencia y por alguna extraña razón parece odiarla, podía sentir la ira dirigida hacia su persona, le dio gracias a su instinto de llevar siempre la espada desenvainada, ya que por la velocidad a la que iba dudaba que la hubiera logrado desenvainar a tiempo, como para detener el ataque con el que por poco le saca un ojo con su garra punzante.

La fuerza detrás del ataque era excepcional, no podía contrarrestarlo, por lo que espero a que el retirara su garra en un intento de repetir el movimiento anterior, pero ella fue más rápida y le corto el pecho antes que lo intentara, bueno cortar es un palabra muy fuerte, ya que solo le hizo un pequeña línea en el lugar del corte, al parecer la razón por la que su reiatsu era tan denso, era que lo estaba usando para endurecer su piel.

Esta realización llego junto con una patada que la hizo rodar en el techo del edificio en el que se encontraba, logrando acomodarse entre las vueltas en una posición agachada, preparada para un contraataque, pero el hábil hollow no se lo permitió ya que se encontraba justo sobre ella con un golpe dirigido a su rostro, apenas logro colocar su brazo para defenderse antes de salir rodando hasta la calle debido a la fuerza del golpe, entre vueltas sintió un crujido y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor por la sensación combinada del ardor por los cortes en sus brazos y la fractura en ellos.

Fue por este pequeño instante de dolor que termino siendo apuñalada por el hollow en el estómago, con la garra de la mano izquierda, el nuevo dolor era insoportable, tanto así que solo grito por segundos o minutos, con ese sufrimiento tomar el tiempo era imposible, pero en algún punto logro darse cuenta de la razón por la que el dolor era tan fuerte, y que sin importar cuanto se esforzara la garra parecía mantenerla en su posición, este hollow estaba absorbiendo su reiatsu por medio de su garra, con mucha voluntad fue que logro patearlo a un lado para que sacara la garra de su estómago y vio como esta brillaba de azul, pero el brillo se movía desde la garra hasta la piel, desapareciendo en ella y debido a su estado de alerta fue que noto que el reiatsu de este hollow se volvió un poco más denso cuando termino de absorber el suyo.

Eso era un gran problema, la piel de este hollow ya era casi impenetrable, además que ahora ella estaba a menos de la mitad de reiatsu, su estómago no paraba de sangrar, este hollow era fuerte sino acababa la pelea ahora moriría, eso era seguro, por lo que no podía reprimirse más.

 _Si voy a morir que sea dando lo mejor de mí._

 **-Mae: Sode no Shirayuki- (Baila: Remolino de nieve Blanca)** dijo ella al liberar su shikai por primera vez en el mundo humano, con lo que su zanpakuto se volvió una katana totalmente blanca, con un lazo igualmente blanco, saliendo de la base de la empuñadura, _no puedo usar mis ataques aquí_ , fue su pensamiento al sentir a todas las personas que caminaban alrededor de ellos a esta hora del dia, por lo que hizo memoria, tratando de pensar en un sitio que no tuviera casi gente, pero que a la vez estuviera cerca " _el parque_ ", un poco al noreste, pero era perfecto, por lo que no le quedo de otra que probar si podía llevar al hollow o si tendría que luchar sin preocuparse por los civiles.

- **¡Bakudou #4 Hainawa!- (cuerda trepadora** ) grito ella mientras extendía su mano libre en dirección al hollow, liberando una soga de reiatsu alrededor de él en un intento de capturarlo, lo cual sorprendentemente dio resultado porque el hollow aún se encontraba disfrutando del sabor de su reiatsu, pero al verse capturado inmediatamente comenzó a forcejear, Rukia sabía que un bakudou de este nivel no lo mantendría atado por mucho tiempo, así que con un shunpo, apareció a su izquierda, en cuclillas con su espada retraída y con todas sus fuerzas, lo corto diagonalmente en el cuello, para enviarlo volando en dirección al parque, logro moverlo al aire, pero no demasiado, por lo que ella salto en su dirección, concentro tanto reiatsu como pudo en sus manos y grito.

- **Hadou #33 Sokatsui- (Fuego Azul)** y libero una poderosa flama azul en el pecho del hollow, que al estar restringido en medio del aire termino volando por encima de los edificios de Karakura, rugiendo de ira y dolor, mientras que la shinigami usaba múltiples shunpo, para ir hacia el hollow antes que este se liberara, para cuando estuvo a su lado, ella busco decapitarlo, pero él se liberó de su amarre antes de que la katana lo tacara y en un movimiento antinatural, echo su cuello para atrás a un grado que parecía imposible, con lo que Rukia solo por la velocidad a la que iba logro cortar horizontalmente su ojo derecho.

Mientras que como contraataque el hollow trato de apuñalar a la shinigami en la cabeza con su garra, pero esta salto hacia atrás esquivándolo por completo, pero el cansancio pudo más deteniéndola en seco al aterrizar y termino viendo como el casi la corta en el rostro con su garra, apenas y pudo poner su shikai en medio para detener el ataque, pero la otra garra si logro apuñalarla en el brazo izquierdo, logrando restarle fuerza, por lo que al retirarse, apenas podía distinguir algunos de los golpes rápidos que le daba el hollow, deteniendo los más mortales con su zanpakuto mientras el resto dejaba cortes poco profundos, pero muy dolorosos en sus brazos, con esta cantidad de ataques lo único que noto fue algo muy importante, el hollow tenía una quemadura en el pecho, justo donde impacto su sokatsui y a diferencia de sus primeros ataques que apenas y lo rasguñaron, el sangrado en su ojo y cuello después de cortarlo con su shikai le dieron una importante revelación.

 _Los ataques de reiatsu deben ser su debilidad, por eso es más fácil cortarlo con mi shikai_ , con este nuevo conocimiento y mucho esfuerzo logro usar uno de sus ataques como impulso para retroceder.

-¡Bakudou #4 Hainawa!- grito con su mano extendida, pero no logro atrapar al hollow esta vez el muy listo salto a un lado, uso el pie con el que aterrizo para saltar hacia ella y golpearla fuertemente en el rostro, pero mientras ella voló hacia atrás por el golpe él chillaba, porque la shinigami contra cualquier lógica, había logrado formar un débil y apresurado, pero preciso **shakkaho** **(fuego rojo)** en su pecho, que debido a la quemadura anterior era más fácil de herir.

Rukia estaba mareada por el golpe, pero el hollow también estaba herido por lo que no la había atacado, la shinigami no logro entrar en razón hasta que oyó un fuerte grito frente a ella, con dificultad se puso de pie y despejo un poco su mente para enfocarse en lo que sea que sucedía.

Ella quedo en shock al ver como el hollow había apuñalado a un peatón que pasaba por el lugar, su garra brillaba de un color naranja y podía sentir como esa persona perdía reiatsu, mientras que para su sorpresa la heridas en el hollow comenzaron a cicatrizar lentamente, tal vez ella no era tan lista como para pertenecer al escuadrón 12, pero hasta para ella era fácil deducir que este hollow de alguna forma curaba sus heridas con el reiatsu de los vivos, mientras que con el de un shinigami se fortalecía, debería pensar en salvar a la persona, pero el hollow le había atravesado por lo menos tres órganos vitales, al apuñalarlo diagonalmente, así que lo único que podía hacer era ahorrarle sufrimiento y aprovechar su sacrificio.

 **Some no mai: Tsukishiro (Primera danza: Luna blanca)** dijo ella mientras que debajo del hollow se formó un circulo que brillaba de blanco, el hollow al ver esto rápidamente soltó a su víctima y salto hacia un lado, o al menos lo intento, ya que después que el ataque helado dejo de brillar se podía ver el brazo izquierdo del hollow atrapado dentro del pilar de hielo, junto con su víctima humana, Rukia se sentía mal por esta persona, pero iba a morir de todas formas por lo que supero la desagradable vista y corrió hacia el hollow mientras enfocaba su reiatsu en la hoja de su zanpakuto, para terminar de una vez por todas con la molesta criatura.

Para su desgracia la criatura era demasiado extremista, ya que lo vio cortarse el brazo congelado, al apoyar sus pezuñas en el pilar de hielo e intentar saltar con todas sus fuerzas, debido al haber estado adherido al lugar literalmente, el hollow termino cayendo sin gracia en el suelo, y Rukia no perdió la oportunidad así que con su espada cargada, trato de decapitarlo y casi lo logra, pero por desgracia ya había pasado el tiempo límite de su ataque anterior y el pilar de hielo se rompió en miles de pedazos que se interpusieron en su camino, cuando uno de ellos que era especialmente grande la obligo a apartarse para no ser golpeada por el sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho que la impulso hacia arriba, para luego sentir otro en el mismo lugar, estos dos golpes consecutivos, combinados a su pérdida de reiatsu durante lo que iba del combate, lograron agregar varias costillas fracturadas a su lista de heridas, el dolor fue tan grande que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había aterrizado hasta que oyó unos pasos rápidos cerca.

Por lo que con miedo abrió los ojos para ver que para su suerte había logrado terminar en el parque aun si había sido por accidente, y los pasos pertenecían a dos humanas que estaban de pie frente a ella, pero por desgracia el hollow volaba en su dirección debido al impulso que tomo con sus pezuñas, por lo que con toda su voluntad logro superar el dolor que sentía para saltar hacia las humanas y dejarlas en el suelo, mientras el hollow pasaba sobre ellas.

Debido al dolor y el cansancio todo lo que sucedió después de eso pasaba como flashes por sus ojos, las humanas podían verla, Karin estaba allí y si podía verla, no solo eso también de alguna forma logro herir al hollow, y en el momento que todo estaba perdido la chica de pelo morado tomo sus poderes al apuñalarse a sí misma con su zanpakuto, debido al poco reiatsu que le quedaba no pudo controlar la cantidad de reiatsu que le entregaba para la conversión de humano a shinigami y erróneamente se lo entrego por completo, ahora quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de volver a restaurar sus fuerzas.

Pero eso no importa en absoluto, si no vive más allá de este día, al parecer una ventaja de entregarle tus poderes a un humano que no te dicen en la academia es que te hace sanar un poco, ya que podía sentir como los pequeños rasguños se habían curado al instante y la herida en su estómago ahora sangraba menos, debido a su ligera mejora ahora podía prestar más atención a su entorno, lo primero que vio fue a la chica de cabello morado de pie frente a ella con su kimono negro, que le identificaba como shinigami y una zanpakuto en su mano derecha, cuya hoja era de su tamaño, tal vez hasta un poco más grande pero del mismo grosor que una katana normal, lo cual le decía que esta chica tenía un gran poder espiritual, el cual aun sin concentrarse podía sentir a la perfección, esta chica era más fuerte que ella, en un parpadeo la nueva shinigami desapareció de su vista.

A la vez que el hollow gritaba de dolor cuando su brazo fue cortado fácilmente por Tatsuki, él retrocedió con su antebrazo sangrando fuertemente, mientras que al ver a su atacante entre gritos solo pudo sentir un ligero ardor antes de comenzar a ver como todo el lugar giraba, no fue sino hasta que sintió un ligero golpe en su cabeza que comprendió que acababa de ser decapitado antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

Tatsuki con un placer culpable y morboso vio como el hollow se desvaneció en el aire luego de decapitarlo, no salió de su pequeño trance hasta que escucho un gemido detrás de ella y recordó exactamente la situación en la que estaba, se giró rápidamente, para ver a Orihime caer al suelo inconsciente mientras la mano con la que el hollow la apuñalo desaparecía de su cuerpo.

-¡Orihime!- grito Tatsuki mientras soltaba su zanpakuto para tomar a Orihime del suelo y acomodarla boca arriba para ver con claridad la herida en su pecho que sangraba de forma suave pero constante, solo se le ocurrió hacer presión en la herida en un esfuerzo por para el sangrado, pero la herida se negaba a dejar de sangrar.

No fue consciente del hecho que estaba llorando, ni tampoco recordó que no eran las únicas en el lugar hasta que sintió las manos de Karin sobre la suyas, tratando de ayudarla a detener la hemorragia, también vio a Yuzu con el celular en su oído tratando de llamar una ambulancia, pero por la expresión en su rostro podía deducir que nadie tomaba el teléfono, de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, al voltear vio que esta era femenina y de piel obscura, por lo que la siguió para ver a la persona que la toco, para sorprenderse al ver a la "shinigami" morena de cabello purpura de la otra vez, viéndola con una mirada que le pedía permiso sin palabras.

No tenía idea de que quería esa mujer, hasta que la vio agacharse a su lado para luego colocar su mano sobre la de ella y la de Karin, por un momento pensó que trataba de ayudarlas a hacer presión, pero era más que eso ya que podía ver una luz verde salir de la palma de esa mujer y también sentir una especie de energía agradable en esa luz, estaba por preguntarle que hacía, pero no fue necesario porque pudo sentir claramente como la herida de Orihime dejaba de sangrar y comenzaba a cerrarse, en tan solo unos segundos Orihime había sanado pero no despertaba, probablemente por la pérdida de sangre.

Yuzu hacía rato que había dejado de tratar de marcar al hospital, después de ver a la mujer aparecer de la nada y ahora que vio como sano a Inoue lo único que quería hacer era pedirle que curara las costillas de Karin, pero la voz de otra persona la detuvo antes de abrir la boca.

-Vaya, vaya parece que hicieron un desastre, que bueno que pasábamos por aquí- dijo un hombre rubio con un sombrero de rayas verticales verdes y blancas, que curaba la herida en el pecho de Rukia, mientras ella lo veía sorprendida de su sorpresiva aparición.

- _Urahara_ \- llamo en tono amenazante a shinigami morena.

-Calma, calma, solo trataba de aligerar un poco la tensión en el ambiente, sabes que no soporto la melancolía- explico el en un intento de apaciguar la ira de la mujer, cosa que claramente no funciono, ya que esta solo gruño -¡Bien! Qué tal si todos nos calmamos y nos acompañan a la tienda para sanarlos mejor ¿Siii?-

 _Su voz sonaba algo graciosa, pero no ocultaba para nada el ligero tono autoritario, que nos decía a todas que lo último no era opcional, pero bueno ellos nos están ayudando así que no deberíamos temer, no mucho._ Fue el pensamiento de Tatsuki antes de sentir como todos se desvanecían en el aire.

Luego que todos desaparecieran solo quedo una persona en pie que aparentemente había sido groseramente ignorada por todos.

 _Ni siquiera me vieron y el bastardo se fue y me dejo aquí para restaurar el lugar, sabe que odio reparar tanto como él,_ fueron los pensamientos de Tessai mientras observaba el desastre a su alrededor antes de comenzar a restaurar el sitio a su forma original, con mucha molestia y hacia una lista mental de las cosas que podría hacer para vengarse de Kisuke por hacerle esto (otra vez).

* * *

 **Hueco mundo**

 **(Muy por debajo de las arenas)**

Un pequeño lagarto con una máscara hollow se movía rápidamente por los pasillos blancos, grises y negros, de un lugar que lleva siglos sin ser pisado por nadie más que la criatura a la que buscaba y el resto de sus hermanos animales.

Luego de horas de correr por lo que cualquiera vería como un molesto laberinto, por fin llego a una sala llena de libros tan antiguos como como su señor, que actualmente estaba sentado leyendo algún pergamino olvidado de Dios, con mucho desanimo, aun con su inteligencia subdesarrollada era fácil para el lagarto comprender el aburrimiento en su rostro después de todo a nadie le gustaría pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en este lugar, viendo como la vida se va de sus ojos cada día que pasa, con nada más que hacer que enviar a otros para traerle noticias del mundo exterior, en un intento de mantenerse informado y tratar de desaparecer un poco el aburrimiento que solo lo acerca cada día mas a la locura.

-¿Trajiste algo bueno para mí?- le pregunto al lagarto sin quitar sus ojos del pergamino, que probablemente se sabía de memoria.

Como si pudiera responderle, tal vez si no fuera un simple animal de HM, pero eso es lo que era el lagarto que no media ni dos pies de largo, por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en seguirle la corriente al ser que le hablaba y en vez de eso se posó sobre su pie y toso su piel con la máscara de su rostro, para transmitirle todas las visiones de HM en los últimos días de exploración que hizo, la criatura solo siguió leyendo el pergamino mientras, con la visión compartida, veía y oía cada cosa que vio y escucho el lagarto fuera de su base.

 _Todo era lo mismo, arena, noche, hollows sin cerebro, débiles, impulsivos, con apenas una pizca de consciencia de sí mismos, estaba aburrido de ver lo mismo, tal vez debería largarse, para que lo maten de una vez por tod…_ pero los pensamientos deprimentes que tenía por millonésima vez se vieron interrumpidos al ver algo que no veía desde lo que parecía ser una eternidad.

Tal fue su sorpresa que hizo algo que no hacía desde hace mucho, tomo al lagarto y puso su frente sobre la máscara del animal, para ver con más detenimiento los últimos recuerdo, pudo ver a un hollow que debía ser tan fuerte como un Adjuchas derrotar a una pequeña pero potente y variada tropa de hollows, como si fueran de juguete, fuerte, rápido, preciso y despiadado, lo único especial sobre él debería ser su pode más allá de lo normal, pero eso no era lo que lo sorprendía, lo que le llamo la atención, fue el verlo detenerse al ver a una hollow muchísimo más débil que él rogar por la vida de su hermana, mientras que este poderoso y aparentemente descerebrado hollow blanco, ceso su ataque al escucharla.

Para cualquier otro no habría nada de especial en los segundos siguientes, pero él no era cualquiera, él logro ver los pequeños detalles, vio el brillo en sus ojos debilitarse, observo el ligero temblor de sus manos y la forma en la que sus piernas se preparaban para impulsarlo hacia ellas, para luego relajarse y repetir la acción.

Este hollow no era incivilizado, este hollow tenía una lucha interna, quería seguir sus impulsos como cualquier otro, pero al mismo tiempo no quería lastimarlas, ¿era por qué eran hembras? ¿Su voz lo estimulo de alguna forma? ¿Las palabras dichas le evocaron recuerdos pasados? ¿Era porque eran familia?

La verdad sea dicha, no importaba en absoluto la razón por la cual dudo, lo único importante fue que este callado y violento hollow por unos instantes mostro una pizca de humanidad, por unos segundos fue en contra de su propia naturaleza y permitió vivir a otro.

Quería ver más sobre el desarrollo de este hollow, realmente lo deseaba, por lo que continuo escarbando en los recuerdos del lagarto y se alegró al descubrir que había seguido a el hollow blanco, con mucha dificultad, debido a su velocidad, pero fue lo suficiente, como para ver que en menos de dos meses había pasado de Hollow a Adjucha, eso era un logro casi imposible de forma natural, pero la mejor parte, fue lo último que vio, al parecer él no era el único.

Al parecer las hollow a las que dejo vivir, lo alcanzaron en evolución y en contra de sus instintos lo seguían de cerca, el las noto, más de una vez, son presas fáciles, y juntas serian buen alimento, pero ni una vez trato de lastimarlas, este hollow tan poderoso y misterioso, sin saberlo estaba logrando recuperar de a poco lo que todos los hollow buscan, pero ninguno consigue su **corazón**.

-Creo que por fin encontramos al indicado- dijo el en un tono muy alegre, su pecho palpitaba fuertemente, por primera vez desde hace casi un milenio había una sonrisa en su rostro, solto al lagarto y corrió a toda velocidad por los interminables pasillos, y llego hasta una puerta con muchas líneas purpuras que formaban símbolos cuneiformes, sin molestarse en controlar su fuerza debido a la emoción entro en la habitación a toda velocidad, dentro de esta habían varios cristales, con un ligero brillo etéreo, cada uno con unos pocos símbolos tallados en ellos, que parecían ser del mismo tipo del que había en la puerta que ahora colgaba de una de sus bisagras (la única que aguanto el fuerte golpe), los cristales estaban unidos entre sí por otra serie de símbolos que estaban tallados en el suelo de la habitación, y en cada una de las esquinas del lugar había otros símbolos que subían verticalmente la pared, para unirse a otros en el techo que se dirigían al centro del mismo con un ligero doblez que les daba la forma de "Z", pareciendo cuatro rayos hechos de símbolos cuneiformes unidos a un cristal octogonal en el centro del techo, bajo el cual el señor del lugar se puso de pie y extendió sus brazos, colocando sus manos bajo el cristal a menos de medio metro de la punta antes de emitir mucho reiatsu de sus palmas y realizar un canto en un idioma muy antiguo, en solo unos segundos los cristales y símbolos tallados brillaron intensamente, y el cristal sobre el también, con unos reflejos multicolores.

La criatura bajo el cristal por sin sintió que el hechizo funciono al poder escuchar un fuerte zumbido en sus oídos, cada una de las criaturas que le servían ahora estaban interconectadas a su mente (mientras dure el hechizo), listas para recibir su próxima misión, por lo que él pensó en la forma actual del Adjuchas blanco, sus gruñidos, su firma de reiatsu y dio una orden que hace mucho deseaba haber dado.

- _ **Sigan a este Hollow, cada paso, cada mirada, cada lucha, cada susurro que, de quiero que me lo informen, cuando alcance su próximo nivel evolutivo y por fin esté listo, tráiganlo ante mí**_ \- dijo autoritariamente, pero con mucha alegría, ya que por primera vez desde que todo se perdió pudo sentir que al fin podría cumplir con su misión.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor**

Gracias por leer mi historia, y muchas gracias a los han elegido seguirla y/o colocarme entre sus favoritos y discúlpenme por no poner el capítulo antes, pero he estado ocupado con el trabajo y después de llegar a mi casa lo único que quería hacer era descansar, el capítulo me quedo corto, pero después monto el otro un poco más largo (creo), espero que les guste, sino díganme para ver que le mejoro (o que le quito).


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A**

Siempre me gusto como se dice secundaria en inglés "High School", así que así se queda, a menos que alguno de ustedes me recuerde como se llamaba el colegio de Ichigo, porque si en algún momento lo dijeron, se me olvido.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **High School**

-Muy buenos días a todos- Saludo alegremente la profesora Misato a la clase mientras se ponía de pie frente al pizarrón para comenzar la clase del día.

-Sé que estos últimos meses todos han estado un poco deprimidos por la partida de Ichigo-san- ante la mención del nombre del chico la profesora logro ver que los amigos cercanos del chico en cuestión cambiaron sus expresiones a unas melancólicas, pero la cambiaron tan pronto como apareció, por lo que continuo sin interrupciones.

-Pero no podemos dejar que eso nos retrase o nos deprima, por lo que quiero dejar de ver caras largas en mi clase y mejores notas en sus exámenes ¡Si haces uno de tus chistes estarás castigado por un mes Asano!- grito ella al ver como el chico se preparaba para hacer una broma al estilo del chavo, y ella ya estaba harta de escucharlas en televisión, por lo menos la expresión nerviosa de Keigo logro animar el salón con unas pequeñas risas por parte de sus compañeros.

-Así está mejor, pero como decía, quiero que todos terminemos de superar esto, no solo por nuestra salud, sino también para no dañar la imagen de la clase ante la nueva estudiante de intercambio-

 _¿Estudiante de intercambio? A mitad del año, sin avisos previos, esto no es una película en la que la gente llega de repente, algo raro está pasando aquí._ Fueron los pensamientos internos de Tatsuki mientras escuchaba a la profesora animar a los demás a darle la bienvenida a la chica nueva.

-Una estudiante de intercambio, debe ser hermosa , ojala que sea extranjera y tenga unos enormes pech…- el monologo expresado en voz alta de parte de Honsho (la lesbiana de la clase) que resonaba en los oídos de Tatsuki a pesar que la chica solo estaba susurrando, pero como su asiento estaba justo detrás del suyo y ella tenía un buen oído (sobre todo para las perversiones y/o amenazas) la escuchaba claramente, eso junto con el hecho que Tatsuki contaba con una imaginación muy, muy gráfica, la podre karateca ya tenía tres imágenes mentales distintas de lo que diría que haría Honsho con la nueva estudiante, sin siquiera haberla visto o saber si compartía sus… preferencias (aunque sabía que eso no era mucho problema, ya que a ella le gustaba hacerlas cambiar de bando).

-¡Honsho! ¡Contrólate ni siquiera has visto a la chica todavía!- susurro medio fuerte en reclamo Tatsuki para detener las palabras de la chica.

-No lo necesito, mi instinto me grita que tengo razón y si él lo dice así es- le dijo ella en un tono de suficiencia, antes de darse cuenta de algo que le extraño mucho –Espera un momento, ¿acabas de decir que me controle?- pregunto extrañada.

-Si ¿por?- realmente no comprendía la duda.

-Es la primera vez que no me amenazas por decir que me gusta alguien-

-Porque te amenazaría, no le has hecho nada… _todavía_ \- susurro lo último pero Honsho también tenía un buen oído, por lo que la escucho.

-Entonces ¿no tienes problema con que intente algo con ella?- pregunto muy sospechosa.

-No tengo problema con que intentes salir con quien quieras-

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Tatsuki?- pregunto ahora con diversión la pelirroja.

-No he hecho nada, ¿Por qué te portas tan rara?-

-Es que no es normal en ti el no atacarme cuando hago algo… bueno gay- lo último lo dijo un poco deprimida, lo cual extraño bastante a la peli morada, ya que a pesar de todo lo que pudiera ser Honsho, definitivamente insegura no estaba en la lista.

-Te ataco porque te la pasas manoseando a Orihime- esas palabras por alguna razón dejaron a Honsho sin palabras por unos segundos, hasta que reacciono, formando una socarrona sonrisa en sus labios que a Tatsuki no le gusto para nada, parecía que la pelirroja quería hacer la plática aun mayor, pero ese pequeño instante de silencio dejo que ambas lograran oír los golpeteos del pie de su maestra, dándose cuenta que el salón estaba en silencio total y Misato las veía a ambas muy molesta, desde su posición al frente del salón.

-Bueno ya que las señoritas Honsho y Arizawa por fin terminaron su pequeña platica, me gustaría mucho que se quedaran a "platicar" un poco más conmigo después de clase, mientras tanto, por favor denle la bienvenida a su nueva compañera- dijo la profesora mientras dejaba pasar a la nueva estudiante al salón, que para sorpresa de todos y para el placer de Honsho si era una chica muy hermosa, de cabello negro, ojos color purpura, piel blanca como la porcelana y un cuerpo que Honsho (y para su vergüenza Tatsuki) solo podría describir como una perfecta "loli", pecho casi totalmente plano, apenas y resaltaba su trasero, pero tenía unas lindas piernas, que en conjunto le daban una apariencia infantil a la "adolescente".

Todos estaban deseosos de escuchar hablar a la nueva estudiante, pero Tatsuki por su parte se acababa de bloquear de todo mientras, su mente tenia mil y una dudas sobre el porqué esta chica estaba aquí después de lo de ayer…

* * *

 **Tienda de Urahara (un día antes)**

 _Todo sucedió en un instante, estábamos todas reunidas en el parque, me separe de las demás para hablar personalmente con Karin y cuando siento que estoy llegando a algún lado aparece una shinigami de la nada, medio muerta, con un hollow detrás de ella, que nos lastimo a Karin y a mí, casi mata a Inoue, pero antes que lo hiciera escucho a la shinigami decirme que puede volverme como ella para derrotar al hollow si me apuñalaba con su katana, por lo que sin siquiera dudar me apuñale sola con su arma mientras ella se quedó viéndome en shock, sé que lo que hice fue una completa locura, pero desde lo de Ichigo me prometí que no volvería a perder a nadie, siempre que pudiera evitarlo, aun si tengo que sacrificar mi vida para ello._

 _En un parpadeo me acababa de convertir en una shinigami "creo" (todavía sigo asimilando la información), todo a mi alrededor parecía moverse un más lento, creo que mis reflejos aumentaron, pero eso no me importaba, así que puse mi atención en lo que si me importaba, ese hollow estaba robándole la energía a Inoue, no sé cómo lo sabía, pero sí sé que una de las cosas que cambiaron al transformarme fue que de repente podía sentir a los demás a mi alrededor, la energía de Karin parecía estar enfocándose en sus costillas, como si estuviera acelerando la curación, Yuzu parecía tener algo rodeándolas a ella y su hermana a forma de protección, era muy débil, pero estaba allí, la shinigami, parecía estar fluctuando mucho, pero Inoue solo bajaba y el grito que salía de ella me hizo hervir la sangre._

 _Así que casi con solo pensarlo, estaba al lado del hollow, viendo la energía subir por la rara garra que le salía del dedo, ¡Slash! Adiós mano y ¡Slash! Adiós hollow, tal vez era la ira, tal vez el hecho que la shinigami había debilitado al hollow o quizás fue porque puse mi propia energía en la cuchilla de mi katana (que también había aparecido de la nada en mi mano cuando me transforme por cierto), disfrute verlo desintegrarlo en el aire, pero no ver a Inoue caer al suelo medio muerta, desangrándose, no sé nada de primeros auxilios o medicina en general el especialista en eso era Ichigo, mi médico personal "¡No, ahora no es momento de deprimirse!" me repetía una y otra vez, así que hice lo único que sabía que se hacía en estos casos, puse mis manos en su herida para detener el sangrado, pero parecía inútil, luego Karin me ayudo, después sentí una fluctuación en el aire y una mano en mi hombro, al ver quién era el dueño me lleve la gran sorpresa de ver a la "shinigami" de la última vez, viéndome con una mirada que parecía pedirme permiso para algo, no tenía idea de que era, pero no podía decir una palabra por el shock así que solo asentí casi imperceptiblemente, y ella se agacho a mi lado, puso su mano sobre la mía y la de Karin y vi una luz verde salir de ella junto a una sensación agradable de energía, once segundos, en unos 11 segundos Orihime acababa de ser curada mágicamente por la shinigami que nos salvó la última vez "Yuroichi" si la memoria no me falla, antes de poder agradecerle nos habló un hombre con sombrero y aparecimos en medio de una pequeña sala, todo se veía muy… como decirlo… ¡inhóspito! Si esa es la palabra, sin cuadros en las paredes, ninguna foto, ningún adorno, era como visitar la casa de un monje, tenían solo lo necesario para vivir, como si estuvieran preparados para mudarse en cualquier momento, mi suposición anterior de que esta "Yuroichi" escondía algo, si estaba acertada, su hogar servía como evidencia._

-Hey niña ¿Estas bien?- la voz de Yuroichi me saco de mis reflexiones internas y me trajo de vuelta a la realidad para darme cuenta, que tal vez paso un poco más de tiempo del que pensé, ya que ahora todos estábamos sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda de madera en medio de la misma sala en la que habíamos aparecido inicialmente.

-Cálmate un poco sí, no estás en peligro aquí así que no vuelvas a hacer eso, es de mala educación atacar a tus anfitriones- esas palabras no tenían sentido para mí, bueno hasta que por fin termine de reaccionar y vi que ella sostenía la hoja de mi katana con su mano, a solo unos 30 centímetros de su rostro.

Yo acababa de intentar asesinarla por impulso, ni siquiera note que lo había hecho, pero lo más perturbador de todo era que ella la sostenía en su mano como si ni siquiera estuviera allí, esta mujer es fuerte, exageradamente fuerte, ya que era consciente de la fuerza que estaba usando y sé que sostener la hoja así era imposible para cualquier persona que conozca, tal vez los shinigamis eran más fuertes que una persona normal (corrección, los shinigamis son exageradamente fuertes en comparación a los humanos, para muestra tengo mi propio desempeño en el parque a solo unos segundos de mi transformación).

-Perdón- le dije subconscientemente, realmente tenía un montón de preguntas, pero supongo que los nervios y la confusión se hicieron cargo de mí.

-No hay problema, es bueno ver que tienes instinto, pero te sugiero que aprendas a controlarlo o terminaras hiriendo a las personas equivocadas- yo solo asentí en respuesta, y puse la katana a mi lado en el suelo.

Luego de ver que me había calmado Yuroichi se sentó a mi derecha, a mi izquierda estaba Karin sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver, supongo que no soy la única que piensa que no es normal que alguien detenga una espada con sus manos desnudas, o tal vez sea porque "casi" mato a esta mujer, porque entre su actitud y lo que hizo definitivamente ella no estuvo en peligro en ningún momento, a su lado estaba Yuzu que nos observaba un poco temerosa, solo faltaban…

-Está bien yo puedo sola-

-¡Inoue!- grite mientras me ponía de pie y corría hacia ella para abrazarla, al verla entrar al lugar.

-Tatsuki-chan ¿estás bien?-

-Que si estoy bien, ¡como que si estoy bien!, ¡tú eres la que casi muere!- ok eso sonó horrible.

-Sip lo siento por eso, pero ya estoy mejor ¿Vez?- y levanto su brazo derecho, para que yo viera una aguja colocada en medio de él conectado a una bolsa de sangre que colgaba a su lado _como es que no lo vi antes, que demonios me pasa hoy_.

-Lo siento mucho Orihime no lo vi-

-No hay problema, te lo dije ya estoy bien-

-Ella tiene razón señorita "Tatsuki", verdad- decía el mismo hombre de antes que salía desde el lugar en el que estaba Orihime.

-Siii, ¿Y usted es?- pregunte con un poco de desconfianza al hombre, no me juzguen tal vez ellos nos hallan salvado la vida, pero aún siguen siendo desconocidos, que están preparados para huir en cualquier momento, además de estar borrando la memoria de la gente.

-Ooooh, pero que modales los míos, soy Urahara Kisuke, el humilde dueño de la tienda de dulces en la que estamos y un buen samaritano que ayuda a los necesitados, ahora que todos estamos aquí podrían sentarse por favor, el té está listo y debemos hablar un poco- ¿Té? Antes de poder decir nada, apareció una niña más o menos de la edad de Yuzu y Karin, con una gran bandeja de té y unas tazas para todos, por inercia Inoue y yo nos sentamos juntas, al lado de Karin, mientras que Yuroichi y Urahara se sentaron frente a nosotras.

Después que la niña nos sirvió a todos, se inclinó ante nosotros, para despedirse y se retiró, dejándonos a los seis reunidos en la mesa, vi como Urahara coloco cuatro cubos de azúcar en su té y lo revolvió rápidamente, antes de tomar un sorbo muy ruidoso ( _seguro lo hizo apropósito)_ y luego nos vio a las cuatro, por unos segundos.

-¿Pasa algo?- en serio solo llevo unos segundos de conocer a este tipo y ya quiero partirle el rostro, se porta como el maldito de Keigo, fingiendo ignorancia cuando sabe perfectamente que es lo que pasa por la mente de todos.

-¿Tú también eres un shinigami, como ella?- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta de parte de Karin, pero gracias a ella no hice nada que pudiera dejarme en vergüenza.

-¡Aaah! Pero que niña tan lista, si pequeña, soy un shinigami como lo es ahora tu amiga-

-Y Yuroichi- hable sin pensar, realmente no me gusta darle tanto rodeo a una conversación.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Así fue como te llamo el hombre alto, la última vez que te vimos, antes que trataras de borrarnos la memoria con el gas rosado ese-

-Así que su memoria es inmune al gas, eso es muy interesante en realidad- fue la reflexión que hizo el hombre después de escuchar mis palabras.

-¿Por qué?- muy grosero de mi parte lo sé, pero ser la mejor amiga del "rebelde" de Ichigo y estar peleando continuamente con "delincuentes" menores en las calles te hacen esto.

-Que les parece si primero nos conocemos mejor, aun no se sus nombres-

-Tatsuki, Orihime, Karin y Yuzu- respondí yo señalando a cada una.

-Supongo que tienen preguntas- dijo el antes que Yuroichi le diera un codazo en las costillas.

-Oye que haces, no deberías encargarte de esto en vez de hablar tanto- lo regaño.

-¿Encargarse de qué?- pregunte muy sospechosa, moviendo subconscientemente mi mano hacia mi katana.

-De borrarles la memoria- dijo el hombre después de soltar un suspiro -pero eso no es posible- eso nos extrañó a todas, incluida la morena.

-Bueno al menos no de la forma tradicional, pero los otros métodos son algo peligrosos, por lo que preferiría no intentarlo en ninguna de ustedes, eso siempre y cuando me aseguren que pueden mantener todo esto en secreto-

-Pfff como si alguien nos fuera a creer- fue la respuesta seca de Karin.

-¿Por qué no trajeron aquí?- por primera vez desde que estamos aquí Yuzu habla y dice lo que parece ser la pregunta más importante de todas.

-Para explicarles la situación- responde Urahara.

-Verán, por lo que me ha contado Yuroichi ustedes ya estuvieron expuestas al "gas rosado ese" como dijiste anteriormente- mis mejillas se enrojecieron un poco por la vergüenza -la cosa es que ese gas, como dijimos anteriormente funciona para borrar la memoria de cualquier sobreviviente a un incidente referente a los hollows y/o los shinigamis, funciona más para darles un poco de lógica a lo que presencian los "vivos" que para borrar sus recuerdos, ya que la mayoría de los humanos son incapaces de ver a un hollow y mucho menos a un shinigami para ellos, todo lo que ven, son objetos moviéndose solos-

-Pero ese no es el caso con ustedes, sus reiatsus "energía espiritual" la energía que tienen todas las criaturas vivas o espirituales- respondió el al verme abrir mi boca para preguntar, por lo que lo deje continuar (supongo que no quiere repetir la información, casi parece como un maestro cansado de dar el mismo discurso todos los días).

-Como decía, sus reiatsus son más densos que el de los demás, por lo que ahora están en un punto en el que sus almas son casi tan fuertes como las un espíritu, uno débil pero aun así, el solo estar en ese nivel, hace imposible el que ustedes reaccionen de la misma forma que el resto-

-Hace mucho que no veo una persona con esta reacción, mucho menos a cuatro, la única forma que algo de esto tenga lógica es que todas hayan estado expuestas durante mucho tiempo a alguien con una fuerte presión espiritual, que de alguna forma logro despertar algo del potencial oculto en sus propios reiatsus sin siquiera saberlo, lo malo de esto es que ahora son capaces de ver una parte del mundo que los demás ignoran, así que les hare un resumen, los hollows…-

-Se forman de las personas que no se van en paz, o no son enviadas a la sociedad de las almas por un shinigami y buscan alimentarse de otras almas, supongo que como los humanos no podemos verlos, somos presas fáciles, y los shinigamis son los que se van en paz o tienen la suerte de ser enviados a la SA por un shinigami- respondió tajantemente Karin dejando con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa a Urahara.

-Yuroichi nos hizo un resumen la última vez- dijo Karin para que Urahara volviera en sí.

-Y tú lo resumiste aún mejor, eres muy inteligente niña- bromeo Yuroichi.

-No soy una niña, me llamo Karin!- respondió molesta.

-Ella tiene razón, pero tengo dos preguntas- los vi asentir por lo que continúe -¿si los shinigamis son los que mueren entonces significa que ahora estoy muerta? Y ¿Qué paso con la shinigami que me dio estos poderes?-

-Esas son las razones por las que aún están aquí, bien para empezar déjame decirte que no estas muerta, al menos aun no, pero como tu alma no está en tu cuerpo en este momento, tu cuerpo perdió todos sus signos vitales, por lo que después de más o menos una hora realmente morirás, o al menos tu cuerpo- mi expresión de pavor debió ser todo un poema ya que a pesar de ser un hombre que parece tomar todo como un chiste me calmo rápidamente –tranquila soy un hombre de ciencia, ya hice unas modificaciones y puedes estar como máximo 24 horas fuera de tu cuerpo, ten- me lanzo algo en la mano y lo atrapa, solo para ver un raro dispensador de caramelos.

-¿Gracias? ¿Qué clase de modificaciones le hiciste a mi cuerpo sin mi permiso?-

-Nada drástico, altere un poco las reacciones glandulares y los impulsos eléctricos de tu cerebro, para que tus signos vitales se ralenticen mientras estas fuera de tu cuerpo, pero mientras esta en el todo ira igual que antes- eso me tranquiliza un poco pero también me aterra el conocimiento de este hombre –Por cierto lo que te di no es un caramelo, es un alma modificada, debajo de la tapa esta toda la explicación de lo que es, pero en resumen, te la tomas y un alma sintética se hará cargo de tu cuerpo mientras no estas "en casa" por así decirlo- "me alegra ver que no soy la única a la que no le hizo gracia el mal chiste".

-Ahora en cuanto a tu otra pregunta, la shinigami está en otra habitación recuperándose, aunque tardara un tiempo en recuperar sus poderes, por lo que tal vez deberías cuidar a la ciudad por ella mientras tanto-

-No soy una súper heroína, ¿Por qué no me los quitan y se los devuelven?-

-Porque eso destruiría tu alma, pero calma con el tiempo, y el uso de tus poderes, ellos desaparecerán y volverán a su dueña, mientras tanto, solo puedo decirte, que sin importar lo que pase ningún shinigami debe verte-

-¿Por qué?- tenía algo de miedo a la respuesta.

-Porque darle poderes de shinigami a un vivo es uno de los más grandes crímenes de la SA, si se enteraran de esto las matarían a ti, a ella y probablemente a las niñas si se enteran que están involucradas en esto- Eso es muy malo –También agradecería que mantuvieras nuestra existencia en secreto- _¡Lo sabía se están escondiendo!_

-Bueno, pero solo porque nos están ayudando- los vi sonreír y como parecían haber dicho todo me levante –bueno si no hay más que discutir-

-O por supuesto, a por cierto antes de que se vayan si necesitan ayuda o unos sabrosos dulces, son bienvenidas a la tienda-

-Es bueno saberlo… ¿Qué harán con la shinigami?-

-Bueno ahora que es una criminal hasta que recupere sus poderes o la descubran supongo que se quedara aquí para mantener un perfil bajo, pero eso depende única y exclusivamente de ella, no me gusta forzar a la gente, bueno, que pasen una buena noche- _¡Noche! ¡Aaaa, mierda y hoy ella iba a ir al gimnasio conmigo temprano! Supongo que tendré que disculparme con ella la próxima vez que la vea._

* * *

 **High School**

-Siéntate junto a Tatsuki-san- solo Salí de mis memorias al escuchar mi nombre salir de la boca de la profesora Misato y todo lo que podía hacer era gritar internamente _¡¿Por qué?!_

-Sip- respondió infantilmente la nueva "estudiante" mientras caminaba hacia mí, para luego sentarse cómodamente a mi lado y verme burlonamente, por alguna razón que preferiría no saber, pero sé que no tengo tanta suerte.

La vi abrir la boca y de nuevo comencé a entrar en pánico _¡No digas nada, no me hables por favor!_

-Hola Rukia-chan, soy Chizuru Honsho- _¡Gracias Honsho!_ Por fin me ayudas en algo.

-Hola un placer- respondió educadamente, extendiendo su mano para saludar.

-Entonces, ¿Eres nueva en la ciudad?- bien ya está buscándole la lengua (en todos los sentidos posibles), cuanto se tardara en intentar algo esta vez.

-Si acabo de llegar apenas ayer-

-Entonces no conoces la ciudad, porque con gusto puedo darte un tour cuando quieras- hay esta ya empezó a intentar aflojarla.

-Me gustaría mucho, solo se dónde quedan la escuela, el parque y el centro comercial, seria buen conocer mejor el lugar-

-Solo avísame y seré la mejor guía de tu vida- ¿En serio Honsho?

-Hola Rukia-san soy Inoue y ella es Tatsuki, bienvenida a Karakura- por dios Orihime, no podías dejar a Honsho encargarse de la chica verdad, ahora nos estas metiendo en esto también.

-Hola es un plac…- pero para mi suerte fue interrumpida por Misato.

-Kuchiki-san, solo por esta vez pasare por alto su interrupción en mi clase, le pido que no hable de nuevo en horario de estudio, ya tendrá tiempo de hacer amistades en el receso, pero por ahora preste atención-

-¡Claro! Lo siento mucho, no lo volveré a hacer-

-Eso espero- y así por fin continuamos con la clase en paz, pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar sentir la mirada de la shinigami sobre mí, claro hasta que sentí también un ligero golpe en la mejilla y vi una bola de papel arrugado caer en mi escritorio, la tome imaginándome a de que se trataba y la abrí solo para ver un corto mensaje escrito dentro.

- **Tu y yo, en el techo después de clase,** _ **Solas**_ \- ok lo acepto esto suena tan mal de forma escrita, como lo haría dicho en voz alta, tan mal como para provocarme un escalofrió, supongo que la razón por la que mis mejillas están sonrojadas y por mi mente pasan tantos pensamientos sucios después de leer la nota, es por culpa del tiempo que paso con Honsho y sus vulgares insinuaciones sexuales, después de todo la shinigami debe querer hablar conmigo sobre mi transformación ¿Verdad?, no puede ser otra cosa.

De nuevo siento otro escalofrió recorrer mi espalda al sentir la mirada celosa de Honsho tratando de abrirme un agujero en el cráneo _Este va a ser un día muy incómodo._

* * *

Por suerte para mí todo fue igual que siempre, todos en el salón rodearon a Rukia, en los momentos libres, haciéndoles mil y un preguntas, la mitad de los chicos la invitaron a salir incluso antes de presentarse adecuadamente y ella los rechazo a todos amablemente, bueno a todos menos a Keigo que se lanzó sobre ella, sé que solo quería abrazarla pero con la forma tan violenta en la que se movió, parecía más un ataque, ataque que la shinigami detuvo con un movimiento de Aikido, que termino colocando a Keigo debajo de ella mientras ella sostenía su brazo en una llave lista para quebrarlo.

El movimiento fue casi perfecto, sino me causara tanta desconfianza la hubiera invitado a forma parte del dojo, aunque por el gemido placentero que salió de Honsho después de verla defenderse, gemido que escuche perfectamente porque ella estaba a mi lado, estoy muy segura que no soy la única que quiere invitarla a unirse a alguna practica física.

El resto de la clase también se sorprendió, y ahora todos querían conocer aún más a la chica que sabía defensa personal, Inoue y las demás terminaron invitándola a unirse a nosotras y ella acepto con gusto un disimulado escape al bulto de gente que se mantenía hostigándola con preguntas que cada segundo se volvían más y más personales.

Después de unos minutos en el patio, volvimos a clase, por suerte esta vez nadie dijo una palabra en medio de clases, pero por desgracia y por suerte para mí (solo porque podía hacer algo de tiempo) Honsho y yo nos quedamos castigadas en el salón haciendo un trabajo extra, aparte de tener que limpiar el lugar, debo aceptar que el momento, mas incomodo del día fue luego que la profesora se retirara y Honsho se acercara a mí para decirme que si rechazaba a Rukia le avisara para poder intentar conquistarla ella misma, ni siquiera trate de convencerla que no estaba interesada en Rukia o en cualquier chica, después de la noche que… bueno eso no viene al caso, solo diré que después que pasara algo que me hizo quedar como una lesbiana frente a Honsho nunca logre convencerla que no eran más que ideas de ella y si después de tanto tiempo aún sigue creyéndolo, no la convenceré ahora.

Luego que la pelirroja se fuera, espere 10 minutos, antes de subir a la azotea del colegio y ver a Rukia apoyada de la valla del lugar, viéndome fijamente, ya que no me gusta huir de mis problemas por mucho tiempo, me acerque a ella y cuando estuve a dos metros de su persona me detuve, ninguna hablo, estuvimos así por lo que pareció una eternidad.

-Gracias- dijo ella, lo cual solo me causo confusión, confusión que no pude evitar expresar en voz alta.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por derrotar a hollow en el parque-

-No lo hubiera logrado sin ti-

-Más bien sin mis poderes-

-Siii, por lo que me dijo Urahara no puedo devolvértelos sin morir en el proceso-

-Por desgracia-

-También me dijo que ahora eres una criminal para los shinigamis-

-Solo si se enteran antes que recupere mis poderes- sonó muy segura de sí misma así que recupere mi confianza.

-¿Tienes un plan para lograrlo?-

-Por desgracia no, pero sé que en menos de un mes estaré como nueva, pero necesitare tu ayuda- _¿En serio?_

-No sé cómo podría ayudarte-

-Encargándote de los hollows por mí-

-¡¿Qué?! No gracias, lo admito, fue divertido ser una shinigami y me gusto deshacerme de ese monstruo, pero no creo que eso sea lo mío-

-Ahora que tienes mis poderes lo es, déjame explicarte algo sobre la SA, ellos son muy estrictos, tanto como lo son los militares de las películas de tu mundo-

-Veras la SA está ubicada en el mundo espiritual y está dentro del Seireitei, nosotros nos dividimos en 12 escuadrones, cada uno aporta algo diferente al Seireitei, por ejemplo, el cuarto escuadrón se encarga de la medicina y el segundo de la seguridad, son como la policía y la guardia de tu mundo juntos, todo lo referente a la seguridad les corresponde, todo excepto la vigilancia de las presencias espirituales, ya sea dentro o fuera de los confines de muestro mundo, ese trabajo le pertenece al escuadrón 12 ellos se encargan de todos los asuntos científico, y del monitoreo de las almas-

-Yo pertenezco al escuadrón 13 y nosotros somos los que nos encargamos de eliminar hollows y enviar las almas de los muertos a la SA, siempre que estamos en el mundo humano, ellos monitorean nuestro progreso, y si ven que los hollows no están siendo eliminados o las almas errantes no son liberadas enviaran a alguien a investigar si el shinigami encargado de cuidar el lugar está muerto o solo es negligente y si eso pasa…-

-Descubrirán tu situación y nos mataran a ambas- termine por ella.

-Así es, por eso necesito tu ayuda, sé que estoy pidiendo mucho, pero no tengo otra solución-

-¿Qué hay de Urahara y Yuroichi?-

-Ellos no pueden usar sus poderes por mucho tiempo o notaran sus presencias en la SA-

-Acabas de confirmarme de nuevo que se están ocultando, ¿Quiénes son ellos dos?-

-… Eso no importa, entonces que dices vas a ayudarme o no-

-…- Ahora soy yo la que no está segura de que decir.

-Mira si no lo haces por mí al menos hazlo por la gente de tu mundo, ellos morirán si nadie se encarga de los hollows- _como Ichigo_ maldita mujer ahora comienzo a ablandarme.

-… _Bien_ \- susurre aun insegura de mi decisión.

-¡Perfecto!- grito ella muy animadamente, en un cambio de 180 grados de su anterior actitud insegura y solo alcance a verla ponerse un guante rojo sin dedos, con una llama azul y negra con un raro dibujo de cráneo en medio de dicha llama pintada justo en el dorso del guante, antes de sentir como me golpeaba con la palma de su mano enguantada.

Allí estaba de nuevo la sensación de mi alma dejando mi cuerpo, y todo moviéndose más despacio de lo normal, mis sentidos amplificándose, de alguna forma logrando saber que los demás estaban a mi alrededor al sentir su energía espiritual "reiatsu" es como lo había llamado Urahara.

Ahora podía sentir el reiatsu de Rukia más estable que ayer en el parque y más alto que cuando estaba en la tienda de Urahara, también sabía que no éramos las únicas en la escuela, ya que unos dos piso debajo de nosotras estaban las presencias de Honsho y de… hay mierda mis sentidos son tan buenos que de alguna forma sé que esa fluctuación de reiatsu solo la causaría si ella y Honsho estaban, ¡mierda, mierda, mierda, ahora no poder sacar esa puta imagen de mi cerebro! Y la maldita percepción de reiatsu no se quiere desactivar.

-Bien vamos, hay un hollow por allá- me dijo animadamente Rukia mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me hacía saltar con ella en la dirección que señalo y le di gracias a Rukia y a todos los santos por sacarme de allí, aun si probablemente terminábamos convertidas en un charco de sangre en el piso por la caída, cualquier cosa para sacarme la imagen mental de la mente.

* * *

 **Hueco mundo**

 **(Muy por debajo de las arenas)**

La criatura más antigua y poderosa que habita HM se mantiene oculta desde hace siglos en este inmenso santuario, "santuario" es lo que es ahora, ya que con todos sus habitantes muertos desde que él está aquí habitándolo, no puede tener otro nombre.

Un inmenso complejo diseñado para ser un habitad cómodo y placentero, listo para cumplir con cualquier necesidad que pudieran tener sus huéspedes, huéspedes que a diferencia de sus hermanos de la superficie, lograron lo imposible al alcanzar lo inalcanzable y evolucionar al último nivel de un hollow " **Arrancar** ".

Un nivel casi "imposible" de alcanzar para cualquiera que no supiera hacerlo, porque para lograrlo debías obtener lo que todos los hollow pierden al no ser shinigamis, su "corazón".

El problema con esto es que todos lo ven de una forma muy literal, cuando lo "literal" no podría estar más alejado de la realidad, puede que los hollows tengan un "hueco" donde debería estar su corazón, y carezcan de dicho órgano, pero un trasplante no cambiara eso, créanme varios lo intentaron antes y lo único que consiguieron fue el dolor de un órgano ajeno acelerando la circulación hasta que su propio reiatsu los hacia colapsar sobre sí mismos, "el peor dolor del mundo" fue como lo llamaron los pocos que sobrevivieron a dicho colapso, solo para descubrir que nada cambio en ellos.

Los pocos que lograron descubrir la verdad y transmitirla a sus congéneres, explicaron que el corazón que busca un hollow es aquel que les da una razón para seguir adelante, para volverse más fuertes, para no ser asesinados en vano.

No importa la razón, porque razones sobran y cada uno tiene la suya, el problema es encontrarla cuando todo lo que le da lógica a esas razones es borrado de tu alma a cambio de darte el poder para luchar por encontrar lo que ya tenías pero no aceptaste.

Pero de vez en cuando, en muy raras ocasiones nace un espécimen que conoce la razón por la que existe, la sigue, la defiende y la valora, solo que es demasiado ciego para darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo y encontré a un hollow así en mi momento de desesperación, cuando pensé que nunca vería a otro como aquellos a los que una vez llame familia, familia que abandone por ser más obediente que instintivo.

Ahora mi familia no está, nuestro hogar ahora esta tan inhóspito que puedo oír el eco de mis pasos por días en sus pasillos, soporte la soledad y me resistí a la locura esperando el día en que apareciera alguien que pudiera lograr lo que nosotros no y pienso que por fin lo encontré, un hollow con un poder por encima de cualquiera más evolucionado que él.

Con un instinto por encima de cualquier lógica, una velocidad superior a la de un arrancar, que usa un cero olvidado por mi especie, pero por encima de todo, un hollow que posee el don de la compasión y la empatía, o al menos eso es lo que me pareció ver en los recuerdos de mis "ojos" en las arenas.

Ahora que active nuevamente el hechizo de comunicación, solo tuve que esperar un mensaje de mis "ojos" para ver su progreso y descubrir si tengo razón o solo fue un engaño, ese mensaje ha llegado, mis manos arden en respuesta al hechizo de comunicación que active en mis "ojos de las arenas".

Por lo que ahora estoy de pie bajo el cristal en la sala de comunicación, con mis manos extendidas en su dirección, uniendo mi mente a la de las criaturas que me sirven en las arenas, para ver su avance…

* * *

 **Hueco mundo (minutos antes)**

 **Bajo las arenas**

 **(Entre la Zona oscura y el Bosque menos)**

El Adjuchas blanco en que Ichigo se había convertido, se había mantenido moviéndose continuamente de un lugar a otro buscando otros adjuchas de su nivel con los cuales alimentarse, lo cual le fue casi imposible, ya que ninguno estaba ni medianamente cerca de poseer su nivel.

Pero al menos la mayoría permanecía en grandes grupos, para sobrevivir al duro entorno en el que se encontraban, lo cual a veces le concedía un buen entretenimiento, pero ni una sola vez logro poner en peligro su vida, siempre se alimentaba de los más fuertes del grupo y si los débiles no lo atacaban el los dejaría vivir.

No obstante después del quinto grupo noto que las dos adjuchas que había visto evolucionar se mantenían siguiéndolo.

Cada grupo que el pasaba de largo, cada herido que dejaba en el camino, cada uno de los adjuchas débiles a los que les permitió vivir, pero poseían una clara sed de venganza dirigida hacia él o ni siquiera habían tratado de ayudar a sus "compañeros" caídos eran rápidamente comidos por ellas dos.

Sabía que se estaban formando una reputación en HM, de alguna forma cada hollow terminaba quedándose con algún pequeño fragmento de información de sus presas o solo por pasar sobre algún rastro imperceptible de reiatsu residual que repartía información directamente a su subconsciente.

Él era conocido como el verdugo de las arenas, porque no importa cuánto te esfuerzos, no importa tu velocidad, el número de aliados que tengas, o tu habilidad especial, si estas en su mira vas a morir y nadie podrá evitarlo.

Mientras que ellas eran sus carroñeras, sus cuervos, sus más fieles seguidoras, ocultas en su sombra, siguiéndolo de cerca, pero nunca teniendo contacto directo con él, cualquier resto que deje, cualquiera que quisiera tomar venganza contra él, quien sea que siquiera se atreva a insinuar algo desagradable sobre él, verlo de forma amenazante o simplemente atreverse a susurrar un insulto dirigido hacia su persona y ellas no tendrían piedad con los responsables.

Cuando se mantenía en movimiento por las arenas en busca de nuevas presas, se devanaba los sesos (figurativamente) buscándole una explicación lógica al extraño comportamiento de sus "seguidoras", pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba encontrale ninguna lógica a sus acciones, también sabía que ahora ellas eran un par de adjuchas más fuertes que cualquier otra presa que allá logrado encontrar desde que se transformó, pero al igual que las últimas dos veces que las vio frente a frente, no sentía ningún deseo de lastimarlas, a pesar del buen alimento que serían, quería hablarles, pero tenía miedo de que esta vez su hambre lo dominara y terminara deshaciéndose de ambas.

Ahora se encontraba alimentándose de un adjucha muy grande, con unos huesos que lo hacían parecer un gran chinche, como tal tenía una extraña habilidad de desprender un vapor con un olor asqueroso, que alteraba el reiatsu de los que lo rodeaban para hacerlos alejarse de él subconscientemente.

Pero él no era como el resto, había formado una barrera invisible a su alrededor, usando su propio reiatsu, con lo que logro acercarse al adjucha insecto y luchar contra el frente a frente, el enemigo no era rápido, tampoco poseía mucha habilidad, pero su piel era resistente y sus ataques dolorosos, además de haber logrado sobrevivir a la lucha entre ambos, lo suficiente, como para que Ichigo lograra darse cuenta que la pequeña placa de hueso verde bajo sus omoplatos era de donde salía el vapor.

Por lo que en un rápido movimiento, se había colocado detrás de él, después de esquivar un golpe suyo, y con sus garras recubiertas por un cero tomo la placa de hueso, coloco su pie derecho en la parte baja de la espalda del insecto y lo empujó hacia adelante con el pie, mientras que con fuerza jalo la placa, en solo unos segundos la placa se había despegado del hollow, haciendo que su dueño soltara un fuerte chillido de dolor y se quedara paralizado por el shock.

Lo cual aprovecho Ichigo para usar su garra mejorada con el cero y apuñalarlo en donde entes estaba dicha placa, acabando con la vida del adjucha, para luego clavar sus colmillos en su hombro derecho y comenzar a absorber su reiatsu.

Ya llevaba un tiempo comiendo, al parecer este hollow tenía más reiatsu del que parecía, ya que sus placas de hueso también cumplían con la función de almacenar reiatsu dentro de ellas.

Por fin después de días, sintió que su hambre se detenía poco a poco, a la vez que su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar y desprender vapor, por fin el hambre desaparecería, fue lo que pensó mientras su mente divagaba nuevamente en un lugar que no conocía.

 _Estaba de pie sobre una tumba en el cementerio, a cada lado suyo estaba una niña, una tenía el pelo castaño y la otra tenía el pelo negro, verlas lo hacían sentirse raro, pero no era una sensación desagradable, el ver la tumba si lo hacía sentirse mal, pero el leer el nombre grabado en la lápida lo hacía sentir como que extrañaba algo._

 _Después sintió una mano en su cabeza y miro hacia arriba para ver a un hombre de pelo negro con una barba mal afeitada sonriéndole, lo cual lo hizo sentir que algo húmedo comenzaba a rodar por sus mejillas._

 _Después de eso todo cambio, ahora estaba de nuevo sobre la tumba pero estaba lloviendo fuertemente, las frías gotas de agua calabas su piel dolorosamente, pero eso dolor no era nada comparado con el que tenía en su pecho, luego de sentir como si su pecho fuese a explotar, sintió algo muy cálido aferrarse a su brazo derecho y vio a una chica de cabello morado aferrada a él._

 _Dicha chica subió su rostro para verlo a los ojos, y su pecho ahora no dolía, se sentía muy bien, sus mejillas estaban incluso más cálidas que el suave abrazo de la chica, el solo ver esos hermosos ojos castaños lo hacían muy feliz y se deshacían del dolor en su pecho._

 _-Ya no estás solo, siempre estaré allí para ti_ _ **Ichigo**_ _\- dijo la castaña melancólicamente._

 _-_ _ **Tatsuki**_ _-_

No pudo evitar soltar el nombre de la chica en voz alta después de la visión.

Se vio a sí mismo, ahora era un Vasto Lorde, era fuerte, más fuerte que cualquier cosa en las arenas y lo sabía, sabía que la presión espiritual que estaba emanando en este momento era suficiente como para matar a un adjuchas.

Pero ahora no tenía hambre, su ira se había apaciguado y no tenía ganas de matar solo por diversión a alguien que era más débil que él y además no le había hecho nada, por lo que disminuyo su presión espiritual y oculta su presencia al emitir la menor cantidad de reiatsu que le fue posible.

Ahora podía enfocarse en su alrededor para evitar esa sensación de vacío tan desagradable que lo estaba incomodando en este momento, con tanta paz a su alrededor solo podía recordar lo que vio durante su transformación, mientras conseguía otra forma de vida cerca de él.

Esas niñas lo hacían querer buscarlas para… abrazarlas, eso es extraño, tan extraño como la incontrolable sed de sangre que sintió cuando por un instante se las imagino en HM y vio a otros hollows intentando alimentarse de ellas.

Al hombre también quería abrazarlo, pero solo después de patearlo y gritarlo algo, pero no sabía que.

Mientras que a la hermosa chica de cabello morado, solo quería tenerla para el solo y estrellar sus labios contra los… un momento. Y con eso se llevó la mano hacia la boca y noto que tenía su máscara cubriendo totalmente su rostro, entonces como podría hacer eso con… Tatsuki, asi era como ella se llamaba.

- **Ichigo** \- dijo el con su voz distorsionada al recordar su propio nombre.

Se moría de ganas de saber que rayos era lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué no fue sino hasta ahora que tuvo un nombre? ¿Quiénes eran estas personas que le causaban tantos… sentimientos? ¿Por qué ahora se siente tan vacío después de al fin haber saciado su hambre?

Él le daría respuesta a todas estas preguntas, pero después, porque ahora por fin sintió algo en la distancia, eran las dos Adjuchas que lo seguían, estaban muy débiles y alguien las estaba atacando, él nunca les hablo, ellas nunca hicieron nada por él, pero por alguna razón para cuando se dio cuenta, ya se estaba moviendo a toda velocidad por las arenas en su dirección, por alguna razón desconocida él no quería que ellas murieran.

* * *

 **Hueco mundo**

 **(Muy por debajo de las arenas)**

Esto era aún más sorprendente de lo que pensó, el movimiento errático de sus manos, el castañeo de sus dientes, el reiatsu fluctuante, esto era insólito, todas estas eran las señales que le decían que este hollow tenía menos de 6 meses de haber dejado de ser un alma humana, y que aun tenia fuertes recuerdos de su vida en el mundo de los vivos, eso era increíble, ya que era básicamente imposible que existiera un hollow que pudiera haber evolucionado hasta el nivel de adjuchas tan rápido, mucho menos Vasto Lorde, pero también explicaba porque era tan "humano".

Podía ver y sentir a los pocos lagartos a su alrededor a punto de ir a cumplir con su orden anterior de traerlo ante él, pero gracias al enlace con todos ellos y la forma en la que los disperso también, cuando el freno todos sus movimientos en seco y movió ligeramente su cabeza para ver a una dirección en particular, el con los otros animales que tenían una visión compartida en este momento noto lo que este nuevo Vasto Lorde estaba viendo, solo necesita saber que no estaba equivocado.

Y consiguió dicha confirmación al verlo despegar a toda velocidad en dirección a las dos adjuchas a las que les había perdonado la vida dos veces.

-Aun no lo contacten, esta será la prueba perfecta para ver si este Vasto Lorde es digno de venir aquí a conocerme- dijo en un tono autoritario, pero muy emocionado, tal vez, solo tal vez por fin él estaba listo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Hueco Mundo (por debajo de las arenas)**

-Jajaja- La risa maniática resonaba entre los grandes árboles de cristal del bosque, junto con el sonido de pasos en la arena.

-Para tener cuerpos tan grandes son muy buenas ocultándose, supongo que es su verdadera fortaleza- un golpe sonó en la arena.

-Aaaa falle otra vez- dijo con falsa tristeza en su voz al ver que no había nadie tras el árbol que había rodeado para atacar.

-No se preocupen las encontrare en unos momentos, pero mientras, háganme el favor de seguir como están, el desierto es demasiado aburrido, tal vez no sean las temibles Adjuchas de las que escuche hablar, pero al menos me dan algo de entretenimiento-

De pronto un fuerte grito hizo eco en el bosque.

-Bueno _ **me dieron**_ \- corrigió el Vasto Lorde mientras veía a la Adjucha retroceder con una herida sangrante que le acababa de abrir en un costado.

-Ahora no te perderé de vista- con esto dicho desapareció de la vista de la Adjucha antes de reaparecer a su lado, tomándola por el cuello con fuerza, con su mano derecha.

-Qué te parece querida, tengo a tu compañera aquí conmigo, porque no vienes a acompañarnos- dijo alegremente, mientras veía a sus alrededores, en un intento de dar con la compañera de la Adjucha a la que sostenía con una fuerza que casi lograba asfixiarla.

- _ **Nooo**_ bueno entonces no me sirves- continuo infantilmente mientras abría la gran pinza de cangrejo que le salía del brazo izquierdo, justo frente a los ojos de la Adjucha que estaba sosteniendo y la acercaba lentamente a su rostro.

-¡Yan!- resonó el fuerte grito de la Adjucha peli azul por encima de ellos.

El Vasto Lorde ni siquiera tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para saber que un rayo se dirigía hacia él, por lo que soltó a la pelirroja y salto hacia atrás.

La Adjucha antes mencionada aprovecho la oportunidad para flotar lejos del Vasto Lorde y recuperar el aliento, mientras la peli azul caía a su lado.

-Estas bien hermana- pregunto preocupada la peli azul sin dejar de ver a su oponente.

-Si Yin (tos), pero debiste atacar (tos) en vez de gritar, eso fue estúpido, sabes que tus ataques no me lastiman- respondió Yan entrecortada por la falta de aire.

-Perdón pero estaba preocupada, eres todo lo que tengo- ambas hermanas se vieron, después de estas palabras.

Por desgracia el momento fue cortado abruptamente, cuando un cero purpura arrojo a Yin a las arenas, ahora debido a su estado debilitado, esta había dejado de flotar y su cuerpo estaba en el suelo, respirando con mucha dificultad.

Su estado, combinado al hecho que habían sido tomadas por sorpresa, hizo hervir la sangre de Yan, que ahora desprendía una línea de fuego desde el agujero que tenía en los picos de sus hombros.

-¡Bastardo!- grito ella mientras extendía sus brazos y abría las manos, para que desde los agujeros en las palmas de estas saliera un torrente de llamas dirigido al Vasto Lorde, que solo se quedó allí de pie, dejando que las llamas tocaran la coraza que cubría su cuerpo.

Cuando el flujo del fuego se detuvo el cuerpo humeante del Vasto Lorde solo se quedó allí, sin sonido o movimiento, Yan se sintió aliviada por esto y se dio vuelta para ir con su hermana caída, pero cualquier alivio que pudo haber sentido, desapareció abruptamente al escuchar nuevamente esa molesta voz desde el humo.

-Vine aquí porque todos no hacían nada más que hablar del "Verdugo de las arenas" y sus "Cuervos"- el humo y las pocas llamas residuales desaparecieron, solo para mostrar que el Vasto Lorde no tenía una sola herida en su cuerpo.

-Es tan decepcionante descubrir que ustedes apenas y están por encima del promedio, no sé cómo se las arreglaron para llegar tan lejos en sus vidas- extendió a un lado el brazo con la pinza, mientras comenzó a irradiar su reiatsu, logrando poner aún más nerviosas a Yin y Yan, al enseñarles su verdadera fuerza.

-Pero no pasaran más allá de este punto- término siniestramente, mientras desaparecía de la vista de ambas.

Si alguien más hubiera estado cerca, habría podido oír los escalofriantes gritos de sufrimiento de parte de las chicas.

Ahora que Ichigo estaba más cerca de la pareja de Adjuchas, podía sentir claramente, que ambas estaban muy mal heridas, no necesitaba verlas para saber que un simple Gillian podría matarlas en este momento.

Su instinto se lo gritaba junto con el hecho que si no llegaba pronto esa afirmación se cumpliría, aquí todos se aprovechaban de los débiles, por lo que acelero más y no se detuvo sino hasta que estuvo sobre una rama por encima de las Adjuchas, que lo perseguían desde las sombras.

Él era sanguinario, él era cruel, muchos decían que había perdido todo rastro de emoción a cambio de su fuerza, muchas veces creyó en esas palabras, pero la vista que tenía en frente lo hizo dudar por primera vez en semanas.

No tenía corazón, pero su pecho se apretaba, su estómago estaba vacío ya que el único alimento real de un hollow es el reiatsu y este no tiene forma física, lo cual dejaba sin explicación también el por qué sentía como si fuera a devolver el "almuerzo", ya que debajo suyo se encontraban las hermanas hollow, las primeras hollow a las que les perdono la vida sin razón, **no** eso es falso en este momento, por alguna razón el lastimarlas sabiendo que eran hermanas lo molestaba, pero tampoco eran su responsabilidad, por eso nunca las dejo estar a su lado, **bueno** por eso y por la tentación de alimentarse de ellas, pero ahora que era un Vasto Lorde, no las tocaría, después de todo el hambre ya no estaba, solo ese molesto vacío en su pecho.

Estaba buscando una forma de llenar ese vacío, sabía que existía, él sabía que era lo que le faltaba solo que no lograba recordarlo, lo haría con el tiempo, pero esa molestia al verlas allí, con tanta sangre saliendo lentamente de las heridas abiertas que parecían estar en cada área de sus cuerpos, la forma en que su hombros temblaban y él lograba distinguir que cada uno de los picos que sobresalían de ellos estaban rotos y desperdigados a su alrededor en el suelo, pero la parte más desagradable de todas, eran sus máscaras.

Estaban quebradas, a la pelirroja le faltaba un trozo, por lo que debajo de esta se podía ver el ojo humano con la esclerótica negra, a la peli azul le faltaban varios dientes y la mandíbula de la máscara.

Todos en HM conocían la verdad más desagradable de todas, si a un Adjucha se le rompía la máscara quedaría en ese nivel por siempre, no volvería a ser un Gillian si dejaba de alimentarse, pero tampoco se haría más fuerte, nunca tendría la oportunidad de evolucionar, además que todo su proceso regenerativo se ralentizaría, era literalmente una sentencia de muerte, una muy lenta para los de su especie, tal vez la más horrible de todas.

- _ **Tu si eres fuerte**_ \- dijo el Vasto Lorde que estaba a unos metros de las Adjuchas mal heridas, medio recostado de un árbol de cristal.

Ichigo ya lo había visto al llegar, unas pocas placas de hueso rojo en el cuerpo humanoide que lo hacían parecer un crustáceo, unos 2 metros de alto, algo voluminoso debido a las placas y con una pinza roja dentada de más de medio metro sobresaliendo de su brazo izquierdo, cuatro patas como las de una araña saliendo de la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

-Soy Macra y vengo en nombre de…- comenzó el Vasto Lorde rojo, pero todas sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando el Vasto Lorde que casi parecía un humano desapareció de la rama en la que estaba, se giró en su búsqueda al no poder sentirlo en ninguna parte, pero volvió su mirada nuevamente a las dos Adjuchas de antes al notar que este se encontraba de pie frente a ellas.

Yin al escuchar un sonido frente a ella, con mucho esfuerzo abrió sus ojos, detrás de su máscara y lo vio allí de pie frente a ella, ahora era un Vasto Lorde, a pesar de parecerse mucho a un humano aún conservaba esa especie de aura terrorífica a su alrededor, pero a ella no le parecía un monstruo, mucho menos con esa ligera sensación empática que parecía estar desprendiendo subconscientemente hacia ella, por el contrario para ella él era majestuoso, no le importaría morir después de haberlo visto una última vez, el único hollow en todo HM a parte de su hermana que alguna vez le mostro algo distinto al odio.

-M-mi señor- dijo ella con mucha dificultad.

Ichigo solo levanto sus manos abiertas en dirección al rostro de Yin y Yan, deteniéndolas a menos de cinco centímetros de sus rostros.

-Solo las deje vivir para que algún Adjucha con suerte se las comiera, si quieres matarlas por mi está bien pero después de eso me gustaría que vin…- el crustáceo de nuevo se detuvo al sentir tanto odio de parte del Vasto Lorde blanco dirigido hacia él, aun cuando este ni siquiera se había dignado a voltearse para verlo, era sorprendente tomando en cuenta que este Vasto Lorde blanco apenas y era un poco más débil que él mismo, pero aun así le causaba (vergonzosamente) un poco de miedo.

Pero cualquier rastro de temor que le genero el odio y la sed de sangre que desprendió hacia él, fue reemplazada rápidamente por la confusión al sentir algo muy extraño en la fluctuación de reiatsu de este extraño Vasto Lorde, para luego ver como de la palma de las manos del Vasto Lorde salían unas burbujas rojas, que se rompían desprendiendo rastros de reiatsu similares a los de un cero, pero con alguna especie de "emoción" vinculada a ellos.

Yin se preparó para morir a manos del "Verdugo de las arenas" luego de ver el brillo en sus manos, pero en vez del calor del cero que esperaba, ella se sentía relajada, había una calidez en su rostro, calidez que se extendió por su cuerpo, poco a poco se sintió mucho mejor, y luego pudo oír algo, era como unos trozos de cerámica chocando entre sí.

Tal vez no podía verlo, pero sentía lo que era, estaba segura de lo que era ese sonido pero se negaba a aceptarlo, era imposible, luego escucho un gemido muy familiar a su lado y con menos dificultad que antes se giró, para ver a su hermana, brillando de rojo, con la mano del Verdugo burbujeando reiatsu (literalmente) frente a su rostro y con desconcierto confirmo lo que se mantenía gritándose a sí misma que era un engaño.

La máscara de su hermana se estaba reformando, con ayuda del reiatsu de Ichigo, no solo eso, las heridas en su cuerpo se estaban cerrando también, no solo eran las de su hermana, también eran las suyas.

Este Vasto Lorde al que HM temía tanto, este "monstruo" sin corazón que ya les había perdonado la vida dos veces y ayudado sin saberlo en cada una de ellas, ahora aparecía aquí en su momento de mayor necesidad y arreglaba lo irreparable, curaba lo imposible y le devolvía la esperanza que había perdido, para Yin este Vasto Lorde tenía que ser un ángel, _**su ángel**_.

Luego de unos segundos Ichigo detuvo el flujo de reiatsu, para ver con alegría que ambas Adjuchas ahora tenían sus máscaras reformadas en su totalidad y las heridas en sus cuerpos se estaban cerrando con su propio reiatsu, aunque sus reiatsus seguían bajos pero al menos ahora tenían un poco más que cuando llego aquí.

Ambas se quedaron observándolo, entre embobadas, sorprendidas, felices y atemorizadas, tal vez sus máscaras cubrían cualquier expresión facial, pero Ichigo de es capaz de sentir y distinguir las emociones a través del reiatsu de los demás, y ahora que ellas están bien, solo hay un reiatsu al que le quiere prestar atención, ese que se encuentra lleno de confusión y molestia detrás de él.

Macra se encontraba sin palabras por tercera vez, este poderoso Vasto Lorde acababa de desperdiciar parte de su tiempo y reiatsu en un par de inútiles Adjuchas, esa regeneración fue sorprendente, pero el desperdiciarla en alguien inferior era una ofensa, pero todos aquellos con poder tienen derecho a hacer tonterías con su poder para divertirse un poco, el mismo disfruto jugar a las escondidas con ellas dos y nada se compara al escuchar como sus armaduras se quebraban bajo la presión de su pinza.

Tal vez solo estaba confundiendo las cosas, puede que este Vasto Lorde solo las curara para torturarlas el mismo, quizás las hará enfrentarlo con la falsa esperanza de dejarlas vivir si ganaban o aún mejor las haría matarse entre ellas eso si suena divertido.

Claro que estos pensamientos se vieron muy eclipsados, cuando dicho Vasto Lorde se giró para verlo directamente, esas hendiduras en su máscara le impedían ver sus ojos, pero se estremecía al sentir su mirada, era más pequeño que él mismo, del tamaño de un humano, en su cuerpo totalmente blanco tenía unos tatuajes negros en el pecho como un par de líneas que se unían a su agujero hollow, también un pelaje rojo en la base de su cuello, en las muñecas y los tobillos.

No tenía nada de especial, un par de cuernos afilados en su máscara con dos líneas rojas que subían desde su mandíbula hasta los ojos y luego seguían hasta la nuca de la máscara, las pequeñas garras en sus dedos apenas y eran un poco más grandes que una uña, definitivamente nada de qué preocuparse, pero debía darle una oportunidad, después de todo vino aquí por negocios no por diversión (al menos no completamente).

-Bueno ya que tuviste tu momento de "diversión" con esas dos déjame presentarme _**de nuevo**_ soy Macra, estoy explorando las arenas buscando más sirvientes a la causa de Aizen-sama, júrale lealtad a Aizen-sama y podrás acompañarme a "las Noches" para unirte a su ejército-

- **¿Aizen? ¿Las Noches?** \- pregunto Ichigo en un tono neutral, pero distorsionado, que lograba calar los huesos de los presentes.

- **Aizen-sama** es el emperador de HM, su palabra es ley así que te recomiendo pensarlo dos veces antes de dirigirte a él de esa forma nuevamente- corrigió con molestia Macra, que ya estaba comenzando a hartarse de este Vasto Lorde, poderoso o no, era demasiado arrogante para su gusto.

-Las Noches es el castillo donde viven Aizen-sama y su ejército de arrancar-

- **¿Arranca** r **?** \- por alguna razón esa palabra resonaba en la mente de Ichigo.

-Es el siguiente nivel evolutivo después del Vasto Lorde, cuando se rompe la barrera entre hollow y shinigami te conviertes en uno de ellos, Aizen-sama puede convertir a aquellos que son dignos y yo lo seré después de conseguirle suficientes candidatos como tú-

-¿Para qué necesita el ejército?- Esta vez fue Yin la que hablo, tanto ella como su hermana habían dejado de curar sus heridas en el momento en que se detuvo el sangrado y concentraron todo su factor curativo en los picos de sus hombros y no le sonaba bien la conversación que tenía este Vasto Lorde con el Verdugo.

-¡Silencio Adjucha! Una criatura tan débil como tú no tiene derecho a interrogar a sus superiores- Macra podía soportar temporalmente la poca inteligencia de este Vasto Lorde solo por su poder, pero ser interrogado por un ser inferior eso sí que no podía permitírselo.

- **Responde** \- Fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de Ichigo y esta vez estaba tan cargada de desprecio que Macra pudo sentir un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Para acabar con los shinigamis- eso era todo, con esto él estaba en sus manos, ningún hollow le dice que no al asesinato de sus enemigos naturales.

- **¿Por qué?** \- _¡¿Qué?!_

-Umm no sé, déjame pensarlo, ¡tal vez sea porque son nuestros malditos enemigos! ¡Nos matan sin razón o provocación, solo porque no somos de su puta especie y vienen aquí a exterminarnos cuando están aburridos!- ante esto Ichigo inclino su cabeza hacia la derecha con curiosidad.

-Me suena familiar- esta vez fue Yan la que no pudo contenerse a responder en tono burlón, viendo que el Verdugo no las detenía a ella o su hermana al hablar, no es como si importara, de todas formas deberían estar muriéndose, pero él apareció para salvarlas (de nuevo) y no permitiría que nadie le hable de esa forma, ni a él ni a nadie aun si eso le costaba la vida.

-¡No te metas!- grito perdiendo lo que le quedaba de paciencia, mientras abría la pinza en su dirección, disparándole un cero totalmente cargado que dejo una nube de polvo en la zona en la que estaban de pie Ichigo y las Adjuchas.

No pudo ocultar su sonrisa, hasta que esta se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar un " **sonido** " por encima él y se giró con rapidez y terror para defenderse instintivamente del golpe de su usuario.

Apenas noto que estaba rodando luego de dar al menos 3 vueltas en el suelo, le costó bastante poder frenarse y mucho más ponerse de pie, ya que su cuerpo estaba en shock _¿Por qué había un arrancar tan lejos de las noches? ¿Por qué me ataco?_ Eran las preguntas que lo atormentaban ya que solo ellos eran capaces de usar el **sonido** , pero esas preguntas se borraron solo para ser reemplazadas por otras, junto con el terror absoluto en su pecho al ver al frente y observar a Ichigo frente a él con su brazo derecho ligeramente extendido y unas líneas de reiatsu rojas desvaneciéndose entre sus dedos.

 _Es imposible,_ gritaba su mente una y otra vez mientras se concentraba en sentir los alrededores solo para descubrir que en efecto solo habían 4 criaturas allí, y las otras 2 eran las Adjuchas que estaban flotando en unas ramas, eso quería decir que ese Vasto Lorde no solo podía curar las máscaras de otros hollow, sino que también era capaz de usar una técnica arrancar, era inaudito, este ser tan estúpido tenía más habilidad que él, eso era un insulto.

La ira solo lo hacía apretar sus dientes, hasta el punto que podía oírlos rosarse entre sí, por lo que se preparó para acabar con esta criatura anormal, el problema fue que cuando levanto sus brazos se sintió extraño y vio su brazo izquierdo, para notar horrorizado que el área en la que él Vasto Lorde blanco lo había golpeado cuando se defendió del ataque estaba expuesta totalmente.

Un golpe fue todo lo que necesito este Vasto Lorde blanco para quebrar completamente la placa de hueso rojo que cubría su antebrazo, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ahora ya no tenía control de sí mismo, se abalanzo sin pensar hacia Ichigo con toda la intención de apuñalarlo con su pinza cargada de reiatsu y cuando no le faltaba nada para tocarlo, este solo se inclinó a un lado para que le pasara de largo.

Por desgracia para el crustáceo termino apuñalando uno de los troncos de los árboles de cristal atravesándole casi la mitad de la pinza, ahí fue cuando descubrió algo nuevo ese día, estos árboles están vivos y son rencorosos, porque antes de que se le pasara por la mente el sacar su pinza de allí está ya había sido cubierta con el mismo cristal del árbol, que de alguna forma había crecido en su dirección atrapando por completo su pinza con la presión suficiente como para impedirle moverla pero sin lastimarlo a él.

Después de ser capturado pudo sentir la "ira" y el "rencor" arrastrándose desde su brazo atrapado hasta su cerebro, tanta que lo hizo gritar impidiéndole notar el momento en que Ichigo se le acerco sino hasta que este le atravesó el estómago con su garra.

En ese momento el árbol lo "soltó", al igual que Ichigo que saco su garra de él, mientras el crustáceo no pudo hacer nada para evitar caer de espaldas al suelo, lo último que vio antes de morir fue el brillo rojo en las garras de Ichigo mientras podía escuchar ese suave pero aterrador susurro salir de su máscara.

- **Nadie las toca** \- no había ninguna emoción en sus palabras, pero de alguna forma el reiatsu que desprendía en dirección a su cuerpo moribundo transmitía mas odio y desprecio hacia él que el de ese extraño árbol.

Yin y Yan estaban sorprendidas por la lucha, si es que se le puede llamar así, ya que este Vasto Lorde cruel y demente a pesar de haber limpiado el suelo con ambas, ni siquiera pudo tocar a su salvador.

Aunque no debería sorprenderlas porque sabían que él era más fuerte que cualquier otra criatura en HM, pero mientras lo perseguían desde las sombras notaron que él siempre le daba tiempo de "defenderse" a sus oponentes, si era por entretenimiento o solo por aburrimiento no era su problema, pero ver esta escena, las hacía sentir un poco extrañas, ya de por si sentir algo como hollows era extraño, pero sentirse tan bien lo era aún más, el haber visto este ataque tan cruel hacia alguien que las había lastimado, el verlo morir de un golpe a manos del "Verdugo" que siempre jugaba con sus presas las hacía sentir como si el las estuviera defendiendo, aun mas tomando en cuenta que antes de eso él les regenero sus máscaras, dándoles nuevamente una oportunidad para vivir.

Los pensamientos de ambas se vieron interrumpidos cuando él ladeo su rostro para verlas sobre las ramas, su pulso se detuvo ante la sorpresa, ya que por fin se dieron cuenta de que por alguna extraña razón se habían quedado cerca de él, tal vez era el deseo de verlo castigar al que las lastimo o tal vez solo querían verlo de cerca una vez más, quizá ambas.

No era una mala sensación, pero esta cambio y se hizo aún más fuerte cuando lo vieron extender su brazo en su dirección por encima de las ramas, ahora si temían que les lanzara un cero, pero ese temor cambio rápidamente a sorpresa cuando este movió su mano en un claro gesto de "vengan", por inercia ellas flotaron en su dirección, un poco más lento de lo normal, no tanto por las heridas que ya habían sanado casi por completo, sino por la intriga de lo que sucedería luego de obedecerlo.

Cuando estuvieron sobre la arena unos 3 metros detras de Ichigo, este movió su rostro en dirección al cadáver de Macra, las 2 Adjuchas solo podían ocultar su sorpresa debido a las máscaras que cubrían por completo sus rostros, cuando vieron las garras de su mano derecha brillar de rojo, desde su posición podían sentir claramente que ese brillo era el de un cero concentrado, totalmente comprimido en sus garras, garras que uso para cortar limpiamente el cuerpo de Macra verticalmente a la mitad, después de eso las garras dejaron de brillar y el tomo una mitad con cada mano y las arrojo detrás de él.

Cada mitad cayo frente a una de ellas, Ichigo no se movió en su dirección, solo se quedó allí dándoles la espalda, después de unos segundos este pareció perder la paciencia.

- **Coman** \- fue más una orden que cualquier otra cosa, todos saben que los Adjuchas solo evolucionan comiéndose a otros Adjuchas así que para ellas no tenía sentido cumplir con esta orden, pero estaban débiles, aun si solo era la mitad este Vasto Lorde tenía más reías que cualquier hollow que hubieran comido antes, además ellas jamás desobedecerían al Verdugo, por lo que con duda tomaron el Vasto Lorde caído y lo absorbieron, tomo más tiempo de lo normal, pero para cuando habían terminado estaban como nuevas, sin heridas, sin cansancio, luego lo sintieron, simultáneamente ambas brillaron.

Dos pilares de luz aparecieron detrás de Ichigo, que por fin se había dado girado para verlas cambiar, un pilar naranja y el otro azul, uno derretía la arena debajo de él y el azul parecía estar cubierto de destellos eléctricos que lo recorrían cada poco tiempo, la luz se fue tan pronto como apareció, dejando tras de sí a 2 nuevas Vasto Lorde.

Las 2 estaban flotado sobre la arena, ambas tenían por debajo de la cintura una forma cónica con la base roma, era más ancha en la cintura e iba decreciendo a medida que se acercaba al suelo, llegando hasta donde deberían estar sus rodillas, parecía como si desde la cintura hasta las rodillas hubieran sido recubiertas con cerámica blanca.

Por encima de esta base estaba un torso femenino, con una placa de hueso cubriendo el pecho desde la clavícula hasta la parte superior de los abdominales y el agujero hollow justo en el medio de esta placa.

Su estómago tonificado humano está expuesto, también su cuerpo desde la clavícula hasta el inicio de su mandíbula y sus brazos desde la parte baja de los bíceps hasta las muñecas.

Sus máscaras eran muy parecidas con la forma de un cráneo común, pero con las mejillas pronunciadas y muy rectas, sobresaliendo como triángulos a los lados de su rostro, había una abertura en cada ojo con una forma circular con un pequeño y delgado triangulo isósceles rojo pintado desde la base de la parte superior derecha y otro en la base parte inferior izquierda de su ojo derecho, el ojo izquierdo estaba igual, pero con las puntas saliendo del lado superior izquierdo e inferior derecho, y había un poco de cabello rojo saliendo desde la base de la nuca de su máscara hasta la base del cuello.

Su hermana compartía las mismas características de la máscara y el cabello, pero los colores eran azules y no rojos.

En los bíceps de la pelirroja había una pieza de hueso pronunciada, similar a una armadura medieval, con un pico en cada uno que se extendía horizontalmente casi un pie de distancia y con menos de dos pulgadas de diámetro en la base y con un agujero en la punta, también sus manos parecían estar cubiertas por unos guantes rojos con un agujero en medio de la palma de sus manos.

Su hermana tenia guantes azules, sin huecos pero con un pico en la punta de los dedos como si fueran garras, y en la placa de cada antebrazo tenía 3 picos de una pulgada de diámetro en la base que se extendían por casi un pie de distancia, con el del medio estando ubicado de forma horizontal y los otros dos estando uno a cada lado de este, separados por una pulgada y media entre sí, extendiendo diagonalmente su punta lejos del pico central pero teniendo el mismo largo.

En la espalda de ambas justo entre sus omoplatos había una placa de hueso y debajo de esta salían otras más pequeñas, pareciendo parte de una columna vertebral.

Mientras que a los lados de la placa que estaba entre los omoplatos de cada una, salían un par de alas de hueso, si es que se podían llamar así, ya que era como si ambas tuvieran alas de ave como las de un ángel, extendiéndose casi 2 metros cada una, pero estas estaban totalmente cubiertas por una placa de hueso casi uniformemente, la cual les impedía moverlas, por lo cual ellas solo flotaban debido a su reiatsu.

La última característica especial de estas nuevas Vasto Lorde era que en los círculos de su máscara de hueso si eran visibles los ojos humanos de cada una, los de la pelirroja eran de un color ámbar y los de la peli azul eran de un azul celeste claro.

Debido a esto último Ichigo pudo admirar la sorpresa en ambas al notar que habían evolucionado al fin al nivel Vasto Lorde, levantando su manos para observarlas y luego girándose hacia su hermana admirando su nueva forma, ignorando que la arena debajo de ellas estaba parcialmente derretida, con trozos de vidrio recién formados y algunos arcos eléctricos apareciendo de vez en cuando por debajo de ambas.

-¿Cómo?- fue lo único que pudo salir de parte de la peli azul subconscientemente.

- **¿Por qué me siguen?** -pregunto Ichigo, por lo que las hermanas recordaron que estaba allí y se giraron para verlo con miedo en sus ojos, pero no dejaron que eso las detuviera.

-Usted nos salvó- Yin fue la primera en hablar, logrando esconder casi por completo el miedo en su voz.

- **¿Salvar?, casi las mato** \- aparentemente él no hablaba mucho, solo iba al grano y ya.

-Pero nos perdonó la vida, y con los restos que dejo atrás pudimos evolucionar a Gillian, con la suficiente consciencia como para seguir adelante- ahora era Yan la que hablaba, deteniéndose solo para que su hermana terminara sus palabras.

-No queríamos desperdiciar la oportunidad que nos dio así que corrimos, sin detenernos alimentándonos de cada Gillian que encontrábamos fue solo una casualidad que termináramos encontrando su rastro nuevamente, aun siendo Gillian con los fragmentos de información que conseguíamos al avanzar y alimentarnos descubrimos que usted no era como los demás hollow, usted solo mataba para comer, no tocaba a los más débiles porque no serían un alimento real, no torturaba a sus oponentes, todas las muertes eran rápidas y certeras, por eso se ganó nuestra admiración- dijo Yin con orgullo en su voz.

-Cuando nos volvió a encontrar en nuestra forma Adjucha estábamos tan aterradas, pensamos que nos iba a comer, sabíamos que valíamos la pena si nos comía a ambas, lo vimos en su cuerpo usted nos iba a despedazar allí mismo, pero se controló y nos perdonó de nuevo, allí fue cuando lo supimos usted es alguien digno de seguir, por eso le seguimos el rastro con mucha dificultad, desviándonos de vez en cuando para comer una manada de Adjuchas que usted dejaba atrás por ser demasiado débiles- Yan continuo explicando.

-Pero para nosotras si eran una comida decente, no obstante siempre seguimos su forma de actuar nunca lastimamos a los más débiles, a menos que fuera en defensa propia, a algunos incluso les señalábamos el lugar donde dejamos a los últimos supervivientes para que pudieran formar alianzas, pero cuando encontrábamos a alguien que buscara venganza en su contra o le molestara su existencia lo eliminábamos, porque usted es alguien digno de ser admirado, no odiado-

-Antes de darnos cuenta HM comenzó a llamarnos "Cuervos", los cuervos del Verdugo de las Arenas, no dijimos nada contra esto solo porque usted no lo hizo, el hecho de que nos haya restaurado las máscaras y el que nos ayudara a evolucionar es la prueba máxima de que no estábamos equivocadas- dijo Yin en un tono extrañamente feliz.

Para Ichigo esto le parecía extraño, ya que no le parecía que fuera digno de nada de eso, solo no toco a los débiles porque era estúpido absorberlos, pero el haberles perdonado la vida varias veces a estas dos Vasto Lorde y reformar sus máscaras si era algo anormal, algo a lo que no podía ponerle nombre, hace mucho que había olvidado esa gran intriga del porque lo hizo la primera vez para empezar, allí fue cuando gracias a la lucidez que consiguió debido a su nueva forma y la falta de esa hambre perpetua, se remontó a ese día, a ese momento…

- _N-no lastimes a… a mi hermana_ \- fueron las palabras que habían salido de la Vasto Lorde de pelo azul en aquel momento, pronunciadas con mucho esfuerzo debido al daño que le causo ese día, palabras tan cargadas de temor que este era casi palpable, pero ese temor no era por su vida, era por la vida de su hermana…

" _Un gran hollow con una niña en cada mano, una de cabello castaño y la otra de cabello negro, la de cabello negro estaba medio consciente y grito de dolor en el momento en que ese hollow la apretó más fuerte en su mano. La ira al ver esta escena le hacía hervir la sangre y más al escuchar el grito de la niña."_

" _ **!No toques a mi hermana!**_ _Gritaba en su mente una y otra vez, pero las palabras nunca salían de sus labios, no era necesario sus acciones hablaban por si solas, sintió como la adrenalina le daba el valor para luchar contra ese hollow, pero nada más porque siempre terminaba siendo golpeado lejos de su adversario, claro hasta que al fin logro herirlo con un cuchillo de cocina, para ser enviado volando hacia la pared..."_

" _Luego pudo ver a la niña castaña en el suelo, inconsciente, con sangre brotando de su cabeza, su respiración era lenta, le traía de nuevo ese extraño dolor en su pecho, no quería sentir ese dolor pero por alguna razón le importaba más la herida de… de…_ _ **Yuzu**_ _ese era su nombre, tan pronto como salió de sus labios, coloco su mano sobre la herida y concentro su reiatsu antes de darse cuenta la herida estaba cerrada, la respiración había vuelto a la normalidad y eso le quito el dolor en su pecho, pero al ver a Yuzu a punto de recobrar la consciencia sintió miedo, no, no era miedo era vergüenza, aun así instintivamente invoco una garganta y se fue de allí, una vez cerrada la garganta le dio un último vistazo a la niña, desde el distorsionado borde dimensional y noto que la niña de cabello negro también estaba allí…"_

La empatía por el recuerdo de aquel momento con la ahora Vasto Lorde de cabello azul le devolvió a la mente estos 2 flashes, estaba seguro de que estaban entrelazados, no entendía muy bien que sucedía, pero si sabe que ese vacío en su pecho dejo de existir mientras vio esa última escena, esas niñas eran hermanas estaba seguro de eso, verlas heridas lo lastimaba de una forma extraña que no podía sanar con su factor curativo, pero el verlas sanas y salvas a ambas no solo alejaba ese dolor en su pecho, también desaparecía aquel desagradable vacío dentro de él, por eso salvo a estas dos, aun con ese recuerdo sin haber salido a la luz aquel día su subconsciente no deseaba que ese dolor volviera y ahora que las había escuchado no estaba seguro de que hacer, no deseaba seguidores, pero tampoco quería preocuparse por su seguridad…

- **¿Cómo se llaman?** \- pregunto ya habiendo tomado una decisión, aun sino estaba completamente seguro de que esa decisión fuera la correcta, nada le impediría retractarse después.

-Yin- Respondió con una pequeña reverencia la Vasto Lorde peli azul muy nerviosa.

-Yan- Dijo la peli roja después de su hermana con otra reverencia, aún más nerviosa que ella y con una pizca de preocupación que fue ignorada por Ichigo.

- **Ichigo** \- Se presentó secamente ante ellas – **Dudo que sea tan "digno" como dicen** \- logro ver que ambas se morían por responderle al escucharlo - **Pero no me molestaría un poco de compañía** \- no fueron capaces de decir nada ante esto, mientras que Ichigo podía sentir claramente la alegría que expedían ambas al saber que ahora tenían permiso para acompañarlo.

Por lo que Ichigo solo se ladeo y camino de vuelta al lugar del que llego, sintió como ambas flotaban detrás de él a unos pocos metros de distancia, no pasaron ni 2 minutos antes de que Yin no pudiera contenerse.

-¿A dónde vamos?- esa era una muy buena pregunta, Ichigo tenía recuerdos borrosos de su recorrido por las arenas antes de ser Vasto Lorde y todos solo le confirmaban una cosa, este mundo era "insípido".

Un desierto infinito, una noche eterna, hollows hambrientos en cada esquina, realmente no tenía nada que buscar.

Siempre se movió a donde lo guio su instinto, comida, evolución, poder, eso era a donde su instinto lo guio, pero ahora el hambre no estaba, estaba seguro que tampoco se fortalecería comiendo aun si era de otros Vasto Lordes, podía sentirlo por lo que debía ser así, ya que su instinto nunca le fallo, entonces ¿Qué hacer? ¿A dónde ir?...

Entonces entre tanto meditar le pasaron tres cosas por la mente, ya no estaba el hambre pero estaba ese vacío en su pecho que seguía incomodándolo, también esos recuerdos confusos de lo que supone es su vida anterior o mejor dicho su "vida" ya que era perfectamente consciente de su situación aquí, mas no del como llego a ella y por último, lo que le paso al cangrejo que acababa de eliminar, ese árbol de cristal lo capturo, ese árbol mostro un extraño y casi imperceptible reiatsu que además emanaba rencor e ira.

Todas las opciones parecían interesantes, pero no estaba seguro por cual empezar, esto lo hizo detener su movimiento, por lo que sus "cuervos" también lo hicieron, por primera vez no estaba seguro de que hacer, simplemente porque su instinto ya no estaba allí para guiarlo o tal vez solo no lo necesitaba para esto, por lo que por primera vez desde que tiene memoria deberá tomar una decisión consciente.

El árbol le causaba curiosidad, pero solo eso, su vida pasada, todas las respuestas deben estar en el mundo de los vivos y el recuerdo de la vergüenza que sintió al saber de su apariencia actual ante aquellos que conoció en vida no era nada agradable, por lo que solo quedaba una opción, pero ahora que no estaba solo no le parecía correcto decidir solo.

- **¿Ustedes sienten un vacío en su pecho?** \- pregunto mientras se daba vuelta para ver a Yin y Yan a los ojos.

-¿Un vacío?-

- **¿Cómo si faltara algo?** -

-Sí, pero ese es nuestro corazón y eso no puede regresar- respondió Yin con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

- **Si puede-** afirmo con convicción **-Estoy seguro, no sé cómo, pero puedo sentirlo** -

-¿En serio?-

- **Por supuesto, que dicen les gustaría ayudarme a descubrirlo** -

-Por supuesto-

- _ **Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos con eso**_ \- resonó una nueva voz entre los arboles a su alrededor.

-¿Quién está allí?- pregunto instantáneamente Yan mientras extendía sus brazos por delante de ella, con una pequeña llama saliendo de la palma de sus manos.

-¡Muéstrate!- Grito Yin mientras contraía sus garras, que ahora despedían pequeños arcos eléctricos entre sus dedos.

- _ **¿Qué dices Ichigo estas interesado?**_ \- ahora Ichigo noto que aquella voz espectral salía de las máscaras de los reptiles que se movían por las arenas.

Dudaba que esta persona fuera de fiar, tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera mostraba su rostro, solo se comunicaba transmitiendo su reiatsu a través de estas criaturas, pero su instinto no le daba advertencias y tampoco tenía nada más que hacer o una pista de donde comenzar su búsqueda, así que aun si esta persona no tenía ninguna respuesta, al menos le daría algo que hacer mientras pensaba en algún lugar donde buscar.

- **Si** \- la respuesta directa de su parte calmo instantáneamente a las hermanas, que lo vieron dudosas, pero ambas abandonaron su pose de batalla y se relajaron, aceptando la decisión de aquel al que escogieron como líder.

- _ **¡Excelente!, les prometo que no se arrepentirán, por favor sigan a los lagartos y eviten pisarlos**_ \- con esto la mayor parte de los lagartos salió de sus escondites mientras otros emergían de las arenas, todos los de la superficie se colocaron en fila y comenzaron a correr en una dirección que parecía aleatoria, mientras que Ichigo y sus compañeras los seguían de cerca.

 **Mundo Humano**

 _Debo decir que mi segundo día como shinigami "sustituta" no fue nada malo, después de que Rukia nos hiciera saltar del techo de la escuela, caímos al suelo como una pluma, se vio exactamente igual que en las películas de kun-fu cayendo rápidamente, pero en el momento en que te faltan unos pocos metros para tocar el suelo la velocidad de nuestra caída se frenó aparentemente por sí misma, pero gracias a mi recién descubierta destreza (al menos en mi opinión personal) con la percepción de reiatsu, note que Rukia era la que freno el descenso usando un poco de reiatsu como amortiguador, lo había colocado por debajo de nosotras en varias capas (estoy casi segura de que fueron 6 capas) cada capa no tenía muchos centímetros de grosor y estaban separadas entre sí por un vacío del mismo tamaño, por alguna razón al caer apenas y eran perceptibles, pero sí sé que todas tenían una densidad similar a la del agua, por lo que fue como caer en una piscina._

 _Al tocar el suelo no tuve tiempo de admirar la hazaña o preguntar, porque la sentí subirse en mi espalda y al igual que un niño solo señalo en la dirección en la que estaba el hollow y me ordeno ir (como si fuera un puto caballo), después tirarla al suelo y de unos minutos de gritos de parte de ambas me convenció que sería más rápido, ya que yo tenía más fuerza y velocidad en mi forma de shinigami, por lo que con desgano le permití subirse a mi espalda y por inercia salte en la dirección del hollow._

 _Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que cada salto que daba me hacía avanzar una distancia mayor que el ancho de la escuela, además de elevarme casi a su altura (como unos tres pisos), eso era increíble, el aire en mi rostro, el vacío debajo de mí, la libertad que sentí, esto se sentía muchísimo mejor que manejar una moto, pero como todo lo bueno termino demasiado pronto, para cuando lo note estábamos frente al hollow, había recorrido 7 manzanas saltando entre las azoteas en tan solo unos segundos el hollow era muy grande, como de 6 metros de largo y 2 de ancho, la vista era aterradora, o lo seria si no fuera porque podía sentir que su reiatsu apenas y estaba por encima del que tenía Rukia actualmente._

" _Desenvaine" mi zanpakuto y lo decapite, el pobre ni siquiera me vio atacarlo, apenas y reacciono cuando ya se estaba desintegrando, como si fuera cosa del destino, el lugar en el que estábamos me ayudo a responder la duda que tenía encima desde el día anterior ¿Cómo me veía en esta forma? Y ya que estábamos a media cuadra de una venta de garaje y lo primero que pude ver fue a un hombre que por alguna extraña razón tenía toda una colección de espejos, camine hacia haya y me coloque frente a uno de cuerpo completo._

 _Tenía un kimono negro, el cinturón blanco y una banda que pasaba diagonalmente del hombro derecho hacia mi lado izquierdo un poco por encima de la cintura, dicha banda parecía una correa negra con la hebilla plateada._

 _Di media vuelta y vi extrañada que la parte trasera de dicha banda tenía en el medio dos placas plateadas con los bordes brillando ligeramente con un color azul claro, luego vi mi zanpakuto era casi tan grande como yo, pero tenía el mismo ancho y forma que una katana normal, lo único especial en ella aparte del largo era que el filo al entrar en contacto con la luz se veía de un color azulado, parecía algo místico, saliendo de mi admiración me vi en el espejo de nuevo sin cambiar de posición y coloque mi espada detrás de mí para envainarla._

 _Cuando estuvo frente a las placas estas brillaron un poco, instintivamente solté el mango y vi con sorpresa como la katana se quedó flotando a menos de dos centímetros de las placas y después de unos segundos la hoja fue imbuida por una especie de manto de oscuridad, que después desapareció, para dejar ver una funda que al igual que el mango era de color negro._

 _-Es la primera vez que veo algo así- dijo Rukia detrás de ella._

 _-¿No es normal que las zanpakutos hagan eso?-_

 _-Ninguna zanpakuto es "normal" cada una es única, todas son la extensión del alma de los shinigamis, por eso cada una tiene su propia forma y habilidades-_

 _-¿Habil…- la curiosidad de Tatsuki acababa de despertar por desgracia a ambas se les olvidaban dos cosas, estaban en público y Rukia estaba en forma física._

 _-Señorita ¿se siente bien?- pregunto un hombre mayor sentado cerca de los espejos, lo cual le recordó a Tatsuki que en este momento ella era invisible para el resto de la población, por lo que solo verían a Rukia hablando sola en medio de la calle._

 _-Aaa si perfectamente- contesto nerviosa intercalando la vista con Tatsuki que no hacía más que reírse de ella._

 _-¿Segura? Podría jurar que estaba hablando sola-_

 _-A eso no, no, es queee, me gusta hablar cuando me veo en el espejo, es que bueno vera, yo soy actriz y me gusta ensayar así para ver si me veo realista-_

 _-¡Otra artista! Que felicidad, yo también fui actor, las más sorprendentes obras teatrales de Japon pero con la edad todo se fue haciendo más trabajoso y pasaba poco tiempo con la familia por lo que lo deje, es bueno ver que las costumbres no cambian, estos espejos me fueron muy útiles para ensayar, también en varias obras, pero al parecer ahora no soy más que un "acumulador" por lo que tengo que vender para hacer espacio, que tal si te lo llevas, me hará feliz saber que lo tiene alguien que le dará un buen uso-_

 _-Pero yo no llevo dinero- dijo Rukia apresuradamente, dejando en claro que realmente no lo quería._

 _-No importa, necesito hacer espacio y una actriz como usted le dará un buen uso así que tómelo, créame tiene talento he visto cientos de actores y unos pocos son la mitad de realistas que usted, si no fuera porque trabaje en el espectáculo habría creído que estaba hablando sola-_

 _Tatsuki no podía dejar de reírse al ver a Rukia continuar con la discusión un poco más, hasta que después de casi 20 minutos ambas estaban en el techo de la escuela, Tatsuki se había sentado junto a su cuerpo y Rukia solo miraba con desprecio el espejo que ahora estaba apoyado en la pequeña pared junto a la salida a la azotea._

 _-Vamos no es para tanto, al menos ya tienes un recuerdo para cuando vuelvas a la SA-_

 _-¡Recuerdo! ni loca me llevo eso, demasiadas preguntas-_

 _-Supongo que sí, hablando de preguntas ¿De qué habilidades hablabas?- ella solo se me quedo viendo con curiosidad, claramente había olvidado la conversación anterior._

 _-Las habilidades de la zanpakuto- recalco Tatsuki para refrescarle la memoria a la ex - shinigami._

 _-Aaa eso, bueno es algo complicado de responder, pero para resumir las zanpakuto no son solo katanas comunes y corrientes, son una extensión de nuestra alma, para empezar la base del mango de todas las zanpakuto tiene un sello especial que permite liberar las almas a la SA- con estas palabras de parte de Rukia no pude evitar tomar mi espada y ver la base para encontrar que no había nada extraño en ella, ni sellos, ni símbolos._

 _-No es tan simple Tatsuki, los sellos solo son visibles cuando envías las almas a la SA- dijo ella en un tono burlón, debía de verme estúpida, pero no tiene sentido, si esta arma es mía debería conocerla mejor, aun así porque los sellos… espera, la estoy viendo como humana, los shinigamis son espíritus y los espíritus solo son reiatsu así que si me enfoco un poco…_

 _-Lo veo- susurre subconscientemente._

 _-¿Cómo?- el tono de Rukia no hacía nada por ocultar su incredulidad._

 _-Veo el sello, apenas pero esta allí- en eso ella tomo mi zanpakuto y comenzó a ver el mango, cuando no estuvo conforme comenzó a girarlo, como si buscara el Angulo correcto pero termino rindiéndose, al entregármela._

 _-Mentirosa, no se ve nada- me acuso._

 _-Lo estás viendo con tus ojos, tienes que ver el reiatsu- con esto ella solo pudo abrir los ojos con sorpresa._

 _-¿Puedes ver el reiatsu?-_

 _-Si… más o menos, con algo como esto es difícil porque apenas y es perceptible, en los hollow y shinigamis (recordando a Urahara y Yuroichi) puedo sentirlo y si me concentro un poco ahora puedo ver una especie de "aura" alrededor de ellos-_

 _-Eso es sorprendente yo solo soy capaz de sentirlo alrededor de ellos cuando son muy fuertes o estoy cerca-_

 _-Quien lo diría soy todo un prodigio, pero ese no era el punto, aun no me terminas de hablar de las zanpakutos y que tiene de raro la mía, porque por tu cara puedo decir que no es solo el hecho de que la vaina se aparezca y desvanezca en el aire para usar mi zanpakuto-_

 _-Si claro, por supuesto, umm bueno como lo digo amablemente, lo más raro en ti es que tienes una-_

 _-Disculpa- fue todo lo que pude articular._

 _-La cosa es que todas las almas aparecen en la SA con un kimono blanco y la memoria en blanco, al menos en lo que respecta a recuerdos de su vida en el mundo humano, no es sino hasta que entras a la escuela de shinigamis que se te otorga la "Asauchi"-_

 _-¿Asauchi?-_

 _-Es una zanpakuto estándar, un poco más pequeña que una katana normal, con el mango azul y la funda negra, después de años de entrenamiento los shinigamis podemos entrar en nuestro mundo espiritual para comunicarnos con nuestras zanpakutos, cuando aprendes su nombre es que puedes usarla realmente, entonces la asauchi cambia de forma y cuando dices el nombre de tu zanpakuto esta cambia a su primera forma, es lo que se conoce como "Shikai" y los shikais te permiten usar parte de las habilidades de tu zanpakuto, claro a cambio de tu reiatsu, por ejemplo mi shikai es Sode no Shirayuki y tiene poderes de hielo-_

 _-Suena como un videojuego, pero con todo lo que he visto hasta ahora no me sorprendería que eso fuera nuestra vida, por cierto como es eso de la primera forma, ¿Hay más transformaciones?-_

 _-Solo una más, después de aumentar el vínculo con tu zanpakuto, esta te permite desbloquear su verdadero poder, con su segunda forma y nombre completo los shinigamis logran usar lo que se conoce como el Bankai, la forma real y más poderosa de una zanpakuto, lo cual le permite al usuario usar las verdaderas habilidades de su arma-_

 _-Eso es interesante, pero no comprendo porque te sorprende que tenga una entonces-_

 _-¡Como que no! te lo acabo de decir para tener una zanpakuto necesitas a la asauchi y tú no tuviste ninguna-_

 _-Sip pero también dijiste que la zanpakuto era parte de los shinigamis, que vivía en su alma, por lo que la asauchi no es más que un recipiente en el que irónicamente encierras algo que ya estaba encerrado en tu cuerpo, así que mi zanpakuto tal vez al tener "mente propia" si no te entendí mal, puede que haya visto el peligro en el que estábamos y me dejo tenerla para luchar, pero como ni siquiera sabía que estaba viva hasta ahora no puedo desbloquear ese "Shikai" ni mucho menos el "Bankai" hasta que al menos nos conozcamos- veo con gusto que mi explicación improvisada sobre lo que le entendí de su explicación la dejo sorprendida así que lo tomo como algo positivo._

 _-No lo había visto de esa forma, supongo que tiene sentido de cierta de forma, pero eso desafiaría por completo la comprensión que tenemos de las zanpakutos, significaría que cualquiera en el Rukongai podría desbloquear su shikai y la SA no se enteraría-_

 _-¿Rukongai? Creo que es la primera vez que lo escucho ¿Dónde es?-_

 _-Si claro, ya sabes que el Seiretei es donde estamos ubicados los shinigamis dentro de la SA verdad-_

 _-Más o menos- Honestamente no recordaba que se lo hubieran dicho en ningún momento._

 _-Bueno todo lo que está alrededor del Seiretei se le conoce como Rukongai, este está dividido por áreas que están enumeradas del 1 al 80 dependiendo de su cercanía con el Seiretei, mientras más cerca están menor es el número, además que también aumenta su riqueza, ya que por ejemplo los primeros 10 Rukongai solo son habitados por los clanes nobles, que son las personas más poderosas e influyentes de la SA, los siguientes 5 son escuelas de entrenamiento para shinigamis, después vienen 6 en los que se hace todo lo referente a textiles, herrería, entre otras cosas, luego 8 encargados de la ganadería y agricultura, después 18 que sirven de hogar para la clase media-_

 _-¿Y los otros 33?-_

 _-Esos serían los barrios bajos, ahí es donde vive el resto de la población-_

 _-O sea los pobres- la vi asentir con tranquilidad –Me estás diciendo que aun después de muerto más de un tercio de la población no tiene para sobrevivir, porque eso no suena exactamente como el paraíso para mí- lo peor de todo es que ella puso una expresión nerviosa y algo me decía que no me gustaría lo que fuera que le falto explicarme, ya saber que después de muerto podías morirte de hambre era lo suficientemente deprimente._

 _-En realidad la mayor parte de la población vive allí-_

 _-¡¿Qué?! Y nadie hace nada-_

 _-No que yo sepa-_

 _-Cada vez me gusta menos esta SA-_

 _-No es tan malo, siempre que logres unirte al Seiretei todo estará bien-_

 _-Claro que sí, cuanta libertad hay en el otro mundo, puedes pasar la eternidad muriéndote de hambre o unirte al ejército para luchar contra monstruos hasta que uno de ellos termine matándote, no tiene nada de malo- no me molesto en absoluto la vergüenza que veía en Rukia._

 _-Pero ayudamos a los demás, salvamos muchas vidas-_

 _-¿De qué Rukongai eres?- ella me miro con sorpresa, antes de bajar la mirada._

 _-No estoy segura, desde que tengo memoria siempre estuve en movimiento, acercándome tanto como podía al Seireitei, tomando pequeños trabajos aquí y allá cuando podía, cuando no entonces-_

 _-Robabas- termine por ella y la vi asentir._

 _-No estaba sola sabes, después de unos años conocí a Renji y el me acompaño, era más fácil ayudarnos entre nosotros, después Nii-sama nos encontró y nos dejó entrar a la academia-_

 _-¿Nii-sama?-_

 _-Si Kuchiki Byakuya, él es mi hermano mayor, paso mucho tiempo buscándome, cuando me encontró y me negué a acompañarlo sin Renji a regañadientes nos llevó a ambos, claro que solo a mí me dejo entrar al clan por ser parte de la familia, pero Renji siempre le agradeció por ayudarnos, por eso decidió convertirse en su teniente-_

 _-¿Clan? ¿Teniente? O sea que tú hermano es alguien importante en la SA-_

 _-Claro que si él es el capitán del sexto escuadrón además de ser el actual líder del clan Kuchiki-_

 _-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda entonces? Ya sabes con todo eso del traspaso de poderes, puede que sea un "crimen" pero fue en defensa propia y para cumplir con tu misión de matar hollows y proteger a los vivos, así que debe valer de algo ¿No?-_

 _-No se puede, las reglas no las hace la SA, son escritas y controladas por la central 46 y ni siquiera Nii-sama puede ir en contra de ellos-_

 _-¡¿Y por qué mierda hicieron una ley como esa?! ¡¿Por qué los shinigamis no pueden prestar sus poderes?! ¡¿Cómo saben que esta transferencia de habilidades es posible?! ¡¿Por qué deben ser tan duros como para condenarte a muerte por defenderte?!- gritaba Tatsuki mientras daba vueltas en su lugar en el techo del colegio mientras en su mente solo se formaban más y más preguntas._

 _Simplemente no tenía sentido ser tan serios en cuanto este asunto, después de todo si estos shinigamis era tan crueles como para dejar que la mayor parte de la población se muriera de hambre, ¿Por qué les molestaría matar a un humano solo para regresarle sus poderes a una shinigami que les era tan fiel? no parecía normal, aquí estaba pasando algo más, tal vez Rukia no lo notaba por su creencia fiel en ellos o tal vez solo hacia la vista gorda, quizás ellos tenían miedo de lo que podía lograrse con esta acción, si eso sonaba perfecto, por eso los mataban a ambos, para deshacerse de las amenazas y los cabos sueltos, la gran pregunta era ¿A qué le temían tanto?._

 _-Tatsuki creo que se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos irnos- claramente Rukia quería hacer todo lo posible para terminar la conversación, pero por desgracia comenzaba a anochecer así que solo quedaba dejarlo así (al menos por ahora)._

 _-Si claro vámonos- Ya habría tiempo mañana para buscar más respuestas, era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Tatsuki mientras se dirigía a las escaleras._

 _-Emm creo que se te olvida algo- dijo Rukia en un tono burlón._

 _-¿Qué cos…?- ver a Rukia señalar su cuerpo inconsciente recostado de la reja la hizo sentirse estúpida, de todo lo que podía dejar atrás definitivamente no darse cuenta de que no estaba en su cuerpo, solo probaba que se estaba acostumbrando demasiado rápido a ser una shinigami._

Eso fue el día anterior, mi segundo día de shinigami, llegue tan cansada a casa, que apenas toque la cama me quede dormida, ahora solo puedo maldecir mentalmente al sol, por amanecer tan brillante, el desgraciado me despertó antes que mi alarma, ya que hoy se suponía que tendríamos EF (educación física) en la mañana, pero el profesor estaba enfermo, por lo que nos saltamos esa clase y comenzamos más tarde, seria genial si pudiera dormir un poco, pero desde el funeral e descuidado un poco mis estudios, dejando la tarea para último momento, por lo que con todo el dolor de mi alma (figurativamente (por ahora)) me levante para realizar al menos las tareas del día de hoy, luego de cepillarme los dientes, bañarme y colocarme el uniforme, que había dejado doblado sobre la silla de mi escritorio antes de dormir, para no tener que arreglarlo en la mañana, ya que como dije antes no planeaba despertar tan temprano, pero aparentemente olvide cerrar la ventana anoche.

Debido a la poca tarea y su facilidad (por una vez), en solo una hora estaba lista, por lo que me estire en la silla y me acomode en una posición más relajada, viendo hacia la mesa, por lo que note el dispensador de caramelos que me dio Urahara y no pude evitar tomarlo en mis manos, ayer olvide llevármelo a la escuela.

Pulse el botón y salió un "caramelo" esférico de color verde oliva, se veía normal, pero no era normal, "alma modificada", así lo llamo ese shinigami, la idea de dejarle mi cuerpo a alguien más sonaba tan extraña como desagradable, como se supone que funcionaba eso de alma modificada, que era para empezar, ya que el nombre deja demasiado en que pensar, ¿las almas ya existían y fueron alteradas? si fue así ¿Por qué razón fueron alteradas?, ¿Fueron voluntarios?, ¿Los obligaron?, ¿Fueron inocentes, prisioneros, humanos, shinigamis, hollows?.

O por el contrario eran almas diseñadas sintéticamente, si es así, ¿Cómo lo lograron?, ¿acaso las almas se crean y destruyen de alguna forma similar a la genética?, o tal vez es con alguna alteración y condensación de reiatsu, pero ¿cuánto y de quién?

¿Cómo era esas almas?, ¿eran buenas, malas, agradables, groseras, pervertidas, inteligentes?

Y lo más importante de todo, ¿por qué los shinigamis las necesitan?, lo comprendo por mí al seguir viva y ser una shinigami sustituta, pero ellos ya eran almas, porque tenerlas, si nada saldría de ellos al ser almas (al menos hasta donde se), además que si era un delito crear shinigamis sustitutos no habría razón para que estas "almas" existieran, a menos que hubiera sido común nuestra existencia en el pasado, lo cual explicaría la creación de una ley hacia nosotros y el conocimiento del cómo crearnos, pero dejaría la interrogante del ¿Por qué se prohibió nuestra creación?

Solo llevo viendo este diminuto caramelo por unos segundos y mi cabeza está a punto de comenzar a dolerme por el número de preguntas que se siguen formando en mi mente (ver el Doctor Who me esta afectando), tal vez debería pasar por la tienda de Urahara y preguntar directamente, si tengo suerte me contestara, aunque por su comportamiento anterior, lo más probable es que buscara una forma de salirse de esto sin decirme nada que valga la pena, tal vez sea mejor buscar respuestas por mí misma, por donde empiezo.

Bueno hasta ahora lo único que se de los shinigamis aparte de que matan hollows y liberan almas, es que están hechos de reiatsu, como todo en el mundo espiritual, espera… (Eso me daba una idea) hummm si eso no sonaba mal, además me gustaría mejorar un poco en mi percepción.

Vi muy decidida el alma modificada en mi mano y me concentre en él, tal vez no estaba fuera de mi cuerpo, pero aun en mi forma humana puedo percibir el reiatsu si me concentro bien, no pareció funcionar, por lo que me concentre más y cerré los ojos… ¡Aja! ahora si estaba cambiando la cosa, el "caramelo" parecía brillar, con un reiatsu condensado, pero débil, apenas por encima del que tenía Rukia ayer, no solo eso, este reiatsu parecía verde y se sentía triste, solitario, atemorizado, era muy doloroso, no sé cómo, pero logro captar las emociones que emanan de esta alma y solo me dicen que es un prisionero que ansía la libertad.

Tal vez sea por estar en esta forma de caramelo, quizás hace mucho que no lo usan o tal vez mi suposición anterior era acertada y ellos no existen voluntariamente y fueron usados en masa para algo tan malo que un shinigami como Rukia ni siquiera imagina, debido a que fue totalmente borrado de la historia.

Rukia, por "suerte" debido a mi percepción acabo de sentirla, estoy segura de eso, pero eso no debería ser posible, debo estar equivocada, pero hasta ahora mi percepción no ha dado señales de fallar, por lo que debía confirmar si esta vez era así.

Me puse de pie mientras regresaba el AM (alma modificada) al dispensador, lo coloque sobre el escritorio y camine hacia mi armario, para abrirlo con miedo, para confirmar que por desgracia mi percepción no ha fallado, la muy desgraciada estaba allí dentro, acostada viéndome usando una de mis viejas pijamas purpura con dibujos de cruces negras, con su uniforme y bolso tirados a un lado.

-Buenos días Tatsuki-chan- me saludo alegremente como si nada, lo cual me dio un ligero tic en el ojo.

-Rukia ¿qué mierda haces en mi armario?- medio grite, manteniendo la ira en mi voz, pero también controlando el tono de voz, lo último que quería era que mis padres se enteraran de su presencia.

-Leo sobre el mundo humano, no sabía que hubieran tantas reglas para las bodas del mundo de los vivos, aunque el diseño de los vestidos es algo lindo, incomodo pero lindo- me sonroje ligeramente, solo Inoue sabía de mi femenina afición por las bodas y los vestidos de novia, me costó demasiado convencerla de guardar el secreto, solo dios sabe lo que me pedirá está loca.

-Eso ya lo supuse al verte imbécil, ¿cómo te metiste?- le pregunte mientras le quitaba la revista de las manos.

-Por la ventana-

-Estaba cerrada-

-Sí, tuve que entrar en mi forma espiritual para quitar el seguro, no fue muy educado sabes- _¡¿Cómo?!_

-Educado, te metiste por la fuerza en una casa ajena, sin avisar, eso es un crimen-

-Pero no tenía donde quedarme- puso sus ojos de cachorro.

-¿Y Urahara?-

-Eso… pues como que no me quiero quedar allí- ese nerviosismo y la pausa en su voz.

-Le tienes miedo-

-Nonono, claro que no, pero él es un fugitivo-

-Igual que tu-

-No, no lo soy a menos que me descubran y probablemente lo harán si me quedo cerca él-

-Me da igual, si no te puedes quedar con el tendrás que pensar en otro sitio, porque aquí no podrás-

-Pero Tatsuki – san no tengo a donde ir- por suerte los ojos de perrito y los pucheros no funcionan contra mi después de tantos años con Orihime.

-Entonces tendremos que preguntar, porque aquí no pued…- seguiríamos en esta discusión por horas probablemente, sino fuera porque desgraciadamente la mayor de mis preocupaciones cobro vida.

-¡Tatsuki hay alguien allí contigo!- mi madre despertó y definitivamente no estaba de buen humor.

-…- Tenía miedo de responder, no sabía que decir, como escaparme de esto, la conozco demasiado bien, ella terminara entrando para ver que paso aquí, encontrara a Rukia y yo…apenas estoy comenzando a hacerle frente a mis padres, pero se suponía que sería un paso a la vez, esto es un salto demasiado grande, me siento igual que cuando estaba en primaria, tan débil, tan inútil, no puedo dejar de temblar, mis rodillas están por ceder.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y regrese a la realidad, Rukia me veía preocupada, ella no sabe, no tiene ni idea, pero el miedo que no logre ocultar parece haberla preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?- no, no lo estoy y no lo estaré hasta que me vaya de aquí, pero no puedo decírselo, no quiero que nadie sepa de esto.

-Déjame hablar a mí- le susurre con un ligero temblor en mi voz, ella dudo pero por suerte para ambas asintió.

-Si mama, Rukia esta aquí- le dije con un valor que desearía fuera real.

-¡Rukia! ¡¿Cual Rukia?!- ahora escuche claramente sus pasos, estaba caminando rápida y pesadamente hacia mi puerta.

-Mi compañera de clases mama, anoche le dije a papa que se quedaría a dormir aquí- muy bien, vas bien suena creíble y es poca información por la que podrás recordarla.

-¡Tu padre no me dijo nada!- pude ver el pomo de la puerta moverse, ella quería entrar -¡¿Por qué están encerradas allí dentro?!- el pomo volvió a moverse con mas desesperación y su tono se tornó aún más iracundo -¡¿Qué hacen allí dentro?! ¡¿Por qué está cerrada la puerta?! ¡¿Abre ahora mismo Arisawa?!- No quería hacerlo, no sabía lo que haría si entraba, pero si sabía lo que haría si no lo hacía, por lo que reuní el poco valor que me quedaba y con mucho temor abrí la puerta para encontrarme inmediatamente con esos iracundos ojos azules.

Aun desde aquí podía sentir el asqueroso aroma a alcohol saliendo de su boca (un desagradable hobby que compartían mis padres), el cabello despeinado y las grandes ojeras que mostraban que la habíamos despertado antes de tiempo, lo cual hacia más difícil la situación.

-¿Quién es esa? Y ¿Por qué está encerrada contigo?- ya no gritaba, pero mantenía un tono fuerte, si me equivocaba solo una vez… no me equivocare, no puedo, no frente a Rukia.

-Ella es Kuchiki Rukia mama- la mencionada, que se encontraba viendo todo de pie detrás de mí solo agito su mano en un saludo tímido.

-Se trasladó ayer a la escuela, me ofrecí a darle un poco de ayuda con las materias, para que no esté tan perdida en clase- podría jurar que mis latidos hacían eco en la habitación.

-¿Por qué no nos preguntaste si podías traer a alguien?- Aun estaba muy molesta pero el tono al menos había amainado un poco.

-Le pregunte a papa y dijo que si, tal vez se le olvido- ese era el único truco que podía usar, sé que papa tenía más alcohol que sangre en las venas ayer desde antes de terminar el horario escolar, así que no podría afirmar ni negar nada.

-La puerta…- ¡Sí! Gracias a Dios estaba comenzando a calmarse.

-No sabía que estaba cerrada, seguro lo hice por costumbre, no volverá a pasar-

-Más te vale- fue un susurro entre dientes, pero ambas pudimos oírlo muy bien –Lo siento por eso Kuchiki – san pero no me gusta tener desconocidos en la casa, así que le agradecería que se retire después del desayuno- le dijo calmadamente a Rukia.

-No hay problema señora Arisawa- me sorprende la calma que muestra ante el desagradable espectáculo.

-Apúrate con el desayuno que tengo que tengo hambre y has café-

-Si señora- respondí dócilmente mientras cerraba la puerta al verla marcharse.

-Tatsuki- comenzó Rukia en ese tono condescendiente que odiaba oír.

-No- cálmate, no es su culpa ella no sabía, nadie sabía -No digas nada, no preguntes, allí está el baño, cuando termines ponte el uniforme, baja las escaleras y a la izquierda está la cocina, te dejare la comida servida mientras me baño-

No era necesario verla para saber que quería replicar, que quería disculparse o pedir explicaciones, y no quiero ninguna, solo quiero salir de aquí, por lo que solo cerré la puerta de mi habitación al salir de ella, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la escalera para bajar a hacer el desayuno.

La caminata hacia la escuela fue muy incómoda, por suerte para ambas el ánimo alegre del salón logro sacarlas a ambas de ese estado negativo.

-Tatsuki – chan, Rukia – chan- Orihime las saludo alegremente, mientras les hacía señas para que se unieran a la animada conversación que tenía con el resto de las chicas de la clase.

-Inoue- Tatsuki regreso el saludo, con el mismo tono alegre que su amiga, lo cual sorprendió bastante a Rukia.

Rukia era una gran actriz (al menos en su opinión personal) ya que muy pocos podían decir cuando su actitud era falsa, su hermano era parte de esa lista y Kenpachi, todos dicen que es un "idiota" (ya saben el clásico caso de más musculo que cerebro), pero se ganó el respeto de Rukia cuando descubrió que a pesar de cualquier falta de conocimientos que pudiera tener era de los más empáticos que podían existir, nadie puede mentirle polígrafo andante.

Pero el haber cambiado esa actitud tan trágica y deprimente, a una de alegría en un chasquido, o era muy buena actriz o tenía un fuerte caso de bipolaridad, pero sea cual el ambiente incomodo por fin se fue, por lo que solo hizo de cuenta que nada paso y se unió a la conversación, ya habría tiempo para respuestas.

La clase paso rápidamente, Rukia no entendió una palabra sobre eso de la electrizad o la física, parecían cosas del 12° escuadrón, ya vería quien podría ayudarla con eso, mientras tanto, tenía 2 cosas más importantes para el día de hoy, la 1° y más importante, donde hospedarse, tendría que ser una de las chicas definitivamente, por ahora solo había una con la que hablo tanto como con Tatsuki, así que esperaba que no tuviera tantos "problemas" en casa y que no le molestara la sorpresa de verla en su hogar, parecía demasiado agradable para eso.

El segundo problema era esa ave que tenía Sado, había un alma humana dentro de él, ya le había dicho a Tatsuki que tenía que liberarlo debido a que sin zanpakutou le era imposible hacerlo ella misma, al final decidieron hacerlo después de clase, en la noche mientras Sado dormía, Tatsuki iría a su casa a liberar el alma en su forma espiritual, un trabajo limpio y silencioso verdad **¡AAAARRRRRG!** , bueno excepto por ese rugido hollow que no se oía muy lejos de la escuela.

-Tatsuki…- comenzó, pero la chica en cuestión parecía estar más decidida que el día anterior.

-Ya se, solo déjame cambiarme- eso le extraño a Rukia, claro hasta que la vio sacar algo de su mochila –Creo que es buen momento para probar esto- continuo la luchadora mientras sostenía firmemente el dispensador de AM.

-Perfecto, yo seguiré a Sado – san para ver donde vive- ante esas palabras Tatsuki solo deseaba gritarle que no lo hiciera ya que ella lo sabía (ambos eran buenos amigos, aun si no le hablaba tanto como a Ichigo), pero para cuando abrió la boca la ex – shinigami ya no estaba a la vista, cosa que pudo sumarse a los problemas de su día, al menos de este podrá desahogarse un poco.

Tatsuki se dirigió al baño más cercano del instituto, reviso que no hubiera nadie a la vista y rápidamente, saco la única AM del dispensador y se la tomo sin verla siquiera, no quería tener dudas y eso era lo que le pasaría si volvía a sentir su reiatsu.

Era muy diferente del guante, el guante se sentía como un paso hacia atrás, como una pequeña caída, pero esto, era como si alguien la empujara violentamente de su lugar, como si te empujaran fuera de un tren que estaba abarrotado de gente, era algo un poco violento y desesperado, por lo que no esperaba que al salir de su cuerpo, fuera inmediatamente recibida por una sonrisa en su rostro, de parte de quien fuera que estuviera en su cuerpo.

-Hola soy Tatsuki- saludo respetuosamente con su mano extendida.

-Kon- respondió igual de amable el AM _"al menos es amable"._

-No estoy segura de que decir, tal vez podríamos hablar cuando regrese, pero por ahora solo necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor- lo vio asentir sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.

-Ok, necesito que te quedes aquí dentro del instituto esperándome mientras me encargo del hollow- Kon volvió a asentir –No salgas pase lo que pase, evita hablar con quien sea, por favor- volvió a asentir _"Tal vez es alguien de pocas palabras"_ fue lo único que pudo pensar de esta alma, mientras se retiró de allí, pasando a través de la pared.

Cuando la shinigami sustituta se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de allí, Kon en su cuerpo solo dio media vuelta dentro del baño, para verse mejor en los grandes espejos que estaban sobre los lavamanos.

-¡Jajajajaja!- el AM no pudo evitar soltar una risa demente mientras veía con malicia cada curva en el nuevo cuerpo que habitaba.

-Tatsuki ¿Eres tú?- logro escuchar la voz de otra chica afuera mientras veía abrirse la puerta del baño revelando a una pelirroja de lentes, que se colocaba frente a ella a la vez que cerraba la puerta del baño.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto con verdadera preocupación Honsho al ver a su compañera allí de pie en el baño sola, aun mas luego de lograr ver como sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo lentamente con… "Lujuria" -Umm Tatsuki- ahora se sentía un poco incomoda ante la mirada insistente.

 **Hueco Mundo (más allá del bosque oscuro)**

Habían pasado horas caminando, Yin y Yan no eran pacientes, el tiempo en movimiento sin señales de ningún movimiento solo las hizo dudar aún más de la veracidad de la voz que había salido de los lagartos, no obstante ninguna había expresado su desconfianza o su molestia, debido a que su líder tampoco lo había hecho, era increíble lo paciente que era tomando en cuenta lo violento que era en combate.

Por su parte Ichigo solo se preparaba para despedazar a quien se le pusiera en medio si esta caminata fue en vano, tanto tiempo caminando en silencio solo lo dejaba enfocarse más y más en ese desagradable vacío en su pecho, pero tampoco quería hablar, no quería asustar a quien sea que los estuviera guiando y mucho menos ponerse demasiado amigable con Yin y Yan antes de un posible combate, después de todo no dejaría que nada les pase, pero preferiría poder enfocarse en sus propios oponentes.

- _ **Llegamos**_ \- resonó alegremente la voz del desconocido a través de los lagartos delante de ellos.

Yin y Yan no pudieron evitar ladear sus cabezas en confusión, después de todo llevaban décadas en HM y nunca habían ido tan lejos, pero a pesar de haber avanzado tanto y que el haber ido más allá del bosque oscuro debería de ser un enorme logro tomando en cuenta los misterios que se escondían dentro de él, era muy decepcionante ver que los habían timado tan estúpidamente, ya que delante de ellos solo había un interminable desierto, pero a diferencia del bosque menos aquí solo habían unos pocos árboles más allá del horizonte, demasiado distantes entre sí.

Ichigo por su parte solo vio delante de los lagartos, al igual que sus acompañantes la zona delante de él se veía aún más inhóspita que el resto del desierto, pero su instinto le decía que esto no era lo que parecía y ya que este nunca se equivoca, solo exploro aún más, no vio nada, solo olía arena, los únicos sonidos eran los de la respiración de los presentes, por lo que solo quedaba algo más.

Se concentró para sentir las presencias a su alrededor y nadie más, así que decidió probar algo más, una idea que se le paso de pronto por la mente, concentro una buena cantidad de reiatsu en el talón de su pie derecho, levanto ese pie a unos centímetros del suelo y dio un fuerte pisotón a la vez que desataba una onda con el reiatsu que había acumulado allí.

Ahora la cosa cambio, pudo sentir que bajo el suelo frente a la posición de los lagartos se ocultaba algo, una estructura muy diferente a la arena, mucho más resistente, pero más inmensa que un árbol o un ser "vivo", también había algo más allí cerca.

Yin y Yan, se extrañaron al ver a su líder dar tres pasos delante de su posición, para terminar deteniéndose entre los lagartos, luego se colocó en cuclillas, extendió su mano en el suelo frente a él y ambas lograron sentir como enfocaba su reiatsu en un punto de la arena, no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero ninguna se atrevía a cuestionarlo, por lo que solo lo observaron incrementar más y más la cantidad de reiatsu que concentraba en dicho punto, hasta que el suelo comenzó a temblar, tal vez ninguna de las dos este tocando el suelo, pero el ligero flujo de energía que utilizaban para mantenerse flotando les decía con precisión que un pequeño temblor se estaba desatando debajo.

Ichigo ni siquiera se inmuto ante el movimiento, solo se enfocaba para observar tanto con su percepción de reiatsu como con su vista, como varios metros de arena frente a ellos se levantaba junto con una gran pared de algún tipo de mineral blanco debajo de ella, parecía una mezcla entre cuarzo y mármol, pero definitivamente era algo mas ya que esta pared de roca poseía una pequeña pero muy densa firma de reiatsu, cuando se terminó de elevar todos los presentes admiraron la pared de más de 5 metros cuadrados de ancho y al menos 2 de ancho y el aparentemente interminable camino de escaleras que decencia a las profundidades de HM.

- _ **Felicidades eres el segundo en descubrir la puerta por tu cuenta, por favor pasen y sean bienvenidos al "Tercer Abismo"**_ \- aquella voz salió nuevamente de la máscara de los lagartos a su alrededor antes de que todos comenzaran a descender a lo desconocido.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A**

Gracias al refrescamiento de memoria de parte del review de Leonel K. Bloodriver, voy a tener que cambiar unas pocas palabras en los capítulos anteriores, ya que mezcle Reiatsu, Reishi y Reiryoku en la historia, realmente no recordaba la definición de cada uno, por ejemplo en el capítulo anterior Ichigo sintió un Reishi en el suelo diferente del de la arena de HM y aplico parte de su Reiryoku para rellenar lo que le parecio un vacio en la extraña formación, lo cual abrió la puerta que los llevo a él y a sus compañeras al interior del Tercer Abismo.

Aunque hasta el siguiente capitulo el conocimiento de Tatsuki sobre estos elementos se conservara igual (o sea todo lo que se refiera a formaciones o energías espirituales tiene el nombre de Reiatsu), ya que solo recuerda esa palabra por ser la que mas a sido usada por Rukia desde que se volvió shinigami y cuando Kisuke les explico los conceptos realmente no lo capto todo por el nerviosismo que tenia de terminar siendo atacada por lo 2 fugitivos de la SA, por su parte Ichigo si sabe de los nombres mas no el concepto (por ahora).

 **Leonel K. Bloodriver** : Gracias por el review, la información me va a ser útil de aquí en adelante, yo sabia que no era solo Reiatsu lo que había en el universo de Bleach, pero realmente no recordaba la explicación sobre todo lo de la energía espiritual, te agradezco mucho la información resumida, y como dije arriba en la N/A voy a cambiar las palabras en los capítulos anteriores pero cuando monte el siguiente capitulo porque si no no monto este. Me alegra que te guste el fic y me disculpo por lo de las descripciones pero nunca e sido bueno describiendo cosas, para empezar no tengo idea de como describir la vestimenta de los personajes. Puedo intentar lo de la primera resurrección, pero Zangetsu todavía no va en la historia por el concepto que tengo aquí sobre Zanpakuto y Resurrección, además de que sería demasiado fácil para Ichigo y ya lo hice demasiado fuerte, pero es solo por sentido común al menos desde la lógica que le veo al compararlo a su evolución en la historia real, recuerda que Ichigo en la historia original estaba con niveles por encima de lo normal, ya que derroto a un Gillian sin estar al nivel de un teniente o tener un shikai y tuvo un empate con un capitán sin tener Bankai.

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Hueco Mundo (Tercer Abismo)**

16 minutos, Yan era una amante del tiempo y sabía que llevaban exactamente 16 minutos bajando a velocidad media las escaleras que aparecieron en las arenas de HM, debían estar al menos a 12 veces la distancia entre el suelo del Bosque Menos y la superficie de HM, el camino delante de ellos era de 4 metros cuadrados con un aparentemente interminable descenso de escaleras, tanto el techo como la parte media de las paredes estaban llenos de cristales blancos y azules que se encendían hasta 20 metros a su alrededor, probablemente con el reiryoku residual que desprecian sus cuerpos de forma natural, una tecnología interesante.

Los lagartos que los guiaron hasta la entrada ya se habían escabullido entre las pequeñas aberturas que estaban muy dispersas en las paredes y el techo, no era como si los necesitaran más ya que solo había un camino. Al menos cuando estaban sentían que algo los guiaba, ahora sin ellos, solo quedaba la incertidumbre de que hay al final del camino, con Ichigo para defenderlas si es una trampa no debería de haber problemas pero… No hubo más tiempo para las dudas porque delante de ellas había un gran brillo, lo cual solo significaba una cosa, llegaron a la salida.

-Imposible- susurro Yan al ver lo que se encontraba al final del camino.

-Es el cielo, hay un cielo aquí- dijo Yin con sorpresa después de salir de las escaleras al ver que todo el lugar estaba iluminado por un cielo celeste y un sol resplandeciente.

Los 3 Vasto Lordes se hallaban de pie frente a las escaleras de la entrada y delante de ellos parecía haber un nuevo desierto, solo que este desierto estaba iluminado por un resplandeciente sol en lo más alto, el lugar parecía extenderse por kilómetros, al igual que en la superficie solo era arena, pero esta arena tenía un color más rojizo, a diferencia de Las Arenas este desierto carecía de dunas, como si el suelo fuera más sólido, tenía rocas de diversos tamaños dispersas por doquier pero lo que más destacaba del sitio aparte de las líneas en el horizonte que demostraban que el sitio en si tenía la forma de una caja eran las construcciones que estaban distribuidas en el lugar.

Eran como los domos de las capillas, una media esfera de unos 20 metros de diámetro, todos eran de color gris, con 8 líneas blancas de unas 5 pulgadas de ancho que subían verticalmente desde la base hasta el tope uniéndose allí, estas líneas estaban separadas equitativamente entre sí, habían 3 de estos "domos" distribuidos en fila, separados equitativamente entre ellos y los límites del lugar, detrás de ellos había otra fila de domos pero solo eran 2 que se podían ver desde el espacio entre los 3 de enfrente, luego 3 nuevamente y la distribución continua de la misma forma hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

-Técnicamente no- la voz que habían escuchado salir de la máscara de los lagartos les hablo nuevamente, pero esta vez no había tanta distorsión o profundidad en ella, los tres recién llegados pusieron sus ojos sobre el dueño de aquella voz.

-Es un cielo artificial, autosustentable y de última generación… o al menos así fue en su momento, pero cumple bien todas sus funciones, luz solar en el mismo horario que el mundo humano, cielo nocturno como el de HM, lluvias aleatorias pero nunca continuas- dijo aquel hombre de cabello canoso, una barba mal afeitada, ojos grises, piel oscura, tenía una ropa gris, abultada pero fresca digna de un nómada el desierto, una katana atada en el costado izquierdo de su cadera y lo más extraño para los recién llegados, un fragmento de mascara sobre su cabeza, que parecía el fragmento de una especie de casco ovalado.

- **¿Quién eres?** \- pregunto Ichigo antes de que sus compañeras hablaran.

-Quien soy… hace tanto que no digo mi propio nombre que termine olvidándolo, ahora solo me queda mi título, el ultimo que obtuve antes del final- los 3 Vasto Lordes solo lo vieron con curiosidad pero ninguno interrumpió su monologo –Pero mi nombre no es la razón por la que vinieron, quieren recuperar su corazón ¿No?- ante la pregunta todos no hicieron más que asentir silenciosamente.

-Ichigo has evolucionado hasta este nivel por tu poder e instintos y tus compañeras lo hicieron gracias a tu ayuda, pero para encontrar tu corazón no puedes solo matar, es un poco más complicado que eso pero al igual que hasta ahora tu instinto te guiara, con el tiempo, mucho, pero mucho tiempo, no obstante yo te ofrezco un trato para acortar ese tiempo, a los 3 en realidad ¿Estás dispuesto a escuchar?- la pregunta sonaba simple, pero el sutil tono que uso dejo en claro que era más una afirmación que una pregunta, aun así no tenían nada más que hacer por lo cual solo siguieron el juego, por lo que Ichigo asintió nuevamente.

-Excelente, por favor acompáñenme, antes de hablar del trato es mi deber el contarles una pequeña historia _luego no habrá tiempo_ \- lo último fue solo un susurro, pero Ichigo logro escucharlo perfectamente, aun así no hiso nada más que seguir al hombre entre los domos mientras mantenía su guardia en alto.

Por ahora la única diferencia entre este lugar y la superficie era el cielo diurno "artificial", seguía siendo un desierto que se extendía por kilómetros en un campo casi totalmente llano con unas rocas y ahora que caminaban entre los domos hacía en otro lado del lugar podían notar que también habían arboles de cristal aquí pocos y muy dispersos.

-¿Eres un shinigami?- pregunto Yan con desconfianza, ya que tanto ella como su hermana tuvieron varios encuentros con ellos durante su forma hollow y ninguno fue agradable.

-¡Jajaja! no por supuesto que no, pero comprendo la confusión, hace tanto que no nace otro como yo que todos parecen haberlo olvidado- estas palabras extrañaron a todos los presentes, pero antes de que alguien pudiera pedir explicaciones el hombre continuo hablando.

-Después de convertirte en un Vasto Lorde alimentarte de almas ya no es tan nutritivo como antes, las almas solo son comida, no te ayudan a volverte más fuerte mucho menos a evolucionar, para eso debemos hacer lo mismo que hacían los shinigamis en el pasado, debemos entrar en nuestro mundo interno y comprender a nuestra esencia, lo que ellos llaman "Zanpakuto" entonces y solo entonces nos volvemos "Arrancar"-

-¿Arrancar?- pregunto curiosa Yin.

-¿Esencia?- pregunto Yan.

-Cuando te concentras y te deshaces de todos tus vínculos con tu alrededor, puedes entrar en tu mundo interno, se puede decir que ese lugar es el reflejo de nuestra alma, por eso no hay dos iguales, allí va a haber alguien que probablemente no les agrade, esa persona es su lado "oscuro" por así decirlo, ese lado de ustedes que no les permite morir, que les da la fuerza para seguir adelante y hacer los sacrificios más grandes con tal de sobrevivir, esa persona es la que los ha hecho sobrevivir hasta ahora porque es el reflejo de esa parte suya que no quieren que nadie conozca, es una extensión de su alma convertida en herramienta, es la zanpakuto- coloco su mano sobre su katana subconscientemente -"su" zanpakuto- los vio por el rabillo del ojo.

-El tendrá una prueba para ustedes, una prueba en la que normalmente deberán descubrir que tienen en común, si pasan romperán el límite entre los hollows y shinigamis y obtendrán su " **Resurrección** "-

-¿Qué es una Resurrección?- pregunto nuevamente Yin.

-… Es más fácil mostrárselos que explicarlo, solo debo decir que desbloquear ese poder les devolverá parte de su corazón, por eso perdemos parte de nuestra mascara al evolucionar, porque los fragmentos faltantes vuelven a su lugar- coloco la mano en su pecho, sobre su agujero hollow, y por primera vez desde que llegaron Ichigo tenía verdadera curiosidad.

-¿Y si no pasamos?-

-La zanpakuto tomara el control de su mundo interno por la fuerza al considerarlos débiles o ineficientes, eso desbalanceara el equilibrio en sus almas, lo cual desintegrara lentamente su consciencia, por lo que en el exterior enloquecerán, desataran un poder muchísimo mayor del que jamás tuvieron, mientras que su alma y su mente lucharan por retomar el control, si no logran retomarlo su mente consciente se desvanecerá por completo y luego de unos minutos sin una consciencia para estabilizarlo su mundo interno comenzara a colapsar hasta autodestruirse, cosa que literalmente hará explotar el Reishi que compone sus cuerpos al liberar de golpe todo su Reiryoku, borrándolos de la existencia, junto con todo lo que este cerca-

-Eso no suena bien- dijo Yin.

-¿De verdad piensas que haremos algo como eso?- pregunto sarcásticamente Yan.

-Sí- afirmo con seguridad –Si quieren recuperar su corazón si- esto último lo dijo con su mirada enfocada en Ichigo, que no había pronunciado una palabra hasta el momento.

- **Acepto el reto, recuperare mi corazón** \- las palabras de Ichigo hicieron sonreír al anciano – **Dijiste que tenías una historia que contar antes del reto** \- a pesar del estoicismo en la actitud y palabras de Ichigo la verdad es que ya estaba harto de la larga espera, así que escuchar lo que sea que este arrancar tuviera que decir tal vez desvié su ira.

-Claro, casi lo olvido por la emoción de volver a ver otro como yo- vio el desierto lleno de domos por delante como si lo analizara –Si aún hay tiempo- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar -Como les acabo de decir hace mucho que no nace otro como yo y es por la misma razón que siempre desaparecen todos los hollows fuertes-

-Shinigamis- pronuncio Yan con desprecio adivinando ya la respuesta obvia.

-Correcto, los shinigamis siempre le temieron a los hollows y con una buena razón ellos nacían en paz y desarmados, todo lo que tenían era sus manos y sus mentes, en cambio nosotros los hollows nacemos preparados para la lucha, garras, musculo, veneno, ilusiones, energía, cualquier arma natural o espiritual, al menos uno de nosotros la tenía- hizo una pausa probablemente para el efecto dramático –Pero también el hambre-

-Esa molesta necesidad de alimentarnos para evolucionar que siempre nos domina combinada con la falta de emociones que nos vuelve despiadados fue lo que nos impulsó a buscar la forma más sencilla de conseguir alimento, los shinigamis eran las presas perfectas, mucha energía y poca defensa, los hollows se movían de HM a la SA como enjambres masacrando todo a su paso, claro hasta que un día ellos tuvieron suficiente y comenzaron a mostrarse como los monstruos que eran en realidad, crearon o mejor dicho perfeccionaron las "almas modificadas" AM su primera arma en nuestra contra, aprovechándose de la debilidad de los humanos, sus creencias religiosas y su incapacidad para ver espíritus, entre susurros y "milagros" iniciaron guerras y masacres en todo el MR, aprovechándose de la confusión y falta de atención de esos momentos secuestraron a incontables humanos para realizar experimentos en ellos, el más exitoso fue ese-

-Con las AM convirtieron las almas de la gente común en soldados fuertes, obedientes y eficaces, ellos se encargaban de las oleadas de hollows y los pocos shinigamis con poder real eliminaban a los hollows más fuertes, durante décadas estudiaron una forma de detenernos y al final la consiguieron, sacrificando a la mitad de sus fuerzas junto con la ciudad con más Reiatsu del mundo, bloquearon las pequeñas distorsiones en el espacio entre HM y la SA, impidiéndonos abrir gargantas directamente a su hogar, con el bono extra de enviar una enorme oleada de poder a HM que erradico a una gran parte de la población hollow-

-Ellos eran unos monstruos y nosotros también, pero nosotros fuimos los primeros en elegir no serlo más, nadie está seguro de donde o como pero el primer y más poderoso arrancar de todos los tiempos salió aparentemente de la nada con un solo objetivo, devolvernos nuestra humanidad-

-Para cuando fui reclutado por él ya había convencido a decenas de Vasto Lordes de evolucionar, casi un centenar de arrancar lo acompañaba y me invitaron a formar parte de su nuevo mundo, un mundo sin luchas innecesarias, acepte sin pensarlo siquiera, solo porque ya estaba aburrido de la monotonía esa era la verdad absoluta de mi decisión en aquel entonces-

-El quería un mundo para los arrancar así que decidimos construirlo, los hollows que iban a la SA no siempre iban solo a matar, algunos iban a saciar su curiosidad, por eso descubrimos hacia mucho que muy en lo alto del cielo, en el centro de la SA había un palacio habitado por el rey de las almas y su eterno guardián Ichibee Hyousube, si los shinigamis decidieron subir para demostrar su superioridad nosotros haríamos lo contrario, descenderíamos tan profundamente como nos fuera posible para humillarlos cuando descubrieran que aun desde tan bajo éramos superiores a ellos-

-" **Abismo** " fue como llamamos a nuestros castillos subterráneos, todos construidos a partir de la arena de HM y a pesar de que la razón de descender fue más que todo por impulso termino siendo un movimiento inteligente, ya que en conjunto la arena del desierto es uno de los materiales más resistentes del mundo espiritual aun en su estado natural-

-Estábamos en nuestro apogeo, cuando ellos hicieron lo que mejor sabían hacer, destruirlo todo, mientras que HM se mantuvo lejos de los conflictos del exterior ellos continuaron experimentando en su afán por volverse más fuertes hasta que uno de sus muchos experimentos salió mal y fracturo el espacio dentro de las gargantas, fracturo el " **Vacío** "-

-El **Vacío** es lo que separa permanentemente a todas las dimensiones, destruirlo es destruir por completo el balance, la vida, la muerte y la resurrección se mezclarían y separarían a su antojo, todo sería un caos y lo que el universo ve como un caos lo deshace-

-Los inútiles de los shinigamis en lugar de preocuparse por reparar el daño decidieron luchar entre ellos buscando al culpable, nosotros fuimos los que tuvimos que arreglar el daño, así que tragándonos nuestro orgullo por el bien mayor los copiamos, hasta donde se sabe hacia eones que ellos habían estabilizado el caos de la existencia con su Rey espiritual por lo que nosotros creamos al nuestro-

-Para ser un Rey espiritual se necesita una cantidad de poder que vaya más allá del límite entre hollows y shinigamis, el único entre nosotros con tal poder era nuestro líder, el creador del abismo, pero aun su inmenso poder no era suficiente, necesitábamos darle más poder, estabilizarlo y mantenerlo en estasis por probablemente toda la eternidad-

-Mi especialidad en el Abismo era la creación de cristales así que fui el encargado de crear uno especial, el más poderoso de todos, el cristal eterno, un cristal que lo mantendría aprisionado en estasis eternamente y con la habilidad de mi resurrección podría regalarle una eternidad atrapado en un alegre mundo mental para que no sufriera ni enloqueciera al estar atrapado en el-

-Preparamos la mayor cantidad de runas de absorción que pudimos, se las colocamos y lo llevamos al infierno… literalmente, porque ese era único lugar donde nadie podría tocarlo jamás, los arrancar más poderosos de los abismos lo acompañaron para sacrificarse al traspasarle cada pisca de energía en su cuerpo con el uso de las runas, mientras que ellos se desvanecían en el aire muertos por la falta de energía el Rey era encerrado en el cristal de forma automática y yo use cada pisca de mi fuerza para encerrarlo en el paisaje mental que le cree mientras estabilizaba el cristal, la presión fue mayor que cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho en el pasado pero no me consumió, al menos no por completo, cuando todo estuvo hecho regrese al abismo, pero viajar al infierno no es fácil, volver es casi imposible por lo que al activar mi regreso con tan poca energía me dejo en estasis en algún punto entre garganta y este abismo-

-Cuando me recupere lo suficiente como para que salir de la estasis volví para encontrar un HM distinto del que deje atrás, el mundo era un desierto inhóspito, los otros abismos habían desaparecido, no quedaban más Arrancar o Vasto Lordes, lo peor era que ningún hollow tenía idea de que era un arrancar-

-Tarde siglos en crear un sistema de vigilancia con los lagartos de HM y mucho más en reconstruir lo que quedaba del tercer Abismo, investigue al único sitio que podía ser responsable de esto la SA y lo primero que vi fue que los malditos se aprovecharon de nuestros conocimientos, ahora eran "civilizados" tenían escuelas, pueblos, muros de Sekiseki, ahora ya no tenían que esforzarse por volverse fuertes, porque algún "genio" creo a las Asauchi para que todos pudieran tener zanpakutos antes de merecérselas-

-Y lo que sea que paso en su lucha contra nosotros fue erradicado de su historia, no había un libro, pergamino, ni siquiera un susurro de los arrancar o la guerra, hasta el día de hoy lo que sea que paso está muy bien oculto en algún lugar de su biblioteca y ni los lagartos pueden llegar allí sin alertar a toda la SA-

-Como el ultimo de la especie pase muchos siglos ansiando la venganza, deseando acabar con cada uno de ellos, pero el tiempo te ayuda pensar con claridad, la mayor parte de los culpables ya están muertos, los que están ahora ni siquiera son conscientes de la mitad de las guerras que tuvo su especie o contra quien, HM se volvió incivilizado de nuevo, nadie se ha molestado en ser un poco más humano, como si no desearan recuperar la parte más importante de ellos mismos, solo disfrutan el ser violentos y estúpidos-

-Ya con la venganza fuera de mi mente necesitaba algo más que me impulsara, un sueño por así decirlo y solo desee lo que cualquiera en mi lugar querría, algo de compañía, quería a mi especie de vuelta, pero si volvían todo se repetiría, así que tuve que pensar en cómo estar un paso por delante de los shinigamis, como saber que piensan, como escondernos de sus sistemas de vigilancia y con todo el tiempo del mundo de mi parte fui creando formas de esconder nuestra existencia y nuestra base, tarde siglos en ocultar correctamente al Abismo y aún más tiempo en descubrir cómo usar a los animales de las arenas para explorar sin tener la necesidad de salir-

-Ellos eran mis espías en el mundo, en todos los mundos, reuní tanta información, aprendí tanto, pero no era suficiente, aún no habían otros como yo y no parecían tener prisa en aparecer, con lo violentos que se habían vuelto los hollows no tenía sentido convertirlos por la fuerza, haría más mal que bien, así que solo seguí con mis investigaciones con la esperanza de que un día aparecería uno que se merecería la evolución, uno que realmente desea su corazón, su humanidad, alguien al que le importan los demás, pero no aparecía por ningún lado, pensé que nuestro tiempo realmente había acabado, fue entonces luego de perder la esperanza que lo vi, un hollow fuerte, instintivo, con una gran sed de sangre, pero aun así capaz de perdonar la vida de otros…- el Arrancar se detuvo.

Fue entonces cuando los Vasto Lordes se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a la última fila de domos, a diferencia del resto al final del camino solo había un domo frente a ellos, este domo era verde oscuro en vez de gris.

-…Ichigo tú me devolviste la esperanza- le dijo mientras colocaba la palma de su mano sobre la superficie del domo verde y el área verde que toco brillo de un color blanco antes de cambiar al color negro distorsionado de una garganta -Síganme- con esto el Arrancar entro a la garganta siendo seguido por Ichigo y las hermanas.

Al salir notaron rápidamente que estaban en otra "caja" al igual que la planta superior (suponiendo por la historia anterior que este lugar va en descenso) el lugar se extendía por kilómetros, tenía un cielo que simulaba a la perfección el cielo diurno, pero tenía una gran diferencia, el suelo estaba lleno de grama y muy en la distancia se podía ver una serie de edificaciones rectangulares sin ventanas que parecían ser una especie de fábrica, ya que la mayoría tenían chimeneas en ellas y de estas salía humo blanco, aun con la distancia se podía apreciar que detrás de estas "fabricas" habían una serie de construcciones esféricas que debían ser un vivero ya que esas estaban hechas de vidrio o cristal, era difícil estar seguros desde allí, pero eso era lo que parecía por el momento.

-Ya te conté nuestra historia, bueno lo mejor resumido que pude, está más detallado en la biblioteca, pero eso no es por lo que están aquí, les dije que para regresarles su corazón debían evolucionar, dime Ichigo después de oír mi historia, aun quieres evolucionar, aun sabiendo que la SA vendrá por ti con todo lo que tiene cuando te descubran-

- **Si** -

-Hombre de pocas palabras, no me molesta, pero dime, una vez que seas un arrancar, que harás con tu vida-

- **Con mi vida… supongo que podría visitar el mundo humano, para ver si puedo sacar de mi mente algunas cosas** -

-Y con la SA-

- **Nada** -

-¿Nada, en serio? Aun después de lo que te conté-

- **Si ellos no se meten conmigo o con los que me importan yo no los molestare, lo que sucedió en el pasado ya es historia y no tomare venganza contra las almas de hoy solo porque algunos que vivieron hace siglos tomaron decisiones estúpidas** -

-Me sorprende la sinceridad de tus palabras, hasta ahora me convences de merecerte la evolución, pero aún falta la decisión de parte del mas importante-

- **Y ese sería** -

-Tú mismo, la parte de ti que desconoces o solo te niegas a aceptar- el Vasto Lorde inclino la cabeza curioso –Ichigo eres aún más especial de lo que pareces, de vez en cuando tienes flashes verdad, vez cosas que no has visto, escuchas voces, recuerdas rostros y lugares- Ichigo se tensó ante estas palabras.

-Eso es porque los hollows con menos de seis meses de existencia aún conservan parte de sus recuerdos en vida, se supone que estos desaparecen con el tiempo y el desarrollo, pero tu hiciste lo imposible, evolucionaste tan rápido que los recuerdos se aferraron a tu mente en vez de desaparecer, ellos son la clave para tu evolución, pero no tienes idea de cómo usarlos, así que este es el momento en que te hago mi oferta a cambio del pequeño secreto- los 3 Vasto Lordes pusieron toda su atención en el arrancar.

-Quiero que nos revivas, trae de vuelta a nuestra especie, ponle fin a la soledad, elige a aquellos que consideres dignos y dales la oportunidad de evolucionar, júrame que lo harás y te ayudare-

- **Lo juro** \- por instinto Ichigo extendió su mano hacia el Arrancar y este la estrecho con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Perfecto, supongo que tus compañeras serán las siguientes en la lista, déjame decirte algo, lo tuyo es un caso especial por tus recuerdos pero para ellas las cosas serán diferentes- dijo el Arrancar mientras se alejaba de Ichigo lentamente.

-Una vez que empecemos no habrá vuelta atrás, tu evolucionaras y yo moriré o tu mueres y yo elimino a tus compañeras para mantener oculta la existencia del Abismo- Aseguro mientras sacaba su zanpakuto de la vaina.

Ichigo se mantenía abriendo y cerrando las manos en anticipación al combate, mientras que Yin y Yan se colocaban a cada lado de él, comenzando a liberar por los hombros residuos de sus respectivos elementos por inercia al prepararse para ayudar a su señor en combate.

- **¿De verdad quieres luchar aquí? La parte superior se veía más inhóspita** -

El arrancar solo sonrió ante la pregunta y de un salto desapareció de la vista con un "sonido" para aparecer frente a Ichigo con su espada extendida horizontalmente a medio metro del lado izquierdo del cuello de Ichigo en un claro intento de decapitar al Vasto Lorde.

Ichigo se agacho dejando pasar el corte sobre él y corto con fuerza el torso del arrancar o al menos lo intento, ya que en el instante en que sus garras tocaron el estómago del arrancar, pudo sentir como sus garras rebotaron en la piel del arrancar, logrando únicamente rasgarle la ropa, mientras que el arrancar por su parte sonreía al ver la sorpresa en sus ojos.

Sin perder el tiempo el arrancar movió su arma para intentar dar un profundo corte vertical en el hombro derecho de Ichigo, pero tuvo que detener el ataque y saltar hacia atrás para esquivar las llamas que estaba liberando Yan de las palmas de sus manos, rápidamente se agacho para evitar que una corriente eléctrica por parte de Yin le tocara el rostro.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, estos Vasto Lorde no podrían ser mejores enemigos, apenas hoy comenzaron a trabajar juntos, ninguno tenía forma de comunicarse mentalmente, no había un lenguaje de señas compartido entre ellos, no tuvieron tiempo para planear un ataque o una estrategia y aun así ellos luchaban en una sincronía perfecta, solo deseaba que ellos lograran convertirse, porque es imposible que vuelva a encontrar a un grupo como ellos.

-¡Aaa!- el Arrancar no pudo evitar gritar al sentir el profundo corte en su espalda, bajo la guardia solo por un momento al darse cuenta del increíble potencial que tenía frente a sus ojos y fue suficiente para que recibiera una herida.

Rápidamente desapareció de donde estaba con un "sonido" y apareció a unos metros de allí, para lograr ver con sorpresa que el corte efectivamente había sido causado por Ichigo a diferencia del primer ataque que uso en su contra esta vez sus garras brillaban de rojo, como si cada una estuviera cubierta por un cero condensado en ellas.

- _Si definitivamente no me equivoque con ustedes_ \- susurro para sí mismo, antes de lanzarse al ataque nuevamente.

* * *

 **Karakura**

-¡Chad!-

El mexicano escucho a una niña gritando su nombre y se giró con curiosidad para ver quien lo llamaba, para darse cuenta de que era una de las hermanas de Ichigo que corría en su dirección rápidamente.

-Karin-san- saludo el moreno deteniéndose para que la niña pudiera alcanzarlo.

-Hola Chad, te estaba buscando- dijo la chica mientras se tomaba un momento para descansar.

-¿Por qué?- Karin se puso nerviosa con la pregunta y se tomó unos segundos para responder.

-Es que, bueno veras estaba un poco preocupada después de tu visita de ayer a la clínica-

-A eso, lamento haberles causado molestias, espero que les haya llegado la transferencia por su atención-

-¡Sí! si debe haberle llegado a papa si no ya se hubiera quejado, pero no es eso, ayer los chicos que te llevaron dijeron que te callo una viga encima y tengo curiosidad sobre qué fue lo que te paso realmente- el chico la miro extrañado por su curiosidad y Karin se explicó rápidamente –Es que eras el mejor amigo de Ichigo y no creo que le guste saber que te paso algo- no parecía totalmente honesta, pero Chad no tenía razones para negarle la información.

-Agradezco la preocupación, pero eso fue exactamente lo que paso, ayer a uno de los chicos que me acompaño hasta la clínica le regalaron este perico- levanto la jaula (que Karin no había notado en su apuro por alcanzarlo) con el ave dentro de ella para hacer énfasis en su afirmación.

–Pero como decían que la desgracia perseguía a todos los dueños de Shibata (el nombre del perico) ya que todos morían a los pocos días de tenerlo, él nos llamó al otro chico y a mí por ser sus amigos más cercanos (y los únicos que no se burlan de su creencia en las supersticiones) a un edificio en construcción que está haciendo su tío, para ver si alguno de nosotros quería quedarse al ave por él, fue entonces cuando sonó una de las vigas que iba a caer sobre nosotros y por instinto me moví para usar mi cuerpo para detenerla, después de eso el otro compañero pensó que la leyenda era cierta y se negó a tener al ave así que yo lo tome para llevármelo a casa, pero cuando me estaba yendo ellos me detuvieron preocupados por mis heridas, pidiéndome que los acompañara a una clínica que había cerca que siempre los atendía después de sus peleas habituales-

-Realmente no me sentía tan mal y podía haberme negado, pero los acompañe porque desde la muerte de Ichigo a nuestro pequeño grupo de "delincuentes" les preocupa mucho la salud del resto de nosotros-

Que alguien te diga que detuvo una viga que cayó desde sabrá Dios que altura con su cuerpo y salió con unos pocos rasguños suena fantástico, pero Karin literalmente había visto a este chico derribar arboles ejercitándose así que podía creerle, además que él era una de las personas más sinceras que conocía, aun así la historia no terminaba de cuadrarle, una viga se movió sola de repente.

Ella se quedó observando al perico mientras pensaba en las 2 razones por las que se escapó de colegio para buscar a Chad, la primera era que la herida de Chad tenía un leve rastro de energía (o eso le pareció) que le recordaba a los Hollows y el perico también se sentía raro, incluso ahora cuando lo veía sentía que estaba viendo a un fantasma en vez de un ave.

-¿No me crees?- pregunto Chad pensando que esa era la razón por la que la chica no despega la vista pensativa de la jaula en su mano.

-No, no es eso, es que… Chad tu no sientes algo raro sobre ese perico-

-Te refieres a la leyenda, no, no creo que este maldito ni nada de eso-

-No, no me refiero a eso…- Karin dudo por un momento si debía decirle la verdad o no al chico -Tu sabes que mi hermano veía espíritus ¿Verdad?- Chad asintió en respuesta –Bueno yo también los veo, nunca le dije a nadie además de Yuzu porque vi la forma en la que la gente veía a mi hermano cuando les decía eso y yo no quería eso para mí- confeso avergonzada.

-Seguro que le habría gustado saberlo-

-Yo creo que lo sabía, pero no decía nada porque respetaba mi decisión en silencio, aun sin saber los motivos, pero ese no es el punto, la cosa es que ese perico, su presencia se siente como la de un fantasma, como si fuera un fantasma-

-Es que hay un niño atrapado dentro del perico, bueno el alma de un niño- _¿?_.

-Hola soy Yuuichi Shibata- saludo el perico.

-De verdad hay un alma allí- dijo ella sorprendida tanto de la situación, como del hecho de tener razón.

-Si-

-¿Cómo terminaste dentro de un perico?- pregunto Karin con curiosidad.

- **Que delicia una niña tan joven y con tanta energía para devorar** \- dijo una extraña voz cerca de ellos, cosa que sorprendió a Karin y la hizo voltearse para buscar al dueño.

Ella sabía lo que era, un hollow y si era como los últimos estaba segura de que no podría hacer mucho en su contra.

-Chad tienes el número de Tatsuki- pregunto la chica pensando rápidamente en la única persona a la que podía confiarle este problema.

-Si-

-Podrías llamarla por fav...- Karin dejo de hablar para saltar a un lado al ver como un hollow caía sobre el lugar en el que estuvo de pie hace un momento.

Era un hollow verde con un pelaje marrón cubriéndole los lados del cuello, tenía otras 2 líneas de pelaje a cada lado del pecho, solo su máscara era casi tan grande como Karin y aun en la posición encorvada en la que se encontraba era al menos medio metro más alto que Chad, se veía bastante robusto debido a lo ancho de su cuerpo, tenía un gran agujero en el pecho, garras afiladas en los dedos de las manos y sus pies parecían las patas de un ave con solo dos garras en cada uno, no tenía colmillos pero si unos grandes dientes totalmente desproporcionados al compararlos con los pequeños círculos que mostraban sus aún más pequeños ojos y una barra negra con una forma similar a la de un abanico cerrado saliéndole desde cada muñeca hacia el aire llegando más allá de sus hombros.

- **Puedes verme, que interesante por favor recuerda gritar, me encantan los gritos** \- y con esa desagradable declaración intento devorar a Karin que se había quedado inmóvil al ver a la criatura frente a ella.

Demasiado tarde logro reaccionar y para ese momento el hollow ya estaba a unos centímetros de comérsela por lo que solo cerro los ojos y levanto sus brazos en un inútil esfuerzo de defenderse.

¡Pum! Resonó en sus oídos el sonido de un fuerte golpe en vez de la dolorosa sensación de convertirse en comida, por lo que con curiosidad abrió los ojos para ver al hollow tirado en el piso a varios metros de ella cubriéndose la cara con las manos quejándose del dolor.

Al ver a su izquierda noto que Chad tenía el brazo extendido completamente hacia el frente dejando en claro que él acababa de golpear al hollow.

-¿También puedes verlo?- pregunto medio emocionada.

-¿Ver qué? No sé qué golpee, solo me pareció que debía hacerlo y lo hice ¿Qué acabo de golpear?- le parecía extraño que lo hubiera golpeado sin poderlo ver, pero si era como ella, lograría ver al hollow en un rato, después de acostumbrarse o lo que sea que les pasa que hace que puedan verlos después de estar cierto tiempo cerca de ellos.

-Eso es un hollow, son espíritus que comen almas y personas ¡y sigue vivo!- grito al ver al hollow ponerse de pie dirigiéndoles una mirada molesta, lentamente iba moviéndose hacia atrás para darle espacio a Chad para luchar, ya que sus golpes parecían ser muy efectivos.

-¿Donde?- pregunto Chad dejando la jaula con el perico en el piso lejos de él y colocándose en guardia listo para golpear.

-¡Frente a ti!- grito al ver al hollow saltar hacia Chad en venganza.

-¡ **Maldito humano!** \- confiado en su velocidad no se detuvo ni un instante, aun después de escuchar a Karin y ver al chico preparándose para golpearlo y pago esa confianza con dolor ya que Chad en una muestra de velocidad fue capaz de golpearlo nuevamente cuando sus garras estaban a nada de cortarlo.

- **¡Suficiente!** \- grito nuevamente yendo por un costado del chico, que se había quedado de pie en el mismo lugar de hace un momento preparándose para la siguiente instrucción de la niña.

-¡Agáchate está a tu izquierda!- dicho y hecho Chad se agacho tanto como pudo y dio un fuerte gancho a su izquierda al no saber la posición exacta del atacante, sintió como lograba golpear lo que probablemente sean las costillas de este "hollow" junto con el roce de sus garras muy cerca de su cabello.

- **¡Suficiente, te voy a callar primero niña!** \- grito con rabia el hollow viendo a Karin.

-¡Viene hacia mí!- grito Karin al ver al hollow correr en su dirección.

Chad nuevamente dio otra muestra de habilidad cambiando rápidamente de posición para lograr correr hacia la chica que se había alejado ya varios metros de él para darle espacio para luchar contra el hollow.

-¡Ahora!- grito Karin que no se había movido un milímetro de su posición para que el hollow se mantuviera moviéndose en la misma dirección.

Y Chad obedientemente dio otro golpe hacia el frente, pero esta vez el truco era de parte del hollow ya que tan pronto como Karin hablo, él se detuvo y se ladeo para que el ataque del chico le pasara de largo y con el sonido de una sonrisa de su parte le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas al muchacho, mandándolo a volar al otro lado del callejón antes de voltearse con placer para matar a la molesta niña.

Pero el placer le duro muy poco, ya lo primero que hizo cuando se dio la vuelta en dirección a Karin, fue soltar un fuerte grito de dolor retrocediendo impulsivamente con una mano sobre su máscara, porque la niña acababa de apuñalarlo en el ojo izquierdo con un cuchillo de cocina.

- **¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Cómo te atreves a lastimarme! ¡Voy a desmembrarte antes de comerte!** \- amenazo luego de superar lo suficiente el dolor, como para quitar la mano y correr hacia la niña.

Solo que esta vez tuvo un impulso extra, ya que luego de comenzar a moverse un golpe en la nuca lo arrojo hacia el suelo, ya que el muchacho al parecer no solo era fuerte, también era resistente porque a pesar del golpe mortal que le acababa de dar él estaba de nuevo sobre sus pies como si nada golpeándolo de nuevo.

La ira burbujeaba con todas sus fuerzas dentro del hollow, ya había matado a varios shinigamis anteriormente, junto con otros de su propia especie y aquí estaba él siendo humillado por dos humanos en medio de unos callejones de la clase media, el dolor del frio acero del cuchillo clavándosele profundamente en un costado, fue la gota que derramo el vaso ya que lo hizo ponerse de pie rápidamente por reflejo, cosa que evito que recibiera una herida mortal en la base del cuello, por parte de la niña que ahora parecía ser incluso más peligrosa que el robusto chico, pero los hollows también eran así, los vivos ejemplos de "las apariencias engañan"

Lo que iba a ser una puñalada mortal, se volvió un pequeño rasguño en su espalda cuando el hollow se levantó girando su cuerpo para tomar impulso y Karin por reflejo de sus peleas en la escuela levanto los brazos para cubrirse la cara, decisión inteligente, porque el hollow la golpeo allí muy fuerte, tanto que la levanto del suelo volándola hacia atrás, pero en una muestra de velocidad y reflejos fue detenida rápidamente por Chad que la atrapo en el aire.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el chico con preocupación.

-Sí, gracias por atraparme, lo herí en un costado pero creo que tiene los riñones en otra parte porque se mueve muy bien para tener una herida "mortal", al menos sangra mucho, debo haber logrado cortar algo importante- el tono burlón y arrogante de la niña hizo que el hollow rechinara los dientes de coraje.

-¿Estás listo?- pregunto Karin acomodándose en cuclillas con su cuchillo bien apretado en su mano a pesar del dolor en sus brazos esperando una nueva oportunidad para atacar.

-Claro- respondió Chad rápidamente en guardia listo para obedecer los comandos de la Kurosaki.

- **Yo también** \- se burló el hollow extendiendo sus brazos para que las protuberancias que salían de sus muñecas se abrieran completamente dejando ver unas pequeñas pero funcionales alas de murciélago antes de elevarse en el aire.

-¡Esta en el aire!- grito Karin molesta con la sorpresa que les acababa de dar la criatura.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto rápidamente Chad moviéndose hacia un poste de electricidad que estaba cerca, cosa que hizo que Karin se preguntara mentalmente si iba a hacer lo que pensaba que haría.

Karin se limitó a señalar al hollow y en una demostración de fuerza exageradamente anormal Chad abrazo el poste de madera, lo movió hacia los lados rompiendo la base y tomándolo en el aire con ese abrazo del oso, lo balanceo verticalmente de arriba abajo, como si estuviera jugando a aplastar al topo, ganando buenos puntos ya que el golpe logro derribar al hollow en el suelo, porque este no se había movido en ningún momento debido a la sorpresa que se llevó al ver la hazaña del mexicano.

El hollow luego de golpear dolorosamente el suelo, se movió tan rápido como pudo del sitio por el terror de lo que podría sucederle al dejar de prestarle atención a estos 2 anormales, cosa que demostró ser la acción correcta porque la niña apuñalo el suelo en el sitio donde estaba puesta su cabeza hace unos segundos, por lo que con furia el hollow pateo a la niña y esta vez con Chad sosteniendo el poste nada evito que golpeara la pared detrás de ella, dejándola tirada el suelo muy adolorida después del golpe.

- **¡Suficiente!** \- grito el hollow mientras golpeaba a Chad en las costillas haciéndolo tambalearse, antes de que balanceara el poste como un bate en un intento de golpear a la criatura que aún era invisible para él.

Por desgracia esa desventaja fue lo que le impidió notar como el hollow se elevó ligeramente en el aire con un aleteo, para patear en el mentón al moreno al verlo exponerse con su último ataque.

Esta vez la patada si mareo al chico lo suficiente como para lograr que soltara el poste y retrocediera unos pasos, el hollow iba a aprovechar el momento para tratar de rasgarle la garganta, pero tuvo que elevarse aún más en el aire para evitar ser apuñalado porque la niña se había movido silenciosamente detrás de él.

Karin estaba muy molesta al ver al hollow flotando fuera del alcance de sus ataques y también del poste que estaba usando Chad, el mencionado se puso al lado de ella al verla con su brazo izquierdo dislocado, pero no dijo nada, si ella no se había ido aun no tenía sentido pedírselo a estas alturas, lo único que podía hacer era terminar con esto.

-¿Lo ves?-

-Está en el aire desde aquí no pod…- su palabras se detuvieron en el instante en que noto como un montón de pequeñas criaturas se montaban por encima de los muros del callejón.

Los cuerpos de las criaturas eran más o menos del tamaño de las manos de Chad, verdes como el hollow con el que estaban luchando, y sus cabezas parecían las de los extraterrestres de la película alíen, solo que estaban hechas de una máscara hollow y tenían 4 grandes manchas en la parte que se extendía hacia afuera.

En el momento en el que las criaturas estaban a su alrededor todas se lanzaron sobre ellos y Karin corto a los costados, tan rápido y fuerte como pudo en un intento de defenderse.

-¡Estamos rodeados!- gritaba ella mientras cortaba a tantos como podía, mientras que Chad al escucharla también comenzó a lanzar golpes en direcciones aleatorias con la satisfacción de sentir como golpeaba a los enemigos invisibles a su alrededor.

¡Bum! La explosión resonó en los oídos de los dos estudiantes, antes de ver como todas las criaturas a su alrededor explotaron, lastimándolos gravemente.

Con miedo de lo que podría pasar si se quedaba acostada lamentándose por las heridas Karin trato de levantarse pero el dolor mantuvo su cuerpo inerte en el suelo, así que gimiendo de dolor solo logro abrir sus ojos para ver como Chad en un estado similar al suyo también tenía pequeñas contracciones al estar sufriendo en silencio por las heridas, solo que el debido a su resistencia sobrehumana se puso de pie lentamente sin dejar de temblar ligeramente por el dolor, luego desplazo su vista al frente al sentirse lo suficientemente bien como para al menos mover la cabeza en la dirección en la que escuchaba el aleteo.

- **Es doloroso verdad, esas criaturas son parte de mi cuerpo y puedo explotarlas con un chasquido de m…** \- el hollow detuvo su arrogante monologo al ser golpeado en el rostro por el mexicano.

Molesto por ser herido nuevamente volvió a elevarse fuera de su alcance.

-Puedo verte, es solo una silueta distorsionada pero ahora sé dónde estás- dijo Chad en un tono monótono mientras se movía hacia el poste tirado en el suelo.

- **¡No!** \- grito el hollow en el aire mientras de su cuerpo salían docenas de las pequeñas criaturas cayendo nuevamente sobre los estudiantes, Chad golpeo rápidamente a todos los que veía acercarse a Karin que trataba de ponerse de pie al ver como las criaturas volvían a rodearlos.

- **Muéranse de una vez** \- fue lo último que dijo el hollow mientras sacaba su lengua para activar las bombas espirituales.

-… desataras la ira de tus garras- se escuchó el final de una extraña oración cerca del lugar donde estaba el hollow, por lo que este se giró con curiosidad para ver quien hablaba.

- **Hadou #33: Sokatsui (Fuego azul)** \- grito Rukia saltando desde los tejados al este del hollow, mientras de su mano salía una gran llama azul en su dirección.

La llama exploto fuertemente al chocar contra su rostro, cosa que hizo sonreír a Rukia, hasta que el humo se despejo para demostrar que él no recibió ningún daño por su ataque.

- **También una shinigami** \- dijo con molestia al ver más interrupciones en su camino.

-Dos- dijo alguien detrás de él.

Antes de poder darse la vuelta sintió como el frio acero de una zanpakuto cortaba su cuello, por lo que cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, mientras las criaturas que habían salido de su cuerpo se desvanecían en el aire.

Cuando el cuerpo del hollow toco el suelo un gran resplandor se vio detrás suyo, antes de que apareciera en ese lugar un par de enormes puertas cerradas de casi 6 veces su tamaño, que tenían en la parte superior 4 cadenas una debajo de la otra conectándolas, en el centro de cada puerta sobresalía un esqueleto de la cintura para arriba que parecía ser humano pero más de 2 veces el tamaño del hollow frente a ella, cada esqueleto salía hacia el lado externo de la puerta en la que estaba, les faltaba el brazo que iba hacia el lado interno de las puertas y el que estaba hacia el lado externo estaba flexionado de forma que su puño cerrado quedaba colocado en el lado opuesto del pecho hacia el lado interno de la puerta, una serie de vendas cubrían sus cráneos desde el ojo que estaba del lado en el que tenían brazo hasta la parte superior con varios amuletos de sellado saliendo de estas, el otro ojo estaba expuesto, desde la tercera costilla hasta la parte superior de los hombros del lado del brazo de cada esqueleto salían tres de los báculos que usan monjes.

Tan pronto como las puertas fueron vistas, estas se abrieron violentamente, rompiendo las 4 cadenas que la mantenían cerradas, detrás de ella todo lo que se veía era una mezcla de colores rojo y negro, con dos cuerdas colocadas en forma de "X".

El espectáculo era increíble para los 3 humanos, pero lo que sucedió luego les dio escalofríos, ya que del vacío detrás de la puerta salió un enorme brazo izquierdo tatuado, con cuatro placas de las hombreras de los samuráis cubriéndole el antebrazo empuñando firmemente un Tanto con el cual apuñalo al hollow muerto, hasta la base de la empuñadura, antes de retroceder nuevamente hacia dentro de las puertas, llevándose el cadáver del hollow clavado en el cuchillo.

Cuando el brazo desapareció dentro de las puertas, Tatsuki por un instante pudo ver un par de ojos dentro del vacío, antes de que la puerta se cerrara tétricamente, rompiéndose y desintegrándose en el aire en el instante en el que estuvo cerrada.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto Karin sorprendida y atemorizada por lo que acababa de ver.

* * *

 **HM – El Abismo**

2 grandes explosiones resonaron dentro de la llanura, se podían ver arcos eléctricos apareciendo uno detrás del otro, una figura trataba de esquivar la electricidad antes de levantar sus brazos para cubrirse el rostro ante el alto muro de llamas que se dirigía hacia él.

Cuando las llamas dejaron de fluir Yan comenzó a descender frente a la zona flameante, su cuerpo estaba lleno de magulladuras y la placa de su ala izquierda estaba quebrada, su hermana fue a ponerse a su lado también llena de golpes con un corte en el costado derecho, ambas vieron al sitio donde el arrancar estaba quemándose aprovechando el momento para tomar aire, hasta que el sonido de un corte dirigido hacia ellas las puso en guardia.

Yin levanto sus brazos en un intento de frenar el rápido corte que dirigía el arrancar a su cuello.

¡Clank! El sonido del metal chocando contra metal sorprendió a las hermanas e hizo sonreír al arrancar, Ichigo detuvo el ataque con sus garras recubiertas de energía, para luego empujar al arrancar hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, obligándole a retroceder.

A diferencia de las hermanas él estaba ileso, pero solo debido a su factor curativo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan luchando juntos?- pregunto el arrancar solo para estar seguro que no se había perdido de nada mientras los espiaba sobre las arenas.

- **Solo hoy** \- respondió Ichigo.

-Ustedes son el equipo perfecto, luchar en tanta sincronía aun sin entrenamiento, es admirable, pero no será suficiente- aseguro mientras levantaba su espada frente a él colocando el mango frente a su rostro y la hoja apuntando a su muslo izquierdo.

- **Corrómpelos: ¡Invasor!** \- Exclamo en un tono distorsionado.

Los 3 Vasto Lordes escucharon una colmena de insectos aleteando donde estaba parado el arrancar, aun cuando no se veía ninguno cerca, para luego sentir la inmensa presión espiritual siendo desprendida por la criatura antes de envolverse en una torre de energía que desapareció tan pronto como fue vista, para dar paso a la nueva forma frente a ellos.

Un hollow de 3 metros de alto, de la cintura para arriba conservaba la apariencia del arrancar con el que estaban luchando, pero desde la base de su cintura para abajo ahora se veía una neblina verdosa en vez de piernas que parecía mantenerlo flotando en el aire con un sonido similar al de las avispas, desde cada hombro salían dos brazos segmentados por exoesqueleto verde, los brazos superiores eran más largos por un pie de distancia hasta el codo y desde donde deberían estar sus muñecas salía una larga pieza de hueso cónica de casi un metro de largo verde sin filo pero con 3 hileras de dientes de sierra de la base a la punta, el brazo inferior era del mismo tamaño que sus brazos humanos, pero también estaba hecho de exoesqueleto de insecto y sus manos ahora parecían las de un esqueleto debido a las filosas garras en las que se habían convertido sus dedos.

Su rostro estaba cubierto de la nariz hacia arriba con una máscara hollow que simulaba la cabeza de una mantis religiosa, pero con los ojos más pequeños con forma de las hojas de los árboles.

La apariencia no era atemorizante para ninguno de los presentes, habían visto a muchos hollows con apariencias más peligrosas, agresivas, repulsivas y/o amenazantes, el sonido de insectos moviéndose agitadamente no se comparaba con los rugidos hechos por enjambres de Adjuchas insecto con gargantas mutadas, a Yin y Yan lo que les preocupaba era el hecho de no poder sentir ninguna presión espiritual (reiatsu) proveniente de él, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa, él estaba en otro nivel uno que no podían superar solas en este momento, pero no estaban solas.

Ichigo estaba impresionado por el reiatsu de este arrancar, no solo se había multiplicado exponencialmente hasta llegar a un punto superior al suyo, sino que también había cambiado.

Realmente como hollow no conversas mucho, la vida en HM es más del tipo ataca primero pregunta después, preferiblemente después de matar a quien sea que iba a hablar contigo, por eso nunca ha tenido tiempo de confirmar si es el único que puede sentir "emociones" en el reiatsu de otros (por decirlo de una forma simple), en este momento le gustaría mucho saber si alguien más lograba darse cuenta de que el Reiatsu del arrancar se volvió más violento luego de su "Resurrección" no tenía ninguna duda de que la criatura frente a ellos no deseaba otra cosa más que matarlos de una forma muy cruel aquí mismo, pero se estaba reprimiendo, podía sentir como algo lo frenaba cada vez que el impulso de atacar incrementaba demasiado.

Yin y Yan estarían preocupadas sino fuera porque Ichigo estaba tan estoico como de costumbre, lo que no sabían era el porqué, pero ante un enemigo como este, preferían dejar que sea otro el que haga el primer movimiento.

Y ese otro no fue nadie más que Ichigo, que se lanzó sobre el arrancar mientras la "luz" de su transformación se disipaba en el aire, en cuanto estuvo frente al Arrancar sus garras se recubrieron del rojo de su cero concentrado, listo para rebanar el cuello de su oponente, pero para el horror de sus compañeras él fue quien termino siendo cortado profundamente en el pecho, gracias a las cuchillas en los brazos del arrancar.

Yin ni siquiera fue capaz de darse cuenta de que había gritado el nombre de su salvador, tampoco que estaba volando a toda velocidad hacia el para empujarlo a un lado para evitar que fuera apuñalado, lo que si noto con angustia fue que en el momento en que toco a Ichigo este se desintegro en el aire, su alma había sido destruida.

 _ **¡Slash!**_ El corte fue a decenas de metros de ella, pero aun así Yan escucho el sangriento sonido de su hermana siendo apuñalada por las cuchillas de este monstruo como si hubiera estado a menos de un metro, por inercia voló hacia su oponente gritando por la furia e impotencia del momento, con sus manos irradiando la más ardiente flama que podía crear.

* * *

 **-"Pesadilla"-** escucho Ichigo como la palabra salía lenta, cruel y metálicamente de los labios del arrancar, mientras un brillo oscuro acompañado del sonido del aleteo de decenas de avispas salía de la palma de las manos del arrancar, que las había movido ligeramente a un lado para que apuntaran directamente al rostro de las arrancar.

Ichigo solo sintió un ligero rastro de energía salir de la técnica desconocida por eso no se movió, claro hasta que segundos después pudo ver y escuchar como Yin gritaba de dolor mientras caía al suelo, esto lo sorprendió, pero lo extraño era que ella no tenía ninguna herida.

No tuvo tiempo de analizarla más, porque tan pronto como ella cayo también lo hizo su hermana, gritando y arrojando llamas con sus manos en direcciones aleatorias " _¿Qué coño está pasando?_ " era la pregunta que rondaba su mente mientras las veía una y otra vez, pero nunca daba con la herida, fue entonces luego de unos segundos de observarlas y gracias al hecho de que su oponente no lo había atacado, que se dio cuenta de lo más resaltante en la reacción de las chicas _ **, sus gritos**_.

Esos gritos no eran normales, no eran los gritos de un corte, de una corrosión o un veneno despedazándote internamente, eran gritos de otra clase de dolor, uno que ni él con su poder puede sanar.

 _Su rostro se sentía caliente, sus mejillas estaban húmedas, le dolían los ojos, estaba cansado de estar de pie, quería sentarse, pero aun dándose cuenta de todo lo que le sucedía simultáneamente, no hacía nada, solo podía escucharse a su mismo llorando fuertemente mientras trataba inútilmente de cubrirse el rostro con su brazo para que no lo vieran llorar, quería que el dolor se detuviera, pero no lo hacía, solo se hacía más fuerte con cada segundo, llego al punto en el que no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho en un intento de apaciguar el malestar en su corazón, pero no se detenía por nada._

 _¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?_

 _Usando toda la voluntad que tenía entreabrió sus ojos, las lágrimas distorsionaban su vista, pero aun así podía ver la grama bajo sus pies, el cielo gris, los arboles no muy distantes, pero todo era opacado por una lápida que se encontraba frente a él._

 _ **Masaki Kurosaki**_

 _Tan pronto como lo leyó el dolor se multiplico a más no poder._

Y al igual que otras veces tan pronto como alguna memoria desconocida abrumaba su mente, salió rápidamente de su ensoñación para volver a la realidad, el arrancar estaba de pie frente a él aun sin moverse y las chicas seguían gritando y atacando aleatoriamente.

- **¡¿Qué les hiciste?!** \- Ichigo estaba furioso, por segunda en su vida realmente estaba furioso con alguien y nuevamente por la misma razón las hermanas Vasto Lorde.

-"Pesadilla" hay muchas técnicas olvidadas por los arrancar… no por HM, pero hay otras únicas, que solo puedes aprender una vez que liberas tu resurrección, la mía me permite atrapar a las personas en ilusiones, no puedo controlar la ilusión, pero si la emoción que crea dicha ilusión, está en particular atrapa a mis victimas en una ilusión que les causa dolor-

- **Libéralas** \- exigió Ichigo mientras veía a Yan arrojar más llamas al vacío.

-No- respondió secamente, antes de levantar sus garras para sostener las muñecas de Ichigo que en un instante se había movido hasta estar frente a él a punto de amputarle los brazos.

Él arrancar apretó las muñecas para que Ichigo liberara la energía acumulada en sus garras debido al dolor, antes de cortarlo en forma de equis en el estómago con sus cuchillas para terminar arrojándolo dolorosamente a un lado en el suelo.

–Te hice un propuesta y tu aceptaste, ahora están pasando por mi prueba, de todos los arrancar en el abismo mi liberación es la más propicia para impulsar a otros a evolucionar- dijo antes de desaparecer de su posición con un "sonido" para esquivar el cero entrante.

-Cuando una criatura espiritual, sin importar la especie o el género, pierde casi la totalidad del Reiryoku que puede usar para combatir o defenderse…-

-¡Ichigo!- el grito de Yin aun atrapada en la ilusión resonó en el lugar y el arrancar vio a Ichigo estremecerse con otro recuerdo repentino pero solo lo ignoro.

-…Terminan entrando en un estado semiconsciente su cuerpo está aquí, pero su mente no tanto, por eso...-

El arrancar se echó para atrás para evitar ser cortado por las garras rojas, se inclinó rápidamente para esquivar cada ataque, izquierda, derecha, derecha y ¡sas! Un corte de sus cuchillas de nuevo en el estómago de Ichigo antes de patearlo lejos nuevamente.

-Cuando están enfocados en un objetivo específico, luchar, matar, proteger, sobrevivir, logran entrar a la fuerza en sus mundos internos, el si son capaces de alcanzar el siguiente nivel o no depende únicamente de ellos-

Se movió a un lado para dejar que Ichigo cortara el suelo en el lugar en el que estuvo de pie hace un momento, para luego apuñalar el pecho de Ichigo con una de sus cuchillas.

El sonido de un líquido espeso golpeando algo fue lo único que escucho el arrancar en lugar del de una puñalada dolorosa y sangrienta.

Su vista se deslizo a su cuchilla para ver con sorpresa que la cuchilla de ese brazo ya no estaba en su lugar, había sido cortada limpiamente y un líquido verdoso salía de la herida en su muñeca.

-Imposible- dijo sin querer, antes de ser herido en el pecho por las garras del Vasto Lorde debido a su falta de atención en el combate, no se dio cuenta que Ichigo lo había amputado la última vez que lo corto durante el combate.

Con un sonido se movió lo más lejos que pudo del Vasto Lorde, esto no era sorprendente, era simplemente imposible, este Vasto Lorde evoluciono hasta este punto en menos de seis meses y estaba a su nivel, él era un arrancar antiguo, en su tiempo fue el tercero más fuerte de su abismo, que alguien en un nivel evolutivo menor al suyo fuera capaz de herirlo tan fácilmente era inaudito, este hollow era demasiado poderoso… no, no solo era eso, ese hollow se estaba volviendo más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba, como si siempre hubiera mantenido oculto su verdadero poder.

Uso rápidamente otro sonido para cambiar de posición y esquivar un nuevo corte, mientras dejaba de reprimir su poder para luchar en serio contra este digno oponente.

Vio como Ichigo comenzó a cargar un cero entre sus cuernos y rápidamente puso sus garras en el suelo preparando un hechizo simple, tan pronto como se disparó el cero una pared se elevó desde las arenas para proteger al arrancar del ataque, que no hizo nada más que abrir sus ojos a mas no poder al ver con incredulidad como el cero destruía la pared más poderosa que podía crear en combate.

Por instinto y reflejos hizo un corte a la derecha, lo cual detuvo la mano extendida del Vasto Lorde en el aire y por un momento el arrancar vio como las hendiduras en los ojos de Ichigo brillaban de rojo y con todas sus fuerzas lo empujo lejos.

Ahora debería tener sentido, pero la verdad es que no lo tenía, este Vasto Lorde se iba volviendo una criatura aún más imposible con cada segundo que pasaba.

La razón por la cual parecía fortalecerse más a cada segundo que pasaba era clara ahora él estaba en su mundo interno, pero eso debería mantenerlo paralizado así era como funcionaba la naturaleza, un Vasto Lorde en proceso de evolución solo ataca para defenderse a menos que ya hubiera perdido la batalla interna, pero si eso hubiera sucedido no se volvería más fuerte, solo se quedaría atascado en el ultimo nivel de poder que había alcanzado.

Así que aún estaba luchando, pero el que sea tan violento, tan poderoso y que sus ojos brillaran en señal de amenaza, significaba lo peor, lo imposible, al menos en ese nivel evolutivo, había más de un poder en su interior, otro poder además del de un arrancar.

Pero eso no debería suceder bajo ninguna circunstancia, un Vasto Lorde no puede tener un shikai, eso solo lo pueden tener los shinigamis o los arrancar, demonios incluso un fullbringer lo suficientemente desarrollado.

Pero un Vasto Lorde simplemente no tenía suficiente armonía en su alma como para tener uno, sin importar las circunstancias, lo cual quería decir que Ichigo, un Vasto Lorde al nivel de un arrancar, un hollow que llego al máximo nivel evolutivo antes de perder todas sus memorias del MR, tenía otro poder dentro de su alma, un poder distinto al de los arrancar o los shinigamis.

Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en su rostro mientras veía una boca hollow salir disparada del cuerpo del Vasto Lorde en su dirección, extendió su mano izquierda formando un cero verdoso en la palma y lo disparo hacia la criatura parcial desintegrándola en el aire para luego usar la cuchilla que le quedaba para detener la garra que estaba por cortarlo en el costado, luego una mano para detener la otra garra con mucha dificultad.

Apunto al rostro de Ichigo con la mano que le quedaba libre mientras que él le apunto con sus cuernos y cada uno formo su respectivo cero simultáneamente.

-Me encantaría ver que harás con el Abismo después de transformarte- dijo el Arrancar muy emocionado.

Y con eso dicho la explosión de 2 poderosos ceros colisionando ilumino por completo el lugar e hizo estremecer al suelo bajo sus pies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

 **-Tercer Abismo-**

 _ **¡Zas!**_ El zarpazo sonó con fuerza por encima de la cabeza del arrancar que acababa de agacharse para esquivar el ataque, solo por mera curiosidad ladeo su rostro para observar el lugar donde impacto el ataque de Ichigo, para ver con sorpresa cuatro marcas horizontales de casi 3 metros de largo formadas por arena derretida debido al calor del ataque del violento Vasto Lorde.

Las garras de Ichigo habían cambiado repentinamente a un color blanco y su Reiatsu era "aplastante" por ponerlo en términos simples, normalmente todas las criaturas espirituales reducían el Reiatsu generado por sus cuerpos subconscientemente para no lastimar a los que tuvieran una cantidad de poder mucho menor a la suya, debías de poseer una cantidad de energía demasiado alta en tu cuerpo para no ser capaz de hacerlo o en este caso ningún tipo de consciencia realmente activa.

Lo que le estaba sucediendo a Ichigo en esa extraña lucha interna de poderes era tan complejo que nada aparte de los reflejos e instintos impulsaban su cuerpo, sino fuera por cualquiera que sea el poder "extra" desconocido dentro de Ichigo externamente sería un cuerpo en coma vegetativo como sus acompañantes que ya hacía más de 30 minutos que solo despedían Reiryoku a la vez que sus Reiatsus parecían ser incapaces de mantenerse en un nivel estable, lo cual irónicamente las protegía naturalmente de ser asfixiadas por el poder que despedía su líder en estos momentos.

Tomando en cuenta la diferencia de poder entre las hermanas e Ichigo y conociendo la diferencia de poderes al pasar de Vasto Lorde a Arrancar, el Arrancar del abismo sabía que si ellas evolucionaban antes que Ichigo morirían por la presión espiritual que despedía en este momento.

El distorsionado sonido de un cero lo saco de sus pensamientos para ver como el Vasto Lorde tenía cargado un poderoso cero rojo entre sus cuernos.

-¡ **Muro**!- grito el Arrancar mientras levantaba sus brazos rápidamente colocándolos en forma de equis, mientras la arena frente a él parecía seguir sus movimientos levantándose rápidamente al mismo tiempo que Ichigo disparo el cero en su dirección.

La arena frente al arrancar se unió a presión formando una pared blanca 2 metros más alta que él y de casi 1 metro de grosor, era una de las técnicas más básicas de los Arrancar pero siempre confiable ya que dicha pared era casi tan resistente como el Sekiseki, por eso el Arrancar se asombró al ver como las grietas comenzaban a formarse en el centro de la misma, se movió a un lado casi por inercia para que segundos después la pared fuera destruida por el cero.

La diferencia de poderes entre un Shinigami y otro se da por entrenamiento y experiencia, por eso no es nada anormal que un Shinigami común pueda estar al nivel de un capitán incluso sin tener un Bankai respaldándolo.

Pero la diferencia entre los Hollows era exponencial, comparar el poder de un Hollow común con el de un Menos Grande era equivalente a la comparación entre una hormiga y un elefante (en la mayoría de los casos) ya que aquí la diferencia estaba medida de acuerdo al nivel evolutivo, por eso la demostración de poder que estaba frente a sus ojos le parecería inaudita, si no lo maravillara tanto el saber que se había encontrado a un Vasto Lorde que podría haber derrotado a más de la mitad del Abismo original sin un rasguño en su cuerpo y no solo por su regeneración instantánea, estaría bastante preocupado, después de todo con tanto poder cuando evolucione nada podría detenerlo, pero aún faltaba ver su corazón después de la evolución, solo podía desear que no lo decepcionara.

-En estos momentos tu cuerpo envía constantes pulsos erráticos de Reiatsu, si algo más débil que nosotros se acercara lo suficiente solo esa fluctuación podría matarlo- levanto su arma frente a él para detener el golpe de su garra izquierda, pero como era de esperar la fuerza detrás del golpe los hizo derrapar varios metros.

Cuando por fin se detuvo salto y se mantuvo flotando lejos de su alcance.

-Si alguien me viera hablándote pensaría que estoy loco, después de todo no estas consciente-

Con un sonido se movió lejos de allí para que no lo tocara el cero de su oponente, pero se mantuvo en el aire.

-Pero eso es algo importante que quiero que recuerdes si pasas la prueba, en este estado tu consciencia se mantiene luchando internamente con tu Zanpakuto, normalmente tu cuerpo solo puede moverse poco antes del resultado final y es movido únicamente por la voluntad negativa de tu Zanpakuto, pero tu subconsciente recolecta los sonidos y unas pocas imágenes de lo que suceda fuera durante el combate, por lo que lo recordaras todo al despertar-

Otro cero y otro sonido para esquivarlo.

-Por eso te recalco que lo que dije antes era debido a que si no evolucionas antes que tus compañeras, ellas morirán por la presión espiritual que generas en estos momentos-

El arrancar abrió los ojos por la sorpresa cuando el Vasto Lorde con un sonido apareció frente a él con un puño dirigido al centro de su rostro, que como era de esperar logro impactarle de lleno mandándolo a volar… un poco más lejos.

Cayo al suelo dolorosamente y rápidamente se ladeo para no ser rebanado por las filosas garras de Ichigo, mientras las garras marcaban la arena al haber fallado el ataque el arrancar se apoyó con una mano y apuñalo el estómago de Ichigo hasta la mitad de su cuchilla.

La saco y se preparó para incrustársela nuevamente pero un manotazo lo envió lejos de él rodando por la grama.

-Jajaja va a ser difícil hablarte ¿verdad?- el brillo rojo de un cero volando directamente a su rostro fue una clara respuesta.

* * *

 _ **-Hipócrita-**_ le replico una voz onírica.

"¿Qué?"

 _ **-Eres una hipócrita-**_

"¿Me están hablando a mí?"

"¿Dónde estoy?"

 _ **-Y te llamas a ti misma hermana mayor-**_

"¿Me conoces?"

"¿Por qué me hablas con tanta confianza?"

 _ **-Mírate a ti misma-**_

"¿Eh?"

Ahora si podía ver, pero no muy lejos.

Todo estaba oscuro, debía de estar encerrada ya que no había brisa.

 _ **-Que patética-**_

"¿Qué rayos le pasa a esta tipa?"

 _ **-Ni siquiera puedes moverte-**_

"¿De que esta…?"

No tenía que pensar más porque ahora podía mover el cuello para verse a sí misma.

2 Arpones clavados desde la parte trasera de cada ala hasta que la punta se veía salir completamente frente a ella, uno casi en la punta de ellas y el otro justo en el centro, había 4 más clavados en diagonal de abajo hacia arriba en la base de sus "piernas" con la punta de los mismos dirigida a su cintura a solo unos milímetros de tocarla con sus afilados bordes, los últimos 2 arpones estaban colocados en sus muñecas clavados desde el lado interno de ellas manteniendo sus palmas apuntando hacia el piso con los brazos extendidos horizontalmente.

Todos los arpones median medio metro de largo, sus puntas eran de más de tres pulgadas de largo y casi tres en la base, la base de los arpones de sus piernas y brazos estaban unidas a eslabones de cadenas que iban directo al piso, mientras que las de su alas iban a las paredes laterales que no podían verse, si era por la distancia o por la oscuridad no podía decirlo, lo que si sabía es que cada una estaba prensada a mas no poder ya que ninguna le permitía moverse, tampoco es como si pudiera esforzarse mucho ya que sentía como si le hubieran arrancado todo su poder.

 _ **-Eres toda una desgracia-**_

"No lo soy"

 _ **-En vez de tomar buenas decisiones por ambas decidiste escuchar a tu estúpida hermana y seguir al monstruo que se apiado de ustedes-**_

"No es un monstruo"

 _ **-Y mira a donde te llevo eso, mira como terminaste, encadenada como un animal, sin una pizca de poder, sin saber que tan rápida será tu muerte-**_

"No es su culpa fue nuestra decisión"

 _ **-Claro suponiendo que te dejen morir-**_

"¿Por qué no puedo hablar?"

 _ **-Después de todo parece entretenido tenerte al borde de la muerte ¿Cierto?-**_

"Cállate"

 _ **-Primero ese tal "Ichigo" que casi las mata pero las dejo vivir de sus sobras como si fueran unas perras y luego ese cangrejo raro que disfruto quebrar cada hueso en sus cuerpos-**_

"No podíamos hacer nada"

 _ **-Y ahora un Shinigami convertido en insecto-**_

"¿Fue él?"

"¿De verdad así termine de esta forma?"

 _ **-Cuando vas a entender que ese hombre no causa nada más que problemas-**_

"Sin él no seriamos nada"

 _ **-Eres solo un juguete para él-**_

"Mentira"

 _ **-Y eso es porque eres débil-**_

"Seré más fuerte"

 _ **-Deberías ser más fuerte, tú lo sabes y yo también-**_

"¡No!"

"¡No, cállate no lo hare!"

 _ **-Ambos sabemos desde hace mucho que es lo único que necesitas para ser más fuerte que nunca-**_

-¡No!- su voz por fin salió de sus labios con toda su fuerza.

 _ **-¡Jajaja!-**_

* * *

-¡Aaa!- el grito ese grito ya lo había escuchado, pero donde, que era lo que pasaba.

Un Hollow en medio de la cocina con una niña de pelo negro agarrada firmemente en su mano. Podría jurar que esto era un dejavu.

Él tenía que ayudarla, no había un porque, solo sabía que tenía que hacerlo y no sería un problema podía sentir el Reiatsu que despedía la criatura, fácilmente podría aplastarlo con el suyo pero eso lastimaría también a la chica, no tacha eso, definitivamente la mataría, apenas y había algo de poder en ella.

Pero aun así sentía demasiada ira hacia el Hollow frente a él, quería verlo hecho pedazos así que sin pensarlo dos veces extendió su mano con los dedos índice y medio elevados para formar un cero y poder ver como la cabeza del monstruo terminaba convertida en una papilla sanguinolenta.

En vez de eso termino sorprendiéndose al ver que su mano no tenía garras, tampoco era blanca, era… normal.

Pero no podía ser, él era un Vasto Lorde.

El sonido de unos pasos los saco de sus pensamientos y también de la cocina en la que estaba por el manotazo que le dieron, que termino enviándolo al patio de la casa.

De nuevo hay estaba esa sensación de dejavu, esto definitivamente ya lo había visto, ya lo había vivido.

-¡Aaaa!- el grito de dolor de la niña de nuevo acompañado de la ira en su interior que debería darle poder más que suficiente para destruir a la amenaza.

Pero nada sucedía, no sentía ningún poder en él era débil, era como cualquier otro humano.

"¿Por qué me pasa esto?"

"¿Cómo termine así?"

-¡Aaa!- cualquier preocupación podía quedar para después, lo primero era su hermana.

"¿Hermana?" se preguntó internamente mientras corría hacia el hollow.

Hecho hacia atrás su puño con toda la intención de atacar pero un manotazo más de parte del enemigo lo dejo… ¿De pie?

A su lado había un peli naranja tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre le tomo un momento para darse cuenta de que era él mismo… entonces.

Vio su pecho y efectivamente la cadena estaba allí unida firmemente a su pecho.

Esto, estaba seguro de que esto ya lo había vivido.

Sabía que atacar de nuevo traería más o menos el mismo resultado que antes, pero también sabía cuál era su única oportunidad de salvar a la niña.

Tomo la cadena con sus manos y comenzó a tirar de ella en un intento de arrancársela, pero nada más al tocarla cayo en cuenta de lo que sucedería, él se convertiría en un Hollow, tendría poder más que suficiente para encargarse de su homónimo frente a él, pero también terminaría matando a la niña.

Después de todo era comida fácil y él no quería hacer eso, él no quería lastimarla.

 _ **-¿Por qué… s?-**_ dijo una distorsionada voz dentro de su cabeza con la última parte del mensaje siendo muy tenue como para escucharse.

 **Karakura**

* * *

Chad, Karin, Rukia y Tatsuki en su forma espiritual se hallaban de pie entre los callejones de una pequeña zona residencial no muy lejos de la casa del mexicano.

-La puerta al Infierno- respondió Rukia a la pregunta de la niña.

-Infierno ¿de verdad existe?- pregunto Tatsuki.

-Por supuesto que sí, porque no habría de hacerlo- le replico la Shinigami.

-Porque no existe el cielo- dijo secamente.

-La Sociedad de las Almas…-

-No pega en nada con la definición del cielo- Rukia no pudo hacer nada más que un puchero en respuesta ya que incluso con su breve estadía en el mundo de los vivos ya le habían dicho mucho sobre la creencia espiritual más popular del mundo y de verdad que no tenía nada que ver con la realidad.

-Entonces ¿Cómo se supone que funciona eso? porque hasta donde se ese Hollow ya estaba muerto- continuo el interrogatorio por parte de la sustituta.

-Cuando un Shinigami mata a un Hollow que se formó a partir de una persona que cometió pecados en vida, las puertas al infierno se abren y su alma es llevada allí para pudrirse por el resto de esta eternidad-

-Tatsuki-san-

-¿Chad? Perdón me desvié por la sorpresa ¿estás bien? ambos ¿están bien?- pregunto Tatsuki cayendo en cuenta de su situación actual.

-Si solo un poco golpeado, estaré bien en la mañana, pero Karin-

-¡Yo estoy perfecta!- respondió rápidamente y en un tono molesto la menor del grupo.

-Segura porque a mi…-

-¡Si! Estoy bien, gracias por ayudarnos… otra vez Tatsuki-

-Claro no fue nada, pero tu brazo- la chica por fin había notado como el brazo de Karin estaba moviéndose de una forma que conocía perfectamente como el indicador de un dislocamiento.

-Lo arreglo en casa con Yuzu no pasa nada-

-Tatsuki-san- la voz del moreno la hizo enfocarse nuevamente en el chico –¿Por qué estas vestida así? y ¿desde cuándo matas Hollows?-

-A esto bueno es que hace unos días pasaron unas cosas, nos encontramos con un Hollow y Rukia, ambos estaban peleando, pero Rukia no podía contra él así que como último recurso me presto sus poderes y ahora soy una Shinigami hasta que ella recargue su poder y yo gaste el mío-

-¿Shinigami?- le pregunto el moreno a la más pequeña (físicamente) de su clase.

-Inútil diría yo- susurro Karin, pero el tono fue lo suficientemente alto como para que todos la escucharan.

-¿Perdón?-

-No, nunca te perdonare eso ¡ja! la gran y todopoderosa Shinigami que viene a encargarse de los Hollows para proteger a la humanidad, bueno pues adivina que llegaste tarde y por eso mi hermano está muerto-

-Karin lo siento mucho-

-No te disculpes conmigo, la persona con la que te tienes que disculpar está en el cementerio varios metros bajo tierra, se llama Kurosaki Ichigo ¡y era mi hermano!-

-Yo no podía llegar antes allí entiéndeme-

-Y tampoco aquí aparentemente, además que de nada que sirvió que llegaras porque ni siquiera lo rasguñaste, Tatsuki fue la que termino salvándonos de nuevo- los ojos de la menor comenzaron a brillar.

-Karin- Tatsuki solo la llamo en un intento de detener la discusión, pero realmente no se le ocurría nada que decir para calmarla.

-Olvídalo si solo, solo…- la niña no sabía qué hacer para detener las lágrimas de ira y frustración que se acumulaban en sus ojos –Ese perico tiene un alma atrapada en él solo haz lo que tienes que hacer y ya, yo me voy a casa-

… Nadie fue capaz de decir nada mientras que la chica daba media vuelta y se marchaba del lugar.

* * *

 **El Abismo**

-En tu mente hay más información de la que crees-

Levanto su brazo para frenar el ataque entrante de Ichigo y extendió la nube zumbarte que tenía por piernas para envolverlo en ella, cuando Ichigo estuvo completamente rodeado el arrancar floto lejos de él pero lo dejo rodeado de la niebla.

-Un día entenderás que Las Arenas son sagradas para los Hollows porque son lo que nos une-

El arrancar monologaba tranquilamente mientras observaba a Ichigo tratar de cortar inútilmente a la niebla que no paraba de causarle heridas que sanaban tan pronto como aparecían en su piel.

-Hay tanto que decir, una preparación apropiada para tomar mi lugar debería llevar al menos una década, pero carezco de tiempo, por eso me dedique a almacenar tanta información, me disculpo sinceramente si las notas que te deje como preparación te son insuficientes, pero confió en que les sacaras el mayor provecho posible-

El arrancar sonrió mientras flotaba rápidamente a un lado para esquivar el cero que Ichigo acababa de usar para dispersar la niebla.

Solo logro desplazarse 3 metros antes de que Ichigo apareciera frente a él con un sonido, pero tan pronto como Ichigo encendió sus garras con un cero la sonrisa del arrancar no hizo más que crecer.

¡Pum! El sonido de metal golpeando concreto resonó entre los 2 adversarios cuando las garras del Vasto Lorde chocaron contras una malla de arena.

 **-¡Celda!-** grito el Arrancar moviendo sus brazos frente a él, doblándolos horizontalmente paralelos entre sí, para que su mano izquierda quedara frente a su hombro derecho y su mano derecha frente a la última de sus costillas izquierda.

El sonido de rocas chocando entre sí a gran velocidad tomo por sorpresa al Vasto Lorde y en un instante estaba rodeado por una caja de esa malla de arena flotante que parecía fluir como si de agua se tratase.

Trato de moverse para golpear la caja pero la presión dentro de ella también había aumentado exponencialmente, cosa que lo obligo a caer de rodillas y usar sus manos para frenar el resto de su caída, cosa que al parecer se le haría muy difícil.

-El " **Campo del Juicio** ", así es como se llama este nivel del Abismo, cada Hollow que ha puesto un pie sobre las arenas sabe automáticamente lo que le sucederá a aquellos que pecaron en vida y no pagaron por sus crímenes, el infierno será su condena, no importa si es un Hollow o un Shinigami, una vez que mueran pasaran una eternidad atrapados allí, hasta que sus almas sean realmente purificadas-

-Por eso hay Hollows que son naturalmente sanguinarios, no porque sean realmente crueles, sino porque están aterrorizados por el destino que les depara si no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistir a la muerte-

-"Somos monstruos, pero hasta nosotros merecemos una segunda oportunidad" ese fue el pensamiento que tuvo nuestro líder cuando creo estos campos-

-Si un Arrancar sale en búsqueda de nuevos candidatos a Arrancar y algunos son de ese tipo, ellos son traídos aquí para evolucionar o ser condenados-

-Si un Arrancar comete una falta que amerite la ejecución pero se le permite una oportunidad más son traídos aquí para luchar contra alguien escogido por su superior, muerte o segunda oportunidad-

-La razón es simple- el arrancar extendió sus brazos en un gesto dramático.

–Este lugar es infinito nada ni nadie puede llegar jamás al final de este sitio y solo el Rey del Abismo puede viajar hasta el núcleo- dijo mientras señalaba a las edificaciones en la distancia.

-Aquí no se pueden abrir gargantas a menos que vayas a viajar a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia, el suelo crece nuevamente cada pocas horas, lo mismo para la grama y las rocas-

-La única entrada es la cúpula por la que llegamos y la garganta de salida solo se abre si muere al menos uno de los que entro aquí o si el Guardián o el Rey del Abismo la abre-

El Vasto Lorde dentro de la caja dejo fluir su Reiryoku desde la punta de sus garras hasta el final de sus hombros dejando ver cinco líneas rojas de energía fluyendo como llamas por sus brazos, su presión espiritual aumentaba a un ritmo alarmante y cuando pareció llegar a alguna especie de tope se detuvo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse por un momento para el Arrancar cuando después de ese límite de Reiatsu la presión se duplico de golpe y el cero que fluía por los brazos del Arrancar se disparó fuera de su cuerpo, iluminando todo de rojo mientras volvía añicos la prisión en la que estuvo atrapado y mandando a volar al Arrancar.

* * *

"Tengo que hacerlo"

Ese era el pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente de Ichigo mientras sostenía la cadena en su pecho con la intención de arrancársela desapareciendo poco a poco mientras las dudas sobre el resultado inundaban su mente.

Los Hollows son criaturas salvajes y violentas, el hambre es lo único que los impulsa.

Para ellos no hay tal cosa como aliados o enemigos, mucho menos **familia** solo había **comida**.

Un rápido destello de 2 Hollows aladas vino a su mente por un instante.

- _ **No lastimes a mi hermana**_ -

Los Hollows no muestran misericordia ante nadie.

Otro destello vino a su memoria, esta vez era un Shinigami que salía volando a un lado del bosque después de estar atrapado en medio de la fuerza del ataque de uno de sus hado contra su cero.

El Shinigami cayó en la arena apenas logrando levantarse, probablemente fue más por fuerza de voluntad que otra cosa porque su cuerpo estaba lleno de quemaduras, totalmente magullado, el poco Reiryoku que le quedaba trabajaba horas extras para cerras sus heridas internas antes de que muriera desangrado.

El viviría, el Gillian lo sabía, él lo había atacado por lo que debía ser eliminado, para ser un Shinigami al borde de la muerte su cuerpo seria aún más nutritivo que el Menos que le permitió evolucionar.

Aun así se dio la vuelta y se marchó rogando que el Shinigami no tratara nada más, porque esta misericordia solo se la dará una vez, pero...

"¿Por qué se la dio en primer lugar?"

Los Hollows no ayudan a nadie.

De nuevo las 2 Hollows vinieron a sus pensamientos, pero esta vez eran Adjuchas, estaban muy mal heridas y un Vasto Lorde parecía ser el culpable, lo siguiente que vio fue como lo picaba a la mitad para alimentarlas.

- **¿Por qué dudas?** -

De nuevo esa voz en su cabeza, pero ahora la oía claramente.

-No quiero lastimarla-

- **No lo harás** -

-Seré un Hollow-

- **Y me tendrás a mí** -

-¿A ti?-

- **Siempre he estado aquí, susurrándote al oído, guiándote** -

-¿Qué?-

- **Nunca me has escuchado, pero siempre me has seguido, has llegado hasta donde estas gracias a mí y eso es porque sabes quién soy** -

- **Así que deja de retorcerte como un gusano con tu indecisión y ¡No me hagas arrepentirme de ser el maldito caballo!** -

Ichigo estaba seguro ahora de la persona con la que estaba hablando, de la misma forma en la que estaba seguro de que no lastimaría a Karin ni a nadie que le importe, por lo que con seguridad apretó sus manos fuertemente sobre la cadena espiritual en su pecho.

- **¡Di mi nombre y pelea de una vez!-**

Ichigo jalo con todas sus fuerzas y la cadena se despegó de su pecho, el mundo se volvió blanco y sonido del poder desbordándose de su pecho impidió que alguien escuchara las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

* * *

El pitido en los oídos por la explosión en la "celda" le impidió al Arrancar escuchar el ataque que se dirigía a él.

Todo sucedió en un instante, hace un momento cayo a la arena por una explosión de poder de parte de Ichigo y antes de terminar de levantarse sus extremidades izquierdas cayeron al suelo cortadas limpiamente de su cuerpo.

La velocidad del ataque le impidió prepararse, por lo que ahora ese lado de su cuerpo se encontraba dejando caer un fluido verde, era su sangre, no podía parar el sangrado, tampoco le quedaba suficiente poder para continuar… pero al menos ya no tendría que hacerlo, porque ahora podía ver a su oponente.

Desde la nube dejada atrás por la explosión se podía ver como Ichigo salía de allí caminando lentamente, como si midiera cada paso, analizando su peso y su poder.

La razón de esto era muy clara para el Arrancar que a pesar de encontrarse literalmente al borde de la muerte no pudo, ni quiso reprimir la sonrisa de orgullo que rápidamente se extendía por sus labios.

El sonido de los pasos de Ichigo sobre la arena ahora convertida en vidrio se mezclaba con el de la cerámica rompiéndose, porque toda su piel se estaba quebrando y cayendo al suelo con cada movimiento que daba, como si de una armadura se tratase.

Debajo de esta se iba exponiendo poco a poco la piel humana cuyas únicas características diferentes al resto eran que en su pecho aún seguía estando el agujero Hollow y las tres líneas negras que salían de él se mantenían en su piel simulando un tatuaje.

Cuando Ichigo estuvo a un metro del Arrancar moribundo, el antiguo Arrancar vio como más de la mitad de su máscara se rompía y caía al suelo, siguiendo su trayectoria pudo ver por fin lo que estaba esperando.

En la mano derecha de Ichigo había una katana totalmente blanca con los rombos que estaban entre la tela del mango siendo de un color rojo oscuro casi negro, una pequeña cadena que parecía desafiar las leyes de la física al mecerse con el viento como si fuera tela salía de la base del mango y la empuñadura parecía ser una esvástica.

* * *

- **Y ¿Por qué no? Realmente la necesitas** -

-¡Ella es mi hermana!-

- **Es una Hollow igual que tú, solo un escalón más hacia la cima del poder, escalón que te niegas a subir** -

-No necesito poder, solo la necesito a ella-

- **Y por esa falta de poder es que estas aquí, porque no pudiste protegerla** -

-Pero hice lo más importante-

- **Ooo y ¿Qué es eso tan importante?** -

-Su felicidad- respondió con convicción.

- **Felicidad y de que te sirve la felicidad si mueres por su culpa** -

-De que me sirve vivir una eternidad en la miseria, si puedo sonreír al menos una vez antes de morir sé que he vivido suficiente-

- **Suenas muy segura de ti misma ni** ña-

-Nunca he estado más segura-

 **-¿Qué harías por esa felicidad?-**

-Lo que sea-

- **No** -

-¿Qué?-

- **No harás lo que sea, nunca harás lo que sea** -

La Vasto Lorde atrapada aun sin poder ver a la misteriosa voz podía denotar perfectamente cómo iba en aumento la ira en su tono de voz.

-¿Por qué?-

- **Porque hacer lo que sea es sinónimo de denigrarse y tú no te vas a denigrar ante nadie** -

¡Crack! El fuerte estruendo a la derecha de la Vasto Lorde casi le da un infarto y para su sorpresa vio que una de las cadenas en su ala derecha se acababa de romper.

- **Porque que tú te denigres** -

¡Crash! Una de las cadenas inferiores se hizo añicos.

- **Significa que yo también me denigro** -

¡Crack! una cadena en su ala izquierda se cayó en pedazos, pero esta vez el sonido vino acompañado por uno nuevo, el de una gran llama encendiéndose y extendiéndose como un incendio forestal.

La Vasto Lorde pudo ver sus alrededores con admiración, ya que el lugar estaba iluminándose rápidamente por una llama a cada lado de lo que ahora podía ver era un gran salón antiguo, con pilares de al menos 1,5 metros de diámetro que parecían extenderse infinitamente detrás de ella como si el lugar no tuviese fin el techo estaba al menos a 20 metros de distancia y se encontraba lleno de hermosos grabados dorados y al frente por fin pudo vislumbrar un trono por encima de 7 escalones del nivel del suelo, con una figura que aún se hallaba ensombrecida.

- **Y eso es inaceptable** -

La figura se levantó del trono y comenzó a caminar hacia ella mientras 2 cadenas de su parte inferior de desintegraron en el aire.

- **Porque una diosa jamás se inclina ante nadie y más te vale recordarlo la próxima vez que te atrevas a aparecer frente a mí** -

La última cadena de su ala izquierda desapareció.

- **Esta vez lo dejare pasar** -

La cadena en su ala derecha se deshizo.

- **Te permitiré seguir queriendo a tu hermana, te permitiré respetar a ese tal Ichigo** -

La ultima cadena en su parte inferior junto con las de sus muñecas se rompieron liberándola por fin de sus ataduras, pero el miedo le impidió mover un musculo, porque a pesar de no poder verla o sentir su poder quien sea que fuese esta mujer le causaba más pánico que cualquier cosa que haya conocido jamás.

- **Pero te prohíbo inclinarte ante cualquiera que sea inferior a nosotras** -

-¿Q-quién eres?- pregunto atemorizada de molestar a la persona frente a ella.

 **-Tú sabes quién soy-**

La ensombrecida figura extendió su mano izquierda hacia ella y cuando la mano fue visible para la Vasto Lorde una llama dorada apareció sobre ella y Yan no pudo evitar estirar su mano para tocarla sintiéndose atraída por el brillo como si fuera una polilla.

- **Soy tu poder, soy…-**

* * *

Un pilar de llamas salió disparado desde donde estaba Yan y un segundo después un pilar azul con arcos eléctricos blanquecinos recorriéndolo de vez en cuando apareció no muy lejos de ella justo donde estaba Yin.

La distorsión de un sonido llego a los oídos de Ichigo y del Arrancar del Abismo un momento después de que la máscara quebrada del nuevo Arrancar tocara el suelo.

Las hermanas ahora convertidas en Arrancar se quedaron unos pocos metros detrás de Ichigo firmes esperando las órdenes de su superior, Yan tenía un sable en su mano derecha, sin empuñadura y con una borla roja saliendo de la base del mango y Yin tenía un látigo blanco en su mano izquierda con el mismo diseño de mango que su hermana pero con la borla de color azul.

Sobre su cabello se encontraba el fragmento de sus máscaras, la parte frontal de la mandíbula superior de un cráneo con 6 dientes centrales estaba en la parte superior de sus frentes por encima de su cabello, un trozo de hueso de unas 2 pulgadas de ancho unía esa parte de la máscara con otra en la parte trasera de sus cabezas que tenía sobre ella la vaina triangular de una daga con la punta saliendo hacia el lado derecho de las chicas y la base siendo de unas 3 pulgadas de ancho, debajo de la vaina la máscara continuaba, como una especie de espina dorsal que se extendía lejos de la cabeza de las Arrancar con seis piezas con forma de flecha unidas a otra tres veces más ancha al final

-Pase siglos esperando este momento- Los 3 se quedaron observando al Arrancar del Abismo mientras poco a poco la sangre dejaba de salir desde su herida.

-Cada día parecía más largo que el anterior, hace mucho que perdí la esperanza de ver a otro como yo-

-Y ahora no vi a uno sino a 3 nuevos Arrancar nacer frente a mis ojos, tan poderosos, tan prometedores- una tos con sangre aun verde lo hizo detener lo que aparentemente serán sus últimas palabras mientras usaba la mano que le quedaba para no desplomarse.

-Lo único que puedo lamentar es el no poder mostrarles el Abismo yo mismo- El Arrancar sin nombre levanto la vista para ver a Ichigo a los ojos –Si este es mi fin al menos tengo que hacer la última proclamación como es debido-

Usando lo poco que le quedaba de poder el Arrancar levanto la arena debajo de él y la solidifico alrededor de su cuerpo para que lo mantuviese de "pie" frente a los 3 novatos del Abismo.

-Di tu nombre muchacho- La seriedad en la voz del hombre mato cualquier gracia que tuviese la vista frente a ellos y el sonido de la arena agrietándose debido a la pérdida de poder demostraba que esto no se extendería mucho más.

-Kurosaki Ichigo-

-Kurosaki Ichigo a partir de este día te convierto en mi sucesor inmediato y te otorgo mi título para que cumplas con mi deber hasta que otro a quien consideres digno se presente a tu puerta-

Con esto dicho el Arrancar extendió su mano colocando la palma abierta de esta frente al agujero del pecho de Ichigo.

La presión espiritual en la mano del Arrancar moribundo fue mínima y solo duro un par de segundos, pero cuando dejo de sentirse todo el lugar pareció cobrar vida ya que el cielo y la tierra del lugar en el que estaban encerrados comenzaron a ejercer su propio Reiatsu.

Antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiese preguntar algo todo volvió a la normalidad, todo excepto un escozor que sintieron en su mano derecha, por reflejo todos se levantaron su mano frente a ellos para observar que era esa sensación de ardor en el dorso de la misma y se sorprendieron ligeramente al ver un tatuaje dibujado en ella.

Yin y Yan tenían dibujada una simple ala derecha, pero Ichigo tenía la marca de una luna con un ala izquierda a un lado de ella.

El familiar sonido de un alma desintegrándose en el aire se mezcló con una risa de alegría, eso trajo más curiosidad a los presentes que ahora que no le prestaban atención a los nuevos tatuajes en sus cuerpos podían ver como el Arrancar se desvanecía frente a sus ojos.

-Perdóneme por no poder servirle- fue lo último que pudo decir el antiguo arrancar antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

* * *

 **Bosque Menos**

Los Hollows parecían haber enloquecido, porque todos comenzaron a gritar mirando hacia el cielo elevando su poder hasta el límite posible.

Lo mismo para los Gillian que se balanceaban de un lado a otro y cualquiera que chocaba con otro de su especie terminaba atacándolo y devorándolo más por inercia que por instinto.

Los Adjuchas que se mantenían cerca de las manadas de estos estaban muy preocupados por el comportamiento anormal de su rebaño, ya que la violencia de su parte sin una orden no es una cosa común.

Por su parte los Adjuchas más poderosos de HM, que se mantenían viajando en solitario se detuvieron un momento mientras su mente era inundada con pequeños trozos de información, cuando el mensaje fue dado todos y cada uno de ellos fijo su mirada en dirección a la luna por un instante, antes de continuar con su recorrido, pero ahora con un nuevo objetivo en su mente.

Los pocos Vasto Lordes de HM también detuvieron sus pasos, dejaron de luchar, dejaron de comer, por ese pequeño instante cada criatura que estuviera al nivel de un teniente o superior detuvo todas sus acciones para observar la luna y algo más que ahora estaba almacenado en el fondo de sus mentes.

Y en una pequeña cueva oculta en algún rincón del Boque Menos un Shinigami que por fin terminaba de recuperarse de las peores heridas que ha recibido en toda su carrera sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, miedo, terror, sorpresa, no sabía que termino colocarle a lo que sintió, lo único que sabía es que tenía que hacerse más fuerte y rápido.

* * *

 **Sociedad de las Almas**

 **Central 46**

La central 46 uno de los lugares más seguros y custodiados de la SA, ni un alma podría entrar aquí sin ser detectada, o al menos así seria si no hubiera nacido Aizen Sousuke que hace mucho que tomo el control del lugar y con la primera parte de su plan ya casi lista ahora que Kuchiki Rukia había sido enviada al mundo humano, decidió deshacerse de los pocos inútiles de allí que quedaban con vida.

Pero ahora gracias a esta pequeña "hazaña" de su parte no había nadie que visitara periódicamente los mal llamados cuartos del inframundo.

Por esto nadie fue capaz de ver como aparecía una marca en la piel del cuerpo de una criatura despedazada que se encontraba flotando en el aire por un montón de sellos que estaban dibujados en cada área del cuarto que impedía que el cuerpo se descompusiera.

* * *

 **SA – Prisión**

El sonido de la cerámica golpeando el suelo retumbo por el lúgubre lugar en el que se mantenían atrapados a todos los "criminales" de la SA.

-Humm- el guardia que acababa de tirar el plato de comida en la celda de uno de los más renombrados prisioneros gimió con molestia al no ver ninguna reacción de su parte.

-Vamos antes tenías más energía- el prisionero encadenado al fondo de la celda no dio ningún signo de responder, cosa que enfureció aún más al guardia que termino pateando el plato tirando por la celda todo el extraño y desagradable pegoste que le había traído para comer -¿Qué ya no te quedan fuerzas? ¿Dónde está ese maldito Shinigami rebelde que…?-

Una mano colocada firmemente en su hombro lo hizo detenerse y ver con terror detrás de él, para calmarse un momento después al ver a su compañero de turno.

-Ya déjalo ¿sí? Trata de no provocarlo mucho ¿Qué no has escuchado lo que dicen de él?-

-Pffft por supuesto que sí porque crees que lo hago, uno solo que grite un poco siempre me alegra el día-

-Estas enfermo-

-Si claro, en una semana tú también vas a querer lo mismo, es el único entretenimiento por aquí, bueno esto y la sala de interrogación, pero ya no me dejan entrar allí desde que…-

-Mataste a 3 prisioneros seguidos lo sé- el sádico guardia solo pudo reírse al escucharlo y sintiéndose con confianza se apoyó de él.

-Sí, ¿pero sabes la historia?- le pregunto mientras caminaba con él a la salida de la pequeña celda.

-El plato señor- le recordó con vergüenza el otro guardia, cosa que hizo al otro ver de nuevo hacia el prisionero.

Con un gemido de cansancio y molestia se movió hasta el plato para levantarlo del suelo y al ver que aún quedaba algo adherido a él lo volteo y lo golpeo un par de veces contra el suelo, al levantarlo nuevamente y observar con gusto como se hallaba más o menos limpio volvió a dirigirse hacia la salida.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por estas cosas- le dijo moviendo el plato –No es como si les fuese a servir de algo este pedazo de cerámica-

Le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos dejando solo al prisionero.

Cuando este estuvo seguro de estar solo se acostó de lado en el suelo dejando sonar todas las cadenas a su alrededor, levanto su mano derecha con un eslabón de cadena cortado limpiamente a la mitad y lo acerco a la pared haciendo una pequeña marca en una de las rocas de la pared, marca que solo podría ser vista desde su perspectiva de la celda.

-82 años, 10 meses, 21 días-

Volvió a acomodar la cadena en sus pies para que pareciera estar entera.

-Apúrate naturaleza porque me estoy cansado de esperar- susurro para sí mismo antes de cerrar los ojos para tomar una siesta antes de otro día de lo mismo.

* * *

 **SA – Escuadrón 12**

 **Sala de vigilancia.**

Todos los miembros del escuadrón 12 permanecían ocupados en sus propias tareas, observar (muy aburridos) como estaba el balance de almas entre mundos, los niveles de energía en el Seireitei, las fluctuaciones en el Rukongai, las apariciones de Hollows en el MR, un pequeño grupo de científicos se mantenía observando las lecturas de Karakura en búsqueda de la recientemente desaparecida Kuchiki Rukia del escuadrón 13 y extrañamente las lecturas parecían ser muy repetitivas, pero nadie les prestaba mucha atención porque la ciudad siempre tuvo fluctuaciones extrañas mas no anormales.

Debido a ese gran número de científicos agrupados en un mismo espacio discutiendo con el resto de los presentes sus propias teorías de lo que le sucedía a la Shinigami, nadie noto como por un pequeño instante el medidor de Reiatsu en HM se disparó a casi 3 veces el nivel normal y tan pronto como aumento decreció volviendo a la normalidad.

* * *

 **HM – Sobre la Arenas**

Los chillidos de Hollows que duraron un instante en el resto de HM, seguían sonando una y otra vez en un espacio cerrado, el lugar donde todos los Hollows estaban amontonados debía ser un poco más grande que un estadio de beisbol pero al estar completamente encerrados el sonido seguía haciendo eco, para estas criaturas primitivas no había ningún problema con el ruido, pero para la mujer en el fondo del lugar sí.

Por eso ella salió corriendo hacia los molestos Hollows.

-¡Cállense de una vez!- como si estuvieran amaestrados todos dejaron de gritar –¡¿Qué rayos les pasa?!-

El Hollow más viejo del grupo pareció moverse en una dirección aleatoria y señalo a la pared de roca frente a él.

- **Verdugo** \- la palabra sonó rasposa y forzada, pero ella ya se había acostumbrado a las extrañas voces.

-¿Verdugo? ¿Qué Verdugo?-

- **Verdugo** \- repitió el Hollow, pero esta vez el resto de los Hollow (los más desarrollados del grupo al menos) lo dijeron junto con él.

-Hummm… bueno no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer, quien sabe tal vez valga la pena esta vez- la mujer hizo un movimiento con sus manos y el sitio comenzó a temblar –Vamos a ver a este "Verdugo"-

Desde el exterior todo lo que se veía era a una gigantesca roca con una enorme mascara Hollow tallada al frente por encima de un agujero en el centro de la roca haciendo honor a la especie, flotando varios pisos por encima de las Arenas, cambiando su movimiento en dirección a la entrada oculta del Tercer Abismo.

* * *

 **Las Noches**

- **¡Aaaaarg!** \- El estruendoso grito lleno de furia resonó en los oídos de cada criatura dentro de las noches, logrando despertar el temor en cada Fracción, Número y menor dentro de sus muros.

Cada Arrancar dentro del lugar sentía una presión en sus cuellos, por algo que no estaba allí físicamente, era como si alguien hubiera despertado al mismísimo diablo para que viniera a llevárselos personalmente al infierno.

Aquellos que sentían el fuerte agarre mental temblaban de pavor, apenas eran capaces de procesar (o al menos intentar) el hecho de que lo que sentían no era real, pero la mayoría no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad, esos eran los que en estos momentos estaban cayendo de rodillas, quedando inconscientes o en el caso de las 3 Bestias (las fracciones de Halibel) luchando contra el impulso de llorar.

-¿Qué…?- Halibel estaba de pie en su habitación viendo a sus 3 compañeras de rodillas al borde del llanto por culpa de ese infernal rugido, pero por la sorpresa del extraño fenómeno solo podía tratar de cuestionar en voz alta que estaba sucediendo, pero otro estruendo en la puerta de su castillo le cerro la boca y la hizo girarse para ver al intruso que se atrevió a entrar a su "Hogar" sin tocar mientras colocaba rápidamente su dedo índice en uno de los agujeros en la empuñadura de su espada.

-¡Halibel ¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- Grito con preocupación Coyote Stark desde la puerta que acababa de derribar en su apuro por entrar.

-No tengo idea- respondió en su tono estoico de siempre sin quitar el dedo de su arma –Pero sea quien sea lo voy a…-

La tercera espada de las Noches de nuevo tuvo que dejar de hablar para defenderse con su arma de un cero que reventó su pared y choco fuertemente contra su espada ya desenvainada, pero tal era la fuerza del ataque entrante que Halibel fue empujada hacia la pared opuesta rompiéndola junto con las 3 siguientes terminando cayendo en picada al desierto dentro de las noches con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, pero no del ataque, sino de su dueño.

-¡Traición! ¡Blasfemia!- Estos gritos sorprendieron a Stark ya que la voz era inconfundible, pero tampoco fue capaz de pronunciar una sola silaba porque un corte dirigido a su cuello lo obligo a desenfundar su Zanpakuto para impedir su muerte y al igual que Halibel salió volando hacia el desierto interno cayendo no muy lejos de ella.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién? **¡¿Quién?!** \- la furia era tan palpable como la hoja del hacha que descendía verticalmente sobre la primera espada, que apenas tuvo tiempo de usar un sonido para moverse de su posición y colocarse junto a Halibel que se acababa de levantar del suelo y ambos vieron con horror y admiración la cantidad de arena que voló del suelo debido al ataque de la Segunda Espada.

-Acaso terminaste de enloquecer ¡¿Quién que Barragan?!- pregunto muy molesta Halibel.

-No te hagas la ignorante conmigo mujer ¿Quién de ustedes paganos es el indigno que tiene la marca?-

-¡¿Qué marca?!- Ahora era Stark quien expresaba su molestia en voz alta.

-¡La marca del Rey! ¡¿Cuál de ustedes fue nombrado Rey de Hueco Mundo?!-


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Karakura**

Todos los salones son ruidosos por naturaleza, el ruido que generan los estudiantes depende de la relación social entre ellos, mientras mejor se lleven entre si mayor será el ruido y el salón de la profesora Misato era el más ruidoso porque todos tenían al menos una persona con la cual hablar.

Pero desde que Ichigo murió el salón mantuvo durante días un silencio muy tétrico, hace solo una semana más o menos que los ánimos han subido lo suficiente como para aumentar el ruido en el aula, esto normalmente molestaría a la profesora, pero solo por estos días lo ha dejado pasar, ya que por fin estaban superando la perdida.

Otro importante dato sobre esta aula era el más obvio, todos aquí son unos chismosos por naturaleza, por eso a solo unos segundos de iniciar la clase cuando todos los alumnos se acomodaban en sus asientos y la profesora acomodaba los papeles sobre su charla del día, se armó un silencio sepulcral al momento en que las 2 estudiantes faltantes llegaron al salón.

El silencio no debería ser tan incómodo después de todo ninguna de las chicas llego retrasada a la clase, tampoco llegaron con un escándalo o algo encima para sorprenderse, por eso al notar el incómodo silencio que se formó al verlas llegar ambas no pudieron evitar detenerse en seco al notar que cada persona en el aula tenía su mirada puesta en ambas con una mezcla entre asombro y curiosidad, claro hasta que la profesora decidió romper el silencio en nombre de todos.

-Arizawa - san, Kuchiki - san ambas se quedaran después de clase para discutir su castigo- la seriedad en su voz descartaba cualquier indicio de burla.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué me van a castigar?- Tatsuki no pudo evitar exasperarse ante la afirmación de su sensei.

-¿Como que porque? por pelearse- afirmo la profesora.

-Como que…- Tatsuki iba a comenzar a discutir con la profesora Misato, pero la curiosidad por lo dicho la hizo voltear a su lado mientras hablaba para ver a Rukia y notar que esta tenía un ojo morado e inflamado, cosa que la hizo recordar los arañazos en sus propios brazos.

-¿Qué rayos te…?-

-¿Qué rayos te…?-

Ambas preguntaron simultáneamente, pero a mitad de la pregunta recordaron el problema inmediato y se giraron hacia su profesora, señalándose entre ellas.

-¡Yo no…!-

-¡Yo no…!-

-¡A sus asientos!- grito con autoridad Misato obligándolas a sentarse.

* * *

 **Karakura**

 **(La noche anterior)**

" _¿Por qué?"_ esa era la pregunta que llevaba haciéndose mentalmente desde hace casi una hora.

" _¿Por qué tienen que ser tan raras las puertas de los humanos?"_

Y es que desde hace una hora que Rukia estuvo tratando de mover la cerradura de la puerta de la casa en la que decidió quedarse desde que descubrió que con Tatsuki le sería imposible.

Al aceptar que no podría forzar la cerradura decidió rodear la casa para entrar por una ventana.

" _Y estos bordes los hicieron tan delgados, en los de la escuela puedo caminar tranquilamente, pero en estos apenas cabe la mitad de mis pies, si estuviera mojado probablemente ya me habría resbalado y entonces le debería otro gigai a Urahara"_

" _Vamos a ver"_ probo a tratar de mover la primera ventana pero no pasó nada, así que camino con cuidado hacia la siguiente le puso las manos y _"¡Sí!"_ grito internamente al lograr abrirla sin problemas por la falta del seguro en ella.

Con el sigilo de un gato se deslizo dentro de la casa sin hacer ni un sonido cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, encontrándose a sí misma en una cocina pequeña.

Decidida a dar una gran sorpresa salió de la cocina rápida pero silenciosamente notando que esta daba directamente a una pequeña sala en la que pudo apreciar los muebles, un televisor, una mesita y un puño moviéndose a toda velocidad directo hacia ella.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba acostada en medio de la sala con sus pies y manos atadas firmemente entre si frente a ella, también podía sentir un muy fuerte dolor en el ojo izquierdo.

Fue luego de percatarse del dolor que logro recuperar la suficiente consciencia como para poder analizar sus alrededores, dándose cuenta de que todo en la sala había sido movido quedando perfectamente acomodado en la pared más alejada de ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien habían dos cosas más de las que no se había percatado hasta el momento: primero el suelo de la sala sobre el que se encontraba ahora estaba cubierto por una capa de plástico transparente; segundo por el frio y las gotas que corrían por su rostro le decían que ella se despertó porque le arrojaron agua en la cara, lo cual solo podía significar que…

-Kuchiki - san- Si en efecto había sido descubierta.

-H-hola Inoue - ¿san?-

-¿Por qué entraste a escondidas a mi casa?-

En un extraño evento (al menos para el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocer a la peli naranja) su voz denotaba mucha molestia y por lo poco que había podido observar del MH en su tiempo de guardia lo que tenía en su mano era un teléfono que seguramente solo estaba a un clic de llamar ya sea a la policía o a Urahara, honestamente la Shinigami no estaba segura de cuál sería peor.

* * *

 **Horas antes con Tatsuki**

Ya después del momento más incómodo hasta ahora entre Karin y Rukia (que irónicamente fue mucho más educado de lo que imagino), Tatsuki apenas era capaz de hablar, por lo que decidió solo realizar su trabajo.

Cosa que no fue exactamente fácil porque Chad no estaba de acuerdo con que ella usara su arma contra el alma del niño, pero seamos honestos esa forma tan directa para explicar da la idea equivocada.

Cosa que la hizo terminar dándole la explicación completa de lo que sabía hasta el momento de los Hollows y los Shinigamis a Chad.

Así que no fue sino hasta después de casi una hora de explicación y con el trabajo terminado la Shinigami sustituta estaba moviéndose rápidamente entre los tejados de Karakura para acortar camino hasta su escuela, rezando por estar equivocada con su desconfianza inicial hacia el AM que dejo cuidando a su cuerpo, pero es que para Tatsuki la sonrisa de ese tipo tenía algo muy raro.

Ya con el ocaso decorando el cielo de la ciudad llego por fin a la escuela, entro por una de las ventanas a los pasillos de su piso y camino con calma hacia el baño donde había dejado a Kon.

Pero por desgracia para ella este día no tendría un final tranquilo, ya que a mitad de camino pudo oír unos gemidos ahogados provenientes de una de las aulas a las que acababa de pasar de largo.

Ese sonido fue lo que la hizo frenarse en seco y negar rápidamente con la cabeza echándole la culpa a su imaginación, antes de dar otro paso solo para que el sonido volviera con más fuerza que antes.

Deseando no interrumpir a nadie en sus… "actividades" además de (probablemente) terminar marcada de por vida, provo usar su percepción de Reiatsu para ver quiénes eran los causantes del ruido (curiosidad no chisme) una de las integrantes era Honsho y la otra era ¿Ella?

¡¿?!

Momento, momento como que… ¡Kon!

Nada más al sentir la presencia del AM dentro de su cuerpo en el aula de la que salían esos sonidos apresuro el paso y sabiendo que Honsho era la otra persona prácticamente podía sentir como hervía la sangre en sus venas.

Olvidándose de la fuerza que le otorgaba su forma de Shinigami abrió la puerta del salón de par en par rompiendo las bisagras de la misma.

-¡Honsho que coño le estás haciendo a mi cue…!- si antes tenía miedo de que la pelirroja se estuviese aprovechando de su cuerpo, ahora estaba aterrorizada porque la chica de lentes no estaba aprovechándose de ella, no peor aún.

Su cuerpo (físico) estaba atado firmemente a una silla, mientras que Honsho estaba de pie junto a este con su mano derecha jalándole el cabello para que la cabeza del cuerpo de Tatsuki se inclinara hacia atrás dejando su rostro hacia arriba, mientras que con su mano derecha le echaba agua de un termo.

Los gemidos ahogados en realidad eran gritos que no lograban salir gracias a la mordaza que tenía en su boca y los entrecortaba el agua que le caía en la boca y la nariz dificultándole la respiración.

Debido a la violenta entrada que hizo Tatsuki al aula Kon la vio por el rabillo del ojo y trato de moverse en su dirección, pero los amarres que lo mantenían en la silla dentro del cuerpo, de **su** cuerpo, lo devolvieron a la realidad junto con el dolor en su cabeza debido a que Honsho no le había soltado el pelo.

La pelirroja por su parte sin quitar el termo de su lugar se había quedado observando claramente sorprendida a la Shinigami de pie en la entrada.

-¿Tatsuki?-

-Honsho ¿Puedes verme?- la sorpresa no evito que Tatsuki hiciera la pregunta antes de caer en cuenta nuevamente de la situación.

-¡¿Qué coño haces Honsho?!- le grito muy molesta mientras acortaba la distancia antes de quitarle el termo de la mano violentamente.

Ahora sin el agua de por medio Kon pudo toser con dificultad antes de respirar tanto como podía con la mordaza, Tatsuki rápidamente le quito la mordaza para que este lograra tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

-Tatsuki ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué esta vestida así? No me digas que te moriste-

-Como es q…-

-¡¿Por qué me dejaste con esta loca?!- Obviamente Kon comenzó a quejarse con Tatsuki.

-¿Qué?-

-Disculpa como que loca, tú fuiste el que trato de manosearme sin permiso pervertido- Por extraño que fuera para Tatsuki tanto el tono como la posición en la que se encontraba Honsho al decir eso demostraban que su indignación era muy real.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? a ti también te gusta meter mano- se quejó el AM.

-A las chicas lindas que me lo permiten y con mucho gusto ellas pueden devolverme el favor pero no a los chicos, no soy bi, además de que estas invadiendo el cuerpo de una de mis amigas-

-¡Invadiendo! ella me lo presto mientras salía para que la mataran los Hollows, así que no puedes culparme por querer disfrutarlo al máximo, acaso tienes idea de lo que se siente estar siglos encerrado en un maldito frasco rezando por ser libre un día y no terminar destruido como el resto-

-De lo último no sé nada pero de lo de estar encerrada si, se perfectamente lo que es estar encerrada entre cuatro malditas paredes porque tu propia familia se siente asqueada y avergonzada de lo que eres-

-No es lo mismo-

-Tal vez no, pero nada te da derecho de tratar el cuerpo de otras personas a tu antojo sin pensar en lo que tu comportamiento refleje de ellos-

-Ok, ok ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Cállense los dos un momento que no entiendo nada!- Tatsuki siendo la voz de la razón detuvo su lucha verbal antes de que se saliera de control.

Aunque no era muy difícil entender de qué iba la discusión, Tatsuki no quería ver una pelea tan larga solo quería volver a casa pero sería mejor salir de varias dudas primero.

-Honsho ¿Cómo es que puedes verme?-

-Puedo ver espíritus desde pequeña como Ichigo-

-Bueno eso no lo sabía-

-Obviamente, no es que haga alarde de eso, además que eso me dio muchos problemas en el pasado-

-Ok…- siendo honestos Tatsuki se moría por saber la historia pero siempre ha respetado la privacidad sobre asuntos serios, después de todo su vida giraba en torno a uno y solo se ha abierto a una persona sobre él.

-¿Entonces estas muerta? Por favor dime que no estas muerta- la preocupación en los ojos de la pelirroja era sincera.

-No estoy muerta Honsho tranquila, recuerdas a Rukia verdad- la vio asentir –Bueno hace unos días nos atacó un Hollow, después te explico bien pero en resumen son monstruos espirituales que comen almas, Rukia es o era una Shinigami que son los que los matan, pero él le gano y para poder salvarnos Rukia me dio lo que le quedaba de poder y termine transformándome en una Shinigami como ella, aunque mi poder solo es temporal, porque en cuanto se me acabe la energía volveré a la normalidad- por segunda vez en el día tuvo que volver a contar la historia, tal vez por eso fue tan sencillo resumirla, solo estaba pasando un detalle por alto.

-Un momento, espera me estoy desviando del tema, porque estabas tratando de matarlo y como sabias que no era yo-

-Pfff por favor Tatsuki aun si no quieres salir del closet eres una mojigata para todos los bandos, era más que obvio que no eras tú cuando entre al baño después de oír unos sonidos extraños y te…- se detuvo un momento para corregirse -Se me abalanzo encima este tipo queriendo manosearme, si hubieras sido tu no me hubiera importado que fuera en un baño, pero no eras- eso ultimo lo dijo con un claro tono de decepción.

-Pero bueno, cuando vi que no eras tú me defendí, fue difícil pero logre capturarlo… dos veces, el muy bastardo tiene unas piernas muy fuertes, debe ser un poder o algo porque lo tuyo son los puños no las piernas, en cuanto a lucha obviamente, porque de resto las tienes muy bien ejercitadas-

Ese comentario (obviando lo último por muchas razones) hizo que Tatsuki notara que Kon tenía las piernas amarradas firmemente a las patas de la silla, que por cierto era de metal así que no podía ser de este salón, cosa que demostraba la dedicación de la pelirroja al atraparlo adecuadamente.

-Luego vi que no era un disfraz ese realmente es tu cuerpo pero el alma es otra así que estaba usando una técnica de interrogatorio que vi en una película para que me dijera que te había pasado-

-Y no se te ocurrió que dañarías mi cuerpo-

-Para nada, con esa técnica el cuerpo cree estar ahogándose pero todo es mental y me las arregle para capturarlo sin herirlo mucho, otra prueba de que no eras tú ese tipo no sabe pelear, sino la historia seria otra-

-Mmmm ¿Y tú?- le pregunto al AM.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo que yo? Me dijiste que cuidara tu cuerpo y me dejaste aquí encerrado con esta loca-

-Como no te atreviste a intentar negar nada de lo que dijo Honsho supongo que no mintió en absoluto, no te ofendas-

-No pasa nada- dijo la pelirroja negando con su mano.

-Al menos eres lo suficientemente educado como para dejarla hablar, solo te preguntare una cosa, porque trataste de aprovecharte de ella-

-Yo no iba a hacer eso solo quería tocar un poco, hace mucho que no hago nada y amo la suavidad del cuerpo de una mujer… ¡¿Qué?! ¡No me vean así ustedes no saben lo que es mi vida!-

-Tienes razón no tengo idea, pero como dijo Honsho no tenías derecho a hacer eso, si quieres tocar a alguien tendrás que ganarte su permiso o pagarle a una puta, pero sin importar cual elijas lo harás sin mi cuerpo-

Lo último lo dijo de una forma amenazante antes de dar unos pasos hacia él.

-¡Espera por favor no me encierres déjame…!-

-Explicar- lo corto secamente -Si tendrás tu oportunidad, pero por desgracia para ti será mañana porque hoy estoy demasiado cansada física y mentalmente, créeme esto- señalo a los presentes intercaladamente –No es lo peor que me paso hoy y no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo-

-¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no! ¡Espera!, ¡por favor no!- grito el AM una y otra vez mientras Tatsuki le colocaba la mano en la frente.

Luego de unos segundos el AM se calló antes de ver la Shinigami sustituta con curiosidad, mientras que Honsho se hizo notar nuevamente al hablar.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-¡Mierda!- grito Tatsuki mientras le quitaba la mano de la frente a Kon y comenza a caminar de un lado a otro muy frustrada.

-Hey ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Honsho con preocupación ya que no era normal ver a la luchadora del salón tan frustrada.

-No sé cómo sacarlo de mi cuerpo- pateo el bote de basura que estaba al lado de la puerta lanzándolo por inercia al otro lado del salón dejando una fea abolladura en la pared que golpeo –¡Maldita sea olvide preguntarle a ese imbécil!-

-No sab… ¡Ja, ja, ja!- la situación cambió por completo el estado de ánimo del AM que de repente parecía haber enloquecido, porque su risa no tenía nada de normal.

-¡Aaarrrg!- Grito Tatsuki muy frustrada agarrándose la cabeza.

-Ey cálmate Tatsuki-

-Que me calme tengo sabrá Dios a quien controlando mi cuerpo físico y ninguna idea de cómo sacarlo de él ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!-

-Bueno tal vez deberías pensar las cosas y ya, como no sé por ejemplo de donde salió él o como termino dentro de tu cuerpo-

-Eso, eso no suena tan mal bueno él es un AM que venía en una especie de ¿Caramelo?- dijo dudosa de lo último.

-Un ¿caramelo? O sea que venía dentro de algo, supongo que era un disfraz-

-Eso también se me paso por la mente un par de veces, pero si venia dentro de un… dispensador de caramelos- dudo en decir lo último porque decirlo en voz alta no sonaba loco, más bien estúpido.

-Bien vez estamos yendo a algo aquí, si él venía en un dispensador, tal vez tenga instrucciones-

Tatsuki se golpeó la frente con fuerza al no darse cuenta de ese obvio detalle.

-Soy una estúpida-

-¡Hey! ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡déjame!- grito Kon al ver como Tatsuki le metía la mano en un bolsillo oculto de la falda para sacar el dispensador.

Ya con el dispensador en mano Tatsuki leyó todo el contenido de la etiqueta en un momento y en las letras más pequeñas debajo de la tabla nutricional esta una pequeña nota **"Sello de liberación en la base"**.

Un poco demasiado directo, pero al ver la base el sello realmente estaba allí, uno muy similar al de la Zanpakuto, probablemente porque solo afecte a las AM o a los humanos, quien sabe.

Antes de que el AM pudiese quejarse le golpeo la frente con el sello y los ojos de su cuerpo se opacaron, como si hubiese perdido la vida, mientras que su cabeza se movía hacia atrás mecánicamente, a la vez que el AM salía en la misma forma de pastilla verde por su boca.

Ni lenta ni perezosa Tatsuki tomo la pastilla la regreso al dispensador y se metió dentro de su cuerpo colocándole una mano en el pecho para dejarlo absorberla solo.

-¿Funciono?- pregunto la pelirroja que había sido testigo de todo en silencio, preocupada al ver que luego de absorber su alma por unos segundos el cuerpo de Tatsuki no se movió.

Pero tan pronto como se preocupó, se llevó un gran susto al verla abrir los ojos y tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire, casi como si se hubiera estado ahogando.

-(Tos)(Tos) func… funciono, ¡Si funciono! ¿Eh?- ahora que volvió a su cuerpo Tatsuki pudo notar algo muy importante –Humm Honsho te importaría desatarme- el brillo malicioso en los ojos de la chica preocupo a Tatsuki pero ya estaba acostumbrada a él… un poco -Honsho- el tono en el que se lo dijo sonaba amenazante, pero conociéndola probablemente la pelirroja ya sabía que no estaba ni cerca de representar sus emociones reales de la sustituta.

-Bueno- se acercó a la parte trasera de la silla para desamarrarla –Si eres aburrida, con toda la diversión que podríamos tener así, te juro que hay varios trucos que te podría mostrar que te llevarían a la novena nube como nadie lo ha hecho jamás-

-Paso- lo dijo con seguridad, por suerte la posición de la pelirroja le impedía ver el fuerte sonrojo que probablemente no desaparecería pronto y todo por culpa de su cochina mente.

-Como dije aburrida, pero tranquila soy paciente, ya será otro día-

* * *

 **Karakura High School**

 **(El presente)**

Las clases ya habían terminado pero por el castigo de la profesora Misato debían quedarse allí horas extra con ella, debido a que era la primera falta de Rukia y que Tatsuki hacía meses que no tenía una la profesora solo las obligo a estar en el salón mientras terminaba la hora e incluso se retiró de allí después de los primero 20 o 30 minutos, para que hablaran a gusto, por eso ambas pudieron intercambiar las historias de los eventos del día anterior.

-Tarde toda la noche en convencer a Orihime de que realmente no tenía donde quedarme y que todo lo que quería era darle una sorpresa no un susto-

-Ja y dale gracias a Dios que aún no se ha comprado un bate o habrías muerto… otra vez-

-Si ja, ja, que gracioso por lo menos no termine casi violada-

-Ey que Honsho no es así… creo-

-Al menos no pasamos por la vergüenza de tratar de inventar algo y solo aceptamos el castigo créeme Misato odia más las mentiras que el mal comportamiento y es muy buena detectándolas-

 **¡Grrr!**

El fuerte gruñido que resonó a la distancia a solo unos minutos de terminar su castigo claramente pertenecía a un Hollow uno grande.

-No puedo descansar un solo día-

-Bienvenida a mi mundo-

-De eso nada, y…-

 **¡Grrr!**

-Maldita sea solo quiero descansar un día-

* * *

 **El Abismo**

Para Yin en estos momentos ni siquiera el sonido de sus propios pasos en los inhóspitos pasillos del Tercer Abismo llegaban a sus oídos y todo porque su mente no paraba de mostrarle la imagen de hace unos minutos, cosa que esperaba no estar demostrando exteriormente.

-¿Qué pasa Yin? ¿Acaso no puedes dejar de pensar en la nueva forma de nuestro señor?- le dijo la pelirroja al oído a su hermana en un tono muy sugerente.

-¿Q-que? N-no claro que no- la peli azul trato de defenderse, pero el tartamudeo le quitaba toda credibilidad.

Su hermana solo la ignoro y viendo a un lado continúo molestándola.

-Bueno tampoco es que pueda culparte, después de todo no estaba nada mal, no me quejaría si me diera una oportunidad-

-¡Ey!- iba a replicar pero su hermana logro detenerla antes de empezar.

-Calma Sparkle no me voy a meter en tu camino- Yin se sonrojo ante el vergonzoso apodo pero no dijo nada, ya sabía desde un principio que su hermana solo la estaba molestando, pero aun así siempre terminaba cayendo.

El motivo de la plática de las cuervas para evitar el silencio era debido a lo que sucedió hace unos momentos, ya que después de que las marcas aparecieran en sus manos y con las últimas palabras dichas por el Arrancar del Abismo para luego de desvanecerse en el aire, todos pudieron relajarse.

Y al hacerlo Yin lo primero que hizo fue ver al objeto de su admiración, Ichigo, decir que casi se babeaba al verlo de pie en el campo irradiando poder sería una nimiedad, pero eso no fue lo que lo que la marco hasta el punto de no poder dejar de pensar en él, sino que después de que él estuvo seguro de que su oponente realmente había muerto se volvió a verla con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro y ahí fue cuando la peli azul noto con su cara totalmente sonrojada y un pequeño hilo de sangre en la nariz que al cambiar de Vasto Lorde a Arrancar todos seguían desnudos (No creo que necesite decir que estaba viendo).

 _-¡Yin! ¡¿Estas bien?!- pregunto Ichigo preocupado por el estado de su compañera al verla sangrar, mientras se acercaba para curar la herida que no alcanzaba a ver._

 _-¡Sí!- respondió ella apresuradamente bajando la mirada al suelo para controlarse y al ver su propio estado de desnudes se cubrió con sus manos –Si estoy bien-_

 _Por alguna razón ver dicha reacción le trajo un pequeño recuerdo a Ichigo, lo que sea que fue paso demasiado rápido como para verlo, pero la enseñanza del recuerdo le quedo en la mente._

 _-O ya veo, déjame intentar algo-_

 _Por curiosidad y vergüenza Yin no dijo nada, solo asintió y se quedó de pie mientras que Ichigo acorto la distancia entre ambos, como la vez que las curo a ella y a su hermana el peli naranja levanto su mano, pero esta vez dejo su palma por encima de la cabeza de la chica sin tocarla._

 _Ichigo cerró los ojos, dejo fluir un poco de su Reiryoku alrededor de ella y la arena bajo sus pies se elevó creando tres espirales de arena que giraban alrededor de ella a una distancia equitativa entre ellos, cuando estuvo satisfecho el elevo la cantidad de Reiryoku al doble de golpe y en ese momento la arena brillo de blanco tapando por completo la imagen de Yin._

 _Luego el brillo desapareció junto con la espiral de arena dejando ver a la peli azul que ahora estaba vestida con una blusa blanca sin mangas de cuello alto con una línea negra en el borde de los brazos, el cuello y la unión._

 _Tenía una mini falda azul, guantes hasta la mitad de los antebrazos y medias por encima de las rodillas del mismo tono de azul, faltaba una parte de las medias y los guantes en la parte interna de las mismas dejándolas decoradas con una forma en V curva y en el borde de la base de ese espacio había una placa blanca de más o menos una pulgada de ancho, esa misma placa cubría sus muñecas y tobillos._

 _Tenía también un par de botas negras de tacón corto que llegaban un poco por debajo de la rodillas, en su pecho justo por encima de su clavícula tenía tres placas similares al material de su máscara pero de color azul, que simulaban a una mariposa o un abejorro, con 2 placas teniendo la forma de las alas y la última en medio simulando el cuerpo del insecto._

 _-¿Te gusta así?- pregunto Ichigo con curiosidad al verla examinar su apariencia –Perdón si no te gusta, es lo primero que me vino a la mente-_

 _-Es perfecto ¡me encanta! Muchas gracias-_

 _-A si claro, de nada y que hay de ti Yan-_

 _-Sí, definitivamente si por favor, se siente raro andar así por ahí-_

 _Con el permiso de la pelirroja Ichigo repitió el proceso y ella obtuvo el mismo diseño de ropa con 2 diferencias, primero el azul fue reemplazado por rojo y segundo en vez del abejorro azul tenía cuatro placas apiladas una debajo de la otra casi como una columna vertebral con 2 pequeñas placas rectangulares en la primera de arriba como 2 antenas y 2 placas largas saliendo a los lados del final de la última de abajo doblándose hacia abajo como pareciendo las mandíbulas de algún insecto, todas de color rojo._

-¿Qué tal?-

-Cómodo- respondió sin emoción.

-… supongo que eso es bueno ¿No?- pregunto intercalando la vista entre ambas y al ver a Yin asentir en nombre de su hermana suspiro aliviado para luego recordar su propia desnudez, por lo que solo movió su brazo derecho frente a su torso y giro la palma de su mano para que apuntara hacia arriba, con lo cual la arena se arremolino a su alrededor antes de brillar al igual que con sus compañeras.

Ichigo por extraño que parezca tenía una vestimenta sencilla, una franela con una camisa abierta sobre ella, un pantalón de vestir y unos zapatos, al igual que la ropa de sus compañeras toda la vestimenta era blanca con una línea negra en los bordes de cada prenda, las únicas cosas que podían destacar eran: la casi imperceptible línea negra que bajaba rectamente a los costados de pantalón, el cinturón negro que estaba hecho de un material que simulaba muy bien la tela además de no poseer hebilla o enlace visible, al costado izquierdo de la cintura de Ichigo se encontraba la vaina blanca carente de detalles de su Zanpakuto, entre el cinturón y el pantalón.

Y como parte única de su vestimenta las esquinas del cuello doblado de su camisa tenían una insignia con la forma de una luna como la de su tatuaje.

Tan pronto como todos tuvieron su nueva ropa puesta una garganta se abrió a un lado de ellos, sin pensarlo 2 veces cruzaron el portal apareciendo en medio de lo que parecía una recepción, ya que estaban en medio de un espacio cerrado, circular con un suelo blanco y uniforme que parecía ser de alguna clase de cerámica con paredes del mismo color pero más opacas, el espacio entre el suelo y borde inferior de las paredes tenía una línea negra que por la sensación de vacío que daba al verla fijamente no debía servir solo como decoración, el techo estaba a unos 10 metros de ellos y tenía forma de cúpula.

Los bordes entre el final de la pared y el comienzo del techo tenían unos elegantes grabados dorados y en el centro de la cúpula se podía ver con dificultad que estaba colocado un cristal de unas pocas pulgadas de largo, el cual estaba iluminando la habitación con la luz que irradiaba.

Cuando la garganta se cerró pudieron ver que detrás de ellos donde debería estar la entrada al lugar solo había una pared blanca, pero a diferencia del resto del lugar unas extrañas runas estaban grabadas profundamente en ella en una formación triangular.

De esto solo podían observar que habían 2 puertas a los lados de la "entrada" mientras que frente a ellos tal como en un hotel había una recepción de madera y en el centro de la habitación había una mesa de madera con 2 cómodos sofás a cada lado de la misma, sin saber bien que hacer se acercaron a la mesa y vieron que sobre ella había un libro con un forro de cuero que se veía increíblemente antiguo y sobre este una hoja que si parecía haber sido usada recientemente.

Las chicas no hicieron ningún movimiento mientras que Ichigo tratando de recordar cada palabra de su último oponente tomo la hoja.

" _Le dejo esta nota a aquel que me logre vencer y pasar al siguiente nivel evolutivo._

 _Si tengo razón esa persona es aquel conocido como él Verdugo de las Arenas, de ser así habrás notado que en tu mano derecha apareció un símbolo, un ala izquierda, esa ala te marca como el Guardian del Abismo._

 _También existen muchos otros símbolos que se usaron para marcar cada rango dentro del Abismo, como las estrellas que representan a los posibles habitantes del Abismo, la estrella de Cuatro puntas que representa a los líderes, que para el Abismo serían el equivalente de los actuales capitanes de la SA, el ala derecha representa a los guardianes del Rey, que al igual que los líderes no son escogidos solo por su poder, sino por la confianza consciente y/o subconsciente que el Rey puede tenerles, también hay muchos más símbolos que desaparecieron con el tiempo, ya que con los avances se crean nuevas especialidades y por esto el Rey y solo el Rey puede crear nuevos símbolos para sus súbditos._

 _Debe sentirse extraño leer tantas tonterías después de cambiar, pero la verdad es que no lo son ya que solo existen 2 cargos que dan verdadero poder en el Abismo, el del Rey y el del Guardián._

 _La razón es que el Abismo no solo es una edificación, sino que es una entidad, un ser vivo creado de forma sintética, por medio de la fusión de Hollows menores, Gillians, algunos materiales de las Arenas y mucho Reiryoku de los Arrancar._

 _Esta entidad se mantiene en un estado de hibernación semi - consciente mientras que no haya un Rey en él, pero cada vez que nace un nuevo Guardián el Abismo analiza a cada Arrancar existente y si da con uno al que considere digno, este le dará el poder absoluto sobre él y todos los Arrancar concediéndole el mayor cargo de todos, el del Rey y este Rey es el único Arrancar en todo HM que posee la marca de la luna en su mano._

 _Solo puedo decirte o recalcarte que no debes pensar mucho en mi muerte, ya que debí haber muerto hace varios siglos, por gastar tanta de mi energía arreglando este Santuario, pero mi trabajo no está completo, porque debido a mi estado de debilidad no fui capaz de Arreglar la parte más importante de él._

 _No tengo palabras para describir lo que es, menos para hacerle creer a alguien en ellas, por eso te permito a ti y a cualquiera que consideres digno de acompañarte en tu nueva vida que exploren "libremente" el Abismo porque tarde o temprano alguno comprenderá de lo que hablo, al verlo con sus propios ojos."_

Hasta allí llegaba la nota, debido a que Ichigo la leyó en voz alta todos se enteraron del significado de sus marcas, Yin no podría estar más feliz de su posición actual, no solo tenía una prueba física de que la persona a la que más admiraba la quería tanto como para confiarle su vida, sino que también era **él Rey** , olvídense del Abismo, según esa pequeña nota Kurosaki Ichigo era literalmente el Rey de cada criatura sobre la faz de HM.

Yan por otra parte no estaba muy segura de lo que sentir, no es que se estuviese quejando, después de todo ser guardiana del Rey la colocaba como la segunda o tercera persona más importante (a la par con su hermana obviamente) del Abismo y HM, Ichigo era una buena persona, probablemente la persona más amable de HM y también la más poderosa, pero después de conocer a su Zanpakuto realmente eso de inclinarse ante alguien mas no la animaba mucho, pero solo por su respeto hacia él tal vez podría hacer una excepción.

De los 3 Ichigo era el que no exteriorizaba si quiera una expresión sobre lo que fuera que estuviese sintiendo o pensando sobre la noticia que acababa de recibir, ni siquiera titubeo en medio de la lectura, pero por dentro su mente tenia esos símbolos parpadeando intermitentemente en ella, ahora él tenía no uno sino los 2 más altos cargos de todo el Abismo, no, no, no olvida eso, ahora mismo él era el Arrancar con más poder en todo HM, elegido por un edificio subterráneo viviente.

Habrán pasado tan solo unos minutos pero fueron más que suficientes para que Ichigo comprendiese el gran cambio que ha tenido hasta ahora, como Hollow solo quería comer, como Gillian quería cambiar, como Adjucha quería un reto al menos uno que pudiese igualarlo o superarlo, como Vasto Lorde necesitaba deshacerse de ese molesto vacío pero no le apetecía mucho pelear, no porque no le gustase, sino porque no sería una pelea si terminaría con un solo ataque de su parte, y ahora que es un Arrancar ese vacío casi ha desaparecido "casi".

No puede mentirse a sí mismo, la sensación de vacío sigue allí, pero ahora es lo suficientemente pequeña como para pasarla por alto, el deseo de pelear no es tan desesperante como lo fue cuando era un Adjucha, pero si sabe que disfrutaría bastante una buena pelea, y lucharía con todo lo que tiene si se presentara una buena razón.

Antes no tenía ninguna razón para pensar mucho las cosas, tampoco a alguien con quien hablar en realidad, ahora tiene mucho en que pensar pero nada que lo ayude a llegar a alguna parte, quiere hablar bastante, pero no hay ningún tema interesante en sus pensamientos.

Sin pensarlo más se dejó caer en uno de los sofás, soltando un suspiro de resignación, cosa que puso en alerta a sus compañeras, no ahora eran sus "guardianes", un poco estúpido tomando en cuenta que hasta ahora nadie ha podido hacerle frente, sin importar cuantas ventajas tuviese, pero no se va a quejar de la compañía.

-¡Rey!- grito Yin al verlo caer en el sofá.

-¡Señor!- grito Yan con preocupación junto a su hermana.

Ichigo se estremeció al escucharlas llamarlo así, al parecer eso era algo que vino con su nueva forma, ya que en ninguna de sus otras formas jamás sintió nada por las palabras de otros.

" _Va a ser difícil acostumbrarme a esto"_ fue lo que paso por la mente del Rey.

-Por favor no me digan así-

-Pero ust…- Ichigo solo necesito levantar su mano para que Yan dejara de hablar.

-Ichigo, me llamo Ichigo-

-Si Ichigo- respondió mansamente.

-Bueno no se ustedes, pero esto es demasiado para asimilar de golpe y creo que este tipo escribió muy poco aquí- agito la hoja que acababa de leer -Así que, que les parece si mientras que pienso en algo y aprovecho para ver que dejo en este libro tan raro ustedes se dan una vuelta por el lugar, yo las espero aquí, si consiguen las habitaciones me avisan, porque a pesar de lo cómodo que es no me gustaría pasar días durmiendo en este sofá-

-Si mi Re… Si Ichigo- respondió algo avergonzada la peli azul.

Yan por su parte solo asintió en respuesta siguiendo a su hermana a la puerta derecha.

* * *

Ahora después de horas de caminata por un aparentemente interminable pasillo lleno de puertas a pequeñas habitaciones (aparentemente de huéspedes por lo sencillas que eran), simplemente no tenían nada mas de que hablar.

Ambas tenían su mente llena de curiosidad sobre el cambio que tuvieron, ya que a pesar de que lógicamente la mayor diferencia al pasar de Vasto Lorde a Arrancar debería ser física la verdad era totalmente distinta.

Claro ahora que ambas tenían una forma casi completamente humana, con solo el agujero hollow en su pecho y el fragmento de mascara sobre sus cabezas alterando dicha imagen, se notaba un cambio físico "grande" ya que ahora ellas eran más pequeñas que antes, tenían una apariencia que las colocaba entre jóvenes adultas y adolescentes, no les molestaba mostrar un poco de piel pero a Yan le molestaba la brisa fría, a pesar de aun no haberla sentido en su nueva forma y a Yin el clima seco, que no era común HM, ya que a pesar de ser desierto era normalmente húmedo.

Pero el mayor cambio estaba en sus mentes, la sed de sangre se había apaciguado casi totalmente, aunque ese deseo de luchar seguía allí solo que ahora les gustaría que fuera con un propósito, no tenían ya ese pensamiento tan básico de solo seguir con vida y eso era una molestia, porque ahora realmente no tenían una motivación o al menos no la tendrían sino fuera por el "Rey".

Ya que a pesar de su título recién ganado y su poder, ambas lo seguían por respeto no por deber, después de todo siempre fue muy "humano" con los demás a pesar de que el resto pensara que era un monstruo, pero ellos solo conocían el poder y no a la persona.

Yin quería saber si Ichigo podría interesarse en ella mucho más allá de una simple relación de jefe y empleado o de amigos que si no mal entiende las cosas, eso es lo que parecían ser a pesar de sus muy cortas interacciones.

Mientras que Yan realmente se sentía a gusto estando al servicio de alguien más poderoso que ella pero que no se aprovechaba de ese hecho para obligarla a nada mas (al menos hasta ahora), pero tal vez por sí misma, por su Zanpakuto o quizás por ser la mayor de las hermanas, también quería ponerse a prueba para descubrir que tan poderosa era ella misma en realidad, que tan lejos podría llegar en combate por cuenta propia, más allá de eso realmente no estaba segura de tener más deseos.

-¡Bueno que mierda es esta!- grito Yan muy molesta después de abrir sabrá dios que numero de puerta y encontrarse exactamente con el mismo diseño que el resto.

-¡Yan cálmate!-

-¡Como que me calme! Llevamos horas aquí y todo lo que vemos son las mismas habitaciones una y otra vez, que acaso no hay nada más en este lugar, ese viejo no dijo que el Abismo fuera un hotel de mala muerte, nos pintó este lugar como un sitio muy fantástico ¿No debería tener al menos un jardín o algo?-

Yin solo se quedó en silencio, porque realmente pensaba lo mismo, este sitio no debería ser así de simple.

Ambas se quedaron sorprendidas al ver de nuevo al pasillo para descubrir que este se había acortado y al final del mismo había un cruce a la izquierda, rápidamente se dirigieron allí y una puerta de madera con un extraño símbolo en ella estaba allí, sin pensarlo 2 veces la abrieron y se quedaron pasmadas con la vista.

El lugar frente a ellas tenia forma hexagonal y ocupaba hectáreas de distancia iluminado con un cielo que en estos momento reflejaba un atardecer, el suelo estaba lleno de manzanas de jardines de flores y arbustos en los bordes, dejando un espacio de grama perfectamente cortada en el interior, mientras que en el centro de cada una de ellas habían varios árboles muy diversos en especies, lo único que se mantenía en común era que cada manzana tenia al menos un árbol frutal cargado completamente de frutos maduros ya listos para la cosecha.

Las manzanas estaban ordenadas de tal forma que dejaban seis caminos que daban al centro del inmenso lugar y en este había una manzana al menos 5 veces más grande que el resto, está a diferencia de las demás tenía un laberinto de arbustos muy bien hecho, sobre el cual se elevaba una inmensa torre en forma de cristal hexagonal, con ventanas que reflejaban a la perfección el cielo sobre ellas, la torre estaba rodeada de enredaderas que parecían venir del centro exacto del laberinto, las enredaderas se ordenaban en una espiral perfecta alrededor de la torre, muy pocas de las ventanas tenían alguna de estas enredaderas pasando sobre ellas y casi al final de esa torre las enredaderas parecían mostrar alguna clase de fruto o flor, desde la distancia a la que estaban era imposible para las chicas discernir que era en realidad.

Lo que si podían ver era a seis estatuas en cada lado de la cima de la torre, cada estatua estaba sonriendo y tenía sus manos extendidas hacia el cielo.

A cada lado del sitio estaban construidos lo que solo pueden ser descritos como castillos, ya que a pesar de ser torres estas eran exageradamente grandes, al punto que ni siquiera podían imaginar que altura podrían tener realmente y al igual que la torre en el centro ellas tenían una forma hexagonal pero no flotaban en el aire, eran mucho más anchas ( median la mitad del espacio de cada lado del jardín) y estaban en el centro exacto de cada borde del jardín, dándole a todo el sitio (obviando las plantas) una forma simétrica.

Esas torres también tenían como diferencia de la central el hecho de que no estaban cubiertos por enredaderas, mas cada esquina de las mismas parecía estar formada por una línea de cristal muy opaco, como si les hubiesen robado el brillo, también las estatuas en la cima a diferencia de las de la central tenían sus manos juntas dándoles la apariencia de estar rezando.

-Increíble- fue todo lo que pudo decir Yin ante la vista.

-Si pero ¿Cómo llegamos a…- Yan se preguntó en voz alta mientras se daba vuelta para ver detrás de ella como ahora estaba la inmensa puerta de una de esas torres detrás de ella -…qui? Ok ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?-

Yin puso su mano sobre la puerta con curiosidad tratando de sentir algo anormal en ella, no es que la vista al jardín no le llamara la atención, solo le gustaría no perderse en un lugar que no conoce y tampoco tiene la más mínima idea de sus proporciones (que tomando en cuenta los largos pasillos de habitaciones y este jardín inmenso debían ser imposibles), al no sentir nada anormal la abrió con cuidado temiendo a lo que pudiese pasar.

Al igual que cuando llegaron al jardín la vista era increíble el gran Hall de una mansión fue lo que se encontraba tras la puerta, pero esta vez el miedo fue mayor que la sorpresa, después de todo con este inmenso y misterioso cambio en la estructura del Abismo no había garantía de volver con el Verdugo, eso fue lo que la hizo cerrar la puerta de golpe, negándose a aceptar lo que veían sus ojos solo pensó en volver al pasillo lleno de habitaciones que daba a la entrada donde él las estaba esperando y con ese pensamiento volvió a abrir la puerta.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto Yan sorprendida al ver que ahora la puerta daba de nuevo al pasillo por el que llegaron.

-S-solo lo pensé- Respondió Yin nerviosa por el acontecimiento -No creí que funcionaria- dijo mientras se adentraba de nuevo al pasillo sin cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Al estar de nuevo en el pasillo Yin pudo ver que desde esa posición la puerta era la misma puerta simple con símbolo de hace unos momentos solo un poco más alta que ella, salió de nuevo al jardín colocándose junto a su hermana para confirmar los hechos y desde esa perspectiva había un espacio de las proporciones exactas de la puerta del pasillo, mientras que el resto del espacio abierto de la inmensa puerta de la torre seguía dando hacia el Hall de la misma.

Ella extendió su mano para sentir los bordes de la puerta hacia el pasillo y sus dedos pudieron discernir con facilidad la sensación del borde de una garganta, solo que a diferencia de las comunes que tenían una sensación ya sea de vacío o de una pizca del Reiryoku de su creador, esta emitía una especie de calidez muy tenue casi imperceptible, además de tener algo más, algo a lo que no podía poner nombre pero se sentía agradable y familiar de alguna forma.

Retrajo su mano y cerró la puerta, para abrirla de nuevo sin pensar en nada y de nuevo el Hall era todo lo que había frente a ella, la cerro vio a su hermana, la cual le devolvió una mirada curiosa que cambio a sorpresa cuando Yin le tomo la muñeca rápidamente para colocar su mano sobre la manija de la puerta.

-¿Yin?-

-Vamos inténtalo quiero ver si también puedes-

-Hummm- gimió en fastidio Yan mientras abría la puerta para dar de nuevo con la entrada de la torre –No sirve- dijo sin emoción o sorpresa.

-No, no, no vamos- con esto cerró la puerta y volvió a poner la mano de su hermana en la puerta –Solo piensa en el pasillo por el que llegamos antes de abrir, por favor- suplico al final al ver como se iba a negar, pero al verla rodar los ojos supo que había ganado esta.

-Bien- Yan cerró los ojos como si eso le fuera a servir de algo y abrió la puerta -Oh- fue todo lo que pudo decir después de abrir los ojos y ver que a pesar de su escepticismo la maniobra funciono bien ya que de nuevo el espacio de la puerta de ese pasillo estaba allí de nuevo.

-¡Si! Entonces esto funciona con la mente, solo tenemos que pensar en un lugar y ¡pum! aparecemos allí-

-Si eso suena genial y todo pero no es un poco, bueno invasivo-

-¿Como?-

-Bueno imagina que alguien abra la puerta de tu baño cuando lo estas usando o algo así-

-O si supongo que eso es malo, pero ya le encontrare el truco-

-No es tan difícil- la voz de Ichigo les dio un buen susto a ambas cuando apareció detrás de ellas usando una garganta.

-Ichigo-

-Señor-

-Ya te dije que no necesitabas decirme así Yan-

-Lo siento mucho, pero me siento más cómoda llamándolo de esa forma-

-Bueno al menos es mejor que Rey- la garganta detrás de él se cerró y él se giró para ver el jardín.

-Veo que consiguieron un buen lugar-

-Si pero fue más un accidente- Yan le dio un codazo a su hermana por boca floja.

-No te pongas así Yan no es malo, además les dije que exploraran el lugar y eso hicieron-

-Perdón, pero que hay de usted señor como nos encontró tan rápido-

Ichigo solo levanto el libro.

-Al parecer es como una especie de guía mezclada con diario, ese Arrancar debió comenzar a escribirlo hace mucho, pero entre las primeras notas coloco algo sobre el Abismo, supongo que cuando escribió esto ya suponía que las cosas terminarían más o menos de esta forma-

-Lo más importante al parecer es que este sitio sin importar si es por medio de las puertas o desde gargantas, puede ser explorado a todo gusto por el Guardián, el Rey, sus guardias y los pocos bajo su mando a los que le otorgue tal privilegio, suena a mucha gente pero por lo que estoy entendiendo no son tantos como parece-

-Claro que aparecer en un baño que no sea el tuyo usando esa habilidad es una de las tantas restricciones de aquí ¿Qué hay de ustedes?-

-Yo pensé en un jardín y terminamos aquí-

-Buena elección, además de ser muy conveniente, vamos a comprobar algo-

El dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la torre central con un sonido para acortar el tiempo, las hermanas se apresuraron a seguirlo.

Al estar frente al laberinto todas las plantas se movieron por si mismas abriéndoles un camino a las enredaderas en el centro, enredaderas que se acomodaron para formar un arco dentro del cual se abrió una garganta, al entrar en ella se encontraron de nuevo en un pasillo, este era notablemente más bajo y tenían muchas menos puertas que la serie de habitaciones.

Cada puerta tenía en el centro ya sea un símbolo o una corta escritura antigua que probablemente decía que era lo que había en su interior, pero hasta el momento ninguno de los 3 comprende en absoluto el significado de ninguno de estos símbolos, habían unas pocas puertas que tenían un espacio cuadrado en blanco, por lo que se podía decir que esos cuartos aun no tenían una función específica, a pesar de que la torre tenía una forma hexagonal desde el exterior en la parte interna el pasillo formaba un perfecto circulo.

Sin prisas caminaron por el hasta llegar al lado opuesto por el que llegaron, allí había una apertura sin puerta que daba a una escalera que subía en espiral ubicada hacia el lado externo de la torre, mientras que hacia el lado interno de la torre justo al lado opuesto de esa apertura había un pasillo que daba hacia una puerta con un espiral marcado en ella, el grupo se dirigió a ella y al estar a unos pasos de ella la puerta se desvaneció, quedando un espacio amplio y circular detrás de ella, el símbolo espiral quedo marcado etéreamente en el aire donde antes estaba la puerta.

Entraron allí y la puerta volvió a aparecer, dejándolos encerrados esperando en un espacio d metros de diámetro y 3 de alto.

Luego de unos minutos de estar allí encerrados el click, click, click del taconeo de los zapatos de Yan comenzaba a hartar a su hermana.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!-

-Y que quieres que haga llevamos como 10 minutos aquí y no ha pasado nada, es más porque seguimos aquí-

-Bueno según esto- señalo en libro -Es un elevador y debería llevarnos a la cima de la torre-

-Porque no usamos una garganta o un sonido-

-Las gargantas no se pueden abrir aquí dentro, al menos no hacia otra área de la misma torre y los sonidos como mucho te permiten avanzar un par de metros, esas limitaciones solo desaparecen en casos de emergencia y aun así no lo hacen por completo, solo te dejan usar parcialmente esas habilidades, la única forma de llevarle la contraria por completo a esa regla es con la Liberación, pero no me parece bien usarla por algo tan simple y algo me dice que la suya es demasiado violenta como para usarla en un espacio tan cerrado-

-Hummm-

-¿Y entonces que hacemos?-

-La verdad no sé, cuando leí que era un elevador pensé que tendría botones, pero el lugar es totalmente uniforme, lo de pensar en el sitio al que quieres ir tampoco funciona, porque llevo rato pensado en subir-

-Y si solo le decimos "A la cima por favor"-

Como si fuera para burlarse de ellos los bordes de la parte inferior y superior se iluminaron de verde oscuro y con el sonido de unos engranajes girando lentamente, el ascensor los llevo a la cima de la torre a una velocidad totalmente opuesta a la del sonido de fondo, tanto así que por inercia todos terminaron afincándose como pudieron de las paredes porque tan pronto como el elevador comenzó el movimiento este término y con un extraño sonido la puerta de nuevo se desvaneció dejándolos frente a un pasillo exactamente igual al que usaron.

Después de superar la experiencia en la brusca maquinaria, salieron por el pasillo y el pasillo con el que se conectaba a diferencia del anterior era cuadrado (dándole la vuelta a la parte interna de la cima de la torre y del ascensor obviamente) hacia el lado externo de la torre cada lado del pasillo tenía una puerta en el centro, mientras que el lado interno tenía una puerta en cada esquina, con una de esas esquinas quedándose con el pasillo del ascensor en vez de eso.

La puerta opuesta al ascensor fue a la que se dirigieron, esta tenia grabado en ella un ojo, al entrar fueron recibido por una sala circular, con una cómoda silla reclinable en el centro de la misma y cada lado de la pared tenía una serie de espejos opacos, que variaban en tamaño, pero todos estaban ordenados perfectamente para dar la apariencia de ser uno solo.

Con más curiosidad que duda Ichigo se apresuró a sentarse en la silla y tan pronto como se acomodó en ella la misma comenzó a absorber su Reiryoku, pero en una cantidad insignificante (al menos para él), su palma ardió un poco en donde estaba su marca, pero como si fuera una persona a la que acaban de regañar la silla detuvo su robo de Reiryoku al "leer" (o al menos eso parece que hizo) su marca y cada espejo se ilumino de blanco por unos segundos antes de comenzar a mostrar una serie de imágenes con una pequeña leyenda bajo ellas.

-¿En serio? Una sala de vigilancia-

-El viejo no había dicho que este lugar se creó hace siglos y ahora resulta que hasta tienen cámaras-

-No exactamente, al parecer el Arrancar se pasó todo este tiempo modificando cuanto podía el Abismo, para volverlo más "moderno"-

-¿Por eso la entrada y las habitaciones parecen sacadas de un hotel?-

-Si al parecer le gustaban las edificaciones humanas y esta sala si existió en los comienzos del Abismo, pero era usada por un Ex - Guardián que tenía la habilidad para ver por encima de las Arenas a cualquier área en la que hubiera dejado tirada una de sus escamas, ahora sin su presencia y después de ver cómo funcionaban las cámaras en el MR el Arrancar uso unos "cristales" junto con algunos lagartos alterados regados por allí para vigilar y transmitir todo a esta sala-

-Yyy de todo lo que ha logrado leer en ese diario ¿Aun no sale su nombre? Se siente raro llamarlo "Arrancar" ahora que también lo somos-

-No, no sale, al menos hasta ahora no, solo dejo una pequeña nota en un lugar en el que tenía que haber escrito su nombre por obligación-

-¿Y qué decía?-

-"Borre mi nombre, hasta de mí mismo, porque los nombres tienen poder y él siempre está allí para robar ese poder de otros, aléjate de él, porque solo un sin nombre puede derrotar al ladrón de nombres"-

-¿Es una advertencia o un trabalenguas?-

-¿Ladrón de nombres? ¿En serio, no había un mejor apodo?-

-Bueno aparentemente no, pero debe salir en algún lugar porque lo menciona mucho, a veces por accidente, como si lo estuviera atormentando-

-¿Y eso que es?- pregunto Yan con curiosidad al ver algo raro en uno de los espejos.

-No tengo idea, ¡Vamos a verlo!- dijo Yin con emoción al ver la imagen.

-¿Señor?- educada como era Yan decidió pedir permiso a su superior antes de ceder a los impulsos de su hermana.

-Porque no, no es como si tuviéramos el tiempo contado, vayan yo las acompaño en un rato-

* * *

 **HM**

Si te preguntaran "¿Qué sabes?" Lo más seguro es que tu respuesta gire alrededor de "¿Sobre qué? Se mas especifico" después de todo es imposible resumir en una sola oración los conocimientos enteros de una persona, lo mismo se aplica para los Hollows.

¿Cuánto pueden saber esas criaturas despiadadas y sin emociones? la respuesta es mucho y más, ya que al igual que sin importar que tan grave sea el daño que reciba una persona para terminar perdiendo la memoria, todo lo que olvida son las experiencias que moldearon su forma de ser, pero los conocimientos que ha adquirido jamás los abandonan, leer, escribir, matemáticas, física, química, cualquier conocimiento "básico" que poseyeran los seguirá hasta el día de su muerte.

Los Hollows también conservan la mayor parte de estos conocimientos, pero su hambre les impide usar algo más allá del habla durante la mayor parte de sus primeros pasos, cada vida que toman, cada partícula de Reishi que absorben les brinda más conocimientos, conocimientos que no tenían en vida, porque le pertenecían al que se volvió su alimento.

Esa es la razón por la que un Hollow siempre entenderá las palabras que se le dicen sin importar el idioma o acento.

A medida que evolucionan y se vuelven más "humanos" comienzan a usar más esos conocimientos, y ella adora el conocimiento.

A diferencia de otros que también evolucionaron con un intelecto más alto que el de sus congéneres, ella está al cien por ciento dedicada a la búsqueda de conocimientos, lo único que odiaba era el no ser apreciada por esto y la razón de eso era muy simple ella era débil.

Nada es más humillante en HM que ser débil, el poder aquí lo es todo, por eso HM sigue fielmente a Aizen sin chistar, porque aun siendo un Shinigami él era más poderoso que todos ellos juntos.

Pero también eran más civilizados, se supone que deberían valorar el conocimiento, después de todo eso fue lo que volvió a la mayoría un Arrancar, el Hogyoku no era una criatura, era un mecanismo espiritual creado por alguien con cerebro.

Lamentablemente hay muchas cosas que no cambian y una de ellas era ese desprecio intrínseco hacia la debilidad, sino fuera por ese hecho ella estaría en la posición del bastardo de Szayel.

Pero siendo tan débil su única oportunidad de igualarlo o superarlo (al menos en su mente) era probar que tenía más valor como científica que ese demente.

A la séptima espada todo lo que le interesaba era mutar seres vivos en su búsqueda por la "perfección" " _por favor primero perfecciónales el rostro a esos monstruos que creas en tu tiempo libre"_ era el pensamiento que le pasaba por la mente al recordar ese hecho sobre el "científico" peli rosa.

Pero a ella le interesaba todo, amaba las preguntas más que cualquier cosa, esto junto con el hecho de ser menospreciada dentro de los muros de las noches son lo que la impulsaron a pedir autorización para chequear constantemente las Arenas, obviamente nadie tuvo problemas en aprobarle los permisos (no es como si fuesen a extrañarla exactamente).

Lo primero que hizo al salir fue buscar una forma de fabricar las herramientas para cubrir sus necesidades, ya había visto como con ciertas maquinas los Shinigamis de Aizen creaban ropa y otros materiales a partir de la arena del desierto, como funcionaba eso, bueno a nadie parecía importarle más que a ella.

Pero tenía sentido, después de todo la arena de aquí eran partículas de Reishi en un estado muy puro, un poco más y se desvanecerían en el aire.

Le tomo años aprender a moldearlo con su Reiryoku y siendo la mujer curiosa que era no se quedó en un solo sitio durante su investigación, viajando a áreas con muchos más Hollows descubrió que ellos eran capaces de fusionarse para crear a unos más fuertes sin la necesidad de comerse entre ellos, probablemente investigar eso fue lo que la hizo tardarse tanto en dar con el truco del moldeo de la arena.

Se quedó en el lugar donde los Hollows por alguna extraña razón no se atacaban entre sí, cuando su hambre alcanzaba el tope se acercaban entre si y se fusionaban, muchas veces el proceso fallaba y terminaban adheridos el uno al otro, el área donde quedaban unidos comenzaba a solidificarse con el tiempo, transformándose en una especie de roca, una roca extremadamente dura, que además se extendía por el cuerpo de los Hollows con el pasar de los días, cuando ambos estaban cubiertos totalmente por esta la roca se comprimía a menos de dos tercios del tamaño original, duplicaba su resistencia y además se volvía un material rico en partículas espirituales, cosa que el resto de la manada aprovechaba para alimentarse a gusto por meses, cuando la roca se quedaba sin energía esta se volvía blanca y se desmoronaba dándole más arena al desierto.

Durante mucho tiempo investigo a la manada que parecía responder sumisamente a sus comandos, como si estuviesen hechos para obedecer a aquellos más poderosos que ellos mismos.

Probó una y otra vez la forma en la que se mezclaban, uso los conocimientos que adquirió sobre el moldeo de la arena y logro con éxito elegir la forma que tendría la fusión "errónea" de estos.

El lado negativo del experimento es que las creaciones no terminaban con la forma que ella pedía, sino con una con la que ella se sintiera a gusto, sonaría bien, sino fuera porque ella no quiere exponer esos gustos, en realidad ni siquiera sabía que los tuviera.

Lo descubrió horriblemente el día que estuvo totalmente segura del control de la creación en masa, cuando los obligo a unirse para formar una base y esta termino pareciendo un castillo gótico de una mala película de vampiros, por favor eran un par de rocas con forma de diamantes o algo haciendo de torres, con el centro de la unión de ambas en forma de una calavera Hollow con la boca abierta a la que le brillaban los ojos de rojo, la boca de la misma termino siendo la entrada a la base.

¿Se veía bien? pues por desgracia para ella sí pero jamás sería capaz de mostrárselo al resto de las noches.

A pesar de su tamaño el interior era más pequeño de lo esperado, pero tenía todo lo que ella pensó necesitar y sin Hollows alimentándose de ella esa fortaleza permanecería activa durante décadas.

Otro de los descubrimientos sobre los gustos que no sabía que tenía, lo tenía justo en frente en estos momentos, sentada en una silla elegante que casi simulaba un trono dejándola cómoda ante una enorme pantalla rodeada de seis pantallas más pequeñas (tres a cada lado), como si fuera la malvada villana de alguna película barata.

La razón por la que esta inteligente mujer no dejaba de recordar sus investigaciones, el tipo al que odia y lo vergonzoso que seria que alguien descubriera sus gustos, era que lo que sea que había venido a investigar o ya no estaba aquí o nunca existió.

Después de todo uno de los Hollows que tomo como sirviente seguía señalando el mismo sitio y repitiendo la palabra "Verdugo" una y otra vez con un tono que sonaba extrañamente a la admiración.

Pero todo lo que la pantalla le mostraba era arena y más arena, la razón por la que le permitieron salir de las noches no fue por su investigación, ya que a nadie le importa, pero ella no era estúpida, por lo que dijo que sus salidas eran para buscar más seguidores de Aizen y con lo que al resto de los arrancar le importaba ella ninguno saldría corriendo a buscarla sin importar cuantos años pase fuera de los muros.

Por eso se dignó a venir, una criatura que vuelve locos a los Hollows hasta hacerlos incapaces de hacer otra cosa más que repetir su nombre, obviamente tenía que conocerlo.

Llevaba casi una hora allí y ya comenzando a hartarse estaba por largarse cuando en medio de la nada se abrió una garganta de la que salieron dos chicas, una de cabello azul y la otra peli roja, por la máscara y la ropa en su mayor parte blanca podía decir que eran Arrancar.

Pero nunca las había visto y ella conocía a casi todos en las noches, además que llevaban demasiado color en sus ropas a parte del típico blanco y negro ¿Quiénes eran ellas?

-Cuervas- por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar el Hollow más viejo cambio sus palabras y obviamente hablaba de ellas 2.

-Cuervas e, bueno vamos a conocerlas-

Ansiosa de obtener respuestas salió de su "castillo" flotante.

* * *

-Esos son… Hollows ¿Verdad?- pregunto Yin con curiosidad al enfocar la vista ante la roca que flotaba sobre ellas en las Arenas de HM.

-Siii- Yan no pudo evitar arrastrar la palabra debido a la incredulidad que sentía al percatarse que esa edificación flotante estaba formada por un numero exagerado de Hollows que se juntaban casi transformándose en rocas -No sabía que podían hacer eso-

-Es interesante verdad- ambas se enfocaron tanto en la roca que no notaron a la mujer de cabello color lavanda y ojos rojos que salía de la "boca" de la roca.

-Pero más interesante es ver a dos arrancar tan lejos de las noches- continuo con tranquilidad la mujer mientras saltaba de la edificación para caer frente a las hermanas.

Ahora con una mejor vista a la desconocida ambas vieron que esta mujer de cabello lavanda y ojos rojos, estaba vestida con una especie de toga y un cetro que tenía un mango negro de unos 2 metros de largo, con una punta de lanza dorada en forma de rombo de unas tres pulgadas de largo en la base y la parte superior tenía una filosa cuchilla curvada (también dorada) a cada lado de la base dándoles en conjunto una forma de "V" de más o menos medio metro de largo, con una cuchilla roja en medio de las 2 doradas que salía de la punta del mango subiendo en zigzag hasta el centro del espacio entre las dos cuchillas sosteniendo una luna dorada del mismo tamaño que la lanza en la base del cetro.

Todo el conjunto más el modelo de zapatos de tacón corto que llevaba parecían un raro intento de cosplay de la princesa Atena.

Su máscara era un cráneo de conejo con una fisura en diagonal entre los ojos, colocada sobre su cabeza.

-¿Y tú serias?-

-La dueña de la fortaleza, obviamente-

-Si eso es un poco obvio pero tú nombre-

-… Número 72- respondió algo nerviosa e incómoda por lo débil que sonaba su nivel.

-Pft ¡Jajajajaja!- Yin casi se orina de la risa al escucharla mientras que Yan no estaba mucho mejor al cubrirse la boca para ahogar las risas ante la declaración de la desconocida.

¡Wush! El hermoso sonido de un cero rosado rasgando la arena llego a los oídos de las hermanas y ambas se apartaron de la trayectoria del ataque, calmando sus risas y observando a la dueña del ataque, para notar que la mujer tenía el ceño fruncido en un estado de furia desenfrenada.

-Hey, Ey calma no queríamos ser groseras ni nada, es que…-

-Vamos tienes que aceptar que da un poco de gracia ver cómo te tomas el fanatismo tan en serio-

-¿Qué?- fue todo lo que pudo preguntar al notar que había otra razón para la burla sobre su rango.

-Vamos la fortaleza al estilo lúgubre, el cosplay de Atena combinado con una villana de Sailor Moon y tu intento de sobrenombre de androide de Dragon Ball, tienes que aceptar que tiene gracia-

La peli morada no pudo detener el intenso sonrojo que se formaba rápidamente en sus mejillas al notar como tenían razón con sus aficiones, aunque lo del cosplay solo era una coincidencia (más o menos) debía aceptar que al escucharlas y pensar en su apariencia se dio cuenta de que tenían razón su atuendo se parecía bastante a esa mezcla, solo había algo que no cuadraba pero no lograba dar con que era.

-Ejem, bueno aunque pareciera que tuvieran la razón lamento informarles que lo del cosplay es coincidencia y yo no escogí el diseño de la fortaleza, ellos se mezclaron cuando se los ordene y terminaron así, dejando todo eso de lado ya me presente…-

-¿O? a claro yo soy Yin y ella es mi hermana Yan-

-¿Yyy?- la coneja trato de instarla a continuar.

-¿Y?-

-Sus números-

-¿Qué?-

-Sus números ¿Cuáles son?-

-Yo creo que no te entiendo- respondió volteando a ver a su hermana de reojo en busca de respuestas, pero esta solo negó en silencio con la cabeza.

-No, ustedes son Arrancar y no son parte de las espadas o las fracciones porque las recordaría, así que tienen un número díganme cual es y por qué están tan lejos de las noches-

-Al parecer si hay un grave malentendido, no somos de las noches-

-Pero son Arrancar-

-¿Y?-

-Todos los Arrancar vienen de las noches-

-Entonces las noches son el hogar de los Vasto Lordes o algo así-

-¿Qué?- se quedó observando a las hermanas totalmente incrédula, analizando sus expresiones buscando algún signo de burla, pero al no encontrar nada cayo en cuenta de que ambas hablaban en serio.

-Ustedes de verdad no lo saben, entonces que existen desde antes de la formación de las noches, como rayos se escaparon de Aizen - sama-

-¿Quién es ese? Es la segunda vez que oímos de él y el otro tipo ni siquiera nos veía como criaturas dignas de dirigirles la palabra-

-¿Qué tipo?-

-El cangrejo, como es que dijo que se llamaba Micro, Mako, Miku, no, no era ese-

-¿Macra?- era el único nombre que recordaba la coneja que se acercaba a los intentos de la peli azul y al parecer acertó, porque después de decirlo Yin chasqueo los dedos mientras sonreía.

-Si ese era Macra, que tipo más desagradable-

-Ustedes lo mataron-

-Nop, no éramos tan fuertes en ese momento, pero Ichigo si lo acabo en un instante fue increíble-

-¿Quién es Ichigo?-

-Ahora mismo, bueno el Rey de Hueco Mundo-

-Rey ¡Jajajaja! Hay no deberías decir cosas así frente a alguien de las noches te meterías en muchos problemas, créeme si Aizen - sama no te mata Barragan seguro que si-

-Tu eres la que no debe atreverse a burlarse de Ichigo en mi presencia conejita o te freiré- como si hiciera falta dejo que unos pequeños arcos eléctricos recorrieran sus manos para enfatizar su amenaza.

-A fuertes palabras para alguien que ni siquiera puede contra un mal intento de Vasto Lorde, de verdad crees que puedes contra mí-

Yin sonrió de lado ante la declaración y levanto su mano hasta la empuñadura de su arma.

-¡No te metas Yan!-

-Solo si te veo perdiendo- respondió mientras daba unos pasos atrás para darle más espacio a su hermana –Por favor no nos pongas en vergüenza- pidió con seriedad, pero ambas sabían que era una mezcla de burla y un "ten cuidado".

-Guau gracias por el voto de confianza hermana, yo también te quiero- aun sabiendo que lo anterior era en juego la chispeante peli azul no podía evitar seguirle el juego.

Con emoción por probar el alcance de su nuevo poder saco su daga de la vaina en su cabeza y disfruto el sonido de los arcos eléctricos que se formaban constantemente alrededor de su arma, además de esa excitante sensación que le dio cuando su daga al estar fuera de la vaina se estiro siguiendo el movimiento de su brazo, para que cuando sostuviera el mango al lado de su cintura de este no saliera ya una daga sino un látigo blanco, que a pesar de su apariencia era tan ligero en sus manos que parecía esta hecho por unas pocas hebras de cabello.

-Oh es la primera vez que veo una Zanpakuto así- comento interesada la coneja al ver el arma de Yin.

Pero antes de poder detallarla más se vio obligada a levantar su cetro frente a ella para frenar el latigazo de Yin, cosa que al parecer fue una muy mala idea ya que la fuerza del ataque la hizo derrapar unos metros en la arena con los ojos bien abiertos antes esta demostración de fuerza.

-Pues vela de cerca- dijo arrogantemente Yin mientras le daba otro latigazo.

Solo que esta vez la coneja ya no subestimaría a su oponente por lo que se agacho, dejando pasar el ataque sobre ella, mientras daba grandes zancadas hacia Yin.

Con rapidez movió su cetro hacia adelante para golpear el cuello de su oponente, que solo se movió a un lado para dejar pasar el golpe moviendo su muñeca para hacer que el látigo regresara.

Pero en una sorprendente muestra de habilidad y reflejos la coneja golpeo el mango del cetro con su mano derecha logrado que la parte que estaba junto a Yin la golpeara en el cuello arrojándola a la arena.

Yin más que molesta por esto estaba emocionada, por eso se movió de la arena colocándose rápidamente en cuclillas para ver a su oponente, pero no tuvo más opción que rodar a la izquierda para esquivar la puñalada de la peli morada que termino clavando la cuchilla del cetro profundamente en la arena.

-¡Aaa!- la coneja grito de dolor pero no por el golpe sino por las descargas que lo acompañaban, ya que Yin había aprovechado su fallo para latiguearle el estómago obligándola a soltar su cetro.

Para cuando los cortos espasmos producidos por la electricidad se detuvieron ella iba a tomar su cetro (aun clavado en la arena), pero un latigazo en la mejilla izquierda la mando a rodar en la arena.

Yin muy feliz se levantó de su posición en la arena y corrió hacia su oponente moviendo su látigo para que este quedara enrollado en su mano y salto para esquivar el cero de la coneja mientras daba un latigazo a la zona donde estaba.

El látigo solo toco la arena porque la coneja había aprovechado el momento para usar el sonido y quedar junto a su cetro.

La peli morada lo tomo molesta escupiendo arena sin dejar nunca de ver a su oponente y lo saco de la arena de un tirón.

-Nada mal niña- a pesar de la furia en su voz el tono que uso demostraba que lo decía honestamente –Nada mal-

Con eso dicho la coneja coloco el cetro frente a ella en vertical con su mano izquierda apretando el centro del mango y su palma derecha tocando la base de las cuchillas por detrás del mango.

- **Desintegra: ¡Son…!** \- el tono, la presión espiritual, el brillo a su alrededor, significaban solo una cosa, ella iba a liberar su Zanpakuto.

Pero la presión espiritual que la rodeo repentinamente a mitad de la oración era tan alta literalmente podía escucharla retumbar en sus oídos, no pudo seguir hablando, en realidad apenas podía respirar correctamente, su consciencia comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Lo último que vio mientras caía desmayada en la arena del desierto era a un arrancar peli naranja con un cuerno en la fracción de la máscara que cubría un lado de su rostro de pie junto a Yan.

* * *

-¡Ichigo!-

-Hey Yin ¿divirtiéndote?-

-Claro que sí, pero ¿Por qué hiciste eso? o sea sé que debemos tratarte con respeto por ser nuestro jefe… ¿Superior?-

-Y ya les dije que eso no era necesario, es incómodo además me gusta más cuando me hablas así de casual- la peli azul se sonrojo ligeramente con el comentario, pero al ver la sonrisa que le estaba dando su hermana inflo los cachetes infantilmente y volvió a ver a Ichigo.

-Bueno entonces dime porque hiciste eso, estábamos llegando a la mejor parte-

-Si pude verlo pero por lo que me dijo Yan esa mujer sabe sobre "las Noches" y ese tal Aizen, es la segunda vez que oímos de eso y hasta ahora lo único que sé es que allí ay Arrancar, así que me gustaría saber mucho más y para eso es mejor si no matas a "Atena"-

-Sigo pensando que se parece más a la mala de Sailor Moon, tu sabes la que estaba con el profesor ese de los lentes raros-

-Umm bueno pero que hacemos con eso- pregunto Yin señalando a la fortaleza flotante.

-Supongo que podemos guardarla en el campo por un tiempo- respondió Ichigo casualmente extendiendo su palma para que una inmensa garganta apareciera bajo la fortaleza.

Lo que sea que hacia flotar la fortaleza tenía un límite ya que en cuanto apareció la garganta bajo ella esta cayo de golpe en la oscuridad.

-Uy- dijo Ichigo al ver la fuerte caída que tuvo la fortaleza en la garganta.

-Naaa, seguro que tiene freno de emergencia o algo, debe estar bien-

-Sí, ojala, bueno ahora tomamos a la chica y… ¿Qué? no me vean así-

-Sabes que eso sonó muy mal ¿verdad?-

-Ustedes me entendieron-

-Si tranquilo, no te molestes-

-Todas son iguales-

-¿Como?-

-Nada vámonos- con eso abrió una garganta y paso rápidamente antes de que las cosas se complicaran más.

* * *

 **Las Noches**

Incomodidad es una palabra que expresa muy bien lo que siente cada Arrancar dentro de las noches al menos una vez a la semana.

Después de todo son personas que redescubren emociones y experiencias pero sin saber qué hacer con ellas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero en estos precisos instantes todos sentían otro tipo de incomodidad, esa que tenías cuando no estabas seguro de si terminarías muerto el día de hoy o no.

Después de todo el instinto asesino estaba oculto, pero la sensación del filo de la cuchilla invisible en el borde de sus cuellos no.

Para la ira de la mayoría de los miembros de las espadas reunidas en la mesa el único que no sentía esa incomodidad era el siempre estoico Ulquiorra, pero vamos el bastardo tampoco sentía nada nunca.

Los demás no eran tan molestos, Halibel con sus ojos cerrados a la espera de que alguien comenzara la reunión y la mitad de su rostro cubierto siempre la mostraban calmada, como cosa rara Stark estaba a nada de dormirse en su asiento y el maldito de Gin con su inamovible sonrisa de serpiente.

-Caballeros los mande a reunir aquí porque me encantaría escuchar algunas respuestas que estoy seguro que nuestra querida _segunda_ espada está más que dispuesta a otorgarnos- el énfasis en segunda era una evidente muestra del como deseaba que Barragan dijera una sola palabra fuera de lugar para asesinarlo allí mismo.

–Pero primero…- y ay estaba, lo que siempre hacia rodar los ojos a Grimmjow el tipo será el más fuerte del lugar pero esa adicción suya al maldito té y su mal intento de arrastrarlos a todos al vicio con él lo hartaba.

-Em Aizen - sama-

-Si Tousen-

-Se acabó el té-

…

…

…

Tic

Un tic, un solo tic en el ojo del inamovible Aizen - sama fue la respuesta física a las palabras del Shinigami ciego y ese tic valía más que todo el poder de HM para Grimmjow Jeaguerjaquez.

Si hubiera sido alguien más, cualquiera, ese alguien habría muerto al terminar la oración, en este momento solo quedarían sus cenizas gracias a alguno de los raros hechizos Shinigami que Aizen tenía guardado.

Pero era Tousen, el más leal (y probablemente el único) a él.

-Ya veo- aun con su tono estoico la ira destilaba lenta y dolorosamente de esas 2 simples palabras que el líder de las Noches tenia siempre preparadas para sus momentos de ira.

-Entonces, Barragan te importaría decirme porque tuve que detener tu ataque hacia las tercera y primera espada hace unas horas, porque si lo que buscas es un ascenso con mucho gusto podemos luchar por mi puesto, sabes con lo generoso que me siento en estos momentos incluso te dejare luchar al máximo bajo el techo de las noches-

"Estoy molesto di algo fuera de lugar y te desintegro antes de que te levantes del asiento" es una excelente traducción de las palabras de Aizen que a todos les quedo muy claro incluso el flojo de Stark tenía los ojos bien abiertos y estaba más que listo para saltar en el momento en que su jefe decida desatar su furia.

-Tu mano- ok eso no sonaba mal pero tampoco tenía ningún sentido para nadie en la mesa.

-(Gin aspiro dramáticamente) Barragan quiere pedirte matrimonio, eso no lo vi venir- Gin, claro que tenía que ser el, es el único psicópata al que le preocupa tan poco su propia vida que es capaz de molestar al diablo estando literalmente sentado a su lado.

-Va a ser hermosa podemos hacerla en medio de las noches bajo la luz del sol falso, la fracciones de Halibel serán las damas de honor y yo estaría más que encantado de ser tu padrino pero sé que ese honor solo se lo darás al cieguito por lo que tendré que conformarme con ser el de Barragan y Szayel puede lavarle el cerebro a algunos humanos para dejarles una isla tropical para que disfruten de una hermosa luna de miel, lo malo es que la pequeña Lilinette no podrá estar en la boda no queremos traumatizarla cuando llegue el momento del beso ¿verdad?-

-Pft- lamentablemente esa fue la cereza del pastel para Grimmjow, cosa que le impidió controlarse más y tuvo que colocarse una mano en la boca para ahogar la risa que por poco se le sale.

Por desgracia para el con todos esos comentarios de parte de la serpiente cada uno se mantuvo en silencio (seamos honestos al igual que el aguantándose la risa) por lo que ahora todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él.

-Ulquiorra- llamo Aizen calmadamente.

-Si- respondió el y levanto su mano sin moverse del asiento disparándole un cero a Grimmjow que lo dejo adolorido y manchado de hollín.

Luego la cuarta espada aun sin moverse de su asiento movió su mano para que su dedo ahora apuntara a Gin que sudaba a chorros.

-Espera aun no- dijo Aizen y Ulquiorra deshizo el cero y bajo su mano -Barragan-

-No era eso a lo que me refería Shinigami estúpido- obviamente estaba dirigiéndose a Gin en esa parte –Muéstrame tu mano Aizen-

Aizen levanto una ceja muy curioso por la petición pero levanto su mano izquierda de todas formas.

-Esa no y es el dorso-

-¿Por qué la extraña petición?- pregunto curioso pero aun así levanto su mano.

-No eres tú- dijo alegremente Barragan.

-No ¿soy…?-

-El rey, solo el Rey de HM tiene la marca de la luna en el dorso de su mano derecha y aquellos con la estrella son candidatos a uno de sus castillos- respondió Barragan levantando su mano derecha mostrando una pequeña mancha en ella que solo de cerca podía ser descrita como una estrella.

-No sabía que tenías una afición por los tatuajes-

-No la tengo, esta marca apareció hace solo unas horas y eso solo significa que en algún lugar de HM nació un Arrancar digno de la marca y el poder del Rey de las Arenas y todo lo que está bajo la luz de la Noche Eterna- dijo extendiendo los brazos al aire como si estuviese hablando de algún mesías.

Claro que el momento de devoción desapareció rotundamente cuando golpeo sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas contra la mesa despedazándola con el impacto.

El resto de las espadas tosían el polvero que libero la mesa al ser destruida, mientras que Halibel sostenía un gran trozo de esta frente a ella para que no le cayera encima.

-¿Por eso nos atacaste?- pregunto la tercera con calma mientras arrojaba el trozo de mesa a un lado.

-Son las opciones más lógicas-

La tercera solo suspiro y se llevó una mano a la bragueta de su chaqueta.

Sabiendo lo que venía cada hombre en la sala dejo lo que estaba haciendo para dirigir su mirada hacia la mujer más voluptuosa de todo el edificio, disfrutando la sensual y tortuosa forma en la que abría la chaqueta para dejar sus pechos al aire.

" _Si no fuera por esas placas"_ era el pensamiento que pasaba por la mente de (casi) todos al ver como esas placas de hueso le cubrían lo más importante.

"Inclinarse" eso es lo que todos hicieron por diversas razones cuando la rubia arqueo el cuerpo para quitarse la chaqueta.

Sosteniendo la chaqueta en su mano izquierda Halibel levanto la derecha.

-Ves no tengo…-

Al decir eso la rubia con sorpresa vio que en su mano también estaba la misma marca que en Barragan.

-Oh- dijo Stark luego de quitarse el guante para descubrir que también la tenía y no eran los únicos.

Grimmjow y Ulquiorra también tenían la marca.

-Esto es un descubrimiento interesante, Tousen revisa a todos en las noches me interesa saber cuántos hay y envía algunos exploradores al desierto, si apareció alguien más fuerte que las espadas fue fuera de las noches o ya lo sabría- después de dar las ordenes se levantó para retirarse pero antes de irse se dio vuelta –Puedes continuar Ulquiorra-

-¿Qué? No espere Aizen - sama solo era un chiste-

-Cero-

-¡Aizen - sama!-

* * *

 _Rey de HM eh, nunca lo imagine._

 _Antes de crear las Noches y comenzar mi experimentación con los Hollows investigue cada texto que hablase sobre HM._

 _Miles de libros en la biblioteca con la misma información una y otra vez, resumida y ampliada a mas no poder, siglo tras siglo y cada uno de ellos se reducen a lo mismo: noche eterna, desierto, sin vida vegetal o fuentes acuíferas, con raras formaciones cristalinas cuya forma es similar a la de los árboles muertos._

 _Hollows: de todos los tamaños, pero nunca de menos de medio metro de alto, rebaños de Gillians raros y dispersos, Adjuchas no son comunes, ni se quedan en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo pero la mayoría no suponen un problema para un grupo de Shinigamis o un teniente, Vasto Lordes la más rara de las especies tomaría toda una generación hallar solo a uno._

 _Sorprendente que muchos llenaran mil páginas de texto solo para dar esa información, no obstante la sección prohibida de la biblioteca tenía 2 libros, no error tenían parte de 2 libros que hablaban más sobre HM, de mucho antes de la creación del Seireitei._

 _No importa cuánto busque nunca halle el resto de los libros, pero de lo poco que se entendía de lo que quedo HM no era así._

 _Hace mucho apareció una raza poderosa en HM, la mayor parte de los Shinigamis que existían en aquellos días murieron en la lucha en su contra, tomo años pero al final los Shinigamis triunfaron sobre el enemigo y el balance se mantuvo._

 _Si eres solo uno más del montón al leerlo dirás ganamos, somos increíbles, que pena que tantos de los nuestros murieran, fueron unos héroes._

 _Pero si eres inteligente aun con el texto faltante podrás leer entre líneas e incluso hacer las preguntas correctas._

 _Con la creación parcial de los Vizards y la de los Arrancar puedo suponer que esa "raza superior" eran Arrancars que se formaron de manera natural._

 _Los Shinigamis comenzaron la batalla, ya que cada pizca de información (que por cierto era exageradamente escasa) sobre el terreno era sobre HM._

 _No se mantuvo ningún balance y los Shinigamis fueron los monstruos al final, ya que si los Hollows hubieran comenzado la batalla los Shinigamis habrían estado más que a gusto de describir con lujo de detalles el cómo, fueron provocados y atacados, pero eso no es lo que los vuelve unos monstruos._

 _Capitan Shinigami, Vasto Lorde, Vizard, Arrancar, son las 4 más poderosas criaturas espirituales y para el balance espiritual entre mundos, lo que cuenta es el alma no el poder._

 _Por consiguiente si la mayor parte de los Shinigamis murieron y en aquellos tiempos al igual que hoy los Arrancar estaban al nivel de un teniente o superior, después de la lucha para lograr el equilibrio los Shinigamis tuvieron que sacrificar aún más Shinigamis enviándolos a asesinar Hollows para balancear la carga entre HM y la SA, además de verse obligados a erradicar civilizaciones humanas enteras en el MR ya que ni un solo humano podría haber muerto en su lucha._

 _Pero obviamente nada de esto salía en los textos o al menos en lo que se dejó de ellos._

 _Si en algo siempre he sido bueno es en suponer, por lo cual es seguro asumir que el resto de la información está intacta en algún sitio, por desgracia ese sitio se ocultó a mas no poder y solo un par de almas saben de su localización o están en manos del escuadrón cero más que alejadas de todo y de todos._

 _Solo se dieron tres datos sobre el enemigo de los Shinigamis, su base era "El Abismo", su líder era el "Rey de HM" un ser de inmenso poder capaz de darle órdenes a cada Hollow vivo dentro y fuera de HM y lo último solo es un nombre que quedo por error entre los trozos de las paginas despedazadas "Rey Espíritu"._

 _Sé que es el Rey Espíritu, por lo que sé que su nombre no debería estar en un libro de guerra, ya que ese hombre es incapaz de moverse de su lugar._

 _El Abismo era una fortaleza enorme y elegante, fortaleza cuyos únicos restos estoy más que seguro de que eran el lugar que Barragan uso como base antes de reclutarlo._

 _Rey de HM no es un título que puedas tomar por la fuerza, controlar Hollows no suena imposible, después de todo los Adjuchas (mayormente los débiles) tienen como costumbre controlar manadas de Gillian, controlar a otros ya sea por la fuerza como hizo Barragan o por respeto como Halibel y Grimmjow, pero todo era voluntario._

 _Así que para que alguien logre dominarlos a todos, ese alguien no solo debe estar muy por encima del nivel de un Espada, sino que también debe estar muy conectado a los Hollows por un lazo espiritual que desconozco._

 _Si Barragán dice la verdad o ese Rey no se ha dado cuenta del poder que tiene o no es capaz de controlar a otros Arrancar._

 _Descubrir cuál de esas opciones es la correcta suena demasiado interesante, vale la pena dedicar algo de esfuerzo en encontrar a la poderosa criatura._

 _Pero por desgracia hay un problema Kuchiki Rukia._

 _Descubrir que ella era el alma en la que Urahara escondió su Hogyoku me tomo décadas._

 _Decidí ser paciente y aprovecharla al máximo viendo de cerca la reacción de alguien tomando sus poderes._

 _Ya que se me ocurrieron 2 formas de quitarle el Hogyoku: desintegrar su alma por completo o dejarla sin una pizca de Reiryoku._

 _La primera seria notada inmediatamente por el escuadrón 12, así que la deje como la opción final y me decidí por la segunda._

 _Si ella perdía mucha energía antes de donar su poder a un vivo existía una muy alta oportunidad de que el Hogyoku fuese expulsado de su cuerpo o consumiera su cuerpo al no tener energía para frenar su hambre subconscientemente, ya que el Hogyoku incompleto en mi poder a demostrado una fuerte afición por consumir a los débiles que le ponen las manos encima._

 _Así que primero envié a un Hollow con la capacidad innata de perturbar la percepción espiritual a su alrededor, lo más cerca que pude de la residencia Kurosaki, ya que ver a alguno de los híbridos entre Shinigami en Gigai, con una Quinci debería haber sido todo un espectáculo, por desgracia ella llego tarde y le perdí la pista al interesante Hollow en el que se transformó voluntariamente el mayor de los híbridos._

 _Con tiempo más que suficiente para volver a intentar dejarla sin poder forme un Hollow capaz de quitarle hasta la última gota de energía pero sorprendentemente la vida termino impulsándola a mi plan inicial, que termino fallando en todos los sentidos, no fue una hibrida y Rukia no se consumió._

 _Pero saque algo interesante, a pesar de no ser una hibrida, Arisawa ha demostrado ser una Shinigami poderosa, su nivel no está muy lejos del de un teniente, pero eso se debe solo a que la chica no ha muerto, por lo que su verdadero potencial continua oculto._

 _Además de tener una zanpakuto muy interesante, casi pareciese ser un Shikai, lo que puedo suponer es que el haber pasado años expuesta al poder de Kurosaki Ichigo ella logro desbloquear aunque sea un poco de su potencial espiritual._

 _Qué pena que con la aparición de este Rey ahora me veo más tentado a investigarlo a él, pero para eso tendré que ir por mi primera opción de extracción para Kuchiki._

-Al parecer la central 46 tendrá que emitir nuevas órdenes para el escuadrón 12-

* * *

 **Nota de Autor**

Disculpen la demora e alterado este capitulo como 10 veces así que avísenme si me falto algo.

Como soy muy malo con las descripciones y me gusta el atuendo que tienen pueden buscar imágenes de Yin y Yan porque las deje tal y como estaban, la Arrancar con la que lucho Yin es la coneja de los especiales de Karakuraiser sale en el capitulo 214 del anime, a Ichigo lo deje mas o menos como le gustaba vestirse en el MH cuando estaba vivo tal vez lo cambie después.


End file.
